Ultraman Tiga
by maxpower02
Summary: Alternate Universe. Indonesia is under threat from monsters and invading aliens, with only Ultraman Tiga, with the help of GUTS, are capable of stopping them. My take on one of the most successful Ultra Series ever. Please R&R, but no flames, please.
1. Inheritance of Light

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode 1: Inheritance of Light**

**Super Ancient Monster Golza and Super Ancient Dragon Melba appear**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

_At the dawn of the 21st century, hatred and strife diminished and nature is now undergoing a process of restoration into it's original, pristine state. The promise of world peace, long awaited by all living beings of Earth, was finally becoming a reality._

_But all of this is was about to change._

A meteorite was seen flying through space, speeding past the Earth's atmosphere as it's rock-like outer coating burns away. The space object approaches the Indonesian Archipelago at fantastic speeds, approaching the western part of Java within minutes.

The peaceful night sky was interrupted by a brief red streak that flew through the air, before a loud thud was heard. The ground shook for a bit as the meteorite made an impact against it. The object's coating has disintegrated, leaving behind a searing hot sphere-like object.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, hundreds of kilometers away, a futuristic-looking object slowly rose up from the Java Sea. It resembles a metallic pyramid of some sorts, with black highlighting and several dots of light adorning it, which probably indicates windows. The pyramid had several satellite dishes installed on it's roof, while several slot-like openings are seen on the pyramid's base, suspended to the sea floor by several gigantic pillars of metal.

A futuristic-looking yellow and black fighter jet suddenly shot out of one of the pyramid's slots, as a ramp-like structure rolled out of it, acting like a door towards a hangar hidden inside the pyramid. The jet immediately flew away from the pyramid, moving through the night sky.

**xxx**

"Where am I?"

An image of a golden pyramid, standing proudly in the middle of the jungle, came into view. Suddenly two beams of energy shot out from nowhere, disintegrating the pyramid, revealing three gigantic statues inside. Two shadowy beings appeared and smashed through the two statues, before going towards the final one.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

**xxx**

"Dude, wake up!"

The sudden noise caused the young man, around 19 years old, to jump out from his bed. The young man has black and spiked hair, as well as tanned skin and a rather muscular body.

"Is there a fire?" the young man asked his friend, a medium built young girl, around 20 years old. The girl had tanned skin, shoulder-length black hair as well as a pair of glasses on her cute face. Surely a kind of girl that any guy want to protect.

"No, you overslept again," said the young girl, "And it's 2 a.m, for God's sake!"

"Sorry if I bothered you, Ratih," said the young man, "But I kept having these nightmares for the past month!"

"The pyramid thing? Yeah, I know about that, Krishna, you told me about that several times already!" said Ratih, lazily returning to her own bed which is located in a room next to Krishna's, "Go get some sleep! Later this morning our class will have a field trip to that newly discovered archeological site at Gunung Puntang."

As Ratih slammed the door on her room shut, Krishna wondered about his dream earlier. Is it real? Or is he making it up?

**xxx**

The grounds at the Genting Highlands in Malaysia began to crack as dawn broke, signalling the awakening of something huge. A dinosaur head with what seems to be a hood over it. The head was dark pink, while the hood, extending back to the head's neck, was silver. Several teeth came out of the head's menacing jaw. The head broke through the ground, roaring as the dinosaur stood up, revealing it's tall and muscular body, all dark blue except for it's silver hood and pink face. Silver armor covers the dinosaur's chest and shoulders. Hints of ivory white can be seen on the claws of the fingers and toes.

The Super Ancient Monster Golza had made itself known to the world.

The futuristic jet from before appeared as it flew towards the newly awakened Golza. A person is seen piloting the jet, a young girl, around 20 years of age. The girl, currently wearing a white and red jumpsuit with grey accents along with a helmet which is colored white and grey, looked in shock as her jet flew straight towards Golza.

"What is that?" the girl gasped, adjusting her square glasses on her face as she tried to avoid the dinosaur.

The jet flew around Golza as the dinosaur roared once again, before a nearby village came into the girl's sight.

"Nurul, the monster is heading straight towards a village nearby," announced the jet's intercom with a female's voice, "Try to use your flare blasts to distract it."

"Roger," replied the girl, before she reaches the button that reads out FLARES and presses it.

The jet fires two green blasts of energy that headed straight towards Golza. The energy blasts fell straight in front of the beast, exploding into two flashes of light. Golza was startled, backing away as it roared in rage towards the flying jet above it. As the jet tried it's best to avoid Golza, the dinosaur roared once again, closing it's eyes as it was blinded by the flares. Annoyed, the ancient kaiju uses its large claws to scratch away on the ground's surface, burrowing itself as a manner of escape. The jet retreated away, pleased that the monster has been sent into retreat.

**xxx**

_TPC, or Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium, is an international organization that works to protect the Earth from natural disasters and hazardous phenomena of unknown origin. They maintain their bases of operation and research facilities in locations around the world. Their facilities also include a moon base and a space station. All of these TPC facilities operate under the direction of the Far East Command Center located in Indonesia. _

_Made up of six elite members, the Global Unlimited Task Squad, or GUTS, is a specially formed division of TPC that investigates on the extraterrestrial phenomena._

Inside the futuristic looking operations room, the members of GUTS are currently examining the mysterious sphere from before, which is laid in front of them, along with the help of a few TPC scientists.

Sitting behind her computer is 19 year old Communications Officer Nimas Linggar Saraswati. The adorable looking white-skinned and chubby young girl with shoulder-length black hair carefully looked at the sphere as she typed some data into her computer, which is littered with many K-pop themed stickers around it.

Standing a few meters from Nimas, is Tech Officer Albert Gregorius, 23 years old. A jovial-looking white-skinned and chubby young man with short brown hair, he helped the TPC scientists as they took notes on the sphere.

Between Nimas' computer desk and the table where the sphere is being studied is the room's main table, where the members of GUTS usually received their briefings on missions. Sitting on the rightmost side of the table is an average-built young man, with white skin and curly but short black hair, as well as a face that indicates a Chinese descent. He may look nerdy with a pair of glasses on his face, but 26 year old Handoyo Hendrawidjaja is actually the team's Deputy Captain, a stern and tough man who directs GUTS in field missions.

Meanwhile, sitting on the leftmost side of the table, is a rather tall and slender-looking young man with tanned skin and black hair that has been buzz-cutted like your average military cadet. 24 year old Nunu Adiwinata is the team's ace pilot, a prideful man who usually pilots the team's aircrafts. He's a little cowardly though, despite his fearless approaches on extraterrestrial invaders, he's quite fearful of the supernatural. And despite his tough outlook, along with Albert he is the team's comic relief.

And finally, sitting on the middle of the table is a a tall young woman with an athletic build, tanned skin, and black, shoulder-length hair. 29 year old Tennissa Febriani is the captain of the team, affectionally called "Cap" by her fellow teammates.

As the team observes the mysterious sphere, the room's sliding doors opened, as a 20 year old young girl enters the room. The girl has an average yet athletic build, white skin that has been tanned for a little bit, a beautiful face, straight chin-length black hair, as well as a pair of square glasses resting on her face. This is Nurul Aulia Hafidza Qolbi, the team's secondary ace pilot that fought against Golza just hours earlier.

"Am I late?" asked Nurul as she enters the room, sitting next to Nunu.

"No, the examination is about to begin," responded Nunu.

Albert and the TPC scientists backed away from the mysterious sphere, ready to begin the examination.

"So this is the meteorite in question..." whisper Nunu as Albert and the scientists began the examination.

"Looks like a capsule," added Nurul, "Is there something inside?"

A TPC scientist walked forward, holding a laser gun-like device on her hands. The scientist places on her protective goggles as she took aim at the object, before firing a green laser into the sphere. As the members of GUTS watched on, the scientist slowly but carefully slices the laser vertically through the sphere, dividing the object right in the middle. After the process has finished, the scientist gave out a rather suprised look before turning over towards the GUTS members.

"This is no natural meteorite," announced the scientist, "It's completely synthetic."

"What?!" gasped the members of GUTS, with the exception of Albert, who looked amazed at the discovery.

Immediately Albert and Nunu, along with a male TPC scientist, approached the meteorite and grab hold into it's two halves. Nunu and Albert pulled out one side and the scientist pulled out the other. Apparently the two halves acted as a mere shell as something is revealed inside it – a futuristic-looking triangular device.

The device is later lifted from the examination desk and into the GUTS command table, with the members of GUTS (with the exception of Nimas) and the TPC scientists surrounding it. Nurul tried to touch the device, only for Handoyo to stop her.

"Don't!" warn Handoyo, smacking Nurul's hand away from the device, "We don't know what it is yet!"

Suddenly the lights inside the operations room began to dim, even though no one is tampering with the light switches. The members of GUTS and the TPC scientists were surprised with this sudden change.

"Huh? What the?" gasped Nunu as he and the other members looked around the room, the lights around them dimming before the room became barely lit.

As sudden as the dimming room, the device on the command table began to glow, as a notch on the device opened up, revealing a small, circular red light. The light glowed, projecting an image of a white-haired middle aged woman in white robes.

"A hologram?" wonders Captain Tennissa as the hologram materializes in front of everyone's eyes.

"It's saying something!" said Albert as he looked at the hologram, before grabbing a pentagon-shaped device from the command table, his GUTSCOM, the GUTS members' communication device. "We may able to make sense of it with the sound translator."

Quickly Albert ran towards Nimas and her computer, taking out a USB data cable from his GUTSCOM.

"Nimas," called Albert as he approaches the young girl.

Nimas immediately nodded, typing in a few codes into her computer before taking Albert's USB data cable and plugging it into her computer. She then opens up the voice translator application, before Albert typed into his GUTSCOM. Nimas then typed again, prompting the voice translator to scan the hologram on the command table, compiling the voice of the hologram in order for the GUTS member to understand the message it tried to convey.

"_…of an Earth defense force…_" said the application, before Nimas sets the newly created voice file back to the beginning.

"Here we go," Nimas smiled as she played the newly created voice file.

"_I am Yuzare, the leader of an Earth defense force_," said the application alongside the hologram, "_The very fact that this time capsule has reached Earth signals that the planet is about to be visited by a series of great catastrophes. These events will be foreshadowed by the resurrection of two monsters, the earth-shaking Golza and the sky-rending Melba, the Super Ancient Monsters._"

"Golza!" exclaimed Nurul, "The beast I saw at Malaysia must be Golza!"

"_None can save the Earth from these catastrophes but the Giant of Light, Tiga_," continued Yuzare, "_After serving as the guardian of the planet, the giant was laid to rest in the pyramid of Tiga, the body that he had used in battle. He then returned into his original form as a being of light and departed for the nebula where he had come. My children, you are called again to rise this giant and defeat the monsters Golza and Melba, along with the other monsters that came after them. There is only one way to resurrect the giant…_"

As sudden as she appeared, Yuzare's hologram suddenly vanished into thin air, much to the shock of everyone in the room. The dim ambience of the room suddenly vanished as the lights lit up again to their normal settings.

"What do you think, Dr. Dhamayanti?" asked Captain Tennissa to the female TPC scientist next to her, a rather small-built woman with white skin and long reddish hair that reached to the small of her back, 31 year old Dr. Regina Dhamayanti.

"A time capsule disguised as an asteroid, some people will go a long way for a practical joke," said Dr. Regina in a rather skeptical tone, taking off her gloves at the same time.

"It's real!" exclaimed Nurul, "How else could it have predicted the appearance of Golza?"

"We're not so sure if that monster in Malaysia is Golza," said Handoyo, folding his arms.

"Soon enough, Melba will also…" Nurul tried to protest.

"Now, now, Nurul, to accept this as real means that we must believe there was once an ancient civilization that surpassed ours technologically," said Dr. Regina, much to Nurul's dismay.

A few minutes later, Nimas is busy typing on her computer as the other members of GUTS are sitting on the command table. An image of a digital map is seen on the huge plasma TV screen located on the front of the command table. The map displayed the digital imaging of Pangea splitting up into the continents that we all know and love right now.

Suddenly the sliding doors opened again, with Dr. Regina and Albert walking into the room. Albert is carrying a silver tray with a silver rock on it, a piece from the meteorite rock that encapsulate the device.

"We have completed the analysis of the radioactive elements in the meteorite that surrounded the device," said Dr. Regina as she and Albert walked towards the other GUTS members, "It originated in a stratum of Earth from somewhere between 38.000.000 BC and 25.000.000 BC."

"It is approximately 30 million years old," added Albert, "Placing it on the third period of the Cenozoic era."

"You're kidding me," said Nunu.

"No, I'm not. This meteor originates long before human beings appeared on Earth," concluded Albert.

"It can't be…" gasped Handoyo.

Suddenly the alarm system inside the command centre began to ring. The digital map on the TV screen immediately switched to a Google Maps version of it, which zooms in automatically to Australia, to the city of Darwin to be exact. A male Australian with auburn hair replaced the digital map.

"Attention please! A monster has appeared at the Jayawijaya Mountains in Papua! Now transmitting video from a camera on the scene," announced the Australian, before the image on the TV switches once again.

It was a scene of horror as a red avian creature broke out from the Jayawijaya mountainside, screeching loudly as it swings its sickle-like claws around. The creature's golden head and yellow, circular eyes poked out from the rock face, its golden beak lets out a frightening screech. Revealing its grey torso, similar to Golza's chest patterns, the avian creature stood up with its two club-like feet, screeching loudly.

"It's Melba!" exclaimed Nurul, "The sky-rending monster, Melba."

"Monsters? Why now?" asked Handoyo.

"The Earth is undergoing a great change," answered Nurul, "Yuzare was right. The time capsule is genuine. First Golza, now Melba! All that remains is the Giant of Light, Tiga."

"The Giant, Tiga?" asked Captain Tennissa, "Where is this Tiga, then?"

"I've located Tiga!" Nimas' cheerful voice interrupts the tense moment, "I'll bring it right up!"

The TV screen changes image again, back to its digital map display as it zooms in into Indonesia, before into the island of Java, before zooming in even more to the West Java region.

"It's in Indonesia?" gasped Nunu, "In West Java?"

"Yes, in the region of Gunung Puntang to be exact," said Nimas.

**xxx**

_An analysis of the ancient language suggested that the Pyramid of Tiga is located at Gunung Puntang, south of Bandung, West Java. To investigate the Pyramid of Tiga, Deputy Captain Handoyo, Nurul, Albert, and Nunu all set out flying in two GUTS Wings. _

A few minutes later the roof of the TPC HQ opened up, revealing a large futuristic jet, colored yellow with black linings on its hull and wings. It's considerably larger than the jet that Nurul piloted earlier, suggesting that it carries more than one person. This is GUTS Wing 2, GUTS' secondary jet.

Meanwhile, GUTS Wing 1, the jet Nurul piloted earlier, launched itself from the slot at the base of the TPC HQ. The aircraft joined its larger comrade in the air as they set off towards Gunung Puntang.

Handoyo, Albert, and Nunu are piloting GUTS Wing 2, while Nurul is flying solo in GUTS Wing 1.

**xxx**

"Thanks for staying over at my place for a while, Ratih," said Krishna to Ratih, who is sitting next to him.

The two of them are currently inside the bus that took their Archeology class for a field trip at the new archeological site at Gunung Puntang. The class' professor is currently doing the roll call as the bus moved along the highway.

"That's alright, that what best friends do," Ratih smiled, "Also you always have guys visiting your place, right?"

"Stop it," Krishna blushed, "Yeah, you're the first girl who stayed at my place, but isn't that because you're my best friend in the first place?"

"True," said Ratih.

"Cokorda Krishna Sadhana!" called the professor.

"Here!" responded Krishna, before turning his attention back to Ratih, "Are you sure that staying at my place will help me with my nightmare problems?"

"Dude. I'm the only person who stayed more than a day at your place. All of your guy friends avoided you after your nightmare episodes…" said Ratih.

"Ratih Adelia!" called the professor.

"Here!" responded Ratih, before looking at Krishna again, "Remember when we first met, right? Everyone else thinks that you're a weirdo because you love anime and tokusatsu and sci-fi stuff. But not me. Even though I'm not a big fan of them, you're a kind guy who didn't play with girls' feelings like those idiot boyfriends that I use to have. You're a straightforward guy who likes me for who I am and appreciates me, therefore I also appreciate you."

"Wow, thanks," Krishna blushed yet again, "It's quite rare to find friends like that these days…"

"You're welcome," said Ratih, as she looked at the window. The scenery has changed from the highway into a small road in the middle of the jungle, "We're almost here."

"Can't wait to see that new archeological site," replied Krishna.

**xxx**

Unknown to the two, above the bus that both Krishna and Ratih are in, the two GUTS Wings are flying above them. Strangely enough, the planes are heading towards the same direction as the bus. Inside GUTS Wing 2, Albert looked around the scenery in amazement.

"Do you really expect a pyramid will turn up in a place like this?" asked Albert.

"_Command centre to GUTS Wing 2, command centre to GUTS Wing 2_," Captain Tennissa's voice echoed over the intercom.

"This is Handoyo," responded Handoyo.

"_Melba's on the move…it's heading towards your direction_," warned the Captain.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the Jayawijaya Mountains, Melba screeched as it expanded its two, red transparent wings, blue veins are seen on them. The flying fiend jumped into the air, leaving a huge cloud of dust as it flies off.

**xxx**

"Crap. Thanks, Captain," said Handoyo, before he closes the connection, "We must find that pyramid and we must find it fast!"

**xxx**

Back to Krishna and Ratih, as Ratih was busy chattering with her friends, Krishna looked out towards the window, staring at the rolling green vegetation around him.

"Krishna…"

Krishna gasped for a moment. He could have sworn he had heard someone whispering in his ears. But he decided to ignore it and looked towards the window again.

"Krishna…" said the voice again, this time in a clearer manner. It's Yuzare, but Krishna hasn't met her yet, "Your destiny is near…"

Krishna gave a puzzled look as he decided to ignore Yuzare, just as Ratih pointed towards the window.

"Look, we're here!"

The bus rolled into a vast area, with the sign "TO SITE" with a large black arrow on it placed near a small alleyway on the area.

"Looks like we're going on foot," said Ratih again.

**xxx**

"So what is this site anyway?" asked Krishna as the Archeology class group went inside the alleyway.

"Dunno," replied Ratih, "But I heard it's a tomb of some kind."

"Yeah, and its 30 million years old!" added a female student.

"30 million years old?" Krishna lifted his eyebrows in shock and amazement.

"Yeah," the female student nodded, "Can't believe there's a tomb from a time where human beings haven't appeared on Earth yet…"

"Has this discovery gone public?" asked Krishna.

"Not yet, but our professor has links to the site manager," replied Ratih, "So we're going to have first hand access to an undiscovered site."

"Sounds good to me," muttered Krishna, as the two GUTS Wings flew above him…

**xxx**

"Deputy, the sensors are detecting a large object nearby, around 5 km from here," said Albert, pointing at GUTS Wing 2's radar system, "Shall we land and cover the area by foot?"

"Yeah," responded Handoyo, "Alright, let's find a clearing and land there!"

**xxx**

"Alright guys, split up," said Handoyo as both GUTS Wings landed next to a small stream in a reasonably-sized forest clearing, "Nurul, Albert, Nunu, you guys find the pyramid. I'll stay here and monitor Golza and Melba's progress."

The three GUTS members nodded, before walking away from the jets. Handoyo, in the other hand, went into GUTS Wing 2 and sat near the intercom system, ready to receive any info regarding the Super Ancient Monsters.

"Be careful, stay in constant radio contact," said Handoyo, the screen in front of him displaying the whereabouts of the other GUTS members.

The three members split up, with Nurul going upstream, Albert going down into the forest, while Nunu decided to look around the forest clearing. Nunu walked along the banks of the stream, moving himself through the many rocks along the edge of the stream as he took out his GUTSCOM and opened it. Meanwhile Nurul went into a rather large patch of elephant grass, looking around as she navigated herself through the tall vegetation. Suddenly...

"SHIT!"

Both Nurul and Nunu turned around and saw Albert tumbling down from the forest. Apparently he had tripped himself on a nearby tree root. Quickly, Nunu, who was nearby the forest edge, came to Albert's aid and helped the young man to his feet.

"You okay?" asked Nunu.

"Yeah, but my butt's killing me!" muttered Albert, rubbing his sore backside.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, the Archeology class group are still moving through the narrow alleyway that headed towards the newly discovered archeological site, lush vegetation literally surrounding the group. Suddenly the group saw a light at the edge of the alleyway.

"It's there!" exclaimed the professor as he and the group rushed towards the light, "The newly discovered...Pyramid of Tiga!"

Both Krishna and Ratih gaped in awe as they exited the alleyway along with the other Archeology students. Standing in front of them is a huge golden pyramid, standing proudly in the middle of the forest. Several men are seen busy walking around the pyramid, apparently the archeologists who had discovered the huge structure. As the group splitted up, only Krishna and Ratih remained in the front of the pyramid.

"It's just like the one from my dreams..." muttered Krishna.

"Yeah..." added Ratih, "Does it mean that your nightmares are some kind of messages?"

"I don't know," said Krishna, "But let's hope my nightmares won't happen here!"

**xxx**

Nurul was still walking along the elephant grass patch growing at the edge of the stream, when suddenly she saw a huge golden pyramid poking out from the dense vegetation.

"Guys!" called Nurul as Nunu helped a limping Albert through the grass patch, "It's the pyramid! The legend is true!"

The three GUTS members immediately went towards the pyramid's direction.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, the ornithological horror known as Melba is seen flying above the Bali Strait, screeching as it made it's way towards the island of Java.

At the same time, at Tangerang, Golza is seen rampaging through the Banten capital, crashing through buildings as people fled in terror on the ground below. The dinosaur roared loudly, smashing through more buildings in the process.

Back at Jakarta, people began to form a crowd underneath a large LCD screen at Plaza Senayan, as the afternoon news began to air.

"Good afternoon. A huge life form, around 50 meters in height, appeared not long ago at Tangerang. It is moving East as we speak, destroying buildings and houses on it's path," announced the newscaster, the screen switching from him and into a scene where Golza is rampaging through Tangerang, "The TPC is currently investigating to determine whether this is the same creature that appeared in Malaysia this morning. All nearby residents in the cities of Jakarta, Tangerang Selatan, Depok, Bekasi, Bogor, and Bandung are advised to evacuate."

**xxx**

As the other Archeology students are following the professor in viewing the artefacts retrieved from the pyramid, Krishna and Ratih snuck away from the group and went towards the pyramid.

"What are we doing, Krishna? We may get in trouble!" warned Ratih.

"I'm getting nightmares about this place for a long time...It's time to find out what this place has something to do with me!" replied Krishna.

The duo went around the pyramid, avoiding the detection from the patrolling archeologists, before making their way towards the structure's wall.

**xxx**

While Krishna and Ratih are sneaking around the Pyramid of Tiga, the GUTS members had taken a brief rest nearby, waiting for Handoyo to catch up with them.

"That is one beautiful structure," admired Albert as he gazed at the pyramid from afar, "I wonder how anyone from 30 million years ago had the resource and the manpower to build such a thing?"

"But the question is," added Nurul, "Is this Giant of Light called Tiga inside that thing?"

"Guys!" yelled Handoyo as he ran towards them, "You guys found it, right?"

"Deputy Captain!" the three GUTS members greeted.

"We did, Deputy Captain," added Nurul, pointing towards the pyramid.

"Oh, good," said Handoyo, catching his breath, "Let's go there!"

**xxx**

After avoiding another archeologist, Krishna and Ratih slowly made themselves towards the pyramid's wall, when Krishna's right hand accidentally touched it. A bright light immediately shined in front of them.

"My hand...it when through it?" gasped Krishna, but he could felt that his body is being sucked inside the structure.

"Krishna?" called Ratih, but the young man was suddenly being sucked by the pyramid's wall, "Krishna!"

The young woman immediately touched the wall where Krishna was sucked into and she was sucked into the pyramid as well. Ratih stumbled into the ground as she was "forcefully" entered into the pyramid.

"Krishna?" called Ratih as she dusts herself off and stood up, only to find something amazing, "Oh my God..."

In front of both Ratih and Krishna stood three gigantic statues of stone, all of them humanoid, but with unusual heads. All of their eyes are egg-shaped. A team of archeologists are seen moving in and out from behind the statues, while a scaffolding was erected near one of the statues. The two statues on the left and on the right are posed in fighting stances, while the thrid one, located in the middle, was posed in a standing position.

"They're beautiful..." admired Ratih, while Krishna gritted his jaw.

"Those are the statues...that are being destroyed in my nightmares," muttered Krishna, "If my nightmares are premonition of events, these statues are going to be destroyed."

**xxx**

Alarms began to ring throughout the TPC HQ as the screen on the GUTS Command Room displays a map view of West Java, with a red dot moving quickly towards it. The words "MELBA" is written above the dot. A yellow dot is also seen approaching West Java, the words "GOLZA" written above it. Both dots are moving towards the Gunung Puntang area, where they intersect with a maroon triangle, the words "TIGA" written over it.

Immediately Captain Tennissa jumped out of her seat, her face in horror at the current situation.

"Oh, no!" gasped the Captain, turning around towards Dr. Regina who is sitting next to her, "We have to restore the missing audio immediately!"

"On it!" responded Dr. Regina, "Nimas..."

"Working on it!" Nimas replied in her usual cheerful manner, as she typed insanely on her computer.

**xxx**

_Just as Yuzare predicted it, the Super Ancient Monsters Golza and Melba are moving towards the Pyramid of Tiga as if following some predetermined course._

Melba is seen flying over the island of Java, giving away a loud screech, as Golza rampages through the industrial area of Bekasi.

**xxx**

"They're WHAT?" growled Handoyo as he talked to Captain Tennissa via his GUTSCOM, "Understood. What shall we do next?"

"_A plane loaded with explosives is on it's way_," responded Captain Tennissa.

"Roger. We'll consider a siege position," finished Handoyo, as Nurul rushes over towards him.

"Deputy Captian," called Nurul, "I have some bad news."

Handoyo and Nurul looked at Nurul's GUTSCOM, which displays the area around the pyramid. Much to their horror, several dots are littering the structure.

"Shit," cursed Handoyo, "There are civilians there!"

"They must be archeologists who discovered the structure before we do," concluded Albert.

"Golza and Melba are rapidly approaching," said Handoyo, "We need to evacuate the area before we can attack the monsters head on. Come on, we don't have any time left!"

**xxx**

"What do you think they are?" asked Ratih as she and Krishna gazed at the huge statues.

"I don't know," replied Krishna, "They must be creatures who lived 30 million years ago...but why are they entombed here?"

Suddenly the ground around them began to shook, as the archeologists inside the pyramid started to flee outside the structure.

"What's happening?" asked Krishna.

**xxx**

Outside the pyramid, the Archeology students are running away in terror along with the archeologists as Golza poked his massive head from the lush vegetation, roaring as it approaches the ancient structure.

"Everyone, this way!" yelled the professor as the Archeology students are running towards him. The group immediately went towards a forest clearing, well away from the pyramid. As Golza marched towards the pyramid, the professor took out his student lists and began to check every student who is in the area, but he couldn't find two of them.

"Where's Krishna and Ratih?"

**xxx**

"Come on, Krishna! Let's get out of here!" yelled Ratih.

"What about the statues?" asked Krishna.

"Leave them! This place is going to be destroyed anyway!" Ratih yelled again, this time pulling Krishna's right arm in force, "Let's get out of here!"

**xxx**

Golza gave out a mighty roar as it finally arrived at the pyramid, much to the horror of the Archeology class.

"Krishna! Ratih!" yelled the professor, but there were no response. Some of the students are even praying for the safety of the two close friends, hoping that Golza wouldn't kill them.

"Hey! Get out of here immediately!"

The Archeology class turned around and saw Albert running towards them, waving his arms back and forth frantically as Nurul tried to catch up with him from behind.

"Get out of here! It's too dangerous!" yelled Albert as he and Nurul arrived at the forest clearing.

"GUTS!" the students said in unison as they saw the two GUTS member approaching them.

"But my other students are still there!" said the professor, frantically pointing to the pyramid, "I need you to rescue both Krishna and Ratih!"

"Don't worry, I got it," said Nurul, "Albert, you get this group to a safe place. I'll find your two students, professor."

The professor nodded as Albert led the Archeology class to safety.

**xxx**

GUTS Wing 2 soared through the air, heading towards the pyramid. Handoyo is piloting the jet alone, since Albert, Nurul, and Nunu are still busy evacuating everyone at the pyramid. The Deputy Captain of GUTS flew his jet calmfully, until he saw Golza at the pyramid.

"Holy shit, that thing's huge!" gasped Handoyo as he flew around Golza, the dinosaur roaring as it didn't notice the large jet.

"_Deputy Captain, I've evacuated the archeologists to safety!_" reported Nunu.

"Good job!" said Handoyo.

"_Deputy Captain, a group of Archeology students has been evacuated...but there are two missing students!_" reported Albert, "_And Nurul is looking for them!_"

"What!" gasped Handoyo again, "Please tell Nurul to do quickly, we don't want any casualties when we're taking care of these monsters!"

"_Okay, Deputy Captain!_" finished Albert as he exited the intercom.

Golza roared, purple energy surging through it's neck.

"This is bad, this is bad..." muttered Handoyo as he saw Golza charging purple energy into it's neck.

As the purple energy in Golza's neck has reached it's maximum, the Super Ancient Monster roared, firing the purple energy through the ridge on its forehead. The beam of purple energy raced through the air and blasted through the pyramid wall, causing the walls to slowly dissolve.

"What is happening here?" gasped Krishna as the pyramid walls around him and Ratih started to dissolve.

"I don't know..." replied Ratih, "The pyramid walls...they're disintegrating!"

Golza continues to fire its forehead beam, disolving the pyramid walls even faster. Then it began to charge more and more purple energy through it's chest, which surges towards it's neck, before firing the mother of all energy beams, completely disintegrating the pyramid, leaving the three giant statues for everyone to see. This also allow both Krishna and Ratih to notice Golza in it's full glory.

"What the Hell is that?!" cursed Ratih.

"It's one of the shadowy beings from my nightmare!" exclaimed Krishna, "Only this time, it's real!"

Golza roared in victory as it gazed upon the exposed giant statues. At the same time, Melba arrived at the scene, landing behind the statues as it gave out a mighty screech. GUTS Wing 2 flew around the two beasts, ready to attack at any moment.

"Come on Nurul...evacuate quickly..." muttered Handoyo.

Nurul raced through the jungle, getting closer and closer to the three statues, but also closer to the Super Ancient Monsters. She stopped for a while and notices both Golza and Melba near the statues.

"So those are the giants that Yuzare was talking about," muttered Nurul, biting her lower lip, "And those things are going to attack those giants!"

Suddenly Nurul notices two human beings at the base of the statues.

"Hey!" yelled Nurul, waving her arms frantically, "It's dangerous there! Get out of there immediately!"

Both Krishna and Ratih heard the yelling and saw Nurul frantically waving at them.

"A GUTS member!" exclaimed Ratih, "We're saved!"

"Yeah, we're save alright," said Krishna, glancing at the three statues as Ratih dragged him towards the awaiting Nurul.

Golza roared, swinging it's right claw towards the statue on the right, slamming through the immobile structure. Golza then lashed it's tail on the statue's knees, destroying them, causing the giant statue to collapse down, shattering it's right shoulder in the process.

At the same time, Melba pecked it's beak through the left statue's chest, shattering it as the fiend gave out a loud screech. Krishna watched in horror as Melba jumped and knocked down the left statue, while Golza stomped it's massive foot on the right statue's back, causing the rock structure to crumble.

"God, my nightmares are getting true..." muttered Krishna as he and Ratih managed to catch up with Nurul.

"You guys! It's dangerous here. You've gotta save yourselves," said Nurul.

"Good idea. Let's go, Krishna!" said Ratih, but much to her shock Krishna pulled his right arm from her grip.

"You guys go ahead. I'll distract these guys," Krishna said in a slow but commanding tone. He knows that he must save the final statue no matter what.

"But Krishna..." Ratih tried to talk back.

"GO!" snapped Krishna as he slowly went towards the third and final statue, which is being grabbed by Golza.

Nurul gave a sigh, knowing that the young man could die if he sticks to his plan. But she knows that she and Ratih must flee from the area immediately, so she looked at Ratih and gave her a meaningful look.

"Let's go," said Nurul, "If he dies, he's sacrificing his life for both of us."

"Krishna..." muttered Ratih, tears welling up in her eyes as Nurul took her away from the scene.

**xxx**

Krishna didn't look back as he went forward, Golza dropping the final statue down as Krishna approaches it. The young man knows that the statue must be save, he don't know why, but something in his heart told him that he must save the statue even though it will cost his life.

"Stop it..." growled Krishna, clenching his fists as he ran towards the final statue, ready to die protecting it.

As Krishna charged towards the final statue, he grabbed a V-shaped twig, a vine, and several stones, before quickly making a makeshift slingshot out of it. Krishna gave out a war cry, running towards the Super Ancient Monsters who are ready to destroy the final statue...

**xxx**

"_The missing student have been found. I'm sorry I can't save the other one_," Nurul gave the report in a solemn tone.

"What happened?" asked Handoyo.

"_He...he sacrificed his life to save both of us_," said Nurul, "_He died as a hero_."

Handoyo clenched his left fist, while his right hand gripped the GUTS Wing 2's throttle tightly.

"Whoever you are, we at GUTS will honor you," muttered Handoyo in a solemn tone as he looked down, before placing his sights on the Super Ancient Monsters, "DIE BASTARDS, DIE!"

GUTS Wing 2 fired a series of green flares from it's hull, trying to distract Golza away from the final statue. Golza roared in annoyance, trying to swipe away GUTS Wing 2 but with no avail.

Melba tried to swing it's sickle-like claws around in order to aid it's breathren, only for Krishna to fire some rocks into it's eyes.

"TAKE THIS!" exclaimed the young man, firing more rocks into Melba's face.

An annoyed Melba screeched, before firing two bolts of yellow energy from it's yellow eyes. The ground around Krishna exploded as the young man was thrown into the air, yelling in intense pain from the burning sensation that the bolts gave.

"_Is it over? Am I going to die?_" Krishna's thoughts began to go wild as the young man slowly went unconscious due to the explosion, his clothes torn from the same explosion.

Nurul and Ratih also notices the explosion and saw Krishna's body flying through the air.

"KRISHNAAAAA!" Ratih gave out a hysteric yell, while Nurul looked down, closed her eyes, and began to pray.

Suddenly, Krishna's body began to glow as he was literally being transformed into light. No one notices this because Handoyo is still dealing with Golza, Ratih is crying hysterically on the ground, while Nurul is still praying. The glowing body of Krishna slowly drifts in the air, heading towards the lying final statue. Slowly but surely Krishna became a ball of light, which enters the statue through the dome-shaped structure on the statue's chest. The statue glowed for a moment, before the light converged into the statue's forehead.

Golza notices this, giving out a roar of anger as it approaches the statue. The beast lifted up it's right leg, ready to crush the statue's chest, but suddenly the statue's arms began to move in defiance. The arms blocked Golza's right foot, causing the beast to gave out a confused growl. The dome-shaped structure on the statue's chest slowly glowed blue, the rock coating underneath the dome cracked away, revealing some silver armor. The statue tried to push Golza away, but the Super Ancient Monster added more pressure to it's right foot, trying to crush the statue yet again. But suddenly the rock coating around the statue disintegrated, revealing the statue's true form – a giant humanoid being! The humanoid being quickly pushes away Golza's foot from him, knocking the beast down into the ground.

The humanoid being stood up, his left arm straight up in the air, while his right arm flexed upwards on his side. He then assumes a fighting pose, extending his right arm forwards while clenching his left fist as his left arm is folded in front of his chest.

"The Giant of Light! It's revived!" yelled Handoyo.

Albert and Nunu, along with the evacuated Archeology class and archeologists, saw the giant humanoid being in awe, while Nurul opened her eyes, smiling that her prayers has been answered. Ratih in the other hand, wiped away the tears from her eyes as she gave out a smile.

"How?" gasped Nurul, her eyes leaking with tears of joy, "How does it came back to life?"

The giant was mostly silver on his head body, with red and purple colorings being added to it. The red and purple alternates themselves on the giant's silver arms and legs, while the sides of the giant's torso was purple. The giant's crotch, reaching up to his neck, was red in color, while his pectorals are purple in color, with a golden U-shaped tecter lined with silver adorning the pectorals. A silver "V" shape is seen underneath the pectorals. The dome-like structure on the giant's chest glowed a shining light blue, surrounded by a silver "vase" which glistened underneath the sunlight. The giant's head also glistened, colored silver with two "grooves" on the sides of the giant's upward-pointing crest. A transparent jewel is seen on the middle of the giant's forehead, while the giant's egg-shaped eyes glowed white.

**xxx**

_After being blasted into the air by Melba, Krishna Sadhana's body was transformed into light and was absorbed into the body of the fallen giant. Filled with Krishna's light, the legendary Giant of Light, Tiga, was awakened from his long slumber!_

The Giant of Light, Tiga, retained his fighting stance in front of the shocked Golza and Melba, both of them angered by the giant's revival. Golza roared as it charged first, only for Tiga to nod and jump into the air, giving the monster a solid chop to it's hood with his right hand. Golza stumbled back, it never felt a physical blow as strong as that in it's life. The dinosaur got back up, only for Tiga to deliver a chop to it's chest. As Golza recovered itself Tiga held the beast's head tightly, giving several powerful knee jerks into Golza's ribs. The ancient monster gave out a growl of pain as Melba landed behind Tiga, screeching in anger.

Melba went forward, only for Tiga, still having Golza in his grips, to deliver a side kick with his right leg to Melba's stomach, sending the bird reeling in pain. Melba collapsed to the ground as Golza releases itself from Tiga's grip, waking backwards as it gathered purple energy into it's neck. Seeing that Golza is about to fire his forehead beam, Tiga lunged forward, grabbing the beast's head with both hands, cancelling the charge. Golza immediately grabbed Tiga's hands and the two soon wrestled around. This leaves Tiga open for attack, however, as Melba stood up, taking off to the sky as it knocks Tiga away from Golza with it's club-shaped feet.

Tiga rolled away, giving some space between him and the Super Ancient Monsters. Golza roared, firing it's previously cancelled forehead beam. Tiga cartwheeled himself away from the incoming beam, before dodging more of the purple energy beams. Melba went in for the offensive, grabbing Tiga's wrists with it's claws. The flying terror held Tiga in place, allowing Golza to have another go with it's forehead beam, striking Tiga on the back. The warrior of light knelt down, pain surging through his body, only for Melba to grab his neck, forcing him to stood up, and knock him away with a swift hook from Melba's left claw.

Tiga collapsed to the ground, apparently the two-against-one thing isn't doing very good to him. The Giant of Light stood on his knees, his forehead jewel glowing red as he crosses his arms over it. He then thrusts his arms apart as he stood up, the purple coloration on his body turning into red as his muscle mass increases significantly. Tiga then prepared his fighting stance once again, this time with both fists clenched.

Golza roared, unleashing another one of his forehead beams, but Tiga saw this coming. He crosses his arms above his chests and throws them apart, creating a circular yet transparent barrier of energy in front of him. The beam crashes into the barrier harmlessly, prompting Melba to fire it's own eye bolts at the giant. The bolts, like the beam before, failed miserably as it was harmlessly dispersed by the barrier.

Golza roared in anger, charging forward towards Tiga, only for the warrior of light to ram himself into the incoming Golza, knocking the beast off his feet. As Golza recovered himself, Tiga wrapped his arms around the ancient monster, squeezing it tightly. Sounds of bones being cracked and snapped could be heard clearly as Golza lets out a groan of pain. Tiga released his grip, allowing Golza to limp away in pain, before proceeding to grab the beast on the head and performs a shoulder throw on the ancient dinosaur. Melba lets out a worried screech as Golza landed on it's ankles, the bones on them shattering due to the sheer impact.

Seeing that it's breathren has been hurt, Melba charged forward. Tiga tried to land a roundhouse kick on the fiend but it took off to the skies. The Giant of Light then turned his attention towards Golza, only for the dinosaur to make a hasty escape by burrowing underground. Before Tiga could stop Golza, however, Melba turned around, firing it's eye bolts on the advancing Tiga, forcing the hero to fall down to his knees, reeling from the pain that the bolts gave. As Golza escaped the battleground, the dome-like structure on Tiga's chest began to flash red and gave out a blinking noise. Tiga could easily feel that some of his energy are escaping his body, he knows that he needs to wrap up this fight or else.

Tiga stood up, looking above as Melba flew towards him again. The jewel on Tiga's forehead flashed blue, prompting Tiga to cross his arms above his forehead jewel and thrusts them apart, the red coloration on his body turning purple as his body became slim, even slimmer than his previous red and purple form. Tiga took his fighting stance again, this time with both fists opened up, before jumping into the air. Tiga performed a somersault in mid-air and assummmed a flying side kick position, kicking Melba right on the neck as the two collided!

Tiga performed another somersault and landed on the ground gracefully, as Melba crashes down into the ground behind him. The Giant of Light turned around, assuming his fighting pose once more, allowing Melba to stood up. With lightning fast agility, Tiga spreads his arms upward, blue lightning energy cackling between his arms. He then places his arms together on his left side, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it. Tiga then releases a blue energy arrow from his right hand. The energy arrow, dubbed the Ranbalt Light Bomb, went straight towards the chest of the recovering Melba. The ancient terror screeched in pain as energy surged through it's body, before it exploded into a million tiny pieces which scattered across the forest.

Satisfied that his job is finished, Tiga gave a brief nod, before taking off towards the skies. The humans watching the battle could only watch in awe as their new savior disappears behind the clouds.

"Incredible..." muttered Albert.

"Out of this world..." Nunu muttered as well.

"Awesome..." gasped Handoyo.

Nurul, in the other hand, gave out a brief smile, pleased that the new savior of the world has born. However Nurul knew that her team has a mountain to climb as they must assist Tiga in future battles and so far their planes are only equipped with flares. They couldn't depend on Tiga all the time.

But one question still looms...

"Krishna..." whispered Ratih, her eyes welling up with tears again, "I'm sorry I can't save you...I'm a terrible friend...Sorry..."

"Don't blame yourself," said Nurul, going towards Ratih and placing her right arm on the young woman's shoulder, "That man has sacrificed himself for the good of humanity...and to ensure that we're safe."

"Hey guys!"

Ratih wiped away her tears and Nurul gasped in shock as they saw the person running towards them. It's Krishna and he's still in one piece! Even though his clothes were torn apart and burnt, the young man was smiling happily as he was reunited with his best friend.

"Krishna!" exclaimed Ratih as she rushed towards the young man and the two hugged each other, "I thought something wrong happened to you..."

"That giant humanoid saved me," said Krishna, looking above towards the skies, "He saved me..."

"I see that you guys are alright."

Nurul, Ratih, and Krishna turned and saw Albert and Nunu coming towards them, while behind them GUTS Wing 2 landed.

"You guys!" exclaimed Nurul, welcoming her team-mates, "Tiga saved the young man!"

"I can see that," said Handoyo, his eyes examining Krishna from head to toe, "That was a brave yet foolish deed to do..."

"Yeah, I know..." replied Krishna, grinning rather uneasily.

"The name's Deputy Captain Handoyo Hendrawidjaja of GUTS, this is Tech Officer Albert Gregorius and Combat Officers Nunu Adiwinata and Nurul Aulia Hafidza Qolbi," Handoyo introduced the team, "By the name of the Terrestrial Peacable Consortium, we thank you for putting your life in the line for the sake of others. May I know your names?"

"Cokorda Krishna Sadhana," Krishna introduced himself.

"Ratih Adelia," Ratih introduced herself as well.

"Well, young man, I see that you have a potential to be a GUTS member...will you consider an offer to join the Global Unlimited Task Squad?" asked Handoyo.

"Well, I'll consider that..." said Krishna, smiling. He know that not anyone could get into GUTS that easily.

"Here's my card," Handoyo took out a card from his pocket, "Call me if you feel that you're ready to join GUTS."

"I will, Sir, I will," Krishna smiled as he accepted the card.

"Come, we must take you to your friends," said Handoyo, leading the way as he, Albert, Nunu, and Nurul escorted Krishna and Ratih back to their group.

**xxx**

That night, inside the GUTS command room, while everyone else was sleeping, the triangular device, still placed on the command table, started to glow. The hologram of Yuzare appeared yet again.

"_There is only one way to resurrect the giant_," said Yuzare, "_A young man...named Cokorda Krishna Sadhana...must become light. The name of the Giant...Ultraman Tiga!_"

"Ultraman Tiga?" asked Nimas as she woke up from behind the computer, while at the same time Yuzare vanished, "That's an interesting name...but who is this Cokorda Krishna Sadhana anyway? Never heard of him...by the way...why am I sleeping in front of the computer? Never mind..."

Nimas lied down in front of her computer, continuing her sleep.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the same time, Krishna is sitting in front of his bedroom window, apparently aware that Yuzare had just communicated with him.

"Ultraman Tiga..." said Krishna as he took out a white and gold wand-like device from his table drawer, the edge of the wand resembling Tiga's chestplate while a small button could be seen near the edge, "A nice name indeed...if it's the name of that giant, I'll take it."

"Krishna, you're not asleep yet?" asked Ratih as she came into Krishna's room, prompting Krishna to hide his wand-like device underneath the drawer.

"Yeah, in a few minutes," replied Krishna, giving out a smile, "Thanks for staying over...again."

"You're welcome," smiled Ratih, "You know...I almost lose you back there..."

"I know," said Krishna, "I'll try not to kill myself again."

"Okay. Good night," Ratih closed the room's door as she went to sleep.

Krishna smiled to himself, looking at the night sky, which is lined with stars...

**xxx**

**Next Episode**

**Episode 2: Jakarta Blackout Strategy**

The age of great catastrophes predicted by Yuzare has started! After Golza and Melba, an alien terrorist called Pitt Seijin has taken shelter at Krishna and Ratih's campus, disguisng herself as a student there! Using two bioweapons called Eleking, Pitt Seijin held Jakarta to a blackout hostage. Will Ultraman Tiga and GUTS able to stop Pitt from permanently plunging Indonesia in darkness? Or will Pitt Seijin succeed with her diabolical plan?

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	2. Jakarta Blackout Strategy

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode 2: Jakarta Blackout Strategy**

**Transforming Alien Pitt Seijin and Electrostatic Discharge Dragon Eleking appears**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

Night time at Jakarta. Cars are littering the main roads of the Indonesian capital, going either home from work, towards the shopping malls, or going to the night clubs. Lights dotted the city skyline, coming from the numerous amount of buildings and billboards scattered across the city. Such a beautiful sight which is witnessed every night at Jakarta. But this night is not an ordinary night...

Suddenly the lights across the city went dark. Buildings went dark, billboards went dark, street lights went dark. People all across the city gasped in confusion. They had experienced blackouts such as this before, due to the National Electricity Company's policy of "saving electricity." But never before Jakarta had experienced a city-wide blackout like this.

"Is the power company doing a blackout again?" asked a middle-aged salaryman at the Tomang district, the convenience store behind the man went dark.

"What again?" a mother at the Gunung Sahari district asked in confusion as her TV went off, while her infant child cried next to her.

"Shit!" cursed a college student in an internet cafe at the Jatinegara district, "I haven't saved that yet! Stupid power company!"

**xxx**

"Do you guys know what caused this blackout?" asked a businessman at the Kuningan district. He and his colleagues are eating at a local bistro when the blackout occured.

"It's probably the power company," replied another businessman, "They've been doing this quite a lot, you know."

Suddenly an eerie green glow appeared in front of the businessmen, along with the familiar cackling noise of electricity.

"What is that?" asked a businessman as he and his colleagues looked into the glow.

"Oh no!" gasped another businessman.

The green glow and electricity began to form something sinister. A huge being began to materialize itself right in the heart of the Kuningan district, saurian in shape. As the green glow died out, the being made itself known, screeching loudly to the heavens. The being was dinosaur-like, with pale yellow color and black lines adorning the beast like a tiger's stripe. Instead of eyes, the monster had two horns with crescent edges, which spins like a radar of some sorts. And a yellow light with pulsating white lights inside glows from the creature's mouth. The creature barely have any hands, only two glove like structures with three holes on it. The electrical monster Eleking has made itself known, it's body emitting green electricity as it screeched yet again, causing the businessmen and everybody else around the Kuningan district to flee in terror. The monster moved forward, it's body still emitting green electricity.

While all of this happens, a female humanoid being watched the entire carnage from the safety of a rooftop at a nearby skyscraper. The humanoid being lets out a sly smile as Eleking rampages at the area.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at TPC HQ, the electricity in the building was not affected at all, since the huge base has it's own hydro-based power source, meaning that it's not dependant to the main electrical line provided by the National Electricity Company. That night, in the GUTS command room, Captain Tennissa along with Nimas are examining the reports taken from the Gunung Puntang area, still searching for the whereabouts of Golza.

"These are the surveillance photos taken of the Gunung Puntang area taken from above," said Captain Tennissa as she looks at the photo slides that Nimas had made at the command room's TV screen, before Nimas switches the display to a thermal and sonar report of the area, "Neither thermal or sonar sensors are able to detect the whereabouts of Golza."

"That thing's one fast digger," commented Nimas, "No wonder it could reach West Java from Malaysia in barely a day!"

"With that thing on the loose, everyone in the Indonesian archipelago are in danger," said Captain Tennissa, "Who knows where Golza will pop up next!"

Suddenly the room's alarm system began to rang as the TV screen switches display into the usual Google Maps display of Indonesia, which zooms in automatically into the West Java region, before zooming in again towards the city of Jakarta. A red dot suddenly flashed at map, right at the Kuningan district, along with an alert dialog box.

"A huge lifeform has appeared at the Kuningan district," Captain Tennissa reads the dialog box aloud, "Along with it are a series of electrical disturbances that spreads out across the city!"

"Is it Golza?" asked Nimas.

"I doubt it," answered Captain Tennissa, "The biotic sensors indicate that it's a different lifeform, a lifeform charged with electricity to be exact."

"But we're not ready to face a monster!" said Nimas, "We don't have the right weapons to deal with monsters!"

"That's why I've asked Dr. Dhamayanti and Albert to retrofit the GUTS Wings with weaponry," said Captain Tennissa, "The weaponry of GUTS Wing 1 has reached the final stages of installment, all that's left is GUTS Wing 2."

"Shall I call the members?" asked Nimas, responded by Captain Tennissa with a nod. Nimas smiled as she pressed on the intercom before announcing in her usual cheerful manner, "All members please report to the command room immediately. Thank you."

**xxx**

_And with that, GUTS are starting to equip themselves for battle against giant monsters. They are installing weaponry into every single one of their vehicles._

Dr. Regina, Nurul, and Albert are witnessing a GUTS Wing 2 being loaded up into the maintenence bay from inside the observation deck. Workers began to attach cables into the aircraft, as more workers inside the observation deck are typing madly on the computers, which displayed the stats of the said aircraft. Albert took a seat at a vacant desk, before bringing up the stats of GUTS Wing 2 for both Dr. Regina and Nurul to see.

"Isn't it better if we build new vehicles from scratch?" asked Dr. Regina as she looked at the monitor.

"The GUTS Wings are customizable aircrafts," responded Albert, "They're the Linux of the aircraft world! We can easily add or remove modifications from the planes. TPC branches around the world have modified their own GUTS Wings for their own purposes. Installing weapons in these babies will be a breeze!"

"And it'll cost more if we made new vehicles," added Nurul, "It'll be better if we can modify the avalible and already reliable vehicles to our standards rather than wasting money on new vehicles which effectiveness are doubtable."

"Good point," nodded Dr. Regina, "And who's dealing with the monster at Kuningan right now?"

"A GUTS Wing 1 has completed the weapons installment process," said Albert, "Nunu is piloting it as we speak."

**xxx**

Eleking screeched in joy as it wrapped it's tail on a power line, sapping the electricity out of it. Green electricity surged from the power line and into Eleking's tail, before spreading out into Eleking's body.

A GUTS Wing 1 flew through the night sky towards the Kuningan district, the ever prideful Nunu Adiwinata is piloting it.

"I like the new modifications that TPC has installed in this thing," praised Nunu, "Despite adding weaponry, which means extra weight, the maintenence crew had replaced the metallic alloy on the plane's body with a more lighter yet durable alloy! That means despite the extra weight, I can fly this thing faster! Woohoo!"

A few moments later, Eleking came into Nunu's view, the creature's body glowing green as it was surrounded by the darkened buildings.

"So there's our target," muttered Nunu, guiding his aircraft towards the electrical monster, "What is it doing anyway? Eating electricity?"

"_Nunu, please stop that thing before the city of Jakarta loses electricity for good,_" Handoyo's voice said through the intercom, "_Do you read that?_"

"Loud and clear, Deputy Captain," said Nunu, smiling gleefully, "Loud and clear."

Nunu flipped a newly installed switch on his plane's console, the label above it reads "STINGER MISSILES." After the switch is flipped, a transparent rectangle was raised up in front of Nunu, the words "TARGET VIEW" appearing on the rectangle along with a crosshair. Nunu then navigates his GUTS Wing 1 towards Eleking, carefully adjusting the crosshair until it lined up with Eleking.

"Gotcha," muttered Nunu, his fingers ready to press the trigger on his plane's throttle.

Suddenly Eleking made a loud screech, the green glow on it's body became brigher as it slowly vanishes from sight.

"The hell?" growled Nunu, angered that his target has disappeared. He angrily flipped the missile switch back to it's normal position, prompting the rectangle in front of him to be retracted, before reaching for the intercom, "Deputy Captain, the target's disappeared!"

"_I see_," replied Handoyo, "_The biotic sensors around the Kuningan district has also detected that the large lifeform has vanished. Go back to base, we need to find the right strategy to get this guy_."

"Roger that," said a heavy-hearted Nunu as he turned his GUTS Wing around, heading back towards TPC HQ.

**xxx**

The female humanoid being witnesses Eleking vanishing from sight, before making a slight giggle as she saw Nunu's GUTS Wing 1 retreating away from the area. The humanoid being then slowly raised her right arm to the air, gathering green particles that began to head towards her. The particles gathered around the humanoid's hand, transforming into a pale yellow capsule with a green ring on the middle.

"You've done well, Eleking," said the humanoid being, grabbing the capsule before placing it inside her pocket, "We've shown the world our power, tomorrow we will start to execute the masterplan!"

The humanoid being laughed evilly as she disappeared from sight.

**xxx**

Back at TPC HQ, Nimas is watching the footage from Tiga's battle with Golza and Melba from the other day. The young woman saw Melba going up to the skies, Golza making it's escape, and the dome-like structure on Tiga's chest began to blink.

"It was only a matter of seconds," muttered Nimas, "Between when the light on the giant's chest began to blink and when he defeated Melba."

The scene in front of her switches to Tiga destroying Melba with the Ranbalt Light Bomb, at the same time Nurul went inside the command room.

"What are you doing, Nimas?" asked Nurul, taking a seat next to Nimas.

"I'm just watching the battle footage from the other day," said Nimas, "Apparently the Giant of Light can only be active for a few minutes."

"How do you know?" asked Nurul again.

"Only a matter of seconds separates the time from when the light on the giant's chest began to blink to the time where the giant destroyed Melba," replied Nimas, rewinding the scene from before in front of Nurul, "I've counted the time...it's around three minutes."

"That's the same amount of time I took when I'm making instant noodles!" exclaimed Nurul.

"Don't get too excited," interrupted Nimas, "If the giant exceeds his three minutes...we're screwed. But we don't know what will happen next, but I assumed we're screwed. He didn't went after Golza...or should I say, he didn't have the strength to do it."

"Interesting, carry on," Nurul supported her head with her hands, interested with Nimas' explanation.

Nimas pressed a button on her computer, which prompts the TV display to split itself into three, displaying all three of Tiga's forms. The words "MULTI TYPE" is written above Tiga's normal red and purple form, the words "POWER TYPE" is written above Tiga's muscular red form, and the words "SKY TYPE" is written above Tiga's slim purple form. Nimas then pressed another button, which prompts the "MULTI TYPE" panel to enlarge itself, covering the entire screen. It displayed Tiga's Multi Type stats for a moment, before switching to a footage of Tiga in his Multi Type.

"At first his colors was red and purple," Nimas begins her explanation, "This means that speed and strength are working in harmony while the giant is in these colors."

Nimas then switches display to the "POWER TYPE" panel, the said panel displaying Tiga's stats in Power Type for a moment before switching to a footage of Tiga in his Power Type.

"When the purple on the giant's body became red," Nimas explained again, "His muscle mass expanded quite significantly and his power are at it's maximum. He adopted bone-crushing blows and super strength as it's side effect."

"Why doesn't he remain red all along?" asked Nurul.

"I was asking myself the same question," replied Nimas, "But then I discovered that in this form, the giant wasted a lot of energy. I already said that the giant could only be active for three minutes and using this form is a good way of wasting energy."

Nimas then switches the display on the screen again, this time displaying a comparision between Multi and Power Types, each panel having a gauge in it. The word "SPEED" is written next to each gauge, which has yellow bars to display the measurement indicated. Multi Type's gauge has 5 yellow bars, while Power Type's gauge has a mere 2 yellow bars.

"He is more powerful in this form," explained Nimas again, "But he is considerably slower. Against faster opponents this won't do."

The screen switches display yet again, this time displaying a comparision between Power and Sky Types, also with the "SPEED" gauge present. Sky Type's gauge has an astounding 10 yellow bars.

"When he turns all purple," explained Nimas, "He moves much more quickly, but exhibits less power. In other words, this is the giant's weakest form."

The gauge display on the screen changes from the yellow "SPEED" gauge to the red "ATTACK" gauge. Sky Type has 3 red bars to it's "ATTACK" gauge, while Power Type now has an astounding 10 red bars.

"In his Power Type, the giant inflicts the most damage to enemies," explained Nimas, "Because Melba is the weaker opponent, he was able to defeat it using Sky Type."

"I see...in other words..." said Nurul.

"...the giant is adapting himself to his enemies' characteristics," concluded Nimas.

**xxx**

"Your place blacked out too?"

"Yeah, I was busy with my project when the power went out!"

"You have your project, I have my Guitar Hero! I haven't saved it yet!"

Krishna groggily walked into his Archeology class, his Nike backpack slung over his shoulder. While he enters the class, his classmates are busy talking about yesterday's mass blackout. Immediately Krishna waded through the discussing youths and found a perfect seat in the middle of the class, as usual Ratih was sitting next to the empty seat.

"Thanks for the reservation," said Krishna, yawning loudly as he threw his bag to the empty seat, "Man, I couldn't sleep last night!"

"What's wrong, your place went out as well?" asked Ratih.

"Yeah! And as a result, my AC went bye-bye!" complained Krishna, "I had to withstand the heat of my place all night long!"

"At least you didn't have to eat cold eggs like I did," said Ratih, "That is one of the most disgusting thing that I've did!"

"Too bad your delicious sunny-side-egg wasn't the same in fridge temperature," commented Krishna.

"Yeah," nodded Ratih.

Suddenly the door opened again, as the class' professor went into the room. Immediately the discussing students went back to their seats.

"Good morning class," greeted the professor, "Today we have a new student in our Archeology class. Please come in, Miss Safira."

An athletic looking young woman around 20 years old with rather tanned skin and shoulder-length curly black hair went into the class. She looked shy, but after she observed the class for a moment, she sheds off her shyness.

"Hello, my name is Dhea Safira, I'm from Tangerang. Nice to meet you guys," Dhea introduced herself as she smiled to the class, somehow her smile is similar to the humanoid being's smile from last night.

"Okay, Miss Safira please take a seat next to Miss Adelia," said the professor, pointing to an empty seat next to Ratih. Dhea nodded and made her way to the seat.

**xxx**

"So you're new here, huh?" asked Krishna as he and Ratih are escorting Dhea to the cafeteria after class.

"Yeah, I got transferred here from the National Islamic University at Southern Tangerang," answered Dhea, "It was around a few weeks ago. Then I undergo an orientation program before I joined you guys here at the University of Indonesia."

"You're quite good enough to join this university," said Ratih, "Not anyone can join here, you know."

"Yeah, I know that," said Dhea as the trio went into the cafeteria.

**xxx**

"So you know about yesterday's blackout, right?" asked Krishna, chomping into his tuna sandwich.

"Blackout?" asked Dhea.

"Yeah, almost the entire Jadebek (Jakarta, Depok, Bekasi) area went dark yesterday night," said Ratih.

"Owh, right. I was showering yesterday when it happened. It went really cold afterwards," Dhea told her blackout story, "So what did you guys did when the blackout happened?"

"Sleeping," said Krishna.

"Eating cold eggs," said Ratih.

"It sucks, huh?" said Dhea, "You're doing your most important thing in your life when suddenly the power company decided to cut the electricity?"

"Yeah," replied Ratih, "A guy in our class didn't saved his Pokemon game when he'd captured a rare Pokemon, and as a result he was back to square one when the power went back on."

"Poor guy," commented Krishna. Suddenly the young man felt a burning sensation inside his jeans pocket, "If you excuse me, I'm going to use the toilet."

"Okay," both Ratih and Dhea smiled as the two of them continued to enjoy their lunch.

Krishna quickly got up from his seat and ran towards the toilet, but instead of entering it, he hides himself behind a wall as he quickly grabbed the strange wand-like device from before from his pocket. The device's edge was continuesly emitting a bright white light.

"What do you want?" asked Krishna.

Unknown to Krishna, Dhea was following him from behind. When the young woman got sight of the wand-like device, she began to flinch, cold sweat flowing on her face.

**xxx**

Nurul and Nimas are still watching the battle footage of Tiga against Golza and Melba, this time witnessing Tiga throwing Golza off it's feet when he was awakened.

"The last question is, why only that one giant was reawakened?" asked Nimas, getting up from her computer as she approaches Yuzare's triangular device, activating it.

"Yesterday I was sleeping in front of my computer when this device reactivates itself. It then told me that the name of the giant was Ultraman Tiga and it needed a guy named Krishna Sadhana to awaken it," said Nimas as Yuzare's projection appared in front of the girls.

"_There is only one way to resurrect the giant_," said Yuzare, before vanishing yet again.

"Are you kidding me?" said Nurul, "It's just like yesterday...Yuzare said that before vanishing. I thought you recovered the missing audio?"

"I didn't," protested Nimas, "It recovered itself yesterday...but why broken again today?"

"Maybe the stress of working in front of the computer has gotten into you, Nimas," Nurul patted Nimas' shoulder while giving out a sympathetic smile, "You should take a rest. It's lunch time, by the way. Wanna have lunch together? My treat."

Nimas nodded, giving out a cat's grin, despite being confused about what is going on right now.

**xxx**

Krishna was still holding his wand-like device when suddenly Yuzare appeared in front of him.

"_Hello, Krishna_," greeted Yuzare, startling the young man.

"Who are you?" gasped Krishna.

"_I am Yuzare,_" Yuzare introduced herself, "_The one who gave you the power of Tiga_."

"You're the one who saved me the other day," said Krishna.

"_No, you've saved yourself by accepting your destiny_," said Yuzare, "_By accepting the power of Ultraman Tiga, you are now this planet's guardian_."

Dhea peeked from a nearby bush, still looking nervous, but became even more nervous after hearing what Yuzare had just said.

"Guardian? That'll hinder my plans...I don't know if this planet even had a guardian!" muttered Dhea, "Okay. Change of plans. The masterplan is still on, but I'm also going to challenge that so-called guardian!"

Dhea lets out a slight giggle as she ran away from the bushes.

"Why me? Why choose me?" asked Krishna.

"_In your DNA, the essence of a great ancient warrior has been encoded_," explained Yuzare.

"What does that mean?" asked Krishna.

"_That wand-like device on your hands, the Spark Lens, is the greatest proof that you're Ultraman Tiga_," said Yuzare, "_Now go, protect this planet. Make sure that today's civilization will not go the way of ours_."

"Ours? What happened to your civilization?" asked Krishna.

Yuzare smiled as she vanished, much to the dismay of Krishna.

**xxx**

"Hyper Net?" asked Nunu as he, Handoyo, Albert, and Captain Tennissa gathered around the GUTS command table.

"Yes," Albert nodded, "Once the monster appears, we will spread a giant digital scanner around the area and pinpoint the location where it disappears."

"And if we vigorously investigate that location, we should know why it's able to disappear," continued Captain Tennissa.

"I see," said Nunu, "And where are we going to install this new weapon?"

"Your GUTS Wing 1," said Albert, while at the same time Nurul and Nimas entered the command room, "Ah, good, you two are here. I'm explaining to the team about my newest invention – the Hyper Net."

"It'll enable us to track down disappearing monsters," said Handoyo.

"Interesting," said Nurul as she sat on her usual seat, while Nimas sat in front of her computer, "Will the GUTS Wings have this invention?"

"Only GUTS Wing 1," responded Nunu, "GUTS Wing 2 will be too heavy if we install this...it's already armed with the new DEXUS cannon."

"Ah, the new DEXUS cannon," smiled Nurul, "I came up with the name...Albert's going to call it the Hyper Obliterator but that's too much."

"It's a cool name!" Albert tried to defend himself.

"It's hyperbolic and it's not that catchy!" responded everyone else.

"Okay..." muttered Albert, hanging his head down in disappointment.

**xxx**

Dhea walked into her flat room, taking off her Neosack backpack before throwing it to her sofa. The young woman then looked at her dining table, noticing the two capsules lying there. One was white and the other one pale yellow, both of them having a green ring on their middle section. Dhea approaches the table, grabbing the pale yellow capsule while letting out a sly smile.

"It's show time."

**xxx**

A young man was jogging through the University of Indonesia forest, when he notices a crowd flocking a nearby LCD screen. Immediately the young man joined the crowd.

"People of Jakarta and it's surrounding cities!" announced an alien, a humanoid bug with large, yellow eyes, orange skin with some black features on the face, and silver, insect-like mouthparts, as well as a black jumpsuit with a bulge on the chest, indicating that the alien was female, "My name is Pitt Seijin! Yesterday I have caused the citywide blackout with my bioweapon, Eleking! But I spared you from total darkness by restoring power for this morning! But tonight...I will show no mercy to your city and I will unleash Eleking at it's full potential. Set your eyes at the Lenteng Agung district, because from there I will plunge this city into total darkness, where I can rule you all!"

"Oh, shit!"

"Is that the cause of yesterday's blackout?"

"I thought the power company went nuts!"

"It's an alien! She wanted us to live in darkness!""

The young man gulped before he ran away from the screen, heading over towards the nearest public telephone. Quickly he inserted a few coins into the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, is this GUTS?"

**xxx**

"We've got a tip-off from an University of Indonesia student that the monster from yesterday, called Eleking, will strike again at the Lenteng Agung district tonight," Captain Tennissa started the team briefing, "We also retrieved a video that was hijacking the entire visual communication system of the city. Nimas."

Nimas nodded as she pressed a button on her computer, prompting the screen to display Pitt Seijin's threat message.

"People of Jakarta and it's surrounding cities! My name is Pitt Seijin! Yesterday I have caused the citywide blackout with my bioweapon, Eleking! But I spared you from total darkness by restoring power for this morning! But tonight...I will show no mercy to your city and I will unleash Eleking at it's full potential. Set your eyes at the Lenteng Agung district, because from there I will plunge this city into total darkness, where I can rule you all!" announced Pitt Seijin.

"An alien who is going to plunge the entire city in total darkness?" asked Nurul, "It's a bit too much, don't you think?"

"Electricity is an important asset for the lives of the people in the Jabodetabek (Jakarta, Bogor, Depok, Tangerang, Bekasi) area," explained Handoyo, "If that alien and her monster plunged the city into total darkness, millions of people will become unemployed!"

"And that way she could enslave everyone!" concluded Nunu, "That is one diabolical plan."

Suddenly the command room's alarm began to ring as the screen shows the map of the Lenteng Agung district, a red dot moving at the area.

"A huge electrical lifeform has been detected at Lenteng Agung!" announced Nimas, "Along with it is a huge disturbance on the electricity supply there!"

"Since GUTS Wing 2 is still undergoing it's final weapons installment process, we'll send Nunu, Nurul, Albert, and Handoyo in two GUTS Wings 1," said Captain Tennissa, "GUTS, dispatch!"

"Roger, Cap!" the four GUTS members responded, grabbing their helmets from the command table before exiting the room, heading towards the hangar.

**xxx**

Eleking's huge figure towered over the Lenteng Agung district, screeching loudly as it searches for electricity. People ran in terror as the electrical horror rampages through the district, green electricity surging through it's body while houses around Eleking went dark. Eleking turned around and found several electric lines that was used by the Jakarta-Bogor Commuter Line. Sensing the great amount of electricity, Eleking screeched as it's mouth touched against the lines. Green electricity surges from the lines and into Eleking's massive figure, forcing the trains operating there into a screeching halt. The lights at the stations that lined the Jakarta-Bogor Commuter Line began to flicker as they went off.

Eleking finished up it's meal when the two GUTS Wings 1 flew above it. Knowing that the human forces could force it's master's plans to another halt, Eleking began to glow green as it started to disappear. But GUTS has something up their sleeves...

"Hyper Net, fire!" commanded Albert. Handoyo immediately pressed the trigger on his plane throttle, with Nurul doing the same in the other craft.

The two GUTS Wings 1 fired two streams of bluish energy from their undersides, which combined together above the disappearing Eleking. The beams exploded, resulting in the discharged energy to form a huge energy dome that covered the entire Depok, Lenteng Agung, Tanjung Barat, Pasar Minggu, and Jagakarsa areas. The energy dome disappears as the two GUTS Wings flew away.

"Amazing..." gasped Nunu as he witnesses the entire thing unfolding in front of his eyes, "Now we're sure that we're going to catch it with this!"

"Nimas," called Handoyo.

"_Area of disappearance confirmed. It disappeared into a flat located near the University of Indonesia_," Nimas responded via the intercom.

**xxx**

Pitt Seijin ate her "breakfast" in a rather unenthutiastic manner. Last night her Eleking failed miserably as it was detected quickly by GUTS, but thankfully it has disappeared before the human forces can do any harm. She had failed to execute her masterplan, but at least she had paralyzed the Jakarta-Bogor Commuter Line.

"_Trains at the Jakarta-Bogor Commuter Line have been grounded as the entire line was paralyzed due to the sudden loss of electric power on that line. It was estimated that the line won't be operating for a month..._"

"There's a silver lining on every dark cloud," said Pitt Seijin, sipping an alien drink, "I've failed to plunge Jakarta into total darkness, but I've paralyzed one of their most important transportation system. Tonight I'll have a go again."

Suddenly a loud knock was heard on the door. Immediately Pitt threw away her alien drink and clapped her hands together, causing her body to glow green as she shifted into her human form – Dhea Safira. The young woman smiled as she opened the door.

"Hello," greeted Dhea as Krishna and Ratih went inside her flat, the latter bringing a basket of fruits.

"Consider this as our housewarming gift, okay?" smiled Krishna.

"Thanks," said Dhea as she accepted the basket from Ratih, "Don't we have class today?"

"It's Saturday, ding-dong," said Ratih, "It's the day off."

"Can we stay over here for a while? You must tell us about your life before you met us," said Krishna.

"Er...I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry," Dhea said nervously.

"Why's that?" asked Krishna.

"I'm...er...waiting...er...for...er...my boyfriend! I'm waiting for my boyfriend!" said Dhea, smiling.

"Okay, then, we'll be on our way," said Ratih as Dhea closed the door.

After Krishna and Ratih left, Dhea leaned herself against a nearby wall, letting out a loud sigh.

"That was close," said Dhea, before another knock on the door interrupted her. Clenching her fists in anger, she opened the door, "What is it?!"

"Don't need to shout, Miss," said a startled Albert, with Nurul standing behind him, "We're from GUTS are just checking about a monster sighting around here, do you know anything about it?"

"_Crap, the humans knew!_" Dhea's thought ran wild, but she managed to gather her composure, "No, I've just moved in here. I don't know anything about a monster."

"Thank you for your participation," said Nurul.

Dhea nodded and she closes the door.

**xxx**

"She's lying," said Albert as he and Nurul are having coffee at a nearby 7-Eleven.

"Yeah," replied Nurul, "My GUTSCOM said that there's two electrical lifeforms inside that flat."

"I've asked the flat's landlord," said Albert, "That woman's name is Dhea Safira, she's from Tangerang, but I'm doubting that's her real identity."

"Why's that?" asked Nurul.

"I've searched that name at the Tangerang city records...didn't came up with anything. It just like suddenly a Dhea Safira appeared out of nowhere and enrolled herself into the University of Indonesia," explained Albert, "This sounds fishy..."

Suddenly Nurul's GUTSCOM beeped, prompting the young woman to open it.

"Yes?" answered Nurul.

"_We've just got this transmission_," said Nimas, before the display in Nurul's GUTSCOM switched into that of Pitt Seijin.

"_People of Jakarta! Yesterday I've paralyzed your train line, today I'm going to paralyze your city! Starting from Jagakarsa tonight, I will turn Jakarta into my darkness palace!_" announced Pitt, before the screen switches back to Nimas.

"_I'm currently tracking down the source of the transmission, it could take a while because whoever send this is smart enough to encrypt the source. I'm gonna hack like mad if we're gonna catch this guy_," said Nimas.

"Any words from Cap?" asked Albert.

"_She's asking Nurul and Nunu to standby at the Jagakarsa district for Eleking with GUTS Wing 1, while Albert and Handoyo will board GUTS Wing 2 once it finishes it's final weapon installment phase_," replied Nimas, "_You guys better get back to base now_."

"Roger that," said Nurul as she closes her GUTSCOM.

**xxx**

Later that night, Dhea, in her true Pitt Seijin form, held the pale yellow capsule in her hands as she walked into the balcony of her flat.

"Let the darkness begins!" the alien exclaimed, throwing the capsule into the air.

The capsule flew through the air before stopping in mid-air, disintegrating into green particles as it was covered in green electricity. The green particles flew towards the Jagakarsa area, where it materializes itself into Eleking.

**xxx**

Two GUTS Wings 1 flew through the night sky, heading directly towards the Jagakarsa district.

"_We need to stop Eleking before it disappears again_," said Captain Tennissa through the intercom, "_Attack the beast at sight!_"

"Roger, Cap!" replied both Nunu and Nurul, as the two aircrafts flew towards the Jagakarsa district.

**xxx**

Dhea watched the carnage unfolding from her flat's TV, smilingin delight as Eleking screeched, sucking in the electricity at the Jagakarsa district while at the same time rampaging through the area.

"First Jagakarsa...then Jakarta...after that...Indonesia!" yelled Dhea, before laughing like a maniac. Suddenly she was interrupted by a knock on the door, "What is it?!"

Reverting back into her human form Dhea turned off the TV and went towards the door, opening it to find Krishna and Ratih standing in front of the door, the latter bringing a large plastic bag.

"Saturday night tradition," Ratih smiled, taking out several DVDs from the plastic bag, "Movie night with the new student!"

"Do you guys do this every time a new student came to your class?" asked Dhea, only to receive nods from both Krishna and Ratih, "Okay then..."

Dhea calmfully reached for her skirt pocket and took out an alien-looking gun, pointing it at the two.

"Get in," said Dhea in a sinister manner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to be that enthutiastic," said Krishna, avoiding the gun's muzzle.

"GET. IN!" yelled Dhea, forcefully pulling both Krishna and Ratih into her flat, "I'm tired of you humans constantly disturbing my plans!"

"Plans? What plans?" asked Krishna as he and Ratih was thrown into the ground by the young woman.

Dhea smirked sinisterly and clapped her hands, reverting back into her true form – Pitt Seijin!

"What are you?" asked Ratih as Pitt Seijin forcefully pushes her and Krishna to the flat's couch.

"My name is Pitt Seijin," said the alien, "For centuries my kind had ruled over the dark planets, planets whose lights has been stolen by my kind. Today, after several days of delay, I'm going to conquer Earth, and no one's gonna stop me!"

**xxx**

Eleking screeched loudly as the people of Jagakarsa flee in terror underneath it, it's mouth glowing in a rainbow color. The kaiju thrusts it's neck, firing disks of rainbow colored energy at the ground around it, green electricity still surging through it's body.

As explosions ripped through the darkened Jagakarsa district, the two GUTS Wings 1 flew towards Eleking. Seeing the incoming jets, Eleking screeched. Instead of disappearing, it fired it's energy discs at the aircrafts, which the two managed to dodge easily.

"Firing lasers," Nurul said calmly, flipping another newly installed switch on her plane's console, the label above it reads "LASERS." After the switch is flipped, the same transparent rectangle from before was raised up in front of Nurul, the words "TARGET VIEW" appearing on the rectangle along with a crosshair. After aligning the crosshair with Eleking's neck, Nurul pressed on the trigger, firing several blasts of laser into Eleking, causing the creature to screech in pain. Nunu followed suit, firing yellow and black Stinger Missiles at the kaiju.

"Alright!" exclaimed Nunu as Eleking reeled from the pain that the missiles had caused on it.

"Let's get behind the monster!" said Nurul, manuvering her jet behind Eleking.

"Right back at you!" exclaimed Nunu, performing the same trick.

Eleking screeched in rage, it's tail now surging with green electricity. The monster swung it's tail, trying to swat the GUTS Wings away from it. Nurul manages to dodge the tail, but Nunu didn't saw the tail coming and was hit!

"Nunu!" yelled Nurul, firing more of the lasers on Eleking.

"Shit!" cursed Nunu as his plane spiraled out of control, crashlanding into the ground.

"Damn it..." muttered Nurul as she saw the smoking GUTS Wing 1 on the ground.

"_I'm okay!_" exclaimed Nunu from the intercom, "_I'm a bit shaken up but my plane's toasted. Cover me while I'm trying to find a place to recover myself!_"

"Roger!" responded Nurul, firing lasers and Stinger Missiles at the kaiju.

Nunu broke out of his damaged GUTS Wing, before limping away towards the sidelines. Eleking tried it's best to fend itself from Nurul, but the remaining jet is too fast for it. Suddenly another blast of energy startles the bioweapon, striking Eleking on it's right side! Nunu looked towards the direction of the blast, and saw GUTS Wing 2 flying towards the area, it's fusalage split up to reveal a white energy cannon.

"GUTS Wing 2!" exclaimed Nunu, "They've finished installed the weapons!"

"Alright, Deputy Captain, show this guy the power of our Hyper Obli...I mean DEXUS Cannon!" exclaimed Albert.

"Fire in the hole!" exclaimed Handoyo, pressing the trigger on his plane throttle.

Yellow particles gathered around the energy cannon on GUTS Wing 2, before a yellow energy beam was fired from the cannon. Eleking was blindsided by the weapon, which struck it right on the chest! Eleking let out one final screech of pain as it collapsed on the ground, green electricity cackling from it's gigantic body as it exploded within a wall of green flames!

"Alright!" exclaimed Nurul, "We've beaten Eleking!"

Albert and Handoyo high-fived each other as GUTS Wing 1 flew alongside the larger GUTS Wing 2, both of them jubilant of the victory. Nunu, on the ground, smiled in delight as the jets landed next to him.

"You alright?" asked Nurul as she rushed out of her jet towards Nunu.

"I'm alright," said Nunu, "But my plane..."

"Don't worry," said Handoyo, "You can fly with us on the way back home."

Suddenly Nurul's GUTSCOM beeped. The young woman immediately took out the device and opened it.

"_Don't get your hopes too high, guys_," said Nimas, "_This just came in..._"

The display switches from Nimas to Pitt Seijin yet again.

"_Good job in defeating my bioweapon, GUTS,_" said Pitt, "_But you do realise, Jakarta is not a small city. One Eleking isn't enough to plunge the city to darkness. Your efforts is not over yet. I've released a second Eleking near the University of Indonesia, much stronger since I've fed it more electricity. You see, that Eleking was a mere decoy. This Eleking is the real deal!_"

"That explains the two electrical lifeforms," said Nurul, "She's got a second Eleking!"

"_To make this interesting_," said Pitt again, "_I've got hostages_."

The display switched to Krishna and Ratih tried to the couch, both of them bound and gagged.

"Krishna! Ratih!" gasped Nurul..

"The students from the Pyramid of Tiga!" gasped Handoyo as well, "They've been captured!"

"_If you wanted these two to be saved_," said Pitt, "_Go to the University of Indonesia in less than 5 minutes and defeat Eleking. Make sure you bring your guardian as well...your so-called Tiga_."

"Tiga! How does she know about Tiga?" asked Nurul.

Pitt laughed manically instead, before the display switches back to Nimas.

"_Thankfully I've managed to track down the transmission, so you guys could get there in less than 2 minutes_," said Nimas, grinning like a cat in her usual cheerful manner, "_Nurul, remember that flat that you visited earlier this afternoon? The transmission is from there!_"

"I knew she was lying!" exclaimed Albert, "I knew Dhea Safira was just a ruse put up by this alien to blend with society!"

"Nunu, Albert, come with me in GUTS Wing 2. We're going to deal with the second Eleking. Nurul, go save the hostages with GUTS Wing 1. Are we clear?" commanded Handoyo.

"Yes, Deputy Captain!" exclaimed the other GUTS members and they boarded their jets once again.

"Krishna, Ratih, I hope you guys are alright," muttered Nurul as she took off.

**xxx**

Another Eleking rose up near the University of Indonesia, much bulkier than the first Eleking and colored white. The newly awakened beast screeched, green electricity surging into it's body as the entire area around it went dark. The beast reared up it's long tail and stabs it into a nearby power generator, sapping the electricity from the device, causing the entire University of Indonesia area to go dark.

Meanwhile, at Dhea's flat, now dark due to the blackout, Krishna and Ratih struggled to move as Pitt Seijin stood at her balcony, watching her bioweapon rampaging through the university complex.

"That's it my pet...feed yourself, plunge the entire area into darkness!" exclaimed Pitt, which was responded by Eleking with a loud screech.

GUTS Wings 1 and 2 flew through the night sky, rapidly approaching the University of Indonesia complex. As the planes approaches the complex, GUTS Wing 1 made a right turn while GUTS Wing 2 went straight on towards the rampaging Eleking.

Pitt Seijin was observing her pet when she saw GUTS Wing 2 flying towards Eleking.

"Two minutes, not bad," commented Pitt, "But let's see if they can destroy my new bioweapon like they've destroyed my old one."

Unknown to Pitt, GUTS Wing 1 has landed on an opening near her flat. Nurul immediately jumped off from her aircraft, before she made her way into the flat. The flat had been evacuated by the police moments before after Eleking showed up.

GUTS Wing 2 flew towards Eleking, firing it's lasers at the kaiju. Eleking was blasted by the green lasers, causing it to screech in anger. The bioweapon charges rainbow energy into it's mouth and fires it's electric discs, tearing apart the ground around GUTS Wing 2 in a flurry of explosions.

"Stinger Missiles, fire!" exclaimed Handoyo.

GUTS Wing 2 spun around and fires a barrage of missles from it's body, heading straight towards Eleking. The creature saw the incoming attack before letting out another screech, the holes in its hands opened, revealing organic missiles. Eleking fired the organic missiles, countering the incoming Stinger Missiles as they caused a large explosion to erupt in the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" said Pitt as she looked at the explosion, "That's like fireworks to me."

As Pitt looked at Eleking fending off GUTS Wing 2, Nurul had managed to snuck into the flat and is now squatting near Pitt's flat room. The GUTS member took out a Swiss army knife from her pocket, before using the device to break through the flat door's lock. Silently opening the door, Nurul snuck into Pitt's flat room as she went towards Krishna and Ratih.

"Are you guys alright?" whispered Nurul as she opened the gag on the duo.

"Yeah," whispered Krishna, "You're that GUTS member from yesterday?"

"I am," whispered Nurul, now using her knife to slice through the bounds, "How do you guys end up getting caputred?"

"We have this new student in class," whispered Ratih, "Her name's Dhea Safira. We approached her, hoping that we could make friends with her. And continuing Archeology class tradition, we wanted to have a movie night with her. But instead we got captured like this."

"You do know that Dhea is an alien, right?" whispered Nurul, slicing through the last of the restraints.

"We don't know before she revealed herself," whispered Krishna, "But she's a bit nervous at times, like she's hiding something."

"She also lied to my face as well," whispered Nurul, "She told me she doesn't know about any monster...but those monsters are hers!"

"Well lesson learnt," whispered Krishna, "Never easily trust someone."

"Never judge a book by it's cover," whispered Ratih.

"More like, be aware of aliens around you. They could disguise themselves as your friends and family. Some of them are friendly, but others are hostile like her," whispered Nurul, "Done. You're now free."

"Thanks, Nurul," whispered Krishna.

"Yeah, we owe you one," whispered Ratih.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HOSTAGES?!"

Nurul, Krishna, and Ratih turned around and saw Pitt Seijin storming into the room, clearly angry that Nurul had released her hostages.

"Stay away from them," growled Pitt, taking out her alien gun.

"You guys run, I'll handle this," said Nurul, taking out her Swiss army knife and taking a fighting stance.

Krishna and Ratih nodded, backing away from the room slowly before exiting the flat.

Pitt charged forward, trying to kick Nurul, but the GUTS member avoided it. While at the same time, outside, GUTS Wing 2 fired lasers, which Eleking counters with energy discs. The discs flew around the jet, but thanks to Nunu's piloting skills, the blasts are dodged, allowing the jet to fire it's lasers again. The lasers caused Eleking to let out an annoyed screech.

Nurul swiped her knife around, as Pitt manages to dodge the weapon. Seeing an opening, Pitt opened fire, a pink energy ball went out from the alien gun. Nurul easily dodge the ball, causing the ball to hit a nearby wall. She then kicked the gun away from Pitt, disarming her. The alien growled in anger and charged forward. Nurul tried to stab her knife into Pitt's chest, but the alien jumped in the last second and axe-kicked the young woman's left shoulder. The sound of bones being dislocated can be heard clearly. Pitt landed, smirking evilly as Nurul clutched her dislocated shoulder. Pitt went forward again and this time landed a kick on Nurul's chest, forcing the GUTS member into the ground, groaning in pain.

"Give up?" taunted Pitt as she approached the downed Nurul.

"Nope," Nurul smirked as she tried to fight the pain surging through her body, "I think you're the one who's giving up."

Quickly Nurul got up and stabbed her knife into Pitt's chest. The alien squealed in pain as green blood oozes from her wound, prompting Nurul to dug the knife even deeper. A final groan of pain later and Pitt collapsed to the ground, her eyes went dark as green blood oozes out from her mouth and chest wound.

"Checkmate," said Nurul, taking out the knife from Pitt's chest. She then heard a loud screech coming towards her direction. Looking out towards the window, she saw Eleking heading straight for the flat, ignoring the blasts of lasers from GUTS Wing 2.

Krishna and Ratih are still waiting on the flat's hallway when Nurul stumbled out of the flat, promping the two to approach her.

"You okay?" asked Krishna.

"I thought I told you to run," groaned Nurul.

"Yeah, you did," said Krishna, "But we don't want to leave anyone behind yet."

Touched by Krishna's solidarity, Nurul lets out a smile, "If you join GUTS, you're going to be an excellent member."

**xxx**

Krishna, Nurul, and Ratih went out of the empty flat, before placing Nurul down on the sidewalk. Ratih examined the wounds on Nurul's body.

"You're injured quite bad," said a concerned Ratih, "A bruised chest, a dislocated shoulder, and several scratches. Not to mention internal bleeding from blunt force trauma."

"I got that a lot," said Nurul, trying to hold her pain, "It's part of the job."

"Don't worry, I can treat you," said Ratih, "During my school days I'm a regular junior nurse."

Suddenly a loud screech was heard and Eleking was standing near the trio, firing missiles at the incoming GUTS Wing 2.

"How about I take care of that guy first?" asked Nurul as she tried to get up, only for Ratih to stop her.

"Don't," said Ratih, "You're too injured."

"I'll distract that monster," said Krishna, heading towards Nurul's GUTS Wing 1, "You treat Nurul's injuries."

"But you can't fly a plane!" protested Nurul.

"I've tried some aircraft simulators before," said Krishna, "This'll be easy."

"This is not a simulator, Krishna!" protested Nurul again.

"I know," said Krishna, before he ran off towards the GUTS Wing.

"You'll kill yourself!" shouted Nurul.

"Don't worry," said Ratih, "Remember what you said back at Gunung Puntang right? If he dies, he'll die protecting us."

Nurul went silent for a few moments as GUTS Wing 1 took off, before letting out a smile, "That's true. Krishna, I'm counting on you!"

**xxx**

"Thank God I've spent hours playing After Burner Climax and Microsoft Flight Simulator," commented Krishna as he managed to lift GUTS Wing 1 off the ground, "This is easy!"

GUTS Wing 1 slowly made it's way towards Eleking and GUTS Wing 2, ready to attack the space monster.

"_Nurul, you've taken off. Have you saved the hostages?_" asked Handoyo through the intercom.

"This is not Nurul," responded Krishna, "Nurul Aulia Hafidza Qolbi is injured in the ground. This is Cokorda Krishna Sadhana, second year student of the Archeology class of the University of Indonesia."

"_You're the guy from Gunung Puntang_," said Handoyo, "_Are you insane? You can't fly that plane!_"

"I've played some flight simulators before and frankly this is easy," said Krishna, "But if I die, I'm going to die as a hero, right?"

"_Don't talk about dying_," said Handoyo, "_If you survive this, you're a GUTS member and Nunu here will teach you to master the plane_."

"And if I die?" asked Krishna.

"_You'll die a hero_," replied Handoyo, "_But that's not my point. My point is...try your best to not let your sacrifice go in vain. Don't let your sacrifice come at the cost of your life_."

"Got it," smiled Krishna, speeding the GUTS Wing 1 as it enters the battlefield.

The GUTS Wings flew around Eleking, firing lasers as it tried their best to fend off the electrical beast. Eleking screeched, firing a flurry of energy discs from it's mouth. GUTS Wing 1 fired a barrage of missiles towards Eleking, covering the kaiju in a series of small explosions. GUTS Wing 2, in the other hand, hovered around Eleking.

"Fire the DEXUS cannon!" commanded Handoyo.

"We can't," said Albert, "We've overheated the cannon and it's out of use for 10 more minutes."

"We don't have 10 minutes," muttered Handoyo, before activating the intercom, "Hey, Gunung Puntang guy..."

"_It's Krishna_."

"Yeah, Krishna. We'll shower this bastard with lasers, what do you think about that?"

"_Great idea. Let's do this_," responded Krishna.

The two GUTS Wings lined up, firing their lasers at Eleking. The creature screeched in pain, before charging energy into it's mouth. Eleking fired a barrage of energy discs, which GUTS Wing 2 manages to dodge, but unfortunately the discs struck GUTS Wing 1's rear wing, causing the plane to spiral out of control.

"Damn!" cursed Krishna as alarms went off inside the cockpit.

"Krishna!" gasped Handoyo, watching the flailing GUTS Wing 1 in horror.

Eleking screeched yet again, before noticing Ratih and Nurul on the ground. Ratih had used her jacket to held Nurul's dislocated shoulder, while trying her best to stop Nurul's internal bleeding.

"You're going to be alright," said Ratih as she finished placing Nurul's shoulder in the right position, before tightning the knot on her jacket which held the dislocated shoulder, "I'll find the doctor after this."

"You're going to be a good TPC medic," said Nurul, "Even though you're not a qualified nurse, but with training, I'm sure you're going to be one."

"Thanks," smiled Ratih.

Eleking turned around, swiping it's long tail on a nearby building, literally tearing it in half. The other half hanged precariously, slowly collapsing towards Ratih and Nurul!

"What the.." gasped Ratih as debris began to fall from the fragile building.

"Ratih! Nurul!" shouted Krishna from inside his falling GUTS Wing as he reached his Spark Lens. The young man quickly pressed the button on the wand-like device as he lifted it into the air.

Krishna's GUTS Wing 1 crashlanded to the ground, but not before a ball of light shot out of it. The ball of light went towards the collapsing building, slowly lifting it away from Ratih and Nurul as it materializes into the Giant of Light, Tiga!

Tiga effortlessly threw the building towards Eleking, who destroyed it with a shot of it's energy disc. As the flames from the exploding building died out, Tiga stood in front of Eleking, assuming his fighting pose.

"The giant!" exclaimed Nurul, "He's here to save us!"

"He saved Krishna as well," muttered Handoyo as he saw the downed GUTS Wing, "Let's support the giant, men!"

"Roger!" replied Albert and Nunu in unison.

Eleking screeched as Tiga went forward, who gave the monster a couple of punches on the chest, before executing a shoulder throw on the kaiju, slamming Eleking back first on the ground. Tiga jumped towards the recovering Eleking, only for it to lash out with it's tail, striking Tiga on the chest. The Giant of Light groaned in pain, but he somersaulted and landed safely on both feet. Eleking stood up, firing an energy disc, only for Tiga to literally held it with his own hands before shattering the disc. Tiga walked forward and gave Eleking a solid kick to the chest, sending Eleking to the ground. This enabled Tiga to jump on Eleking's back, executing a flurry of energized chops, before before the black lines on Eleking's body began to glow green, releasing an electric pulse which blasted Tiga to the air. Eleking screeched, it's tail now surging with energy, which it used to swat Tiga out of the air, sending him slamming to the ground.

Tiga didn't gave up however, as he recovered himself he kicked Eleking yet again, before delivering a powerful chop to the kaiju's throat. A punch and a roundhouse kick followed suit, before Tiga tackled Eleking, the two grappling with each other. The ground shook as the two tested their strength, trying to throw one another off their feet. And then, with a mighty heave, Tiga shoved Eleking aside, sending the creature crashing into a nearby building, screeching in pain in the process.

"Alright!" yelled Ratih.

GUTS Wing 2 moved on for the offensive, firing a barrage of missiles at the downed bioweapon while Tiga reassumes his fighting stance. A brief moment of silence ensues as GUTS Wing 2 stopped firing, smoke still covering the remains of the building that Eleking destroyed when he was being thrown.

Suddenly two energy discs came out from the rubble, one striking GUTS Wing 2 and the other one striking Tiga right on the chest! Tiga stumbled back, but he managed to grab onto GUTS Wing 2 and safely placed the lightly damaged aircraft on the ground. While Tiga was busy saving GUTS Wing 2, Eleking lashed out it's tail. As Tiga stood up, the tail wrapped itself around Tiga's neck and torso. Eleking screeched, green electricity surging through the kaiju's body before heading towards Eleking's tail. Tiga was then electrocuted by the incoming surges of green electricity, every jolt weakens the hero even more, the dome-like structure on Tiga's chest had began to blink. Eleking increases the voltage on the attack, which literally fried Tiga, before slamming Tiga head first to the ground several times, and electrocuting the Giant of Light yet again. As the electricity burned his flesh, Tiga slowly brought his hands over his forehead jewel, the jewel glowing red in the process. He then quickly thrusts his hands aside, transforming into his Power Type!

"He transformed!" gasped Nurul.

Using all of his might, Tiga broke free from Eleking's restraints, breaking off Eleking's tail in the process. The kaiju screeched in pain while Tiga recovers himself, assuming his fighting pose yet again. Eleking tried to grapple with Tiga again, but this time Tiga broke the grapple easily, leaving Eleking open for a rib-crushing side kick to the chest! As Eleking flailed backwards, Tiga jumped, performing a vertical chop with his right hand which literally sliced off Eleking's horns, causing the creature to screech in pain.

"Alright! Finish it!" yelled Albert as he, Handoyo, and Nunu regrouped with Nurul and Ratih on the ground.

As Eleking continues to fight against the pain from losing it's horns, Tiga used the moment to grab on Eleking, lifting the behemoth above his head. With the members of GUTS and Ratih watching in delight, Tiga throws Eleking's body away, breaking every bone on the kaiju's body as it landed. Eleking let out a weak screech of pain as it tried to stood up, but it can't.

Seeing the opportunity to finish the fight, Tiga gathered heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses gathered energy as a fiery beam of energy from his right hand while his left hand is balled up into a fist. The red hot fiery beam of energy, dubbed the Delacium Light Stream, struck Eleking right on it's torso! The bioweapon screeched in pain as the energy beam surges through it's body, vaporizing Eleking into a cloud of green gas.

Tiga gave a nod, pleased that his job was done. He then took off towards the night sky, disappearing behind the clouds.

**xxx**

"All members please report to the command room immediately. Thank you," announced Nimas in her usual cheerful manner.

A few minutes later the members of GUTS are gathered around the command table, waiting for Captain Tennissa to give them the post-mision briefing. The Captain walked into the room, a warm smile seen on her face.

"Well, team, I could say that fitting weaponry into our GUTS Wings have done us justice," praised Captain Tennissa, "We've managed to destroy one monster as well as tracking down two with our weapons. With further research, I believe strong and ingenious weapons like the Hyper Net can be created, and we'll use them to augment our vehicles."

The team clapped, pleased about their Captain's words.

"However," continued Captain Tennissa, "As we learned today, the real challenge for you all to keep up with and in control of this techonology. After all, it's us, not the technology, that has to battle these monsters in the end."

"True that," replied Nunu, "If the Giant hadn't showed up, the entire city of Jakarta, or worse, the Jabodetabek area will be plunged into darkness!"

"Oh, I also got good news for you guys," announced Captain Tennissa, "The team has got a seventh member."

"Seventh member?" gasped the other members of GUTS.

"Handoyo and Nurul has told me about this guy. His spirit is definitely the spirit of a GUTS member. With a little training, I believe he can become an important team member," said Captain Tennissa, before turning over towards the door, "So why don't you come over?"

The door opened and walking into the room was Krishna, wearing his GUTS uniform with his name written on the back of it.

"Everyone, I'm Rookie Officer Cokorda Krishna Sadhana. Pleasure to work with you all," Krishna introduced himself.

Nimas can't help herself but to let a smile escape as she heard the man introduced himself. She even grinned when Krishna sat next to her, the young man giving her a friendly smile.

"And now into the next part of business," said Captain Tennissa, "We know that these monsters had their own names, Golza, Melba, Eleking. The giant has it's own name as well, Tiga, but that's not very...what do you say...catchy. We need a name that reflects the mightyness of the Giant of Light. Any ideas?"

"The guy's as large as a mountain," said Handoyo, "How about Mountain Gulliver?"

"You're just the same as Albert, Deputy Captain. You two has the worst naming tastes in the world," commented Nurul, before giving Albert a glare, "If you think of naming this giant Hyper Obliterator Tiga, I'm going to kick your butt."

The team laughed at Nurul's comment, while Handoyo and Albert's faces went red, giving away uneasy smiles.

"How about Ultraman Tiga?" Suddenly Krishna spoke up, "It's a catchy name, it retains the original name of the giant, and it also reflects the mightyness of the Giant of Light. What do you say about that?"

"I agree!" replied Nimas almost immediately, smiling at the new member, "I've also been considering of naming the giant Ultraman Tiga."

"You know what? I agree," said Albert, "Ultraman Tiga...the giant from the Pyramid of Tiga..."

"Me too," said Nunu, "The mighty Ultraman Tiga, that actually sounds cool."

"Count me in as well," added Nurul, "I like the sound of that...Ultraman Tiga...nice."

"I also like that name, it feels...right," said Handoyo.

"And I like it too!" said Captain Tennissa, "And it's official, with a landslide, the name of the Giant of Light is..."

"ULTRAMAN TIGA!" yelled the GUTS members in unison.

**xxx**

**Next Episode**

**Episode 3: Message of the Devil**

A race of demons from the Underworld, called the Kyrieloids, are not pleased that Ultraman Tiga is protecting the Earth. Claiming that they have been on Earth longer than Tiga, the Kyrieloids destroyed buildings of ones whom they consider "unpure" and invited Captain Tennissa Febriani of GUTS for a discussion, which questions Tiga's worthyness of protecting the Earth. It's all up to Krishna Sadhana and Ultraman Tiga to prove their worthyness to the people of Earth and to prove to the world that the Kyrieloids are actually making an excuse to take over the Earth.

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	3. Message from the Devil

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode 3: Message of the Devil**

**Infernal Warrior Kyrieloid appear**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

_With the dawning of the 21st century, life as we know it began to change completely. As though some change had been brought upon the Earth, numerous monsters began to appear as well as a mysterious giant. Is this perhaps a wakeup call to a civilization that has enjoyed peace for too long?_

"Good morning everyone, my name's Chairunnisa Arasy, and welcome to today's Morning Talkshow," said a young female newscaster, around 25 years old, with tanned skin and curly hair that has been styled into a ponytail, an image of Tiga's Power Type destroying Eleking on her background, "Today we have invited GUTS Captain Tennissa Febriani to discuss about the mysterious giant that has been appearing recently. Regarding this giant who has recently come to our attention, and this being is referred as Ultraman Tiga, is it?"

"That's true," replied Captain Tennissa.

"Is it right to consider him a friend of the human race?" asked Chairunnisa, "Is it not possible that he may in fact consititue a threat?"

"It is true that Ultraman Tiga's powers and even intentions are now unknown to us," replied Captain Tennissa, "We at GUTS are now investigating his origins. For the time being, however, we believe that he is here to protect us."

"I see," said Chairunnisa, as the teleprompter in front of her displays the letters "CB" that means "Commercial Break," "We'll be back shortly after the commercial break."

**xxx**

"She looks very beautiful in TV, does she?" asked Nunu.

"I agree," replied Krishna, "Can't believe that our captain is such a beautiful woman..."

Krishna and Nunu are currently at the TPC HQ's cafeteria, enjoying their breakfast as they watched Captain Tennissa's interview on the TV near them.

"Knock it off you guys, she's married."

Krishna and Nunu turned around and saw Ratih sittng in front of them, placing her breakfast in front of her.

"I still can't believe you're the new TPC medic," said Krishna, "You're an Archeology student!"

"Like I said, being a medic is my second passion," responded Ratih, "After finishing Archeology I was planning to take up some nursing courses."

"But still, you're not a licensed medic!" said Krishna.

"That's why I'm training her," Suddenly a rather short young woman, around 22 years old with curly hair and tanned skin sat next to Ratih. The two girls are wearing silver TPC uniforms, a sign that the two of them are medics.

"Hey, Della," smiled Nunu, "Guys, I'd like you to meet Della Shahadati Yansah, senior TPC nurse and my girlfriend."

"Senior? Dude, I'm 22," blushed Della, "But I'm experienced enough to train Ratih here."

"Nice to meet you, Della," said Krishna, before noticing something strange on the TV, "Hey, is the famous Chairunnisa Arasy supposed to look like that?"

The TV is now displaying an image of Chairunnisa standing up from her seat, her curly hair completely messed up, black rings around her eyes and her lips are painted black. She is also emitting an evil aura out of her.

"Oh, crap," gasped Nunu, "I've heard of hangovers but that's a bit too much."

**xxx**

Back at the TransTV Studio, Captain Tennissa is still drinking her coffee when suddenly, from behind her, Chairunnisa stood up, her body emitting electricity as she levitates to the air, much to the shock of the TV crew.

"The renewal of Earth is at hand," announced Chairunnisa with a demonic-sounding voice, attracting Captain Tennissa's attention, "The flames of Heaven shall consume all that is impure."

**xxx**

"Has she gone crazy?" asked Ratih.

"Dunno," replied Krishna, "Maybe she's being possessed."

"By demons," added Della.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Nunu bit his lower lip in fear.

**xxx**

"You must obey the Kyrieloids," continued the possesed Chairunnisa, "Heed this warning and the signs that will follow."

And with that, electricity came out of Chairunnisa's body once again as she was forced into the ground, her hair, eyes, and lips back to normal. The newscaster lied down unconscious after the possesion, causing the entire TV crew to surround her.

"Miss Arasy! Are you alright?"

"Are you okay?'

"Miss Arasy, please hold on!"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

During the commotion, Captain Tennissa quickly went out of the studio, taking out her GUTSCOM and opening it in the process, trying to establish a connection with the GUTS command room.

"It appears some force was controlling her mind from a distance," reported Captain Tennissa, "Stand by to respond in Defcon 1 formation."

"_Roger. Please be careful, Cap_," responded Handoyo from the other side of the connection.

Captain Tennissa walked out of the TransTV Studio, her mind trying to grip on the current situation. As she was trying to clear her head, suddenly Captain Tennissa heard a rumbling noise from the ground, getting louder and louder in each minute.

"What the..." muttered Captain Tennissa as the rumbling noise has reached it's loudest, when suddenly a pillar of flames burst out from beneath the building right in front of the TransTV Studio. The building immediately exploded from the pillar of flames, going up in a huge explosion, much to the horror of Captain Tennissa, "The sign..."

**xxx**

Later that day, Captain Tennissa attends an urgent meeting at the TPC HQ with three of TPC's most important officers: Inspector General Alexander Michael, Chief of Staff Officer Stephen Pramono Waluyo, and Military Police Director General Kevin Halim.

"Captain Tennissa, in our staff meeting, concern were raised about that giant...what's his name? Ultraman Tiga, I suppose," Inspector General Alexander, a rather chubby and medium built 45-year old man with short black hair and tanned skin opened the meeting, "Ultraman Tiga...he could be an obstacle in our mission to secure peace on Earth."

"You should know better than to make such a reckless public statement," added General Kevin, a tall and skinny 39-year old man with white skin, spiky black hair, and horn-rimmed glasses on his face.

"Reckless?" argued Captain Tennissa, "Observing Ultraman Tiga's actions to date, I've gotten a sense of his intentions. I stand behind my statement."

"A sense?" General Kevin stood up, before letting out a rather sarcastic laugh as he walked around the conference room, "This is no place for a woman's intuition."

"MP Director, sir," interrupted Officer Stephen, a 40-year old average-built man with white skin and short, yet rather spiky brown hair, "With all do respect, you should realise that Captain Tennissa is the director of our Extraterrestrial Communication Program. We should respect her feelings, the Captain's opinions. Not to make some sexist remark like that!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from the advance guard charged with the defense of the Earth," said General Kevin, "I always oppose to the dissolution of the Earth Defense Force. We may be at peace now, but it's anyone's guess which country will next attempt to invade us and when."

"That's beside the point!" argued Officer Stephen.

"Hold on there," interrupted Inspector General Alexander, trying to stop his two fellow high-ranking officers from arguing further, "The issue at hand is how to deal with those so-called Kyrieloids and their most recent message."

Captain Tennissa nodded in agreement.

**xxx**

A GUTS Wing 1 is sighted flying above the Mampang Prapatan district, observing the ruined and still burning building located across the TransTV Studio.

"Now that's what I call a demolition job," commented Albert as he navigated his plane around the wrecked building.

"This is no time to be impressed," said Nunu, "We were lucky that the building is under construction. Imagine of that explosion happened in a building full of people."

"It was no explosion," said Albert, "There's no trace of explosives anywhere."

"What?" shot Nunu in suprise, before activating his intercom, "Deputy Captain, please com in."

**xxx**

"I've got visual," replied Handoyo inside the GUTS command room, observing the video feed of the location in the room's TV screen, while Nimas is watching the same thing from her computer.

"If no trace of explosives can be detected, it must have been some sort of remote energy force," said Nimas, "I'll place a request with the Stellar Development Department for focused coverage by one of their observation satellites."

"Do it," said Handoyo, moving away from Nimas' computer.

Nimas nodded and immediately grabbed the telephone located next to her computer, dialling the number for the Stellar Development Department.

Handoyo, in the other hand, sat on the command table, along with Nurul and Krishna, while Captain Tennissa stood in front of the command table, watching the footage carefully.

"Why don't you rest for a while, Cap?" asked Handoyo, "You've been through much today."

"I'm fine," replied Captain Tennissa.

"It will be a while before we land," said Handoyo.

"Thank you," finished Captain Tennissa as she stomed off from the room, much to the confusement of the other GUTS members.

**xxx**

Captain Tennissa walked along the corridors of the TPC HQ, still trying to clear her head after what had happened earlier that day. Suddenly as she turned around a corner, she saw a blue humanoid being floating in front of her. The humanoid being immediately went inside a room. Captain Tennissa immediately chased the being into the room, but the humanoid disappeared into thin air. Looking around in confusement, Captain Tennissa suddenly saw her office room, which she haven't been working on since she's more active at the GUTS command room.

Captain Tennissa went into the office room, and examined it's contents. It's still the same as when she was first given the Captain of GUTS position, a small computer on a medium-sized desk, as well as a black reclining seat and a small photo frame on the desk. Captain Tennissa walked towards the desk, picking up the photo frame and examines it. The photograph in it depicts a happy small family, consisting of Captain Tennissa, her husband, as well as her son, which was 3 years old in the photograph. Captain Tennissa smiled, she haven't seen her family in quite a long time and seeing that photograph brought some memories about her family. Suddenly the moment was interrupted by the sound of something being teleported into the room.

"Who's there?" asked Captain Tennissa as she turned around, before seeing a muscular, dark-skinned man with curly hair and horn-rimmed glasses sitting on one of the office's guest seats.

"I am..." responded the man, "I am a prophet."

"Prophet?" asked Captain Tennissa, nervously reaching for a hidden video camera switch located underneath her desk.

"I'm here to relay a message," said the man, as Captain Tennissa switched on the hidden switch.

"Where do you Kyrieloids come from?" asked Captain Tennissa, "At least have the courtesy of introducing yourself."

"Hahaha," laughed the man, unaware that Handoyo, Nimas, Nurul, and Krishna are watching the conversation from the GUTS command room, "For a GUTS Captain, you do have a sense of humor."

**xxx**

"Shall we go?" whispered Nurul to Krishna, "Looks like the Captain is going to have some trouble."

"Let's," nodded Krishna.

A brief exchange of nods between Nurul and Handoyo ensues, before Nurul and Krishna left the command room, going towards Captain Tennissa's office.

**xxx**

"First," continued the man as he stood up in front of Captain Tennissa, "You must demonstrate your respect for the Kyrieloids. Go ahead."

"But why me?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"There isn't much time," the man instead said, "Show your obeisance here and now on the behalf of all mankind. Or the Rawamangun district will be next."

"Don't do it!" shouted Captain Tennissa.

"The flames of Heaven that burn all that is impure," said the man, picking up the photograph of Captain Tennissa's family, "Though sacred, can be stopped. Though sacred, can be stopped."

"This is absurd!" said Captain Tennissa.

"What's your answer, Captain Tennissa?" asked the man, "Will you demonstrate your respect?"

Captain Tennissa didn't answer. She gritted her teeth, her eyes fixed at the strange man in front of her.

"How unfortunate," said the man, throwing the photograph in his hands to the Captain.

Immediately Captain Tennissa caught the photograph, while at the same time the strange man in front of her vanishes, as the doors of her office opened up. Captain Tennissa ran out of her office, only to be held at gunpoint by both Krishna and Nurul.

"Which way did he go?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"He?" Krishna asked back.

"No one came out of your office, Cap," added Nurul.

"That's impossible!" responded Captain Tennissa, looking around her only to find there's no one there besides her, Krishna, and Nurul, before realizing something, "The Rawamangun district!"

Immediately the trio ran into the GUTS command room. There, the room's alarms had been ringing for a few moments.

"Nimas, raise the emergency status to Defcon 4 and dispatch a GUTS Wing 1 to the Rawamangun district," said Captain Tennissa as she, Nurul, and Krishna entered the command room.

"Nunu, go to the Rawamangun district immediately," said Nimas to the intercom, which links the command room to Nunu and Albert's GUTS Wing 1.

"Begin observing the Rawamangun district," said Captain Tennissa to Nurul.

"Okay," Nurul nodded, immediately running towards the command room's screen. After a few press of the buttons, the screen now shows the entire Rawamangun district. The display then zooms in to the LIA Building.

"The LIA Building?" asked Krishna.

Suddenly a huge pillar of fire bursts out from below the LIA Building, destroying the building in a huge explosion. More pillars of fire bursts out from the road, destroying cars, houses, buildings, and trees alike, showing no mercy to the hundreds of people and commuters who flocked the streets that day. BRT Stations, gas stations, offices, every building along the Pramuka-Pemuda Road, the main road of the Rawamangun district, are utterly reduced to ashes.

**xxx**

Nunu and Albert arrived at the Rawamangun district in their GUTS Wing 1 a few minutes too late. When they arrived there, the entire district has been decimated. The two GUTS members are utterly speechless of what's happening.

"Such an incredible force!" gasped Albert as he looked at the rubble.

"There were apparently many civilians in the buildings!" gasped Nunu, "There are heavy casualties!"

**xxx**

Back at the GUTS command room, Captain Tennissa, Nurul, Krishna, Handoyo, and Nimas could only watch in disbelief upon the carnage that the Rawamangun district must suffer.

"Use the observation satellite to determine from which angle the attack was made," commanded Captain Tennissa.

"Roger," responded Nimas, before she proceeds to type madly on her computer.

Captain Tennissa gave out a rather solemn yet shocked look, before retreating back to her office. Krishna notices that this incident had caused a great deal of damage to his captain.

**xxx**

A devastated Captain Tennissa walked into her office, before she notices the photograph that the strange man from before had dropped. Immediately she realizes that she could track down the strange man's whereabouts, since there's a fingerprint scanner at her office which is directly connected to the Indonesian Police servers. Captain Tennissa took out a pair of plastic gloves from her pockets and wore them, before picking up the photograph and walking up to her computer. Captain Tennissa turned on the computer before activating the fingerprint scanner.

"Access Indonesian Police computer. Requesting fingerprint scan," said Captain Tennissa as she held the photograph in front of the scanner.

The scanner activates itself, before firing out a red laser. The laser scans through the photograph that Captain Tennissa held, before displaying the results. Captain Tennissa looked at the result and was shocked by it.

"He's no prophet," gasped Captain Tennissa, "He shouldn't be alive!"

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the GUTS command room, the team got a surprise visit by Officer Stephen and General Kevin.

"Have you determined the cause of the explosion?" asked General Kevin.

"We're now investigating the enemy's attack pattern," responded Handoyo.

"We have no time for such detailed studies!" barked General Kevin, his eyes examining the clearly shocked GUTS members, "We must act immediately before more damage is caused." General Kevin then examined the room, before finding out that Captain Tennissa is absent, "Where is the Captain anyway?"

**xxx**

That night, a black Toyota Vios pulled itself to a halt in front of an apartment building at the elite Pondok Indah district. Captain Tennissa turned off the engine of her car, before taking out her purse, picking up her GUTSCOM from it and opening it. The device displayed the fingerprint scan result, which contains the strange man's photo and profile.

"Kevin Danas Nugrahanto," Captain Tennissa reads the report aloud, "A resident of this very apartment at Pondok Indah, he was convicted for smuggling 4 tons of cocaine to Jakarta via the Tanjung Priok Harbor, his sentence was death. He was executed on January. Wonder why the Kyrieloids would use his body as a puppet?"

Captain Tennissa closed her GUTSCOM, places the device back inside her purse, before stepping out of her car. As Captain Tennissa stepped into the apartment building, she was unaware that Danas was following her from behind. After arriving at Danas' apartment, Captain Tennissa knocked on the door, only to find there's no response. She then decided to break into the apartment, before discovering that the door is unlocked. Sensing that something's off, Captain Tennissa entered the empty apartment.

Danas' apartment is just like your average apartment, nothing special about it, with the exception of a small fountain on the table. Captain Tennissa looked around for anything out of the ordinary, before she suddenly saw a blue humanoid being, the same being from before, standing in front of her.

"Well, shit…"

**xxx**

"Well, that's it!" exclaimed Nimas as her computer screen displayed a constantly moving GPS-view of Jakarta, which pinpoints the exact location of the source of the fire pillars, "I've figured it out!"

Immediately Nimas grabbed her phone and dialed the Stellar Development Department.

"Stellar Development Department," said an excited Nimas, "Please channel the observation satellite back to the previous position. It's underground!"

**xxx**

Somewhere underneath Jakarta, a huge stream of fire is surging towards the surface. Where the fire will strike next, is currently unknown.

**xxx**

At Danas' apartment, Captain Tennissa grabbed her handgun, trying to defend herself from the incoming blue humanoid.

"Are you a Kyrieloid?" asked Captain Tennissa, her fingers ready to fire her gun at any moment.

The blue humanoid didn't give the answer. It instead reaches out its right arm, firing a small bolt of energy from its right fist. The bolt of energy struck Captain Tennissa's handgun, quickly disarming the GUTS captain. The blue humanoid then fires more of the bolts from its fists, stunning Captain Tennissa until she is eventually thrown into a nearby wall and pinned there. Unable to move, Captain Tennissa could only watch as the blue humanoid transforms itself into Danas.

"Why me?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"Because you grant _him_ your recognition," replied Danas, walking up to the pinned Captain Tennissa.

"Him?" gasped Captain Tennissa.

"We Kyrieloids came to the Earth from the Underworld long before him. We can't allow some newcomer to have his way with the planet," explained Danas, "Do you understand?"

Suddenly the door broke open and Krishna went into the apartment, his handgun ready.

"Captain!" shouted Krishna, "Are you alright?"

"Be careful!" warned Captain Tennissa.

Danas turned around, ready to attack Krishna, only for the new GUTS member to fire his gun. The gun immediately fired a gust of white smoke from its muzzle, forcing Danas to teleport away from the scene and releases his grip on Captain Tennissa. Immediately as the Captain touched the ground Krishna came for her aid.

"Are you okay?" asked Krishna, helping Captain Tennissa to her feet.

"Yes, thank you," replied Captain Tennissa in gratitude.

"No more lone wolf operations, okay?" said Krishna.

"I don't usually take advice from rookie members…but I'll accept that," said Captain Tennissa, trying to catch her breath, "That thing almost killed me!"

"_Listen to my final prophecy, foolish humans_!" Danas' voice echoed in the apartment room.

"Final?" asked Krishna.

"_The last prophecy you'll hear before your untimely deaths_," replied Danas, "_The flames of Heaven will next strike this very spot._"

"What?" gasped Krishna.

**xxx**

Below the Pondok Indah district, the huge stream of flames from before has started to redirect itself towards the district, going faster and faster in each second.

**xxx**

Back at the GUTS command room, Handoyo has just gotten Krishna's report about Captain Tennissa's whereabouts as well as her condition. The Deputy Captain gave a nod, approving to the decision that Krishna made.

"Roger that. Take care of her, Krishna," said Handoyo.

Handoyo then closes the intercom and faces his team-mates, ready to take control of the mission.

"We must stop that flame pillar," said Handoyo, "Nimas, what do you think would be the most effective countermeasure?"

"I can't say," responded Nimas, "But the only way to strike underground is using electromagnetic waves."

"We have a microwave cannon, ready to use at any time," said Albert.

"Good. Equip that to GUTS Wing 1," commanded Handoyo, "Nunu, you pilot that GUTS Wing."

"Roger!" exclaimed the two GUTS members.

"Nurul, you go accompany Albert in GUTS Wing 2 and provide support for GUTS Wing 1," commanded Handoyo again.

"Yes, sir!" responded Nurul, before she and the other GUTS members went away from the command room, performing their designated tasks.

**xxx**

A few minutes later, GUTS Wings 1 and 2 took off from the TPC HQ, heading straight towards the Pondok Indah district through the night sky.

**xxx**

Sounds of dogs barking echoed through the Pondok Indah district as the police are currently evacuating the area, having received the warning from GUTS.

"_Attention all residents, please evacuate the area_," announced the police, "_It is in danger of exploding_!"

"Thank you," nodded Krishna in gratitude, "I hope that the area will be cleared when the explosion occurred."

Meanwhile, Captain Tennissa limped away from Danas' apartment, still reeling in from her ordeal. Seeing his Captain in trouble, Krishna immediately approached her.

"Captain! Please go! We need to evacuate!" said Krishna.

"I'm fine," replied Captain Tennissa, pushing Krishna away from her, "Evacuate the other residents. Hurry!"

**xxx**

A few meters away from the district, GUTS Wings 1 and 2 are rapidly approaching.

"Albert, please advice the target point for the microwave cannon," said Nunu to the intercom.

"_Just a minute_," replied Albert, "_I'm still analyzing its movement_."

**xxx**

People of the Pondok Indah residential area flee in terror, having being ordered to evacuate the area. The police, along with Krishna, are helping the residents in evacuating themselves.

"Please hurry!" shouted Krishna repeatedly, before he notices an elderly gentleman tripping himself. Immediately Krishna approached the old man and helped him, "Are you okay?"

The old man nodded.

"Good," said Krishna, "Be careful and please hurry!"

**xxx**

The flame pillar underneath Pondok Indah is rapidly approaching the elite residential area, ready to destroy it in a huge ball of fire.

**xxx**

"This way!" shouted Krishna, directing the fleeing residents to a safer area, "Please hurry!"

Meanwhile, above the district, GUTS Wings 1 and 2 approaches the high-class residential area, ready to position their microwave cannon.

"Found it!" exclaimed Albert, his screen showing a flashing dot near Nunu's GUTS Wing 1, "Set target to point 33, near the intersection."

"Alright!" replied Nunu from inside the other plane.

"_Nunu, we have only one shot_," warned Albert from the intercom, "_Please make it count_."

"Just watch me," said Nunu in his usual prideful self, "I'll pull it off."

As the fleeing residents of Pondok Indah ran through the said intersection, Nunu carefully guided his GUTS Wing 1 towards the intersection, it's underside opening up to reveal a silver and white microwave cannon, which is basically a knob-shaped device.

"Hurry up! Keep moving!" yelled Krishna as he guided the fleeing residents through the intersection.

GUTS Wing 2 also approaches the intersection, but from a different direction.

"Krishna, do you read me?" asked Nurul, "The designated target is near the intersection where you are."

"What?" gasped Krishna through his GUTSCOM, "I haven't finished evacuating the area yet!"

"Please hurry! We have only one shot," said Nurul.

"I'm trying!" shouted Krishna, "Hurry! Keep on moving! We're all in danger! Move quickly!"

GUTS Wing 1 hovered above Krishna, ready to fire the microwave cannon when the evacuation process has finished.

"Krishna, please hurry," muttered Nunu, his fingers dancing over the trigger.

"Hurry! We're in danger! Move quickly!" yelled Krishna as the fleeing residents ran even faster than before, before he notices an elderly woman having trouble with her belongings. Krishna immediately grabbed the old woman's stuff.

"Please hurry!" said Krishna, "I'll carry your belongings!"

The old woman nodded and the two followed the remaining residents to the evacuation point.

After Krishna has finished evacuating the area, GUTS Wing 1 approaches the Point 33 intersection, ready to fire its microwave cannon.

"_Evacuation complete_!" said Krishna through the intercom.

"Alright!" smiled Nunu, "Now it's time for Nunu Adiwinata to shine!"

"_Five seconds and counting_," said Albert via the intercom, "_Four…_"

Nunu slowly lowers down his GUTS Wing, making sure that his microwave cannon is aligned with the target.

"_Three_..."

Krishna gave the evacuated residents one last check, before looking towards the target intersection again. Much to his horror, Captain Tennissa is limping towards the target!

"_Two_…"

The target view rectangle appeared in front of Nunu and the young man adjusted the crosshair against his target.

"_One_…"

Krishna quickly ran towards the target intersection, ready to rescue Captain Tennissa despite the risk of him losing his life. Seeing that he has no chance, Krishna grabbed his Spark Lens from his uniform pocket.

"_Zero_!"

Nunu smirked, pressing on the trigger while at the same time the Spark Lens opened up. The microwave cannon gathered orange energy, before firing a series of purple rings towards the target. The ground shook for a moment, startling Captain Tennissa off her feet, but not before a huge purple hand grabs her.

Ultraman Tiga has arrived to the scene!

The Giant of Light quickly stood up, turning around before placing an unconscious Captain Tennissa to the ground, safe and sound.

"I've been waiting for you, Ultraman Tiga!" yelled Danas, attracting Tiga's attention.

Tiga quickly stood up, facing the diminutive Danas who is standing on the sidewalk.

"Do you think that you're worthy of being the guardian of Earth?" asked Danas, "A bit impudent, don't you think?"

GUTS Wing 2 hovered above the district, observing both Tiga and Danas.

"There's someone there. Who is it?" asked Albert.

"Before you placed your colored ass here, we Kyrieloids have been waiting to lead these foolish humans," spoke Danas in front of the bewildered Tiga, before glaring at the giant and pointing at him, "You're not welcomed here!"

Tiga could only look at the clearly angry Danas, knowing that something big is about to unfold.

"Behold the power of the Kyrieloids!" yelled Danas, "The rage of the Kyrieloids!"

And with that, the ground around Danas began to crack and crumble, with Tiga assuming his fighting pose. A huge flame pillar bursts out from the ground, engulfing Danas within a sea of flames. Tiga positioned himself, ready to fight whatever came out from the pillar. The flame pillar went on for a few moments before it cleared away, revealing a gigantic humanoid being in Danas' place.

The humanoid was demonic in shape, black in color with bone white armor covering some patches of his entire body. His head was coated in bone white armor, with two vertical slits that ran from his foreheads to his cheeks; a human-shaped mouth is present. The humanoid's ears are bat-shaped, while a rectangular yellow gem is present in the forehead. An orange elliptical orb is present on the humanoid's left chest, giving out an ominous glow, which probably indicates that this is the humanoid's heart. Thick bone white armor covers some of the humanoid's torso, as well as legs, arms, and neck. While the humanoid's left arm was exposed from the elbow down, a "gauntlet" of bone white armor covers the humanoid's right arm. The humanoid immediately took on his own fighting pose, stretching out his left arm as he placed his right arm on his side. This is the Infernal Warrior, Kyrieloid.

"Is this the Kyrieloids' true form?" asked a shocked Albert as he and Nurul looked at the gigantic Kyrieloid in front of them.

"_No_," replied Nimas from the intercom, "_I believe it has matched its body size to that of Ultraman Tiga_."

"_To challenge him_," added Handoyo.

Both combatants took a step back, ready to fight each other to the death. The two then charged forwards, with Tiga going on the offensive with a swiping kick. Kyrieloid easily dodged the incoming attack, before swiping Tiga with his "gauntlet" covered arm. Tiga parried the attack, along with the secondary swipe from Kyrieloid's normal arm, before delivering a solid kick to Kyrieloid's gut, a couple of punches to the chest followed suit.

"Let's go in to rescue the Captain," said Nunu.

The two GUTS Wings landed at the area where Tiga had placed Captain Tennissa prior to the battle.

Kyrieloid tried to punch Tiga right on the face, but the warrior of light managed to avoid it. He then avoids a second punch, allowing Kyrieloid to move in front of him. Kyrieloid tried to punch Tiga yet again, only for Tiga to hold his punching arm, delivering a powerful elbow drive to the demon's chest, and performing a judo throw. Kyrieloid easily somersaults in the air, avoiding damage from the throw. Tiga went forward, only for Kyrieloid to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick, sending Tiga crashing into a nearby building.

Kyrieloid lets down his fighting pose, nodding in delight.

Tiga stood up, still in pain after that powerful kick, ready to face Kyrieloid once again. The Infernal Warrior grunted, assuming his fighting pose once again as he tried to deliver a side kick. Tiga avoids the incoming attack, but two punches landed on the side of his head. The giant was then kicked right on the chest, before Kyrieloid performed a cartwheel move, gripping Tiga's head with his legs. Using the opportunity, Tiga performs a reversal, throwing Kyrieloid off his body.

Kyrieloid rolled on the ground before he recovers himself, grabbing an incoming Tiga right on the face with his "gauntlet" arm. However, Tiga proceeds to grab Kyrieloid's right arm, giving the demon another elbow drive, before throwing Kyrieloid over his shoulder.

**(Insert Song: V6 – Take Me Higher)**

Kyrieloid's back slammed against the ground, allowing Tiga to recover his stance, assuming his fighting pose.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the members of GUTS rush towards their unconscious Captain when they saw the fight.

Kyrieloid stood up, while Tiga decided to go all out on the demon. He delivered a series of jabs on Kyrieloid's body, before the demon gripped the Giant of Light's right arm. The two then kicked each other on the stomach, before Kyrieloid throws Tiga into the ground. The Giant of Light rolled for a second, before assuming his fighting stance in a squatting position. Kyrieloid charged forward, as Tiga cupped one hand to his side, and using the other to toss a pair of energy blasts like a disc, the Hand Slash. The Hand Slashes blasted through Kyrieloid's abdomen, causing the demon to grunt in pain.

As Kyrieloid recovers himself Tiga stood up, his arms crossed above his forehead jewel, which is flashing purple. A quick thrust of arms later, and Tiga is now in his Sky Type!

"He changed color!" exclaimed Albert.

Tiga assumes his fighting stance once more, before making a quick move towards the advancing Kyrieloid. Tiga sends out a roundhouse kick on the demon, before delivering a series of jabs on Kyrieloid's torso, finishing the combo with another shoulder throw. As Kyrieloid shook off the pain, Tiga jumped into the air, performing a somersault, before delivering a powerful heel kick into Kyrieloid's skull!

"Alright!" exclaimed Albert.

Tiga kicked Kyrieloid several times, the speed of the combo is so amazing, Kyrieloid had no time to parry or block the incoming attack, despite him being an agile warrior. But Tiga, in his Sky Type, is much more agile, delivering a judo throw on the Underworld demon. Kyrieloid grunted in pain, before standing up once again, only for Tiga to deliver a powerful flying side kick to his chest, sending Kyrieloid to the ground again!

As the two combatants exchanged blows, the GUTS members rushed towards their unconscious Captain Tennissa, trying to come to her aid.

"Captain, are you alright?"

"You okay, Captain?"

Captain Tennissa slowly opened her eyes as the GUTS members surrounded her, Albert helping her to a sitting position.

"What happened?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"Ultraman Tiga saved you," replied Nurul.

**(Insert Song Ends)**

Tiga prepared his fighting stance as Kyrieloid places his right arm over his left shoulder. Kyrieloid then stretches out his right arm towards Tiga, firing a powerful stream of flames from his right hand! The flames crashed into Tiga's chest, causing a small explosion to happen. Tiga stumbled back, Kyrieloid seeing an opening. Quickly Kyrieloid grabbed Tiga on the neck, strangling the warrior of light. He then bashes his "gauntlet" into Tiga's ribs, before smashing it into Tiga's right shoulder. The two combatants wrestled around, before Kyrieloid throws Tiga into a nearby building. Kyrieloid lets out an evil laugh, before firing his flames on the downed Tiga, covering the hero in a large explosion. As the smoke died out, the dome-like structure on Tiga's chest, the hero's "color timer," began to blink.

"Ultraman Tiga, don't give up!" yelled Nurul.

Kyrieloid laughed once again, assuming his fighting pose. Suddenly Kyrieloid's legs went on fire. The demon charged forward, repeatedly kicking the weakened Tiga with his burning legs, before grabbing the Giant of Light on his neck. Forcing Tiga to stand up, Kyrieloid's kicking fury went on and on again, as the intense flames from the burning legs burn through Tiga's flesh. Satisfied that he had kicked the stuffing out of Tiga, Kyrieloid throws Tiga over his shoulder, sending the hero crashing into the ground.

"I believe in you!" shouted Captain Tennissa, who suddenly stood up, "I believe you can protect and guide us. Please stand up!"

Tiga shook his head groggily, recovering himself. Kyrieloid, seeing another opening, fired his dreaded flame streams again, while the fire on his legs died out. This time, however, Tiga rolled out of the way, causing the flame stream to destroy the building behind Tiga. Tiga stood up, assuming his fighting pose, before putting his hands together in a similar fashion to charging the Ranbalt Light Bomb. But instead, Tiga stretches out his right hand to the air, firing a blue beam to the atmosphere. The beam made contact with the oxygen in the air, causing it to explode into a thick white mist. Kyrieloid, being a creature of fire, flailed helplessly as the cold mist descended on him. Tiga crosses his arms above his forehead jewel, the jewel flashing white, before thrusting his arms apart, reverting back into Multi Type. The cold mist had taken effect on Kyrieloid, freezing the demonic being solid. Tiga pulls his hands backward, clenched, and then thrusts them forward, pointed. He then extends them in different drections, while energy gathers into his color timer. He then puts his arms in an "L" shape, and the beam is released from his vertical right arm. The Zepellion Ray, Tiga's primary beam finisher in Multi Type, is fired! The white incinerating beam of energy smashes through the frozen Kyrieloid, shattering the frozen fiend into a million pieces!

"Alright!" exclaimed Albert.

"He did it!" exclaimed Nunu.

Tiga stood proudly in front of the shattered remains of Kyrieloid, unaware that thin purple mists are coming out from the remains.

"Thank you….Ultraman Tiga," said Captain Tennissa.

Tiga looked up towards the sky, before taking off, disappearing into the night sky.

The members of GUTS looked above as Tiga disappears into the stars, before they realized something.

"Hey, where's the newbie?" asked Albert.

"Yeah, where's Krishna?" added Nurul.

"Captain!"

The members of GUTS looked around, trying to find the source of the voice that called Captain Tennissa, before they saw Krishna running towards them, a huge smile on his face. Captain Tennissa smiled back, giving the rookie member a motherly nod.

**xxx**

The sun was rising when the two GUTS Wings lifted off, leaving the Pondok Indah district. They then returned back to base, a mission success.

**xxx**

_Until this day, no one knew where exactly the Kyrieloids came from. Some experts, especially the experts in demonology, said that the claims that the Kyrieloids made about them coming from the Underworld are true. But other experts argued that Kyrieloids are actually the predecessors of the human race itself. Others said that Kyrieloids might have been aliens who are stranded on Earth and have since taken Earth as their home. But one thing is certain, their attack on Ultraman Tiga ends in failure, but they may still be hiding somewhere among us_.

**xxx**

**Next Episode**

**Episode 4: ****Goodbye, Planet Earth**

Krishna Sadhana's first practice in using the GUTS Wing with Nunu Adiwinata ends with a monster attack as a huge metallic object from space made itself known to Earth! The metallic object is a space monster hungry for energy, dubbed Ligatron. But this is no ordinary space monster – somehow Ligatron was connected to the Jupiter 3 space shuttle, which went missing a few months ago! Can Ultraman Tiga, with the help of GUTS, is able to defeat this deadly monster? Or will Ligatron's deadly secret become the heroes' weak point, or instead become their strongest weapon?

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	4. Goodbye, Planet Earth

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode 4: Goodbye, Planet Earth**

**Composite Monster Ligatron appear**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

A GUTS Wing 1 is seen flying over the skies of Jakarta. Unlike the previous GUTS Wings 1 seen on flight, this one is flying rather erratically, swaying back and forth repeatedly, yet it still maintains its speed. Here's why…

"Don't shake the throttle too fast, Krishna," instructed Nunu from the back seat of the GUTS Wing, "You're making the plane moving too erratically. You'll throw up all over the plane and it'll be unstable!"

"Sorry Nunu," said Krishna, who was piloting the jet, "I'm a bit nervous. My palms are sweating like Hell!"

"It's okay," said Nunu, "You've only flown this jet for the second time in your life, it's normal to be nervous like that. I've been there a few years ago, remember."

"Thanks," said Krishna, slowly but rather nervously stabilizing the jet, "You're a great mentor."

"You're welcome," smiled Nunu, "Now increase the speed of the jet slowly by pushing the throttle forward, remember, slowly. We don't want the plane to jolt too violently."

Krishna smiled and did what Nunu had just told him to do. At first he was a bit nervous, but eventually, he got the hang of it and the GUTS Wing 1 is now flying through the air smoothly.

"Excellent work," praised Nunu, "If you keep this up, you'll be able to pilot one of these babies in no time!"

"Thanks, Nu," replied Krishna, "I can't wait to pilot my own GUTS Wing!"

"That's the spirit!" Nunu smiled again, "Now bring this baby back home. We'll talk about something along the way."

"So what are we going to talk about today?" asked Krishna as he gently turned the GUTS Wing 1 around, heading back towards the TPC HQ.

"So I hear that the Jupiter 3 is still missing," Nunu started the conversation.

"Jupiter 3? That state-of-the-art space shuttle that the Indonesian Space Agency developed by themselves?" asked Krishna.

"Yeah," replied Nunu, "It set out to research the planet Jupiter and has been out of contact for a few months."

"For astronauts, danger always has come with the territory," said Krishna.

"You're right," said Nunu, "I couldn't help to think about the families of Brigitta Dea Arista, Erick Derian, Selvi Putriana, and Jessica Yumz. They must be worried sick that their loved ones has gone missing for months."

Suddenly the GUTS Wing's radar began to emit a beeping noise, as a red dot is seen coming towards the jet rapidly. Being the pilot of the jet, Krishna immediately notices the dot.

"What's this?" asked Krishna.

"Report it to the command room," replied Nunu, "Just say the type of your plane, followed by command room."

Krishna nodded, activating the intercom immediately.

"GUTS Wing 1 to Command Room, come in please," Krishna spoke to the intercom.

"_This is Command Room_," Captain Tennissa's voice replied from the intercom.

"Captain, we've found an unidentified flying object," reported Krishna.

"_We are observing it as well_," replied Captain Tennissa, "_Can you determine what it is_?"

"It's currently at an altitude of 20000 m and descending at Mach 4," reported Krishna, "It's too large to be an airplane."

Near the GUTS Wing 1, a huge metallic object is seen descending quickly from the heavens, heading straight towards the ground.

**xxx**

"Can we project a landing point?" asked Captain Tennissa from the GUTS Command Room, Nurul and Albert standing nervously near her.

"_If it stays on this course, it will land somewhere at the Java Sea, near the Muara Karang district_," replied Krishna from the intercom.

"I believe the Stellar Development Department has a station there," said Nurul.

"Yeah," added Albert, "A storage facility stockpiling a highly experimental form of pure energy under development for use in the next generation of interstellar rocket."

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the Muara Karang Stellar Development Department Enegy Storage Facility (MKSDDESF), alarms has been sounded throughout the facility, as the building's radar system has detected the huge metallic object coming straight towards them. Everyone at the facility waited anxiously as the metallic object came closer, they didn't know whether it's a normal meteorite or a space monster.

"Here it comes!" exclaimed some of the workers, pointing at the metallic object coming rapidly towards them, "Look!"

The metallic object landed itself into the shallow part of the Java Sea, causing the ground around the MKSDDESF to shook, startling the workers who are gathered to witness the landing. Water splashed everywhere as the metal object slowly floated up to the surface, swiping away some of the parked cars and motorcycles at the facility as well as the building's breakwater facility.

The surprised workers looked at the metallic object in front of them, when suddenly it began to move.

"What is that?" gasped one of the workers.

The metallic object stood up, it was no ordinary metallic object! It's a space monster, just like Eleking, also saurian in shape. The beast was covered in a thick, metallic hide, with black accents on them, water pouring off the high-tech looking armor. A row of backward facing spikes adorned the kaiju's spine, down to it's reasonably lengthed tail. A huge, sickle-shaped claw adorned each of the space monster's hands, while a small yet eerie-looking rendition of the proud Red and White, the Indonesian flag, is seen on the beast's chest. The kaiju had a rather hunched neck, it's small head poking forward while behind it rests a huge frill, tipped with three spikes that looked like "horns." The monster's head was a mere white orb with a small, almost feature-less mouth. Wires are seen poking through the gaps on the beast's impenetrable armor.

The Composite Monster Ligatron has arrived on this world.

"Chief, we can't stay here!" shouted another worker to their leader, "This way!"

The workers fled in terror as Ligatron rose up, lettting out a mechanical roar to the heavens, before climbing up shore into the facility. The space monster bashed it's claws together, roaring, while GUTS Wing 1 flew towards the newly awakened Ligatron.

"Well boy, you're going to have your second kaiju confrontation in a GUTS Wing and your first kaiju confrontation in a GUTS Wing as a member of GUTS," said Nunu, "That's a space monster in front of you!"

"Yeah," replied Krishna.

GUTS Wing 1 flew around Ligatron, who seemed unaware of the jet's presence. The beast instead jumped into the facility, smashing through small buildings with it's massive feet, while destroying medium-sized ones with it's sickle-shaped claws. As Ligatron rampages through the MKSDDESF, GUTS Wing 2 flew through the clouds around the area, ready to support GUTS Wing 1.

"So much for your flight training, eh, Krishna?" teased Albert.

"_Shut up_," replied Krishna from the intercom.

"Quiet, you two!" barked Handoyo, "Listen, we are going to hit it with a frontal strike. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" replied Albert and Nurul.

"Roger that!" replied Nunu and Krishna from GUTS Wing 1.

The two GUTS Wings headed straight towards the rampaging Ligatron, the space kaiju apparently still unaware that it's going to be attacked.

"Open fire!" commanded Handoyo.

"Fire!" yelled Nurul, pressing the trigger on the plane's throttle.

"Fire!" yelled Krishna as well, pressing his plane's trigger.

The two GUTS Wings fired blasts of green lasers, showering Ligatron in small explosions. Although it didn't hurt the fiend, but the blasts at least got it's attention, as Ligatron roared in anger towards the two jets flying in front of it. Deciding to ignore the GUTS Wings, Ligatron continues its work on the facility, destroying more and more of the Stellar Development Department's property with it's huge claws. Ligatron roared, noticing one of the facility's energy storage tanks. The beast approached the tank, hacking away it's concrete protective layer with it's claws, exposing the delicate aluminium tank inside it. Ligatron lets out another roar, before stabbing it's claws through the tank, absorbing the energy within it through it's claws.

**xxx**

"Ah! The monster is absorbing the energy!" gasped the facility's workers in horror as they watched the security tape's footage of the area from the safety of the facility's bunker.

**xxx**

Ligatron pulled it's claws out from the tank, it's claws glowing with blue energy, which surges straight into the beast's torso. Ligatron roared to the heavens, it's body revitalized.

**xxx**

"Listen," said the facility's security chief to the terrified wokers, "Activate the DCS defense control system. We musn't let that monster touch the main tank!"

The workers looked at the large tank next to their bunker. The entire contents of the tank was the main point of the construction of the very facility itself, since it contained what could have been a revolutionary breakthrough in rocket fuel. NASA and the Russian Space Agency would pay megabucks to the Indonesian Space Agency for this fuel. Immediately the wokers entered the control room of the main tank, typing madly on the DCS computers.

**xxx**

Ligatron walked into the main storage tank area, only for the small towers around it to emit an electric fence, which completely encaged the space monster.

**xxx**

"Shielding, complete!" reported one of the wokers.

"Excellent," replied the security chief.

**xxx**

Ligatron looked around, roaring in rage as it was unable to move or do anything. Suddenly Ligatron looked towards one of the small towers surrounding the area, it's orb-shaped eye began to glow, before emitting a series of white flashes.

**xxx**

"Look at it's eyes!" gasped a worker, pointing at the security footage of the main storage tank area.

**xxx**

Ligatron continued it's eye flashes for a few seconds, before suddenly, the small tower in front of it exploded! The rest followed suit, exploding through an unknown force. The DCS system inside the main storage tank suddenly short circuited, leaving the main storage tank open for attack.

**xxx**

"What the Hell?" cursed the worker manning the DCS, "The DCS malfunctioned! The shield towers has been destroyed as well!"

"What?" gasped the security chief.

**xxx**

Ligatron roared in joy, slamming it's huge claws against the protective coating of the main storage tank. While Ligatron is busy hacking away the concrete layer of the main storage tank, GUTS Wing 1 ambushed it from behind.

"Quite a nice tactic there, Krishna," praised Nunu.

"Yeah," replied Krishna, before placing his concentration back on the target view rectangle, "Take this, you fiend!"

GUTS Wing 1 fired a series of lasers at Ligatron, causing a flurry of small explosions on the space kaiju's back. It did nothing but to cause an annoyance to Ligatron.

"Try using the Stinger Missiles," advised Nunu.

Krishna nodded, switching from "LASERS" to "STINGER MISSILES," while at the same time navigating the GUTS Wing 1 around Ligatron.

Ligatron clamped it's huge claws on the main storage tank when suddenly a pair of Stinger Missiles hit it's chest, a moderate-sized explosion erupting in front of the kaiju. Ligatron roared in rage, flailing it's claws around. GUTS Wing 1, in the other hand, calmly flew around the raging monster. Annoyed at the constant attacks around it, Ligatron spreads out it's massive claws apart, jets of smoke coming out from it's bottom.

**xxx**

"It farted?" gasped the workers from their bunker.

"It's gonna fly," said the security chief, "Although it does looks like that it's flying using it's own fart."

**xxx**

Ligatron took off, in a manner that looked like either a rocket taking off or a dinosaur farting in order to propel itself to the air. The space monster quickly took off to the heavens as fast as it was dropped from the heavens, the jets on it's rear end helping it to fly at speeds reaching Mach 4. Ligatron quickly disappears behind the clouds, much to the surprise of the GUTS members.

"Just like a rocket!" gasped Nurul.

"Are you sure? Or is it a farting dinosaur?" asked Albert.

"It's a rocket!" replied Nurul.

"That is one powerful monster," gasped Krishna as Ligatron disappeared behind the clouds, "Nothing we throw can phase through it's skin, and it's powers...simply magnificent in a dangerous manner!'

**xxx**

With Ligatron too fast to pursuit, GUTS decided to land and investigate the damage done by Ligatron on the MKSDDESF. The team went inside the main storage tank area's bunker, meeting up with the security chief who immediately showed them the damaged DCS.

"The DCS was accessed from outside and immediately malfunctioned," told the security chief to the members of GUTS.

"But isn't the DCS is equipped with the latest security system?" asked Handoyo.

"But it would be possible for the person who created the DCS to crack the security and gain access," theorized Albert.

"Then, who created the DCS?" asked Handoyo.

"Dr. Erick Derian," replied the security chief in a rather mournful manner, "He was one of the astronauts who went missing on the Jupiter 3 mission."

All of the members of GUTS gave out a surprised look, completely not expecting this revelation.

**xxx**

A body of an elderly woman is seen lying on a bed somewhere within the Cipto Mangunkusumo General Hospital complex. Next to the woman stood a small photo frame, containing the photograph of the woman along with her daughter, a tall-looking white-skinned young woman of a Chinese descent, around 26 years old, with long, brownish hair that reached the small of her back.

The same young woman stood in front of the elderly woman, wearing a greenish jumpsuit with the name "JESSICA YUMZ" written on it, an eerie white glow was coming out from Jessica's body. The elderly woman looked at her daughter in front of her, smiling. Jessica smiled back, pulling up the sheets on the elderly woman, before embracing her mother.

**xxx**

Another young woman in a greenish jumpsuit, this time with the name "BRIGITTA DEA ARISTA" written on it, is seen among a small crowd at a futsal arena. Dea was a 22 year old young woman with rather tanned skin and shoulder-length black hair, a set of braces seen on her teeth.

Playing on the futsal area are a group of young men, one of them, wearing a Borussia Dortmund jersey, looked towards the crowd. The man notices Dea, recognizing the young woman in the crowd as his girlfiend, before giving away a wave of his hand. Dea responded this with a wave of her own, smiling widely.

Another young man, wearing a Norwich City jersey, approaches the waving young man, his face clearly showing confusion.

"Mario, what are you doing?" asked the Norwich man to his waving friend, Mario.

"Dea's watching the match," replied Mario, before pointing towards the crowd, "There she is, Andrew!"

"Are you bloody high?" asked Andrew, pointing at the same direction as Mario, "Dea's not here. She's gone missing, right?"

Mario gasped. He could have sworn to himself that he had saw Dea, but much to his surprise, Dea had disappeared from sight.

"I could have sworn she was here…"

**xxx**

Later that afternoon, Captain Tennissa was summoned by Officer Stephen to his office, apparently the Chief of Staff Officer had something very important to say.

"I was just contacted by the D division of the Stellar Development Department," said Officer Stephen, Captain Tennissa standing right in front of his desk, "They have received reports that the astronauts of the missing Jupiter 3 have been sighted by their closest ones."

"Eh?" asked Captain Tennissa.

Officer Stephen stood up, taking out the photograph of the four Jupiter 3 crew from his pocket before handing it over to the GUTS Captain.

"Only three of the crew has been sighted, with the exception of Selvi Putriana," continued Officer Stephen.

"What does this mean?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"I don't believe that the Jupiter 3 could have returned to Earth, if it had returned to Earth, why hasn't Selvi been sighted yet?" responded Officer Stephen, "My only guess is..."

"The DCS incident," added Captain Tennissa.

"Everything's still unclear at the moment," said Officer Stephen, "Keep this information in a need-to-know basis."

Captain Tennissa nodded in agreement.

**xxx**

"Cap!" called Nunu as the young man stormed into the GUTS command room, quickly walking towards Captain Tennissa, Nurul, and Handoyo, who are gathered around the command table, "Is it true that the Stellar Development Department is keeping the family members of Brigitta Dea Arista, Jessica Yumz, and Erick Derian under close surveillance?"

"Hey, what's gotten under your skin?" asked Handoyo, surprised by Nunu's rather demanding attitude, while Albert approaches the commotion in curiousity.

"There's some connection between that monster and the Jupiter 3, isn't there?" asked Nunu again, before slamming both of his hands on the table, "Captain!"

"The Jupiter 3 case is under the jurisdiction of the Stellar Development Department," replied Captain Tennissa slowly.

"Then I'll take this to them directly," muttered Nunu, growling underneath his breath as he walked away from the command table.

"Wait!" called Captain Tennissa, stopping Nunu in his tracks as Nimas and Krishna, who are busy chatting with each other in front of Nimas' computer, were attracted to the ongoing tense scene in front of them, "They have their ways of doing things and we have ours. We have to stay out of each other's territory. Those are the rules."

**xxx**

A clearly frustrated Nunu leaned himself against the balcony that overlooks the TPC HQ's main lobby. The GUTS member looked at the ongoing activity beneath him, trying to clear away his frustrations. Suddenly Nunu was startled when Krishna leaned next to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Krishna, "You're not your usual cool and prideful self."

"I've lost friends in accidents too," replied Nunu, "That's why it makes me angry to see people giving no thought to the families of those who are lost."

"I see," said Krishna.

"Krishna," said Nunu again, "Sometimes I think that just as the beauty of nature is being sacrificed to development, the kindness, symphaty, and warmth that defines mankind is being slowly stripped away."

**xxx**

Dr. Regina walked into the GUTS Command Room, her assistants bringing a trolley that contained a piece of Ligatron that had been chipped off by GUTS earlier that day. As the assistants leave the room, the members of GUTS, including Officer Stephen, gathered around the piece in interest.

"In examining this shard, which broke off from the monster," explained Dr. Regina, "I discovered a fragment of material from the outer shell of Jupiter 3."

"Then the astronauts of Jupiter 3 were..." said Captain Tennissa.

"...either attacked by the monster or met with some accident before it encountered them," added Officer Stephen.

"So there's no more hope for them..." said Dr. Regina mournfully.

"Don't get too sad, Doc," said Officer Stephen, "The Stellar Development Department and the Indonesian Space Agency are working hard to find Selvi Putriana, the astronaut that didn't appeared to her loved ones. There's a possibility that she escaped the monster and survived."

Dr. Regina nodded.

"That's it! I've finally nailed it!" Nimas' cheerful voice broke through the room, attracting the attention of everyone in the room, "I figured someone of Dr. Erick Derian's intelligence would attempt to leave a message, so I checked all of the computers one by one."

"And you found something?" asked Albert.

"Yes!" smiled Nimas, the display on her computer screen shows a video title card that says "From Derian, to the Earth."

Immediately the members of GUTS, including Dr. Regina and Officer Stephen, rushed towards Nimas' computer.

"I've found this video at Dr. Derian's private computer in his office," said Nimas as everyone else surrounded her computer.

"Excellent," praised Captain Tennissa, "You truly are the computer genius of GUTS."

"Thanks," winked Nimas cheerfully, her face blushing at the same time.

**xxx**

A few minutes later everyone at the room sat on the command table, Nimas' computer being hooked up to the command room's TV screen. While everyone got seated, Nimas pressed the "PLAY" button on her computer, prompting the screen to display "From Derian, to the Earth." After the title disappeared, a rather distorted figure of a short, 31 year old man of a Chinese descent with white skin, spiky black hair, and rectangular glasses with thick frames, appeared on the screen. Like Jessica and Dea, the man was wearing a greenish jumpsuit with the name "ERICK DERIAN" written on it.

"_In hopes that someone will discover this message, I will relay the story of our fates_," said Erick, the members of GUTS listening in interest, "_The Jupiter 3 was preparing to enter orbit around Jupiter as scheduled, when it appeared..._"

**xxx**

The streamlined silver figure of the Jupiter 3 flew through space, heading towards Jupiter, unaware that a ball of light is rapidly approaching them.

"Captain, I'm detecting an unidentified object rapidly approaching our ship from the rear port side," reported a 20-year old young woman, with a medium built yet athletic figure, white skin, and long reddish hair that has been styled into a ponytail. Like the rest of the Jupiter 3 crew she is wearing a greenish jumpsuit, the name "SELVI PUTRIANA" written on it.

"Doctor!" called Jessica, who was piloting the soon to be ill-fated spacecraft.

"I cannot identify it," replied Erick, "But I can detect a great energy force rapidly approaching us!"

_This luminous object enveloped our ship in moments. I can suppose it was after the energy powering the Jupiter 3._

As the ball of light enveloped the Jupiter 3, the four crew began to feel the energy surging through the aircraft, their bodies slowly withering away as they were slowly, but surely, being forced to merge with their own spacecraft.

"Selvi! Run to the Jamila immediately!" commanded Jessica, "Once you're there, activate the SOS signal! Make sure that someone save us!"

"But Captain..." said Selvi.

"Leave us here!" commanded Jessica again, "You're the youngest member of the crew and therefore our only hope! If we didn't survive, at least this crew have one survivor to tell Earth about our tale."

"I can't leave you guys here!" protested Selvi.

"Do it!" yelled Jessica.

Selvi reluctantly nodded. As the energy from the white ball of light slowly melts all of the plane's equipment into a thick yet gooey mix of metallic and organic material, Selvi quickly cuts free from her seatbelt, before running towards the back of the spacecraft. Struggling to keep on footing on the melting floors, Selvi crawled towards a small pod, the name "JAMILA" written on it, apparently Jamila was the name of the escape pod. The young woman quickly enters the pod, closes it, and ejected from the doomed plane.

"Emergency!" declared Erick, his body slowly melting into his seat, "We have encountered an unidentified luminous body!"

"Hang in there, everyone!" shouted Jessica, her body starting to fuse into her seat, forming a grotesque combination, "Selvi has ejected from this craft, she'll survive to warn everyone about this..."

"It's entering my body!" shouted Dea, the energy from the white ball of light entering her mouth, slowly reducing her entire inner organs into goo, while her bones started to wither away.

As Selvi watched in horror from inside Jamila, drifting helplessly in space, the white ball of light completely assimilates itself with the Jupiter 3. The shape of the spacecraft began to contort, distorting itself into a grotesque being. The transforming Jupiter 3 then emits a bright, radiating white light, along with a powerful shockwave, which hits Jamila quickly, knocking Selvi out as the pod was knocked away into space. The white light disappears, revealing a flying Ligatron in it's place.

_The three of us were absorbed into it's body. The Captain asked Selvi to eject, hoping that she would survive and return to Earth to warn everyone about this new danger...an energy-seeking entitiy that has corrupted and consumed our bodies. It is an unidentified entity composed of energy, lacking neither substance or emotions as we do. The creature was somehow formed out from our very fear. It gained complete control of our knowledge and abilities, leaving us no way to resist it..._

**xxx**

"_...my time as a human draws to a close_," finished Erick, his body began to fade away from the screen, "_My final hope is that I will not be the part of the destruction of the Earth...if Selvi survives, please take care of her..._"

Erick disappeared from the screen completely. The GUTS members watched the video in both interest and disbelief. All this time, Ligatron and Jupiter 3 were one in the same! Captain Tennissa, Handoyo, Dr. Regina, and Officer Stephen all looked down, mourning for the three lives that had been lost.

"Isn't there…any way to restore them back into their human form?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"One more mystery remains," said Handoyo, "How were they able to appear before their families while they were inside the monster?

"Perhaps the monster couldn't comprehend the pure love they held for their families," replied Krishna, "Maybe this somehow allowed their wills to use the monster's ability to take physical form."

"This message is already being examined at TPC Central Command," said Officer Stephen, "The results will be out soon."

Suddenly the phone next to Nimas' computer began to rang, prompting Handoyo to quickly pick it up.

"This is GUTS Command Room," responded Handoyo.

Meanwhile, Officer Stephen's own cell phone began to rang, before the Chief of Staff Officer picks it up.

"Stephen," said Officer Stephen.

"Roger that," finished Handoyo, before he turned towards his team-mates, "Captain, a monster has been sighted en route to the Paiton Power Plant at East Java."

As everyone else looked at Handoyo in shock, Officer Stephen closes his phone.

"We have official orders to attack the monster," said Officer Stephen.

"Understood," replied Captain Tennissa sternly, much to the horror of Nunu.

"Sir!" pleaded Nunu, slamming his hands on the table again, "How can you expect GUTS to fight against them?"

Hearing Nunu's rather angry remark, Officer Stephen stood up, facing up to the enraged GUTS member.

"What we will be fighting against is a dreadful space monster that threatens peace on Earth," said Officer Stephen.

With Nunu at a loss of words, Handoyo decided to take over the leadership of the mission from there.

"GUTS members, let's move!" commanded Handoyo.

"Roger!" replied the other GUTS members, with the exception of Nunu.

**xxx**

GUTS Wings 1 and 2 took off from the TPC HQ, heading straight towards the East Java area. Being aircrafts made to fly in a quick manner, the planes are literally making their way towards East Java in a matter of minutes. While in mid-air, Handoyo decided to brief the team on the upcoming mission.

"The Paiton Power Plant supplies 60% of electricity to the East and Central regions of Java, including the Special Territory of Yogyakarta," said Handoyo, "If it is destroyed, those regions will be compromised. We can't fail this mission."

"Roger!" replied Nurul and Albert, who is on board GUTS Wing 2 with Handoyo.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, due to Nunu's earlier outburst, he was "demoted" to co-pilot position in GUTS Wing 1, with Krishna being given the role of pilot in his first official mission in a GUTS Wing. Despite being given the privilege, Krishna still felt sorry about Nunu's "demotion," feeling that he's not experienced enough to pilot the jet.

"Nunu…" spoke Krishna.

"No need to say anything," interrupted Nunu, "As a GUTS officer, I will perform my duty, even as co-pilot. Nothing more. May the teachings I gave you will became useful, Krishna. I'm counting on you!"

Krishna gave a nod, increasing the speed on his jet.

**xxx**

Ligatron lets out it's usual unearthly roar, smashing it's huge frame through several powerlines. It then entered the Paiton district at the Probolinggo Regency, destroying a building there with it's massive claws. But thankfully enough, before any more damage can be done, GUTS arrived to the scene.

"We've spotted the monster!" exclaimed Albert, "At a distance of 10 km from the Paiton Power Plant."

"Good. Attack the monster, but keep your backs at the station," replied Handoyo.

"Roger!" responded Nurul.

"Roger!" responded Krishna from GUTS Wing 1.

The GUTS Wings flew around the advancing Ligatron, positioning themselves before aiming their lasers at the beast.

"Fire!" exclaimed Krishna, pressing the trigger on his GUTS Wing 1.

The two GUTS Wings fired a flurry of lasers, covering Ligatron in a series of tiny explosions. As usual, it wasn't enough to dent the space monster's armor, but it is enough to attract Ligatron's attention. The GUTS Wings turned around, with GUTS Wing 1 preparing it's Stinger Missiles. Krishna aligned the crosshair with Ligatron's back, before pressing the trigger. A pair of missiles were fired, blasting Ligatron right on it's back! The fiend roared, turning around as it energized its claws with blue energy. Ligatron then places its claws together, firing the blue energy into a spiralling laser beam. The laser struck GUTS Wing 1, causing the plane to spiral out of control.

"Shit!" cursed Krishna as he tried to regain control of the jet.

"Krishna!" yelled a concerned Nurul from GUTS Wing 2.

Fire went out from GUTS Wing 1's rear as it passed Ligatron, slowly heading towards the ground. GUTS Wing 2 fired a laser, striking Ligatron's side before it could advance at the crashlanding GUTS Wing 1. Fortunately, Krishna managed to safely land the GUTS Wing 1 thanks to his training with Nunu earlier, but the impact had knocked Nunu out.

"Nunu!" yelled Krishna, the alarms in the GUTS Wing 1 blaring continuously. Quickly he got out of his seat and tried his best to release Nunu.

GUTS Wing 2 fired another laser at Ligatron, striking the terrible kaiju on the chest. Ligatron tried to swipe it's claws around, but GUTS Wing 2 managed to dodge the incoming attack. Meanwhile, on the ground, Krishna placed the unconscious Nunu underneath a tree near the downed GUTS Wing, safe from any harm. Knowing what to do next, Krishna reached for his Spark Lens and lifted it up into the air, opening up the device.

A blinding pillar of light appears and Ultraman Tiga stood in front of Ligatron, quickly assuming his fighting pose.

Seeing a worthy challenger, Ligatron moved forward, only for Tiga to jump and perform a jumping side kick on Ligatron's chest. The beast backed away, before trying to hack Tiga with it's claws. Tiga dodged the incoming attack, grabbing the beast's frill and performing several knee-jerks on Ligatron, before a swipe of a claw sends Tiga to the ground. Tiga didn't gave up, however, as he stood up and delivered a chop into Ligatron's shoulder, before another chop lands on Ligatron's frill. Ligatron swipes Tiga away yet again with it's claw.

Tiga rolled on the ground, seeing that Ligatron is charging it's laser again. Quickly Tiga rolled out of the way, allowing the laser to blast the ground where Tiga had previously been. Ligatron roared, trying to swipe Tiga again with its claws only for Tiga to safely roll out of it's way. He couldn't dodge another swipe however, but he managed to avoid the swipe after that. Standing up to his feet Tiga kicked Ligatron right on the stomach, before delivering another one to Ligatron's side. Unfazed, Ligatron swiped the Giant of Light with its claws again, sending Tiga to the ground. Recovering himself, Tiga quickly grabbed Ligatron on the frill, knee-jerking the space monster once more.

Meanwhile, GUTS Wings 2 decided to land at a safe area before the rest of the GUTS members evacuated Nunu out of the battlefield, knowing that the battle could endanger his life.

Tiga was knocked down again, before he could recover himself Ligatron grabbed the warrior of light on the neck with it's huge claws. The powerful beast then threw Tiga aside, slamming the Ultra to the ground once more. Tiga recovered himself quickly, firing a Hand Slash in retaliation. The blue blast of energy struck Ligatron right on the shoulder, causing the beast to roar in rage. Ligatron then flashes it's eye, causing a huge explosion to appear in front of Tiga. Ligatron roared in excitement, slamming it's claws together.

Tiga rose up from within the flames, his forehead jewel flashing red. Quickly Tiga crosses his arms and thrusts them apart, transforming into his Power Type. Ligatron roared in interest, as on the ground, the GUTS members managed to find a safe place to watch the unfolding battle. Nurul watched the combatants while Handoyo and Albert rests Nunu against a nearby tree. The young man came to a few moments afterwards.

Tiga assumes his fighting pose, his muscle mass increased, ready to take on Ligatron. The two combatants charged forward, Tiga delivering a powerful uppercut into Ligatron's chin, which sends the monster into the ground. Seeing the advantage, Tiga lunged into the struggling Ligatron, the ground shook as he impacted with the beast.

As Ligatron struggled, Tiga grabbed two of it's frill horns, raising the space monster's head before slamming it repeatedly to the ground. Tiga jumped into Ligatron's back, sending a flurry of punches into Ligatron's back. The punches were powerful enough to cause dents on Ligatron's armor. The enraged beast, in pain, activated its anal jets, blowing Tiga away from it's back.

Ligatron stood up, roaring in rage as Tiga stood up as well. Never before had an opponent caused damage to it's strong armor. Tiga assumed his fighting pose, staring down at Ligatron while his opponent did the same thing.

Deciding to end this quickly, Tiga charged up the Delacium Light Stream, before throwing the energy beam at the monster. However, the Delacium Light Stream only struck Ligatron's shoulder harmlessly, only causing the monster to roar in rage once more. Tiga looked in surprise, his finishing attack failed. Seeing an opening, Ligatron fired its claw laser, blasting Tiga right on the chest! Another one followed suit, blasting Tiga right as he tried to advance towards Ligatron!

Ligatron roared, charging towards Tiga, claws ready. Ligatron swiped it's right claw, only to have it held by Tiga, before battering the hero on the back with it's left claw. Tiga tried to attack Ligatron once more, but the fiend swiped both claws at Tiga, knocking him to the ground. Ligatron smashed it's left claw against a recovering Tiga right on the shoulder, before swipes of it's right claw hits Tiga's abdomen. Ligatron threw Tiga aside. The Giant of Light rolled on the ground before he squatted up, his color timer blinking.

"That thing's an impenetrable fortress," commented Nurul worriedly as she looked at both Tiga and Ligatron, "We couldn't hurt it even if hundreds of us were attacking from outside."

"From outside..." muttered Nunu, before he realized something, smiling in delight as he activated his helmet intercom, "That's it! Command Room, please come in."

**xxx**

"This is Command Room," responded Nimas, Captain Tennissa standing next to her and her computer.

"_Listen, access personal data on the three Jupiter 3 crew members, Brigitta Dea Arista, Erick Derian, and Jessica Yumz, particularly family pictures. After that, transmit them into the Jupiter 3's central computer_," said Nunu from the other side of the intercom.

"You mean...hacking into the monster's brain?" asked Nimas.

"_Exactly_," replied Nunu.

"Nice," smiled Nimas, "I see what I can do."

**xxx**

"Thanks," said Nunu, closing up the intercom.

Ligatron charged forward, bashing it's claws together, before clamping them on the sides of a recovering Tiga. The giant yelped in pain as Ligatron tightened it's grip. Slowly Ligatron lifted Tiga off the ground, slowly but surely siphoning the hero's energy into itself. Suddenly sparks erupted from Ligatron's body, disrupting the siphoning process. The beast slowly shook, slowly releasing it's grip on Tiga.

"Look!" exclaimed Nurul, "Something strange is going on with the monster."

Ligatron dropped Tiga to the ground, backing away as sparks erupted from it's entire body. The metallic body of Ligatron shook, apparently the space monster is experiencing a seizure. More sparks came out from the gaps on Ligatron's body.

"Looks like your hunch was right, Nunu," said Albert.

"The three astronauts have returned to their senses," smiled Nunu.

Ligatron continued to experience it's seizures, sparks flying off it's body while it flashed white several times. Meanwhile on the ground, Handoyo took out his GUTSCOM and opened it, contacting Nimas back at base.

"Nimas, transmit the data to me as well," said Handoyo, before looking towards Ligatron.

The kaiju roared in pain, sparks erupting more and more while it's entire body shook. Photographs of Jessica, Dea, and Erick along with their families flashed into the display screen on Handoyo's GUTSCOM, the same thing being transmitted into Ligatron's brain, which caused the seizure.

"Live again," said Nunu, "Live again as humans!"

Ligatron's body shook more and more, huge amounts of sparks giving out from it's body. The seizure that the beast experience became more and more intense by the second, as the wills of Jessica, Dea, and Erick, empowered by their cherished memories with their families, tried to broke out from the confines of Ligatron.

"Take its energy!" yelled Nunu, "Use the monster's own energy to defeat it!"

Ligatron let out another roar in pain, the wills of the three astronauts inside it using its own energy to plan their escape from the dreaded monster. They had been trapped within Ligatron for too long, it's about time for them to be liberated.

"Hang in there," smiled Nunu.

Ligatron tried to fire its laser, but Jessica, Dea, and Erick wouldn't let it happen. The wills of the three astronauts cancelled out the laser charge, blowing off Ligatron's claws in the process! More sparks, this time with smoke, erupted from Ligatron's huge frame. As GUTS and Tiga watched in amazement, Ligatron sprawled to the ground, roaring in pain, the willpower of the three astronauts were too intense for it. The beast then stood up, lifting up its arms as three orbs of light escaped its body. Ligatron went limp afterwards, severely weakened from the seizures and the escape of the astronauts' wills.

Deciding to finish the now smoking Ligatron once and for all, Tiga reverted back into Multi Type, before charging up the Zepellion Ray. The weakened Ligatron could only watch as the Zepellion Ray was fired, the intense beam of white energy striking against its chest. Letting out one last inhuman roar of pain, Ligatron collapsed, exploding as it's body touched the ground. Bits of metallic and organic matter showered the area from Ligatron's remains.

The GUTS members flinched from the explosion, before each of them smiled in delight.

"He did it!" exclaimed Nurul.

"It's a miracle!" exclaimed Albert.

"No, it's not," said Nunu, "It was those people putting their lives in the line one last time that restored the pride and dignity of man."

Tiga nodded, agreeing with Nunu's statement. He then took off to the clouds above, glad that Ligatron has been defeated and the wills of the three astronauts had been freed.

**xxx**

That night, the members of GUTS gathered around the window of the command room, which overlooks the sea where the TPC HQ was built on. Three orbs of light drifted away in the peaceful night sky over the calm sea.

"What's that?" asked Nurul.

"The astronauts from Jupiter 3," replied Krishna, "Now they've become something more than human, beings of light."

"I wonder where they'll go..." wondered Albert.

"Into space," replied Nunu, "They have their sights set on the boundless univere."

"But whatever happened to Selvi Putriana?" asked Nurul.

"She's still drifting in space," replied Captain Tennissa, "Hoping that we could find her quickly."

"I hope she's safe," said Nurul, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Right, it's about time that everyone get some sleep," said Handoyo, "GUTS, dismiss!"

"Roger!" responded everyone else, before they set out to leave the command room. However a hand held Krishna, holding him still as everyone else left the room. Krishna looked to see Nimas holding him.

"Nimas?" asked Krishna.

"You're Ultraman Tiga, right?" asked Nimas back.

Krishna gasped in surprise. He had not revealed that he was Ultraman to anyone, even Ratih. How come Nimas knew about this?

"How...how do you know about this?" asked Krishna.

"Yuzare told me," replied Nimas, "She appeared to me when I was sleeping, telling me that Ultraman Tiga will be awakened by a man named Krishna Sadhana. I told that to everyone..."

"You told everyone?" gasped Krishna, his eyes widening in both surprise and shock.

"But no one believed me," continued Nimas, "And then you showed up and I knew that you have the power of Ultraman Tiga, the power to save everyone!"

Krishna smiled, touched by what Nimas had said. Slowly but surely he took out his Spark Lens and showed it to an amazed Nimas.

"Promise me," said Krishna, "That you won't tell anyone else."

"I won't," smiled Nimas, "You have my word for it."

Krishna smiled back, knowing that he could trust the GUTS' computer genius.

"Now get some sleep," said Krishna, placing the Spark Lens back into his pocket, "You'll need it."

Nimas smiled as Krishna left the room.

"Thank you...Ultraman Tiga," she said.

**xxx**

**Next Episode**

**Episode ****5****: ****Day of the Infected Monster**

GUTS are called in when a peaceful monster named Alukila was found dead in the forests of Borneo. But when they are taking care of the deceased kaiju, Alukila suddenly came back to life with a sudden change in personality, becoming a ferocious monster bent in destroying everything! Things went from bad to worse when it was found that Alukila was not itself again, a type of infectious fungus from outer space had infected it and taken control of its brain! Can Ultraman Tiga and GUTS stop the zombified Alukila before it could spread more of the fungus into the human population?

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	5. Day of the Infected Monster

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode ****5****: ****Day of the Infected Monster**

**Infected**** Monster ****Alukila and Corrupting Organism Space Fungus**** appear****s**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

A small, green flying object flew through the night sky above the Borneo rainforest, emitting an eerie glow in every second. A few moments later a soft thud was heard, signalling that the object has landed on the ground. Sitting inside a small-sized crater, barely the size of a sedan, the object, ball-like in shape, slowly loses it's glow, transforming into a white, ball-shaped object with green bulges on it.

The ground in the rainforest shook again, but this time in a more violent manner, signalling the arrival of a huge creature. Emerging from the thick rainforest was a grey-colored saurian creature with a skinny build, it's head having slender, crocodile-like jaws adorned with needle-like teeth. The beast had a pair of long, triangular ears on its head, resembling rabbit ears, as well as tufts of white hair on the back of the head. A peculiar-looking horn was seen on the creature's snout, slender on the base and top, yet having a rather thick mid-section, a white orb resting on the mid-section. A blackish sail-like structure extends from the back of the beast's neck towards the tip of its long and flexible tail, while a pair of curved spikes, colored ivory white, came out from the beast's shoulders. The creature has five fingers on it's hands, tipped with sharp black claws. The beast's feet are three-toed, also tipped with sharp black claws. The creature's wide, marble-like black eyes scanned around the area, it's nose picking up the smell around it.

Alukila, the name of the gigantic creature, slowly lumbered around the forest, it's nose picking up the smell of something tasty to eat. Despite being a kaiju, Alukila prefers to spend its time on the forest, eating a mixed diet of animals and berries while keeping its distance from human civilization, not wanting to disturb the humans. The kaiju made its way through the forest, before noticing a peculiar crater on the forest ground. Curious, Alukila decided to walk towards the crater, before finding the mysterious white object resting on it, the object that fell down from the sky a few moments ago. Alukila sniffed again, finding the tasty smell becoming stronger near the object. Thinking quickly Alukila opened its crocodile jaws and gobbled the object whole, not knowing of the consequences that will soon come.

Alukila continued it's walk in the forest again, moving away from the crater. Suddenly, the kaiju stopped, letting out a groan of pain as white foam, mixed with blood red stains, began to pour out from it's mouth. Flailing its arms in desperation Alukila groaned and groaned, struggling to breathe as more foam came out from its mouth, blood trickling out from its nose. Finally, Alukila collapsed to the ground, its black eyes closed, all life leaving the beast's body. Alukila was no more, but this is not the end of the story...

**xxx**

Several hours later, kilometers away from the Borneo forest, Handoyo was resting at a jazz bar on South Jakarta's Setiabudi district. The GUTS Deputy Captain had spent his time there from yesterday night, enjoying the non-stop jazz entertainment with the company of several glasses of milk. He hadn't counted them yet, but he felt that he had drunken down around 20 of them. Handoyo was holding yet another glass of fresh milk, half-drunk. His head swayed back and forth, up and down with the rhythem of the jazz music playing on the background.

A medium built young man, around 29 years old, about the same age with Handoyo, walked towards the GUTS Deputy Captain, his hands holding a glass full of fresh milk. Like Handoyo, the man was of a Chinese descent, with white skin and short black hair that had been spiked with an adequate amount of hairspray. A pair of rectangular glasses sat on the man's face.

"Not feeling well?" asked the man, sitting in front of Handoyo, "Care for a refill?"

"Thanks but no thanks," replied Handoyo, "I think that I've spent too much time here for the day. This is my last one. You're Michael Jonathan of the _Jakarta Post_, right?"

"Correct," smiled Michael, "And you're Handoyo Hendrawidjaja…long time no see old buddy!"

Handoyo laughed as Michael gave his shoulder a loud pat.

A bartender was seen flipping through channels on the TV located behind the bar stand, when suddenly he stopped at a news channel..

"_Good morning everyone_," greeted the newscaster.

"It's morning already?" gasped Handoyo, "God I've really wasted my time here..."

"You don't say?" laughed Michael.

"_In today's news, last night the body of a tremendous creature was discovered at the East Borneo rainforest, around 15km from the nearest village. The discovery was reported to the forest police by a local resident who was out for a hunting trip_," announced the newscaster.

At the same time, Michael's Nokia 3310 began to ring. Quickly Michael picked it up.

"Yes, this is Michael. What is it?" responded Michael, unaware that Handoyo is exiting the bar, "Yes, I just saw the news myself. I imagine GUTS doesn't know yet. After all…"

Michael turned around and saw that Handoyo has left the place, much to his amazement.

**xxx**

Its morning at East Borneo and at the forest located near a village at the Kutai Kartanegara Regency, a small crowd began to build around the gigantic corpse of Alukila, now its body was covered with what appeared to be white vines and green furry bulges, each of them has the same size of a basketball. A news crew is seen on the area, with the ever famous Chairunnisa Arasy reporting from the scene.

"This is Chairunnisa Arasy reporting from the scene," started Chairunnisa as the cameras began to roll, "Members of GUTS, the Global Unlimited Task Squad, have arrived and began their investigation. From the looks of it, the monster has been dead for around 6-8 hours."

As Chairunnisa spoke, Albert and Nunu walked behind the news crew, approaching the gigantic corpse.

"Look at the size of that thing!" commented Albert as his eyes gazed upon the corpse of Alukila.

"Let's take a cell sample of this thing before we can perform an autopsy," said Nunu seriously, taking out a metallic box from his small backpack.

"Right," replied Albert.

The two GUTS officers are oblivious of the greenish growths and the white vines that covered Alukila. The vines slowly spread itself across the kaiju's flesh, more green bulges growing slowly from the vines.

**xxx**

Back at TPC HQ, Inspector General Alexander, Captain Tennissa, and Handoyo are discussing about the discovery of Alukila's dead body at the command room.

"The head office has decided," announced Inspector General Alexander, "GUTS should immediately relocate the monster's body for autopsy."

"Immediately? What's the hurry?" asked Captain Tennissa, "Can't we just perform an on-site autopsy?"

"I understand your concerns, but the body has attracted too much public attention," said Inspector General Alexander, "It might compromise the autopsy and attract public hysteria if the body contains deadly diseases for humans."

"I see," nodded Captain Tennissa.

"We can use GUTS Wing 2 to relocate the body," added Handoyo, "It may lack the power to lift the body, but we can fit it with special boosters."

"But isn't that means we're removing the weapons from GUTS Wing 2?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"I'm afraid so," replied Handoyo, "But the thing's dead anyway."

At the same time, Nurul entered the command room with Krishna. Apparently the two were summoned into the room by Captain Tennissa prior to the meeting.

"Ah, Nurul," greeted Captain Tennissa, "Have you completed your Ultihand training?"

"Yes, Cap," nodded Nurul.

"Okay, you will be in GUTS Wing 2. Krishna, provide support in GUTS Wing 1 in case something wrong happens," said Captain Tennissa.

"Roger!" replied Krishna.

**xxx**

Both Nurul and Krishna are inside the TPC HQ's elevator, heading down towards the hangar area, helmets ready in their arms. As elevator music echoed through the elevator, Krishna decided to break the ice by starting a conversation.

"You know, I'm pretty good in picking up a payload myself," said Krishna.

"Did you train on the simulator too?" asked Nurul.

"Sure. Those ones you see in town where you use the little crane to pick up stuffed animals. Yesterday I got a teddy bear for Nimas," smiled Krishna, only to receive a punch to the shoulder by Nurul, "Aw! What do you do that for?"

"It's nothing like that, idiot," grinned Nurul as Krishna rubbed his shoulder in pain.

**xxx**

"In order to perform the autopsy in a quiet situation, GUTS has decided to relocate the monster's body deep into the forest," reported Chairunnisa as GUTS Wing 1 and 2 flew overhead.

GUTS Wing 2, piloted by Nurul, as been modified extensively for this mission, its weapons removed and a pack of silver boosters were installed to the back. The Ultihand module, a newly developed add-on for the GUTS Wings specifically designed to lift up heavy items, is installed to the bottom of the plane where the Stinger Missiles should be.

"Switching to auto pilot," said Nurul, flipping the switch on the GUTS Wing's autopilot feature.

As GUTS Wing 2 hovered above Alukila's dead body, with more of the green bulges appearing, Nurul got out from her seat and headed towards the Ultihand command console at the back of her plane.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Michael quickly ran towards Alukila's dead body, having landed from Jakarta a few hours prior. But his path was soon barred by a TPC officer.

"Civilians can't go beyond this point, please go back," said the officer sternly.

"I'm a member of the press!" protested Michael, showing his press badge to the officer, "The GUTS commander is obligated to issue a statement. It's his duty."

"The public relations section will take care of that," said the officer.

"This is ridiculous!" said Michael in frustration, kicking the ground in front of him, "This is madness!"

While this was going on Albert and Nunu were moving around the GUTS camp near the dead body, with Handoyo supervising the operation.

"Alright, begin the operation," commanded Handoyo to his intercom.

"_Roger_," replied Nurul.

Inside GUTS Wing 2, Nurul had placed her Ultihand goggles on, which will display the video feed from the camera located near the Ultihand's claw. She then typed in the access code in the Ultihand's computer, before operating the joystick which controls the Ultihand. Slowly but surely a metallic claw with four fingers rose out from Ultihand module, its operations being controlled by Nurul. With a press of the button, suddenly the four fingers on the Ultihand splits up, hooks being released from the fingertips. The hooks embed themselves into Alukila's flesh, piercing through the white vines that cover it.

"Begin the operation," said Nurul, her hand slowly lifting up the joystick.

The boosters on GUTS Wing 2 flared up as the hooks slowly lifted Alukila's dead body, the extra power from the boosters really helping Nurul in this operation.

"What the…" muttered Nurul.

"_What is it?_" asked Krishna from the intercom.

"The monster's too light!" exclaimed Nurul.

Suddenly the white vines on Alukila's body began to move and entangle itself on the Ultihand's hooks, constricting the cables that connected the hooks with the Ultihand itself. This causes Nurul to lose control of the device, while at the same time causing GUTS Wing 2 to shake violently. The vines then snapped the cables, releasing the grip on Alukila as the kaiju went crashing down into the ground much to the shock of the ground crew. GUTS Wing 2 quickly recovers itself, the Ultihand dangling helplessly below it.

"It has failed! The operation has failed!" announced Chairunnisa, who watched the entire scene unfolding before her eyes.

Suddenly a loud growl was heard and Alukila's eyes suddenly opened, this time instead of black, they were a sickly yellow. Alukila slowly stood up, letting out a distorted roar. White vines wrapped themselves around Alukila's head, green growths sprouting around Alukila's eyes, snout, jaws, and horn.

"Holy shit…" gasped Chairunnisa.

GUTS Wing 2 quickly retracted its Ultihand module, before making a quick U-turn towards Alukila.

"I thought it was supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Nurul as she detached her Ultihand goggles, heading straight towards the cockpit.

"_Nurul!_" called Krishna from the intercom.

"I'm okay!" replied Nurul.

Another GUTS Wing 1 is seen flying towards the scene, Nunu is seen piloting it.

"GUTS Wing 2, return to base. Leave the rest to us," said Nunu.

"Alright, GUTS Wing 2 returning to base," said a rather reluctant Nurul. She'd like to engage Alukila in battle right now, but since her GUTS Wing 2 has been stripped of its weaponry, it will be wise for her to return to base.

As GUTS Wing 2 retreated away, Alukila made another roar, before the kaiju rampaged through the GUTS camp, much to the horror of Albert and Handoyo. The TPC officers guarding the area fled in terror, with Alukila making its way towards the forest.

"_Where is it planning to go?_" asked Nunu from Albert's intercom.

"How should I know?" asked Albert back, "I didn't know why that thing came back to life in the first place!"

"If it continued on with this course," muttered Handoyo, his finger tracing along Alukila's path on the map of East Borneo in front of him, "It'll reach Kutai Kartanegara in a matter of hours! Krishna, Nunu, assume attack formation 1-1-2! We've got to stop that thing before it heads towards the city! Albert, perform a bio-scan on this creature! Find out why it came back to life!"

"Roger!" replied the three GUTS members in unison.

Handoyo gritted his teeth as he exited his tent, Albert following him from behind with a black scanning device on his right hand.

"Bastard," cursed Handoyo, "Who turned you back to life?"

**xxx**

Meanwhile, the two GUTS Wings 1 lined up behind Aluklia, ready to attack the zombie monster. The two fired a flurry of Stinger Missiles, blowing up a portion of Alukila's back, revealing its slowly decaying flesh.

"Alright!" exclaimed Krishna.

Alukila roared in pain, smoke coming out from the large hole in its back.

"I think we got it!" exclaimed Nunu, before taking a glance at Alukila's back, "What the…"

The white vines that covered Alukila's flesh had reacted to the attack, quickly reached itself towards Alukila's back wound, covering it. The kaiju roared in fury, before continuing its course. The back wound is now completely covered by a network of white vines, green bulges growing in the vines' intersection.

"No way…" gasped Krishna.

"It…regenerated….sort of," added Nunu.

Alukila lets out another roar as the GUTS Wings flew around it.

"The attack failed!" reported Nunu, "The monster somehow uses a network of vines to regenerate its wound."

**xxx**

"Alright," replied Handoyo in disappointment after he had listened to Nunu's report, "We'll wait for Albert's bio scan before we can proceed."

Unknown to Handoyo, from a distance Michael is watching his every movement, taking pictures with his Sony SLR Camera.

"Well, what now, GUTS?" Michael lets out a sarcastic smile.

Back at the GUTS camp, Handoyo went back inside his tent and looked at his map, tracking Alukila's progression. Suddenly Albert went towards Handoyo, his face expressing both excitement and worry.

"Deputy Captain!" exclaimed Albert, "You've got to see this!"

"What is it, Albert?" asked Handoyo as Albert placed the scanner device on the table in front of them, before activating it.

"I've performed a bio scan on this monster," said Albert, "And here's something interesting, it's not alive. It's still dead."

"Eh?" gasped Handoyo, looking at the scanner device.

"It's being controlled by a foreign life form," continued Albert, "It's not like any life form on Earth, but I've managed to find two life form on Earth that's has similar traits to it."

"What are they?" asked Handoyo.

"The _Cordyceps_ and the _Lycoperdon_," replied Albert, "Members of the Fungi group."

"Fungi?" asked Handoyo again, "You mean mushrooms?"

"Yeah," responded Albert, "This is a completely new type of fungus with traits of both the _Cordyceps_ and the _Lycoperdon_. It took over a host like the _Cordyceps_ before expelling its spores from its sporangium like the _Lycoperdon_ once it founds the perfect environment to germinate."

"That means..." said Handoyo.

"This type of fungus took over the monster, killing it, and uses it as a host in order to find a suitable place to germinate," added Albert, "Additionally, the bio scan indicates that this type of fungus contained materials that haven't been found on Earth yet, meaning..."

"It's a Space Fungus! That monster must have ingested it before the fungus took over it," said Handoyo, "That means, the creature is going towards the city...to germinate?"

"If the temperature around Kutai Kartanegara suits it," replied Albert, "This Space Fungus is highly infectious, meaning it will turn any biotic objects in a 30km radius into its host if its spores are spread."

"If that so...the city's in danger!" exclaimed Handoyo in horror, "Are they any way to kill it?"

"I'm afraid the bio scan didn't show how to kill it," Albert shook his head in regret, "But if we can target its mycelium, the core of the fungus..."

"We can neutralize it!" concluded Handoyo excitedly, "Did the bio scan showed the location of the mycelium?"

"At the monster's neck," replied Albert, showing Handoyo the X-ray image of Alukila that they had been looking on for the time being, a huge white spot is seen on the kaiju's neck, "Get Krishna and Nunu to fire at its neck, that'll penetrate the mycelium."

"Genius! But how do we restrain the monster from going anywhere?" asked Handoyo, "It will need a precise shot to penetrate the mycelium!"

"TPC East Borneo has some laser wires," responded Albert, "We can use them."

"Excellent!"

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the same time, in the TransTV Studio at Jakarta, two men are preparing themselves to go on air, the two of them area bout to bring the latest update on Alukila's sudden "revival" and rampage. The cameras started rolling and the two men smiled at the camera, ready to deliver the news.

"Good afternoon. We interrupt _Top Gear_ for a special update on the mysterious revival of the East Borneo monster," greeted the first man, a skinny and medium built, 35-year old man with brown skin and slick black hair, he is currently wearing an Armani suit, indicating that he is the newscaster for the programme, "I'm Daniel Rino Krismasurya and along with me is Professor Aditya Benyamin, an expert in monster-related disasters."

A tall and well built young man of a Chinese descent with white skin and slick brown hair, around the same age as Rino, smiled at the camera, a pair of glasses on his face. Prof. Aditya is currently wearing a brown T-shirt and yellow khakis.

"Thank you for coming, Professor Aditya," said Rino in gratitude.

"My pleasure, Rino," responded Prof. Aditya.

**xxx**

"Laser wires?" asked Captain Tennissa. She had been contacted by Handoyo a few moments earlier who requested her to ask TPC East Borneo to lend GUTS some laser wires.

"_Yeah, laser wires_," replied Handoyo from the intercom, "_We believe that the monster is infected by a type of fungus from outer space that turned it into a zombie. We're going to use the laser wires to restrain the monster as we neutralize the fungus before it germinates and infects the entire Kutai Kartanegara area_."

"Wait, fungus from outer space?" asked Captain Tennissa, "How did that came undetected from our radars?"

"_It's probably too small to be detected by the radars when it passed the atmosphere_," replied Handoyo, "_But the point is, can you ask TPC East Borneo to lend us some laser wires?_"

"If it's going to stop the monster, okay," smiled Captain Tennissa.

**xxx**

Michael was busy chomping on a chocholate donut when he notices Handoyo and Albert boarding into a parked Daihatsu Taft, before driving away from the GUTS camp. Immediately he dropped his donut, picked up his camera and jacket, before going after the jeep.

"Hey!" yelled Michael as he entered the GUTS camp, "What strategy will you take next?"

As the Daihatsu disappeared around the corner, Michael could only threw his donut wrapper to the ground in frustration.

**xxx**

At TransTV Studio, Rino and Prof. Aditya are enjoying their mango juices, courtesy of the production team, as they prepared for their discussion on the ongoing Alukila matter.

"Well, since this situation was primarily caused by the failure on the part of GUTS, I'd have to say this is in fact a man-made disaster," said Prof. Aditya.

"But the monster was thought to be dead," argued Rino.

"When it comes to monsters, we can't be 100% sure of anything," said Prof. Aditya, "Their assumption that the monster was dead was naive at best."

**xxx**

Albert drove the Daihatsu Taft jeep deep into the forest, trying to find the clearing where TPC East Borneo had set up their laser wires. The intercom on the jeep beeped, a sign that someone from base is contacting them. Handoyo immediately responded to the intercom.

"_This is Nimas from Command Centre_," Nimas' cheerful voice greeted the two men, "_TPC East Borneo just contacted me. Your laser wires are ready, it's around 1.5km West from where you are_."

"Excellent," replied Handoyo, before changing the intercom channel, "Krishna?"

"_We're ready at the execution point_," replied Krishna.

The two GUTS Wings 1 are seen hovering above a forest clearing, while several TPC officers on the ground are hoisting two metallic turrets on the grounds around the two.

"_The monster is going to pass the execution point in 4 minutes_," added Krishna.

"Good. We'll be there," nodded Handoyo as Albert turned the jeep around.

**xxx**

Albert and Handoyo arrived just in time as the TPC East Borneo officers had finished setting up the metallic turrets. These turrets are going to fire the laser wires which will restrain Alukila, enabling the two GUTS Wings to open fire on the beast's neck, neutralizing the Space Fungus within it.

As predicted Alukila came out from the forest, more of the Space Fungus covering it's entire grey body, their vines penetrating through the saurian's decaying flesh. TPC officers began to gather around Albert and Handoyo, the Deputy Captain of GUTS calmly took out his binoculars and looked as Alukila approaches the execution point.

"Alright, the target has approached the execution point," said Handoyo, "Fire the laser wires!"

The metallic turrets turned themselves towards Alukila, firing two pink laser beams. The laser beams wrapped themselves around Alukila's wrists, restraining the monster in place. Slowly the two GUTS Wings 1 approaches the struggling Alukila, Stinger Missiles ready as Nunu and Krishna aligned their crosshairs against Alukila's neck.

**xxx**

"We have received reports that GUTS are planning an assault on the revived monster," announced Rino.

"I hope they won't fail," replied Prof. Aditya, sipping on his juice.

**xxx**

"Fire!" exclaimed Nunu.

"Fire!" exclaimed Krishna.

Both of them pressed their triggers, prompting their planes to fire a flurry of missiles towards Alukila's neck. A large explosion erupted from Alukila's neck, as the zombie monster lets out a roar of pain. A huge chunk of decaying flesh has been blown off from Alukila's neck, exposing a white, spherical object with green bulges on it – the Space Fungus' mycelium.

"_We've done it, Deputy Captain!_" reported Nunu, "_Now we're going to finish this off with another salvo of missiles._"

"Right!" smiled Handoyo, knowing that the threat of the Space Fungus would be over.

"Deputy Captain, I won't be so sure," interrupted Albert, showing Handoyo the scanner device from before, which displayed a new report, "If we blow up any part of the fungus, the mycelium or the monster itself, we're essentially helping the Space Fungus in spreading the spores. In other words, we're accelerating the germination process."

"Shit!" cursed Handoyo, "Krishna, Nunu, hold your fire! If you blow up the mycelium, you're going to accelerate the germination process!"

"_What?_" gasped both Krishna and Nunu in unison.

"If you blow anything up from that creature, the spores of the Space Fungus will spread out," explained Handoyo, "Pull out! We're still thinking of ways on how to neutralize it."

Quickly the two GUTS Wings 1 retreated away, allowing the Space Fungus that covers Alukila to regenerate the beast's neck wound. Letting out a gurgle before a growl, Alukila tore apart the laser wires that restrains it, before proceeding with its course once more.

**xxx**

"They've failed to stop the monster here," said Prof. Aditya, pointing to a dinosaur toy that represents Alukila in a 3D-map of the Kutai Kartanegara Regency, "The next point in its path is Kutai Kartanegara. You see?"

Rino nodded.

**xxx**

"We'll try flames," said Albert, "Cells of living beings will usually combust when exposed with intense heat. If we can fire lasers at that monster, it'll cause the Space Fungus covering it to burn."

"Good point," nodded Handoyo, before receiving a message from the GUTS command room through his intercom, "Command Room?"

"_The monster will approach the outskirts of Kutai Kartanegara within an hour_," said Nimas, "_We've got little time to finish this!_"

"Right," nodded Handoyo again, before he turned over towards the TPC officers around him, "Let's go!"

"Roger!" responded the officers.

Quickly the team boarded their respective jeeps, while the other TPC officers remaining behind dismantles the laser wire turrets.

"Nimas, tell Krishna and Nunu to fire their lasers at moderate power on the monster. We want the monster to burn, not explode. Also, if Nurul is avalible, dispatch her to the battlefield as well. Make sure that GUTS Wing 2 has been equiped with the flamethrower weapon," told Handoyo.

"_Yes, Deputy Captain,_" replied Nimas.

**xxx**

"This is madness!" said Inspector General Michael, "If we burn this creature at the outskirts of Kutai Kartanegara, we might start a forest fire or worse, we might burn down the city!"

"It's our only hope," replied Captain Tennissa, "We can't afford to blow up the creature and spread the Space Fungus to the entire Kutai Kartanegara area. Let's hope that by burning it we'll put an end to this madness once and for all. Nurul, is your GUTS Wing 2 has been already equiped with the flamethrower weapon yet?"

"Yes, Cap!" said Nurul, itching to go to the battlefield, "Can I go?"

"You may," nodded Captain Tennissa.

Grabbing her helmet from the command table, Nurul quickly went towards the hangar area.

**xxx**

"They've got a lot of portable turrets, aren't they?" commented Albert as the jeeps that carried the team stopped at yet another forest clearing. There, TPC East Borneo officers are setting up two more metallic turrets, this time flamethrowers.

"Good," replied Handoyo, "We can execute our plan quickly, then."

**xxx**

"The real problem is why this is all happening now," said Prof. Aditya, "For several months, we've been seeing catastrophes and other monster-related events occuring all over the world, but primarly in Indonesia."

**xxx**

"_We have to consider the significance of these events!_" continued Prof. Aditya from Michael's PDA.

"Just listen to this casual discussion! It's hardly the time!" growled Michael as he drived his rented car through the jungle, trying to pursuit GUTS with his best effort.

"_It appears that GUTS has initiated their next operation_," announced Rino, "_They're apparently trying to burn the monster!_"

"Burn?" gasped Michael, before letting out a chuckle, "Guess the commander of GUTS isn't much of a bonehead afterall."

**xxx**

Alukila walked towards the forest clearing, unaware of the danger that awaits it. Giving away yet another distorted roar, the zombie monster charged forward, trying to reach Kutai Kartanegara as soon as possible.

"There's that bastard," muttered Handoyo, "Fire now!"

"Fire!" exclaimed Nunu.

"Fire!" exclaimed Krishna.

The two GUTS Wings 1 fired their lasers, while TPC East Borneo activated their flamethrower turrets, washing Alukila's huge body with a wall of fire. The beast groaned in pain as the flames surges through its decaying body, some of the Space Fungus covering it slowly started to wither away and die.

"It's working!" exclaimed Albert, with Handoyo nodding in agreement.

Alukila tried to shake away the flames away from it, but the constant burning on its flesh became more and more unbeareable. Things got worse for the kaiju when Nurul arrived, firing a stream of fire from the underside of her GUTS Wing 2. Alukila lets out a groan as its grey skin began to turn black, more and more of the Space Fungus covering it withering away. When the attacks stopped, Alukila slowly collapsed to the ground, its body still burning.

"Alright!" exclaimed Handoyo, clenching his fist in delight, before noticing something unusual, "It can't be..."

When the flames that covered Alukila died out, it revealed that even though some of the Space Fungus infecting Alukila had died from the flames, most of it survived! Worse, the green bulges covering Alukila became more and more larger! The kaiju rose up as the white vines of the Space Fungus rapidly covers its exposed area, growing larger green bulges in the process. Suddenly a whitish stalk bursts out from the back of Alukila's head, a greenish umbrella-shaped structure seen at the end of the stalk.

"It matured even quickly..." gasped Handoyo.

**xxx**

"_The monster is mutating!_" exclaimed Rino, "_Flames couldn't kill it...it mutates it!_"

"Damn it!" cursed Michael.

**xxx**

Alukila roared to the heavens, its body was completely covered in Space Fungus. The beast suddenly charges red energy into its horn, before firing a red energy bubble from the orb located in its horn! It headed straight towards Krishna's GUTS Wing 1, but the jet managed to avoid the bubble. Strangely enough, as Krishna's GUTS Wing 1 turned around, the bubble performed exactly the same thing!

"Shit! It's a homing weapon!" cursed Krishna as the energy bubble followed his every movement. Suddenly a huge explosion was heard from his background. He was hit!

"Krishna!" shouted both Nurul and Nunu in unison.

Alukila roared again, firing another energy bubble, this time heading towards GUTS Wing 2!

"Damn it..." cursed Krishna as he released his seatbelt, grabbing the Spark Lens from his pocket in the process, "Guess it's Ultraman's time to shine then."

As Krishna's GUTS Wing 1 crashlanded into a ball of flames, an orb of light shot out from the downed aircraft, materializing into a flying Ultraman Tiga, heading straight towards GUTS Wing 2!

"Ultraman Tiga!" exclaimed Nurul, "He saved Krishna!"

Tiga landed in front of GUTS Wing 2, destroying the incoming energy bubble with a chop, allowing Nurul to fly her aircraft to safety.

**xxx**

Michael's rented car arrived at the forest clearing, the TPC officers there ready to bar his path. Gritting his teeth, Michael grabbed his camera and stepped out of the car, ready to take footage of the battle that's going to happen.

**xxx**

Tiga quickly assumes his fighting pose, while Alukila turned around to face its enemy, the infected monster letting out another roar. Alukila charged forwards, trying to push Tiga out of its way, but Tiga held on into the beast's head, halting its movement. The Giant of Light then delivered a kick into Alukila's side, before another one followed suit. Tiga executed a series of chops afterwards, slamming the sides of Alukila's neck. Alukila then backed away, allowing Tiga to deliver a side kick to the zombie's stomach, sending Alukila reeling in from the pain of the kick.

Tiga jumped, grabbing Alukila's shoulder spikes, before throwing the creature to the ground. Before the kaiju could recover itself Tiga lifted Alukila, before throwing the behemoth yet again. Alukila stood up, only for Tiga to deliver three jabs and an uppercut to its body, a roundhouse kick sends Alukila to the ground again. Tiga then forced Alukila to stood up and delivered a flurry of kicks to the beast's torso. Alukila groaned in pain, backing away from Tiga. Charging energy into its horn Alukila fired another energy bubble, which Tiga managed to dodge it by rolling. As the energy bubble homed in towards Tiga Alukila fired a second one. Tiga rolled around the ground, avoiding the two energy bubbles before he stood up, only for the energy bubbles to come straight at him, blasting Tiga on the chest! Tiga collapsed to the ground, his chest still smoking from the energy bubbles' explosion.

While Tiga tried to stand up Alukila jumped and tackled the recovering hero, pressing him to the ground with its weight. Alukila then stood up and started to stomp the downed Tiga repeatedly. Tiga could only let out a groan of pain as Alukila continuously stomped him, his color timer began to blink while his face was planted to the ground.

"That thing's unstoppable!" gasped Albert, "We've tried blasting it, we've tried burning it, but everything we tried couldn't kill that Space Fungus!"

"Maybe there is a way," said Handoyo, "If heat can cause it to germinate even quicker...what happen if we expose it to cold! Nunu, Nurul, do you read me?"

"Yes, Deputy Captain," said Nunu from his GUTS Wing 1.

"Copy that," replied Nurul from her GUTS Wing 2.

"_Try using napalm blasts to get the monster away from Tiga. After that, shower it with your freezing missiles_," commanded Handoyo from the intercom.

"Are you sure?" asked Nunu, "What if it's going to cause the Space Fungus on the beast to grow even quicker?"

"_Trust me_," said Handoyo, "_It won't_."

The two GUTS Wings flew towards Alukila and Tiga, firing several orange blasts of napalm at the beast. Alukila roared in anger as the napalm exploded around it, its attention fixed at the two jets flying around it. Tiga used this distraction to roll away from the zombie monster, his forehead jewel flashing purple as he stood up, quicky switching into Sky Type.

"Firing freezing missles," said Nunu, switching on the "FREEZING MISSILES" as the transparent rectangle in front of him was erected, with Nurul doing the same thing on GUTS Wing 2.

Tiga, in the other hand, started to charge his Tiga Freezer, the freezing attack previously used on Kyrieloid.

After Nunu and Nurul aligned their crosshairs against Alukila, the two of them pressed on the trigger. A flurry of missiles similar to the Stinger Missiles, only ice blue and white in color, are fired from the two GUTS Wings. Alukila could only gave a roar of surprise as the missiles collided against its flesh, exploding in contact. But instead of blowing off Alukila's infected flesh, the missiles instead started to freeze the zombie kaiju. The Tiga Freezer then erupted in mid-air, the cold mist from the attack accelerated the freezing process. A few moments later and Alukila was now a huge popsicle standing at the outskirts of Kutai Kartanegara.

Tiga nodded, crossing his arms over his forehead jewel again. The jewel flashed white and Tiga reverts back into Multi Type.

"Tiga! Don't destroy the creature here! You'll infect everyone here with the fungus!" shouted Handoyo, "Take it to a sterile environment and destroy it there!"

Tiga nodded. The hero quickly approaches the frozen Alukila and hoisted it over his head. Tiga then flew away towards the skies, bringing the frozen Alukila with him much to the amazement of both Nurul and Nunu.

"Where is he taking the monster?" asked Nurul.

**xxx**

Tiga exited the Earth's atmosphere, still with the frozen Alukila on tow. The hero then throws Alukila towards the cold depths of space, the frozen monster drifting helplessly as Tiga charged the Zepellion Ray before firing it. The Zepellion Ray made short work of the frozen Alukila, destroying it and the Space Fungus infecting it in a huge explosion. Any surviving Space Fungus will be killed by the coldness of space.

Tiga gave yet another nod, pleased at the destruction of Earth's latest threat. His body slowly became light as Tiga reverts back into his orb of light form, flying straight back towards Earth.

**xxx**

Handoyo looked upwards, the explosion from Alukila's destruction is large enough to be seen from Earth.

"Ultraman Tiga, huh?" wondered the GUTS Deputy Captain.

Michael emerged from the nearby vegetation, amazed at the battle that had occured, before he realized something.

"Shit, I've forgotten to take pictures," muttered Michael as he looked at his camera.

**xxx**

Later that night Handoyo was back at his Setiabudi jazz bar, swaying with the music as he enjoyed yet another glass of milk. Michael walked into the bar, ordered a glass of milk to the bartender, before taking the glass of milk with him to Handoyo's table.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Michael as he sat in front of Handoyo, with the GUTS Deputy Captain nodding, "I had a bad day at work today."

"That's alright," replied Handoyo, "I had an average day at work as well. Let's make a toast to make ourselves feel better."

The two men toasted their glasses of milk before drinking it, both of them smiling happily. After the drink, Handoyo placed his empty glass on the table as he stood up.

"Sorry for the rush, but I need to go," said Handoyo, "Thanks for your time."

"I hope we didn't rush things like this, Handoyo," said Michael, "I hope that someday we're going to have a longer conversation over drinks."

Handoyo nodded, "Thanks, but not today. I'm still tired and I need a rest. Bye!"

"Bye to you as well!" waved Michael as Handoyo exited the bar, before taking out a recording device from his pocket and activates it, "Now, where were we? Ah yes. As Indonesia continue to face frequent catastrophes brought on by monster attacks, the one small hope that we posses is that we are lucky enough to be protected by GUTS team and their fine strategist. As a citizen, I owe them my thanks."

**xxx**

**Next Episode**

**Episode ****6****: ****Second Contact**

A strange dark cloud made itself present to the Indonesian archipelago, bringing with it a bloodthirsty plasma based life form. A fearsome monster called Gazoto, this terrible beast will stop at nothing from consuming human flesh for its pleasure. But will Albert of GUTS manage to communicate with this deadly being in order to find out its motive? Will Albert manage to peacefully send Gazoto away? Or will Ultraman Tiga destroy this beast by force?

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	6. Second Contact

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode ****6****: ****Second Contact**

**Transformed**** Monster ****Gazoto and Plasma Organism Critters**** appear****s**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

_A mysterious cloud appeared without warning above the Sunda Strait. The Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium, or TPC, has organized a special investigation team to obeserve the cloud, headed by the renowned meteorologist, Professor Geraldo William. Albert Gregorius of GUTS was also chosen to participate with the team, but because of health issues he was unable to join them today. Incidentally, Prof. Geraldo was Albert's old mentor. _

A modified medium-sized aircraft, designed for meteorological purposes, flew above the Sunda Strait, heading towards an ominous looking dark cloud, lightning emitting from the said cloud. The plane approaches the cloud, releasing a drone-like device from its underside.

Inside the aircraft, several meteorologists are discussing about the cloud they were researching, while Prof. Geraldo, a tall and skinny tan-skinned 51 year old man with short black hair and a pair of glasses on his face, sat in front of his computer, looking at its screen in interest.

Outside, the drone device flew towards the dark cloud, entering it.

"God's Eyes has entered the cloud," announced Prof. Geraldo, "At last we can learn what this cloud truly is."

The other meteorologists in the plane clapped their hands in delight, knowing that they can finally study this mysterious dark cloud.

"Professor Geraldo, your hypothesis may finally be proved," said a female Russian meteorologist, "If you're successful, this will be the first contact."

"Yes, I can only hope," smiled Prof. Geraldo, laughing in delight with the Russian meteorologist.

Suddenly a piece of paper was printed from Prof. Geraldo's computer, the Russian meteorologist retrieving it. She read the paper carefully, before giving away a frightened expression.

"What's this awful racket?" asked the Russian meteorologist to Prof. Geraldo, "We're detecting amino acids."

"Amino acids?" gasped Prof. Geraldo.

"I guess this only means that the cloud is..."

"No more, don't continue," interrupted Prof. Geraldo, "It's far too early to draw conclusions. After all, it's highly unusual for this cloud to even be at such a low altitude."

Suddenly the aircraft's body began to shook as it enters the dark cloud, electricity surrounding the aircraft. Everyone inside the aircraft could only look around in shock, having no idea what had caused the sudden turbulence.

"Professor!" called a Australian meteorologist, "What is this?"

"_Everyone, please put on your seatbelts!_" shouted the pilot through the intercom.

Outside, a pair of demonic-looking yellow eyes appeared from the cloud, a bone-chilling screech was also heard from the cloud. The aircraft shook even more as the screech became louder and louder, the lights inside the aircraft flickering on and off. The meteorologists could only look in horror as a row of jagged teeth came towards the aircraft. It was the last thing that they saw.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Albert leaned himself against a balcony outside of TPC HQ, looking towards the sea in front of him.

"Man, I wish I could have gone with them today," said Albert, looking at the clouds as he cleared his runny nose.

"_Officer Albert, please report to the GUTS command room_," called Nimas via the intercom.

"Right," nodded Albert, zipping up his GUTS uniform before throwing away the tissue that he had used to clear his nose.

**xxx**

A GUTS Wing 1 was prepared down the hangar, ready to witness action. The hangar door then opened, before the jet flew away out of it.

**xxx**

"Have we gotten back any data from the cloud?" asked Albert loudly as he entered the command room, attracting the attention of everyone in the room, "I wish I could be in Prof. Geraldo's shoes. Today he may finally prove his hypothesis."

As Albert cheerfully enters the room, everyone gave him a rather mornful stare, even Nimas and Nurul who are busy behind the computers. Albert look around, completely having no idea what is going on with the team.

"What's wrong?" asked Albert.

"We've lost contact with the Finch," replied Captain Tennissa slowly.

"Eh?" gasped Albert.

"Krishna is now en route," added Handoyo, "He's going to investigate."

"It can't be..." muttered Albert, "Professor Geraldo was so excited to..."

"Cap!" called Nimas, "We have a report from the meteorological group. They say there's something strange about the cloud's movement."

"What is it?" asked Handoyo as he looked towards Nimas' computer.

"It's accelerating. If it continues in this direction, it will reach Jakarta," said Nimas.

"Krishna!" called Handoyo.

**xxx**

The GUTS Wing 1 from before flew above the Sunda Strait, the ominous dark cloud appearing in front of it.

"This is Krishna. The cloud has come into view," reported Krishna, "Something does appear out of the ordinary. It't like it's emerging from a cocoon."

Krishna's GUTS Wing 1 flew around the dark cloud, a huge bulge appearing from it as lightning continues to be emitted from the cloud. Krishna's GUTS Wing 1 then flew towards the bulge before entering it, disappearing from sight.

**xxx**

The ambience within the GUTS command room became more intense after Krishna's report. The team are fearing that the mysterious cloud was no ordinary cloud, it might hide a hostile being inside it.

"Good grief. I knew something wasn't right here," muttered Nunu.

"It maybe disguising itself," added Handoyo.

"Is the Professor alright?" asked Albert, but no one listened to him.

"Krishna could be in danger," said a concerned Nimas.

"No!" shouted Albert suddenly, attracting everyone's attention.

A brief moment of silence ensues. Everyone looked at Albert, seemingly shocked at the Tech Officer's sudden outburst of emotions. They had never seen Albert getting angry before today, clearly this is a surprise for them. Knowing what the other team members are thinking, quickly Albert bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry," said Albert, "I let my emotions get the best of me."

"That's alright," nodded Captain Tennissa, "Just keep a cool head and everything's going to be fine."

"Professor Geraldo theorized that the cloud are a nesting ground for plasma-based life forms. He called them Critters," said Albert.

"Critters?" asked Nurul.

"Life forms who spent their entire lives at the ionosphere," replied Albert.

"How could they survive at such a place?" asked Nunu sternly, "And why is their nest descending now? To attack our airships?"

"I have no idea," answered Albert, "That cloud should remain at the ionosphere, but now..."

Suddenly the command room's alarm began to sound, Krishna appearing on the command room's screen, ready to deliver the report on the mysterious cloud.

"_The cocoon appears to be alive_," reported Krishna, before the screen went static.

"Krishna? Krishna? Are you there?" called Captain Tennissa, "Krishna!"

"_Shit! The electromagnetic waves are too intense! The system is going down!_" shouted Krishna from in between the static.

"Get out of there!" shouted Nurul.

"_Eject...Impossible...I must..._" muttered Krishna, before the screen went dark.

"Krishna!" called Captain Tennissa and Nurul in unison, worried for the young man's well being after the loss of communication.

"That's odd," said Nimas as she looked at the readings on the mysterious cloud-like cocoon, "The cocoon is absorbing electromagnetic waves."

"Nurul! Head out with Nunu in GUTS Wing 2," commanded Handoyo, "We'll find Krishna and perform a search and rescue mission. If possible, we're going to investigate that cocoon further as well."

**xxx**

GUTS Wing 2 took of from the TPC HQ's hangar, ready to intercept the cocoon which is currently flying over the city of Anyer at the Province of Banten. If the cocoon continues its course, it will arrive at Jakarta in around half an hour, so GUTS are hoping to intercept the object somewhere over Tangerang.

**xxx**

"The cocoon seems to be surrounded by a magnetic field," said Handoyo to the GUTS Wing 2's intercom, while looking at the result of the cocoon's bio scan from the biotic sensors scattered across Banten, which is displayed in the command room's TV screen, "Maintain a distance of 1 km."

**xxx**

"Roger," replied Nunu, closing up the intercom.

"Hey Nunu, in flight school I heard talk about creatures that man has yet made contact with," said Nurul, slowly accelerating the jet as she spoke, "Some refer them as gremlins."

"Gremlins?" asked Nunu.

"Yeah," replied Nurul, "I always thought it was just a story to scare rookies."

"Thinking that anywhere on this Earth there are living creatures that have yet to be discovered by man," added Nunu, "I don't like it."

**xxx**

As GUTS Wing 2 disappeared into the clouds, from inside the GUTS command room Nimas slowly retreated from her computer before she knelt down on the floor, looking at the ceiling above her as she slowly closes her eyes, starting to pray.

"Krishna...please still be alive," whispered Nimas.

Handoyo lets out a brief smile as Nimas finished praying, returning to her computer. He knows that Nimas cares a lot for Krishna, both being the youngest members of the team at 19 years of age. Krishna has adapted a lot at GUTS thanks to Nimas and when he went missing, it made Nimas worried, so its normal for her to pray for his well being. Slowly Handoyo went towards Nimas' computer, letting out a warm smile.

"You cared a lot for Krishna, huh?" asked Handoyo, leaning himself against Nimas' computer desk.

"Yeah," replied Nimas, opening up the applications on her computer again, "He's the newest member of the team and like me, he's also the youngest. I helped him blend in with the team during his first days."

"No wonder he went along so well with the other members," nodded Handoyo, replied by Nimas with a smile. Handoyo then places up his serious face once again, knowing that they have a mission to complete, "What's the course that the cocoon is following?"

"As it accelerates to its destination," replied Nimas, typing madly on her computer, "The speed at which its falling is also increasing."

Suddenly Nimas' computer screen went static, flashing out random images and numbers much to the shock of both Nimas and Handoyo.

"What's happening?" gasped Nimas as she looked at her screen, which is now displaying the Blue Screen of Death, before flickering into colors, still retaining its BSOD text.

"Nunu! GUTS Wing 2! Do you read me?" called Handoyo to the intercom. He received no answer.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of Tangerang, GUTS Wing 2 had managed to catch up with the flying cocoon as the two of them flew towards the Jakarta airspace. The cocoon emits large amount of blue electricity around itself, while GUTS Wing 2 is tailing it from a kilometer behind.

"Deputy Captain, do you read me?" called Nunu to his intercom. Like Handoyo back at the command room, he received no answer. "Damn it! The intercom's not working. Nurul, keep an eye on that thing. It's obviously hostile. I'm going to shoot it down..."

"Don't!" stopped Nurul, "Krishna is still inside that thing!"

"Man, I wanted to shoot it down," murmured Nunu in disappointment.

**xxx**

As Nimas tinkered with her broken computer, Handoyo walked around the command room, scratching his chin in confusement. Albert, in the other hand, stayed at a corner of the room, thinking hard.

"If only we could get a look inside it," muttered Handoyo as he walked around, his right hand now scratching his head as his left hand continues on scratching his chin.

Albert looked at his confused Deputy Captain, before thinking more and more about the missing Prof. Geraldo and his project. Suddenly something struck his mind.

"If God's Eyes is still active," muttered Albert, "It was designed to communicate via satellite. Maybe we can make use of it!"

Quickly Albert jumped out of his seat, running towards the computer desk. As Nimas looked in surprise Albert jumped into the seat next to her, activating the inactive computer next to Nimas.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Nimas as Handoyo approached the two in interest.

"Damn it! Those electromagnetic waves sure are powerful," cursed Albert, the same multi-colored BSOD displayed in front of him. The Tech Officer didn't give up howerver, as he kicked the desk in front of him very hard. Immediately the BSOD disappeared and the computer's desktop screen appeared.

"Why didn't that worked on my computer?" asked Nimas.

"It's only temporary," replied Albert, looking at the screen in front of him seriously, "But it should give me enough time to perform a thermal scan on the cocoon, thus finding out the current whereabouts of the Finch and Krishna's GUTS Wing 1!"

Hearing that, both Handoyo and Captain Tennissa looked at Albert in interest, the Captain even turning around her seat to face the Tech Officer.

"You found them?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"Yeah," replied Albert excitedly, "I'll display it on the main screen."

With a press of a button the results of the cocoon's thermal scan was displayed on the command room's screen. A huge blob, colored red and yellow, appeared on the screen, along with several black dots that followed it. An ear-piercing screech was also heard.

"Are those Critters?" asked Captain Tennissa as she looked at the blob.

"What are those small dots?" asked Handoyo, pointing at the black dots that littered the screen.

Albert quickly typed something into the computer, before his face showed an expression of horror.

"I detect signs of metal," gasped Albert, "They're the fragments of the Finch..."

"What?" gasped both Captain Tennissa and Handoyo at the same time.

Suddenly Nimas' computer went back to normal, showing a radar screen of Jakarta. The mysterious cocoon, which is over the Cengkareng district before the computer went down, is now over the Kemayoran district. And its altitude is approaching zero, meaning that its about to crash.

"It's about to crash!" gasped Nimas, "The cocoon is about to crash at Kemayoran!"

**xxx**

The Kemayoran district at Central Jakarta. Formerly an international airport, after the opening of the larger Soekarno-Hatta International Airport, the Kemayoran airport was closed and demolished, the area was then turned into a housing project for the middle to lower class people of Jakarta, as well as some of the elite who inhabited apartments around the district's golf course area. The PRJ Exhibition Hall, one of Jakarta's most famous exhibition halls, is also at Kemayoran, standing proudly at the center of the district, while several high-rise offices of government bodies stood proudly at the outskirts of the district, as well as several offices of airlines that served the Indonesian archipelago.

The mysterious cocoon suddenly descended from the skies above the district, emitting large amounts of electricity as it crashlanded on a field behind one of the low-cost apartment built for the Kemayoran housing project, a huge explosion appearing from the crash site.

As the smoke from the crash site cleared away, a behemoth stood up from the remnants of the mysterious cocoon, screeching loudly. The creature that came out from the cocoon was bipedal, its body mostly white on the chest and legs but its head, the middle of his chest, and back were blue, yellow spots adorned the kaiju's abdomen. From its body jotted two membranes resembling wings. Its arms were flipper-like in appearance but the most hideous trait of this creature was a wide mouth filled with super razor-sharp teeth, each of them the same size of an adult male human.

Transformed Monster Gazoto made another horrifying screech, announcing to everyone at the district that it has arrived.

"A monster appeared from the cocoon!" exclaimed Nunu as GUTS Wing 2 arrived at the crash site, "Preparing to attack!"

GUTS Wing 2 fired a pair of laser beams at the newly awakened Gazoto, causing the ground around the kaiju's feet to explode. Gazoto screeched in anger, its demonic yellow eyes scanning the area for the source of the attack. GUTS Wing 2 went on the offensive again, firing more of the lasers, blasting Gazoto right on the creature's chest and neck. Flailing its flipper-like arms in anger, Gazoto decided to ignore the attacks, moving towards the residential area of the Kemayoran district. But GUTS Wing 2 appeared again, firing lasers into the ground around Gazoto, covering the fiend's legs in a series of explosions.

As Gazoto reeled itself from the explosions, GUTS Wing 2 flew over the remnants of Gazoto's cocoon, which is still emitting significant amounts of electricity. There they found a macabre collection of shredded metal, hints of human blood, as well as bits of plastic, aluminium, and rubber. In the middle of the collection, Nurul and Nunu saw something amazing – Krishna's GUTS Wing 1 is still intact inside the cocoon!

"We've spotted Krishna's GUTS Wing 1 inside the cocoon!" exclaimed an excited Nurul, "Are there any signs of life?"

"We'll rescue him later," replied Nunu, "Right now our priority is to stop the monster."

**xxx**

Krishna lie unconscious inside his GUTS Wing 1, whatever happened inside the cocoon must have damaged his plane and knocked him out. A voice of a young child began to echo inside the young man's head.

"_Will you play with me?_"

**xxx**

Residents of the Kemayoran district fled in terror as Gazoto moved in towards the district's residential area. The police are now directing their evacuation, leading people away from their houses. Gazoto's huge figure rose up from behind the low-cost apartments, screeching in glee as people ran in terror underneath it.

GUTS Wing 2 came for another attack, firing lasers at the kaiju. Gazoto screeched in pain as the lasers exploded on its skin, but it still endures the pain caused by the lasers.

"How do you like that?" asked Nunu as GUTS Wing 2 flew over Gazoto's head.

The creature looked towards the houses in front of it, opening its hideous mouth. Plasma energy began to gather around Gazoto's mouth, forming a blue ball of plasma. Gazoto then fires the ball of plasma, more of them following suit. The plasma balls hits the surrounding houses, causing them to explode, reducing the houses into a pile of rubble much to Gazoto's sick glee.

**xxx**

"_Nurul, take the monster head on_," Nunu's voice echoed around the command room, much to the delight of everyone in the room.

"The intercom system's restored!" smiled Captain Tennissa.

"Nunu, can you read me?" called Handoyo.

"_Deputy Captain!_" replied Nunu.

Albert looked at the computer screen in front of him, before looking at the video feed of Gazoto's rampage from GUTS Wing 2. He then realized something...

"As our civilization evolved, man drove more and more electromagnetic waves into the ionosphere. This forced the Critters out of their territory, even changed their apperance," muttered Albert, "Right. This is not a Critter. This is something more sinister."

"Damn it!" cursed Nimas as she typed madly on her computer, the screen displaying what appeared to be pictographs, "What kind of language is this?"

"What languange?" gasped Albert, "This could be the Critters speaking to us! The sound translator!"

Immediatly Albert ran towards the command table, picking up his GUTSCOM from his drawer.

"They're just animals, after all," said Albert, his right hand grabbing his GUTSCOM firmly.

"Do you intend to speak with the monster?" asked an amazed Captain Tennissa, stopping Albert in his tracks.

"Yes. Though we never met it before, it's a living being from Earth, just like us," answered Albert excitedly, "It is not happy at us, but if we can communicate with it, we wouldn't have to fight like this."

"That's one crazy plan," nodded Captain Tennissa, "But it is possible. Do you think you can pull it off?"

"I'm not that sure...but I'll try. I'll do my best," replied Albert, "Cap, Professor Geraldo has always inspired me to hold to my dreams. I want to follow his example."

Captain Tennissa gave out a smile and nodded, prompting Albert to run towards the computer, ready to try to communicate with Gazoto.

**xxx**

Gazoto looked around at its surroundings with its yellow eyes, screeching in delight at the sight of the fleeing humans below it. The behemoth slowly moved towards the fleeing human crowd, opening its hideous mouth as it fixed its eyes on one of the fleeing humans.

"Damn it," cursed Nunu, horrified at what Gazoto is doing right now, "It looks like the monster is targeting people."

As the crowd ran away in terror below it, Gazoto screeched in delight, lowering its head, ready to devour one of the humans running away from it. Suddenly a flurry of laser beams hit Gazoto on the head, causing it to screech in anger. GUTS Wing 2 flew overhead it, angering Gazoto even more. Turning its head towards the flying aircraft, Gazoto opens its mouth, charging another plasma ball.

"Shit, its charging its weapon!" cursed Nurul, trying to turn the plane away from Gazoto's line of fire.

Gazoto fired a plasma ball, striking GUTS Wing 2 right on the tail!

"We need to make an emergency landing," announced Nurul much to Nunu's dismay.

The damaged GUTS Wing 2 slowly makes its way towards an open area, making an emergency landing there. Ignoring the downed GUTS Wing 2, Gazoto continues its rampage, stomping through buildings as if they were made of cardboard. Gazoto screeched in delight, pleased at the wanton destruction that it has caused.

**xxx**

"Come on, come on, come on..." muttered Albert, his GUTSCOM connecting with his computer as he tried to establish a connection with Gazoto.

Gazoto's screeched was being transmitted into the computer, a series of pictographs appearing on the screen.

"_It looks delicious_," announced a female voice from the computer, translating the pictographs displayed on the screen.

"Nice," smiled Albert.

"Is that the monster's voice?" asked Captain Tennissa anxiously, "Can you communicate with it?"

"I'll try," nodded Albert, clearing his throat, "You've come from the skies, haven't you? There's no need for violence."

Everyone looked anxiously at the command room's screen, which displayed Gazoto standing up in the middle of the half-destroyed Kemayoran district. The creature paused its rampage, looking left and right for the one who tried to communicate with it. It then gave out a screech, unable to hear what Albert has said.

"Maybe it can't hear you," said Captain Tennissa.

"Yeah, it also can't see whoever's trying to talk with it," nodded Albert in agreement, "Captain, I'm going to Kemayoran."

"There's not much time," said Handoyo, "Make use of it."

"Roger!" replied Albert, disconnecting his GUTSCOM as he run off to retrieve his translation device.

**xxx**

"Hurry! Please run!" shouted Nurul as the people of Kemayoran ran past her.

After their jet had been shot down, Nurul and Nunu decided to help the police in evacuating the Kemayoran district from Gazoto's wrath, the monster screeching loudly as it continues on with its rampage.

**xxx**

"_Krishna_," the voice in an unconscious Krishna's head said again, "_Please hang in there_."

**xxx**

"Run!" shouted Nunu, aiming his GUTS standard handgun at the incoming Gazoto, the fleeing crowd running past him.

Nurul evacuated the last of the people, before walking towards Nunu, brandishing her own gun.

"Damn it," cursed Nunu as Gazoto approaches the two GUTS members, "That bastard's planning on eating us."

Nunu fired his weapon, blasting Gazoto right on its eyes! The kaiju screeched in rage, rubbing its eyes with its flipper-like arms.

As Gazoto backed away in pain, a GUTS Wing 1 is seen flying in the air, heading towards Gazoto.

"Look, its GUTS Wing 1," said Nurul, pointing at the incoming jet.

"_This is Albert_," Albert's voice spoke through Nurul's GUTSCOM, "_Don't do anything that might anger the monster_."

"Eh?" asked Nunu, lowering his weapon, "Has he gone mad?"

**xxx**

"Even if the Critters are actually from this planet," said Captain Tennissa, "I doubt we can reason with it. I wonder if Albert will really be able to communicate with it."

"Beats me," Handoyo shook his head.

**xxx**

Albert's GUTS Wing 1 landed in the middle of the Kemayoran district, with the Tech Officer soon running out of it, carrying his GUTSCOM and translation device along with him. Both Nurul and Nunu looked at him in amazement.

"Out of my way, I'm coming through," said Albert as he went towards his two comerades.

"Are you insane?" asked Nurul, barring Albert's path, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to communicate with the monster," replied Albert.

"You've lost your mind?" asked Nunu, "It's attacking people as we speak!"

"Just let me do this," replied Albert, "Please."

Slowly Nunu and Nurul backed away reluctantly, allowing Albert to continue. The Tech Officer nodded, knowing that he could count on his two comerades, before making his way towards Gazoto. Nunu clenched his fist in anger, grabbing his gun as he prepares himself if Gazoto attacks Albert.

**xxx**

"Huh?" slowly Krishna opened his eyes, coming to from his unconsciousness, the screech of Gazoto echoing around him, "Where am I?"

**xxx**

Gazoto coughed, spitting out the blood-stained clothes of the man that it had eaten before. As the kaiju rubbed it's flipper-like arms in delight, Albert approached it from below, activating his GUTSCOM and translation device, ready to communicate with Gazoto.

"What's your name?" shouted Albert, "My name's Albert."

Gazoto turned around, its demonic eyes staring at Albert. The beast then lets out several screeches, in an attempt to communcate with Albert.

"We're not enemies," shouted Albert again, "We're friends."

"_Gazoto liked it here_," spoke the translation device, translating Gazoto's screeches.

"Gazoto?" asked Albert, "Is that your name? Please settle down and stop attacking my friends."

"_Friends..._" the translation device spoke again.

"That's right! You and I are friends living on this planet!" shouted Albert.

**xxx**

Captain Tennissa and Handoyo looked at Gazoto and Albert's conversation from the safety of the GUTS command room. The two are amazed at the ongoing conversation.

"They're actually communicating..." said Handoyo in amazement.

**xxx**

A brief moment of pause ensues after Albert has spoken. Suddenly Gazoto lets out a soft screech.

"_Friends are a treat_," translated the translation device, much to Albert's horror.

"Eh? Is that right?" asked Albert, unsure if he heard that right.

"_Friends are delicious, Gazoto like to eat friends_," spoke the translation device again, confirming Albert's fears.

"Shit..." cursed Albert under his breath.

**xxx**

"Eating friends?" gasped Captain Tennissa, "Albert! It's possible that in order to survive, the Critters are forced to eat one another while living in the ionosphere."

**xxx**

"The Hell?" cursed Nunu, securing himself on the cockpit of Albert's GUTS Wing 1.

"No, it can't be," gasped Albert, "The Critters are cannibals? Then the Professor...is he also...eaten?"

Gazoto slowly marched towards Albert, giving out a continuous screech as it approaches the horrified Tech Officer.

"_My friend_," translated the translation device.

Albert screamed in terror, knowing all too well that Gazoto is going to eat him.

**xxx**

"What in the world..." muttered Krishna as he tried to release himself from his seatbelt, clutching his hurting head at the same time, "I feel so dizzy..."

**xxx**

"Stay back!" screamed Albert as Gazoto approaches him.

Deciding to take action, Nurul quickly rushes towards Albert, pulling out her gun before firing it towards Gazoto. Meanwhile Albert's GUTS Wing 1 took off, Nunu piloting it. The laser blasts from Nurul's gun hits Gazoto's torso, causing the creature to screech in pain. GUTS Wing 1 fired its own lasers as well, blasting Gazoto's head. Nurul continued to fire her gun, showering Gazoto in tiny explosions. And then...Nurul's gun went out. Gazoto screeched in delight, continuing its advance on Albert. Albert continued to scream in terror, Gazoto coming closer and closer towards him. Gazoto opens its mouth, ready to fire a plasma ball.

"Don't do it!" screamed Nurul, running towards Albert.

**xxx**

Suddenly Nurul and Albert's combined screaming echoed in Krishna's head, awakening his instincts. Instinctively the young man grabbed the Spark Lens from his pocket and activates it, unleashing the power of Ultraman Tiga.

**xxx**

As the Sun sets on the Kemayoran district an orb of light navigated its way around the district's low cost apartments, slowly materializing into Ultraman Tiga. Tiga looked towards Gazoto as he rushes towards the kaiju. Quickly approaching it, Tiga gave out a roundhouse kick with his right leg, another roundhouse with the left, and a jab to the chest. Gazoto was stunned by the quick succession of the attacks and he was sent to his back. As Gazoto recovers itself Tiga stood in front of it, assuming his usual fighting pose, before kicking Gazoto on the stomach. The fiend screeched in pain, Tiga delivering another side kick to its stomach.

"Albert!" called Nurul as she approaches the clearly shocked GUTS member, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied Albert as he and Nurul left the area.

Tiga threw Gazoto to the ground, the creature screeching in pain. Gazoto stood up, before lunging towards Tiga, the hero performing the same thing. The two grappled with each other, testing each other's strengths, before Tiga lifts Gazoto over his head, spinning around before throwing Gazoto yet again. Gazoto landed on its back, giving away a loud thud. Tiga assumes his fighting pose again, before tackling the downed monster, delivering a flurry of solid punches on the fiend's body, before Gazoto kicked him off its body. Tiga rolled on the ground as Gazoto stood up.

Gazoto screeched, charging towards Tiga. The behemoth swung its arms around, but Tiga manages to avoid it. The warrior of light retaliates by kicking Gazoto's legs, forcing the creature to kneel down, before delivering a couple elbow drives into the fiend's head. Forcing Gazoto to stood up, Tiga delivered a knee-jerk to the stomach, before kicking the kaiju at the same spot, sending Gazoto back first to the ground.

Gazoto stood up, only to see Tiga gathering white energy into his right fist. Tiga then delivers a powerful energized jab into Gazoto's body, sending the creature crashing to the ground again. Energy surges through the monster's entire body as Gazoto's eyes went dark.

Tiga looked at his opponent's seemingly dead body, before preparing himself to fly towards the clouds above. But before he could do anything Gazoto's eyes lit up, the creature stood back up behind Tiga, apparently Gazoto faked its own death! Tiga turned around only to see Gazoto opening its hideous mouth, before making a bite on Tiga's right shoulder!

**(Insert Song: V6 – Take Me Higher)**

Tiga yelped in pain as Gazoto planted its razor sharp teeth on his shoulder. And then the unbelieveable happened, Tiga bled light from the bite wounds! Never before has an opponent has cause an injury such horrific on Tiga.

"What the Hell is that thing doing?" asked Nunu, "Is it...eating Ultraman Tiga?"

GUTS Wing 1 released a flurry of lasers, blasting Gazoto right on its head. The creature screeched in pain, backing away from Tiga, releasing its bite as it was knocked to the ground. Tiga backed away also, clutching his injured right shoulder. Gazoto stood up, opening its mouth as it lets out its continued screech again.

"_My friend..._" spoke Albert's translation device, translating Gazoto's screeches.

"It thinks of Ultraman Tiga as a friend," gasped Albert in disbelief.

"But it said that friends are its food," said Nurul, before she realized it, "It's going to eat Ultraman Tiga?"

**xxx**

"So the attempt of communication is futile," growled Handoyo, "That thing's a monster in a purest sense of word."

**xxx**

Gazoto screeched, electricity surging through its body.

"Ultraman Tiga, watch out!" warned Nunu.

Tiga nodded and he quickly switches into Sky Type. Gazoto fires a plasma ball from its mouth, which Tiga manages to dodge as his red markings turn purple, his body became slimmer. Tiga then took off, still clutching his injured shoulder in pain. Gazoto screeched again, looking at his flying opponent, before it took flight as well.

The mother of all dogfights soon erupted above the Kemayoran district, as Tiga flew around the apartment buildings of the district, with Gazoto chasing him. Tiga was unable to attack Gazoto for a moment due to his injury, knowing this he tried to buy some time for himself to recover. Gazoto fired a flurry of plasma balls at Tiga, the hero manage to dodge each single one of the balls, but as a consequence the balls hit the apartment buildings instead, causing them to explode.

As a being of light, Tiga has the ability to convert sunlight into light of his own. With this ability he absorbs the remaining sunlight from the setting Sun, the light bleeding from his wound slowly fades away as the wound heals itself, allowing Tiga to resume his normal flying position. Flying over the PRJ Exhibition Hall, Tiga looked behind and saw Gazoto firing three plasma balls at him. Quickly Tiga dodge the balls, the balls hitting the apartment buildings near the exhibition hall instead, a series of explosions erupting from the buildings that got hit.

Nunu looked out from the window of Albert's GUTS Wing 1, gasping in awe as he saw Tiga and Gazoto chasing each other next to his aircraft.

Tiga flew upwards, trying to lure Gazoto back to the ionosphere, when the hostile kaiju fires three more plasma balls. This time Tiga couldn't dodge the balls and he was hit on the back. Tiga yelped in pain as he loses altitude, his color timer blinking as well. But soon enough, he recovered himself from the pain surging through his body and he resumed flying.

Nurul and Albert looked above at the ensuing dogfight in amazement, as both combatants flew above the totally decimated Kemayoran district.

Tiga then turned around, flying towards the incoming Gazoto. Seeing its opponent flying towards it, Gazoto opens its mouth, charging another plasma ball. At the same time Tiga prepares to fire a Hand Slash. Gazoto fires its plasma ball at the same time as Tiga fires his Hand Slash, both attacks cancling each other out in the air as the combined attacks causes a bright flash of light to appear. As the flash of light disappears, Gazoto stopped flying, as it saw that Tiga has vanished as well. The fiend then hovered in the air, its eyes scanning around for the whereabouts of its opponent.

Suddenly Tiga appeared over Gazoto, surging blue energy into his right fist. Performing the same energized punch as before, Tiga slams his right fist against Gazoto' skull, sending the kaiju plummeting into the ground. The creature crashlanded at the heart of the Kemayoran district with a loud thud, the ground shook as Gazoto impacted with the earth. Tiga landed as well, assuming his fighting pose in front of the recovering Gazoto.

Gazoto stood up, screeching in anger as it glared at Tiga. The fiend then charges electricity through its body, ready to fire yet another plasma ball. Reacting quickly Tiga charged the Ranbalt Light Bomb, firing the attack at Gazoto. The arrow of energy struck Gazoto's chest, prompting a huge explosion to appear from it. Gazoto screeched in pain, energy from the Ranbalt Light Bomb surging through its dying body. After letting out one final screech of pain, Gazoto collapsed to the ground, exploding in a brilliant manner as the bloodthirsty creature was no more.

**(Insert Song Ends)**

Tiga backed away from the destroyed Gazoto, knowing that his job here is done. Giving out a nod Tiga quickly jumped into the air, flying away from the scene and into the clouds above.

**xxx**

From inside the GUTS command room, Captain Tennissa leaned herself against her chair, smiling in delight, knowing that Ultraman Tiga has destroyed yet another threat to the planet.

**xxx**

Nurul and Albert looked at the heavily damaged Kemayoran district, both of them pleased with this victory. Suddenly Nurul saw that a glow came out from where Gazoto had exploded moment before. Quickly she poked at Albert.

"Albert, look at this," said Nurul as Albert looked at the glow as well, the young man gave out a surprised but delighted gasp.

From where Gazoto had exploded, hundreds upon hundreds of tiny tranlucent jellyfish-like beings flew up towards the sky, each of them giving out screeches that resembles a child's laugh.

"Critters..." gasped Albert.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" asked Nurul, "They looked like angels..."

"At least on the surface," replied Albert, "I wish Professor Geraldo is alive to see this..."

The huge swarm of Critters flew up towards the twilight sky, returning back to the ionosphere where they had came before. Someday one of these cute creatures will mutate into another Gazoto, but only God knows when. When that happens, GUTS and Ultraman Tiga will surely stop Gazoto again.

**xxx**

**Next Episode**

**Episode ****7****: ****The Man from Delta**

Nurul's estranged father, Razif, returned to Earth after he and his crew at Space Station Delta destroyed what appears to be a hostile alien ship. But he was followed by an alien, Regulan Seijin, hell bent on revenge for the destruction of his family who was inside that ship. Razif was then abducted by Regulan and was held hostage. Will Nurul cast aside her dark past away in order to save her father, the man who had abandoned her during her childhood? Or will Regulan have his revenge?

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	7. The Man from Delta

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode ****6****: ****The Man from Delta**

**Malignancy Alien Regulan Seijin appear**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

From within the darkness of space, a metallic cone-shaped UFO suddenly appeared out of nowhere, electricity surrounding its surface. The UFO quickly flew through space, making its way towards the orbit of Mars.

Hovering at the orbit of Mars is Space Station Delta, a large, triangle-shaped space station established by the TPC to study the surface of Mars, in hopes of finding any evidence to support the popular theory that Mars is inhabitable for human beings. Suddenly the station's alarms began to rang loudly across the entire structure, as the cone-shaped UFO is rapidly approaching the space station. Immediately the crew made contact with the approaching UFO.

"This is Space Station Delta," called a muscular 50 year old man, with dark brown skin and straight black hair that has been styled into a poumpadour, his rather ornate uniform indicates that he is the head of the space station, "You're on a collision course with our space station. Please change your course immediately. I repeat, change your course immediately."

"_Count down to collision, four minutes_," announced the space station's PA system.

Another middle-aged man, this time around 45 years old, looked anxiously at the space station's radar. The second man was from a Chinese descent with a rather tall build, his skin white and his jet black hair was spiked. A pair of horn-rimmed glasses are seen on the second man's face.

"There isn't much time!" yelled the Chinese man.

**xxx**

Meanwhile on Earth, Inspector General Alexander entered the GUTS command room, as the members of GUTS are busy observing the ongoing situation at Space Station Delta via the station's video feed that has been transmitted into the command room's TV screen.

"What's the situation?" asked Inspector General Alexander.

"The UFO is apparently manned by extraterrestrials," replied Captain Tennissa, "But no sign of a bioweapon whatsoever."

"They're completely unresponsive to our communications," added Handoyo, "Even though they didn't have any bioweapons, they might still have invasion on their minds."

"But perhaps its only an accident," added Captain Tennissa, "Who knows?"

"Is there any way you can evade it?" asked Inspector General Alexander, taking a seat in front of the command room's TV screen, observing the video feed in front of him seriously.

"_Impossible. The UFO is moving too quickly_," replied the Chinese man from the space station's video feed.

"Is it within the firing range of the Valkryie Cannons?" asked Inspector General Alexander again.

**xxx**

The Chinese man decided to check the radar again, before finding out that the UFO has entered the firing range of the Valkryie Cannons, the space station's defense system.

"It has just come into range," reported the Chinese man, giving the muscular man a nod.

"This is Razif of the Delta," called the muscular man again, identifying himself as Razif, "If you do not reply, we will be forced to destroy your ship. Please respond. Please respond!"

The UFO didn't gave any reply to Razif's warnings as it approaches the space station.

"_Countdown to collision, three minutes_."

**xxx**

The members of GUTS as well as Inspector General Alexander watched nervously as the UFO approaches Space Station Delta at frightening speeds. Then, all of a sudden, Inspector General Alexander gave a mournful nod.

"We have no choice," said Inspector General Alexander slowly, "Use the Valkryie Cannons to destroy the UFO."

The members of GUTS could only gasp in horror at the decision, since they haven't figured out the UFO's intentions yet. If the UFO had malicious intentions, destroying it would be the right thing to do. But what if the UFO's intentions are innocent and it couldn't change its course? They could be responsible for the deaths of innocent aliens who are just travelling in space.

"_Roger!_" replied the Chinese man, "_Fire the Valkryie Cannons!_"

"_Hold it!_" interrupted Razif, "_This may not be intentional. Give us just a little more time_."

As Razif tried to persuade Inspector General Alexander to call off the instruction, Nurul gave Razif a sharp glare, as if Razif had done something to Nurul in the past that caused her to harbor a huge amount of hatred to the man.

"Fire the Valkryie Cannons," commanded Inspector General Alexander sternly.

"_But..._" Razif tried to argue.

Quickly Inspector General Alexander stood up, his hands slamming against the command table.

"Our first priority is to save the 278 lives aboard your space station," said Inspector General Alexander, "Fire the god damn thing!"

**xxx**

Razif sighed in reluctance. Slowly he reached the switch for the Valkryie Cannons and activates it.

"Sorry," muttered Razif as he activates the weapon.

The UFO flew rapidly towards Space Station Delta, unaware that a pair of cannons were extended from one of the space station's three corners. A beam of blue energy was fired from the cannons, striking the UFO. A small spacecraft was ejected from the UFO moments before the cone-shaped UFO exploded into a million pieces, taking the lives of the aliens inside it.

**xxx**

"Captain Razif, imagine what would have happened if we fired the Valkryie Cannons 1.5 seconds too late," said Inspector General Alexander, "Razif, report to central command on the next available flight."

Razif could only gave a regretful nod from the video feed as Inspector General Alexander left the command room. While the other members of GUTS walked away from the command table, Nurul still glared at the regretful Razif, with the Chinese man still trying to comfort the saddened Razif. The video feed was then turned off, switching the display of the screen into a Google Maps view of the Earth.

Captain Tennissa notices Nurul still standing in front of the command center's TV screen, her face indicating disappointment and anger. As Albert and Nunu chattered on the background, Captain Tennissa approached the GUTS' ace pilot, placing her hand around Nurul's shoulder in order to comfort her.

"I respect Captain Razif for trying to avoid destroying it until the last possible moment," said Captain Tennissa.

"That man..." said Nurul slowly, before shouting out, "He has nothing to do with my life!"

Nurul then stormed away from the command room, much to the surprise of the other members of GUTS.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Albert as Nurul ran past him before exiting through the door.

**xxx**

As the command room door closes behind her, Nurul stopped walking, gulping as tears began to leak out from her eyes. Nurul took off her glasses and wiped away the tears, slowly leaning herself against a nearby wall as she cried softly.

**xxx**

_11 years ago_

An 8 year old Nurul sat on the couch, giving out an uninterested look.

"I'll have no more talk of this in front of my child," said a male's voice, the sound of a door being slammed was heard after that.

A few moments later a male figure approaches the young Nurul, revealing himself to be a younger version of Razif.

"Nurul, what do you want for your birthday tomorrow?" asked Razif, smiling widely.

"A lipstick," replied Nurul, smiling as well.

"What?" asked Razif, giving out a chuckle.

"Well, I'm not a child anymore," said Nurul, displaying her shiny white teeth along with her sweet smile.

"Sure," laughed Razif.

Nurul lifted up her right hand, her pinky finger extended.

"A pinky promise?" asked Razif, "You want me to make a pinky promise?"

"Yeah," replied Nurul, giggling.

Razif smiled, extending out his own right hand, folding his four fingers until only his pinky finger was extended. He then wraps his pinky against Nurul's, prompting the young girl to shake her hand, shaking Razif's hand as well.

"Cross your heart and hope to die," sang Nurul, "Poke a needle in your eye. Promise me?"

"I promise," smiled Razif.

**xxx**

_Present day_

A metallic spacecraft was seen leaving Space Station Delta, heading towards Earth. The view of the blue planet came into the spacecraft's window, as Razif walked towards it. The man stared at the beautiful sight of the Earth, thinking about something. The Chinese man approached Razif from behind, giving the man a pat to the shoulder.

"She must be a full-fledged woman by now," said the Chinese man.

"Yeah," replied Razif as he and the Chinese man strapped themselves to their seats, knowing that their spacecraft will enter the Earth's atmosphere.

"I heard she became an ace pilot for GUTS," said the Chinese man again, "It's in the blood, I suppose."

"I no longer have a family," said Razif in a rather cold manner.

"Except for me," responded the Chinese man.

"Eh?" gasped Razif, before he realized it. He then laughed loudly, the Chinese man following suit.

Suddenly the moment was interrupted then the spacecraft suddenly shook. The spacecraft that the two men are in had been shot by another spacecraft, the same spacecraft that escaped from the UFO moments before it exploded. The hostile spacecraft fired a pair of red lasers from its wings, striking the other spacecraft right on its body, causing a significant amount of damage on it. Alarms and sirens began to flash and blare inside the damaged spacecraft.

"Change course. We're entering the atmosphere too quickly," commanded Razif.

The Chinese man nodded, grabbing his throttle and trying his best to change the falling spacecraft's course. Suddenly the hostile spacecraft appeared again, ambushing the falling spacecraft before firing a barrage of lasers, badly damaging the rear end of the other spacecraft.

**xxx**

Alarms began to blare inside the GUTS command room as Nimas typed madly on her computer, one by one the members of GUTS rushed into the command room.

"What's happening?" asked Captain Tennissa, rushing over towards Nimas' computer desk.

"Razif's orbiter has been attacked and is falling quickly," reported Nimas, "An energy beam has struck the orbiter. They are rapidly losing altitude."

Nurul, who had just entered the room, immediatly lets out a horrified look as she heard Razif's name being mentioned, not to mention that his orbiter has been attacked. Gritting her teeth, she quickly turned around and headed back towards the command room door. Albert was entering the room, bringing a pile of files with him, when Nurul ran through the door, crashing into him. Albert fell to the ground, his files flying to the air.

"Nurul, what the?" asked Albert, rubbing his sore bum, before realizing that his files are scattered on the floor, "My files!"

Nurul didn't stopped to apologize, she instead continued running, heading towards the hangar.

"Nurul!" called Captain Tennissa.

**xxx**

Razif's damaged orbiter slowly descended over the Baluran National Park at the Situbondo Regency, East Java. It then crashlanded into the ground, smoke billowing from the orbiter's impact site.

**xxx**

A GUTS Wing 1 was prepped down the hangar, ready for take-off. A determined Nurul was seen piloting the jet, grabbing her throttle tightly as she prepared for take off.

**xxx**

_11 years ago_

A vanilla cake was seen sitting on top of a table, the words "HAPPY 9TH BIRTHDAY NURUL HAFIDZA QOLBI" was written with chocholate sauce on top of the cake, while a lit candle shaped like the number 9 was seen embedded to the cake's surface. A teardrop suddenly came out of nowhere, falling into the cake.

"Your father won't be returning, Nurul," said a female figure next to a crying Nurul, "Nurul? Nurul? Nurul?"

**xxx**

_Present day_

"_Nurul? Nurul?_" called Captain Tennissa through the intercom, derailing Nurul's train of thought, "_Please report to the command room immediately. Nurul?_"

Quickly Nurul turned off her intercom, before gripping her jet's throttle tightly again.

"Preparing for take-off," muttered Nurul, "Begin launch."

Nurul's GUTS Wing 1 flew off the hangar and into the night sky, heading East towards the Baluran National Park, where Razif's orbiter had crashlanded.

**xxx**

Captain Tennissa shook her head in frustration, throwing herself against her reclining seat while giving out a loud sigh.

"Boy, disobeying orders like her father," sighed Captain Tennissa.

"What do you mean by that, Cap?" asked Krishna.

"Captain Razif Syauqi Adriananta was Nurul's father," replied Captain Tennissa, "A much higher ranking and experienced officer than I am. He was the previous Captain of GUTS back then, with me being the Rookie Officer like Krishna here. Because of the high demand of his job...Razif abandoned Nurul 11 years ago."

"It can't be..." muttered Krishna in surprise, "How could a father do that to his child..."

"Deputy Captain," Captain Tennissa turned her attention towards Handoyo, "Please report to the Baluran National Park and see to rescuing any survivors."

"We'll depart immediately," nodded Handoyo, before turning his attention towards the other GUTS members, "GUTS, move!"

"Roger!" replied Krishna, Nunu, and Albert in unison.

Captain Tennissa watched as the four men left the command room, heading immediately towards the hangar.

**xxx**

At the orbiter's impact site, the Chinese man slowly dragged out an injured Razif from the burning wreckage of their orbiter. Even though the spacecraft was completely destroyed by the impact, the two men survived with little more than minor burns, broken bones, and bruises. The Chinese man then took Razif to a much safer area, still near the impact site, but far away from the burning wreckage. After they had gotten to a safe place, the Chinese man slowly removes Razif's helmet.

"Nurul..." muttered Razif, extending his right fist towards the Chinese man.

The Chinese man looked at Razif in surprise, before giving out a nod. He then opens up Razif's balled fist, revealing a silver lipstick tube in it.

"The lipstick you've been meaning to give her these last 11 years, huh?" asked the Chinese man, before he grabs the said lipstick tube, "This time I'll make sure that she gets it."

The Chinese man then places the lipstick tube in Razif's uniform pocket, ensuring that it's safe, before zipping the pocket shut.

"Where am I?" asked Razif, still dazed from the crash.

"Don't worry. We're back on Earth," said the Chinese man calmly.

"I really owed my life to you again, Riyanto," said Razif as the Chinese man, identified as Riyanto, helped him to his feet.

Suddenly the sound of something, or someone, being teleported to the area was heard, startling the two men. Several beeping noises and an eerie breathing noise was heard afterwards. Both Razif and Riyanto looked at the source of the sound, before gasping in surprise. Standing in front of them is a human-sized humanoid being, with a rather assymetrical build. The being was mostly silver in color, with red patches scattering irregularly around his body, while his torso resembled the top half of a starfish, but with two "arms" instead of three, the top and right "arms," both of them resembling assymetrical cones. The right "arm" formed the being's right shoulder pad, the right arm sprouting out of it, while the top "arm" formed the being's head. The being's left arm sprouts out from a red patch on the being's left side. The being's arms and legs are muscular in build, both silver in color. Feet that resembled pointed boots adorned the humanoid's legs while his arms are tipped with five fingers, each of them tipped with needle-like claws. A pair of holes are seen on the humanoid being's assymetrical face, a series of blinking lights are seen on the base of these holes. The right hole has blue lights blinking on it, while the left has green, these lights apparently acting as eyes.

Razif and Riyanto are witnessing a real-life Malignancy Alien, Regulan Seijin, standing in front of them. As Riyanto stood up to face Regulan, the humanoid being reaches out his right hand, firing an orange beam of energy out of it. The beam of energy struck Riyanto, the Chinese man screaming in pain as he was literally incinerated from the beam's energy, being reduced into a pile of ashes, his charred helmet lying on top of it.

"Riyanto!" screamed Razif, shocked at his friend's rather gruesome death.

"Are you Razif Syauqi Adriananta of Space Station Delta?" asked Regulan in a deep, menancing tone.

"How do you know?" gasped Razif, "Who are you?'

"I'm here to avenge my beloved family and friends that you've destroyed!" growled Regulan, laughing sinisterly.

Nearby, Nurul's GUTS Wing 1 landed, the young woman quickly walking out of it. Taking out her GUTSCOM Nurul scanned the area for any life forms, making her way through the forest as she does so.

Meanwhile, at the same time, at another part of the Baluran National Park, Handoyo and his men gathered around, with Handoyo ready to brief Krishna, Nunu, and Albert on their mission.

"We'll begin our search near the park's entrance, starting from the village close to the entrance, across the Banyuwangi-Situbondo Highway, and also the forestation around the entrance," said Handoyo, "The crash site is around there."

"Roger!" replied Krishna, Nunu, and Albert in unison, the trio leaving Handoyo towards their designated search area.

"Krishna," called Handoyo, stopping Krishna as the young man looked at the Deputy Captain, "I have a special assignment for you."

"Yes, Deputy Captain?" asked Krishna.

"Go find Nurul and apprehand her for disobeying orders," said Handoyo, "Use your GUTSCOM to track her down."

"Roger, Deputy Captain!" saluted Krishna as he took out his GUTSCOM , ready to search for Nurul.

**xxx**

Regulan's spaceship lies at a forest clearing near the Baluran National Park's entrance, the giant steel letters that made up the word "BALURAN" on the park's entrance stood proudly in front of the spaceship and along with the vegetation, it covered the spaceship from view.

Inside the spaceship, Razif founds himself strapped to a metallic cross-like device, his arms and legs strapped by metal bands to the device. He was literally being crucified by Regulan. As Razif struggled to break free, a metallic console popped up from the spaceship's floor in front of him, Regulan suddenly appearing in front of the said console.

Regulan's eyes began to blink, his right hand over the console, activating it in a flash of white light. A red laser dot appeared in front of Razif, making its way towards the man's forehead. After the dot had settled itself into Razif's forehead, a projection appears out of the dot, displaying itself in front of Regulan. The projection displayed blueprints and design schematics for Space Station Delta as well as other important TPC infrastructures.

"Now my plan for the Earth is flawless," said Regulan, his eyes fixed on the projection in front of him, "With the schematics of all of the Earth's defense in my memory, nothing can stop Regulan's wrath! Muahahahahahaha!"

As Regulan was laughing maniacally, suddenly the projection in front of him went static, before switching to a video where a younger Nurul is singing her pinky promise song.

"_Cross your heart and hope to die_," sang Nurul in the projection, "_Poke a needle in your eye. Promise me?_"

"What's this?" asked Regulan in surprise and amazement. He then swayed his right hand over the console, the console flashing purple.

Immediately the projection of Nurul singing in front of him was rewinded, before playing again from the beginning. As the young girl sings Regulan swayed his left hand over his console, the device flashing blue. Immediately the girl in front of him was transformed into Nurul from present day, yet her voice still remained as her younger self.

"Perfect," smiled Regulan in glee, if he even had a mouth, as his blinking eyes turned red.

**xxx**

Meanwhile Nurul was still searching for the whereabouts of Razif, navigating herself through the dark forest. A snap of a twig was heard and immediately Nurul grabbed her gun from her holster located on the right side of her hip. Slowly she moved through the forest yet again, her GUTSCOM on her left hand while her gun on her right hand. Carefully she went through the trees, looking around the area for any signs of life. Suddenly another snap of a twig was heard. Knowing that someone's following her Nurul aimed her gun towards the source of the sound, only to smile and let out a relieved laugh.

"Krishna," greeted Nurul as she laughed, "You scared me."

Krishna lets out a smile of his own, also giggling in relief.

**xxx**

A few moments later the two are walking together in the forest, still finding the whereabouts of Razif. As they walked through the dark forest Nurul began to tell the story of Razif in her life to Krishna.

"When I was nine, my parents are divorced," told Nurul, "My father chose work over his family and never looked back."

"Yeah, Cap told me that back at base," nodded Krishna.

"My mother also didn't want any more of him in the family after that," said Nurul, "Kinda cruel, huh? Your dad abandoning you for his job?"

"Yeah," nodded Krishna again, "My parents met a much more terrible fate...they died after I'm in college for a week. Plane accident."

"Sorry to hear that, Krishna," said Nurul solemnly.

"Thanks, Nurul," replied Krishna, "My father always taught me that we humans are social creatures, meaning that they can't live by themselves. We need to help each other out and watch each other's backs. He said that every humans are like precious gems, no matter what they did, they deserved to be rescued when they're in trouble."

"Very inspirational, Krishna," nodded Nurul, "I always wanted to know what drove your kind spirit...apparently your father did."

"And Ratih as well," smiled Krishna, "After my parents died, since I have no brothers or sisters and my cousins are out of town, she took care of me. I looked up to her as an older sister that I never had, a mentor if you say. She always reminded me of my father's words and motivations everyday."

"It's nice to have best friends like that," said Nurul, which Krishna replied by a nod.

"By the way, Nurul, you're worried about your father even though he'd abandoned you," said Krishna, "Even to the point of breaking the rules."

"No, I'm not!" shouted Nurul suddenly, startling Krishna, before calming herself down, "Sorry about that...it doesn't make sense. I don't know how to explain, but I just found myself in my GUTS Wing 1 with no memory of how I got there."

"You made everyone worried, Nurul," said Krishna, patting Nurul on the shoulder, "Even Cap and she's the type of person who doesn't worry easily."

Suddenly Krishna's GUTSCOM began to ring. Immediately the young man took it out from the pocket and opens it.

"This is Krishna," greeted Krishna, "Cap, please come in."

Suddenly Regulan's characteristic beeping noise was heard, prompting Nurul to push Krishna out of the way, her gun pointed at Regulan who had suddenly appeared there. Nurul fired her gun, firing a beam of laser towards Regulan, but it phased harmlessly through him.

"A hologram?" gasped Nurul.

"Hey Nurul, what the Hell did you did that for?" asked Krishna, standing up as he picked up his fallen GUTSCOM, before making eye contact with Regulan in front of him, "Holy shit!"

The Regulan hologram extends his right hand towards Nurul, firing a series of transparent energy rings from it. The rings traveled through the air, making their way towards Nurul. The young woman could only watch as the rings wrapped themselves on her body, before Nurul's entire body vanished from Krishna's sight.

"Nurul!" called Krishna.

"Razif's daughter is mine," declared Regulan.

"What?" gasped Krishna.

"I have no use for you, you shitty human," growled Regulan, preparing to fire his incinerating energy beam, "Die!"

Regulan fired his energy beam from his right hand but Krishna dodged it, the ground behind him exploding. Regulan fired his energy beam again but Krishna rolled out of the way, an explosion occuring on the ground where he once stood. A third energy beam was fired and Krishna side-stepped the beam, but unfortunately for him he slipped, falling to a lower part of the forest, knocked unconscious by the fall. Regulan gave out an evil laugh as Krishna lied motionless on the ground.

"_Krishna, what happened? Krishna? Krishna!_" called Captain Tennissa from Krishna's GUTSCOM, which is lying on the ground next to Krishna.

**xxx**

The straps on Razif's cross began to open, freeing the man. As Razif was being dropped to the ground a strange fog began to appear on the cross, taking up a humanoid shape, before materializing into Nurul. The two of then looked at each other in surprise, Regulan appearing suddenly behind his console.

"Correct. This is your daughter," said Regulan.

Both Razif and Nurul still looked at each other, still not believing that they will be meeting each other in such a place after such a long time.

"Aren't you going to thank me for this heartwarming reunion?" asked Regulan.

"I have no daughter," replied Razif coldly, much to the shock of Nurul.

"So you're saying that this young woman is not your daughter?" asked Regulan again.

"That's right. Never laid my eyes on her," answered Razif.

Regulan nodded, his right hand moving above his console, the device flashing red. Volts of electricity was emitted from the cross, shocking Nurul.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" growled Razif, trying to lay a punch on Regulan, only for an invisible force field to throw him off. He then tried to free Nurul from the cross, only for another force field to throw him off again, "Stop it!"

Regulan swayed his hands again, disabling the electric shock, but the damage has been done. Nurul was knocked out cold from the electricity.

"Why so concerned if she isn't your daughter?" asked Regulan.

"It's me you want!" replied Razif, gritting his teeth in anger, "Leave her out of this!"

"My lovely wife and young daughter were on that ship you destroyed," said Regulan sternly, his eyes switching from blue and green into red once again.

"What the..." muttered Razif in disbelief.

"I will see to it that you suffer the same pain that I did," Regulan said again.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the forest, Handoyo, Nunu, and Albert had found the unconscious Krishna, with Handoyo trying to wake Krishna up.

"Krishna! Wake up! Wake up, Krishna!" shouted Handoyo, his hands shaking the unconscious body of Krishna.

A few moments later Krishna opened his eyes, shaking his head groggily.

"Are you okay?" asked Handoyo.

"Shit! An alien has made off with Nurul!" shouted Krishna in response.

"What?" gasped both Nunu and Albert in unison.

**xxx**

At Regulan's spaceship, Nurul was tortured once again by the vengeful Regulan, being shocked by volts of electricity emitting from the cross. Razif could only watch the torture unfolding with his own eyes, looking helplessly as Nurul screamed in pain.

"Well, don't you wish you could save your daughter?" asked Regulan in a tauntful manner.

"Don't do it!" pleaded Nurul as she tried to fight the pain surging through her body, while at the same time Razif reached for the cross, "Leave me!"

Razif didn't listened, he reached his hand for the cross, trying to forcefully open the straps that binded Nurul, only for the force field to do its work again, sending Razif to the ground. Little does he notice, the lipstick tube from Razif's pocket had rolled out of its place. Nurul suddenly notices the lipstick tube on the floor of the spaceship, remembering what she had wished for 11 years ago.

"That lipstick..." muttered Nurul, electricity still racing through her body.

"Nurul!" shouted Razif, finally mentioning Nurul's name in front of her after a long time.

"Dad!" called Nurul back, a projection suddenly appearing from her head much to Regulan's surprise.

"What the..." gasped Regulan as the projection appeared in front of him, the cross stopped emitting electricity much to Nurul's relief.

The projection depicts Nurul's good times with Razif 11 years ago, the two of them rowing a boat happily, before switching to a scene when Razif watched Nurul practicing her skills on the piano. And then another scene unfolds, both Nurul and Razif eating spaghetti together happily, Nurul singing her pinky promise song in the background. More scenes of Nurul and Razif appearing again, consisting of Nurul learning to ride a bike with Razif watching, Nurul and Razif watching a movie together, Razif helping Nurul with her homework, and both Razif and Nurul shopping together.

"Enough!" growled Regulan, having enough of the intimate moments in front of him, forcing the projection in front of him to go static, "I have no interest in this pathetic force."

"I apologize for your people who were lost," said Razif regretfully, "But why didn't you respond to our warnings?"

Regulan didn't gave out a reply, his eyes reverting back to blue and green.

"You intended to take over Earth in the first place, didn't you?" asked Razif again, "You never thought of changing course. Am I wrong?"

"Excellent thinking, human," nodded Regulan, lauging sinisterly, "You're correct. I prepared to attack once I've received communication from you. But something went wrong just as I was about to fire the ion gun on my ship. So I made my escape in this space Valketta."

"Abandoning your family and friends?" asked Razif, clenching his fists in anger.

"That's a joke! You've abandoned your family as well!" replied Regulan.

Razif looked at Nurul, giving a regretful look at her.

"I've seen your thoughts," said Regulan, "Your family was nothing more than a burden to you, something you could easily replace with another if you ever intended to. I saw all of that in your mind. You and I are actually the same."

"Stop this!" interrupted Nurul, "My father is no coward like you! I'm proud of my father. I'm proud to say that I'm a daughter of Razif Syauqi Adriananta."

Regulan laughed evilly after listening to Nurul.

"A coward, huh?" chuckled Regulan, "Well, no one will know of my disgrace once I've exterminated all the people of the Earth. Then I can return to my planet in honor. I'll begin with you two. Die!"

Regulan's eyes turned red once again, his hand swaying over the console in front of him, flashing red.

"Don't!" shouted a voice and a laser was fired, damaging Regulan's console much to his shock.

Krishna and the rest of GUTS had came into Regulan's Valketta, with Krishna leading the way. The team aimed their weapons at Regulan, Krishna firing a shot at the hostile alien. Regulan managed to avoid the shot, causing it to damage the Valketta's ceiling.

"You'll regret this, humans!" growled Regulan, teleporting away.

With the console broken, the straps on the cross opened themselves, freeing Nurul. Before she could make contact with the floor Razif catched her unconscious body.

"Nurul! Nurul!" called Razif, trying to wake his daugher up.

Slowly Nurul woke up, only to find that the ceiling is falling on them from the damage sustained from Krishna's shot.

"Look out!" warned Nurul, pushing Razif out of the way as the ceiling material fell on the floor.

"Evacuate!" commanded Handoyo, more of the ceiling material collapsing to the Valketta's floor.

Albert and Nurul helped Razif to his feet as GUTS evacuated themselves from the damaged Valketta, running outside. It was already morning when GUTS emerged from the Valketta.

"Hurry!" yelled Handoyo as GUTS retreated from the Valketta.

Suddenly a huge being rose out from the Valketta, prompting everyone, except for Nurul and Razif, to aim their weapons at the being. Regulan had increased his size, growing into a giant. His eyes blood red, his blinking noise was gone, replaced by the eerie noise of him breathing. Regulan laughed as GUTS fired their lasers at him, the weapons only tickling his tough armor.

"Do you have a fighter ship?" asked Razif.

"Yeah, a GUTS Wing 1 is over there," pointed Handoyo to his right.

"Excellent," nodded Razif, running towards the direction that Handoyo pointed.

"I'm going too!" replied Nurul, going after her father.

"Okay!" nodded Handoyo, before turning his attention towards the rest of the team, "Everyone fan out and attack the monster!"

"Roger!" replied everyone.

The team splits up, firing their weapons at Regulan. While Handoyo, Albert, and Nunu attacked Regulan, Krishna snuck away to the forest vegetation unnoticed. Firing a final shot, Krishna hid himself behind a bush, placing his gun back on his holster before pulling out the Spark Lens from his uniform pocket. Smiling, Krishna lifted the device to the air before activating it.

Ultraman Tiga somersaulted in mid-air, landing in front of Regulan. Immediately he assumed his fighting pose. Assuming his own fighting pose, Regulan growled, ready to fight the guardian of Earth. Both fighters went forward, ready to attack each other. Tiga landed a chop to Regulan's right shoulder, another chop ensues to the back. Regulan delivered his own chop to Tiga's back, and the two fighters faced each other again. Both Tiga and Regulan kicked each other on their sides, before Tiga held Regulan's left hand, delivering a chop to the alien's side, and throwing Regulan to the ground, the alien groaned in pain as he hits the "R" on the giant "BALURAN" sign, the metallic letter collapsing underneath Regulan's weight.

Tiga lunged forward, landing on top of the downed Regulan, before sending a pair of punches to the hostile alien. Regulan grabbed Tiga and the two rolled on the ground, this time Regulan is on top of Tiga. Regulan delivered a punch to Tiga's face, before the two rolled again, Regulan once again underneath Tiga. Regulan throws Tiga off him, before recovering himself. Tiga stood up as well, before grabbing Regulan on the shoulder. Regulan releases the grab, head-butting Tiga on the stomach. He then delivered a right punch on the hero's chest, followed by a left punch to Tiga's chest, before Regulan grabs Tiga, throwing the Giant of Light to the ground.

Tiga easily recovers himself, somersaulting in mid-air before landing back to his feet, assuming his fighting pose. Growling at his opponent's persistance, Regulan extends his right hand forward, firing an orange energy ball. Tiga rolled out of the way, the energy ball blasting the ground near him. Another one was fired and Tiga dodged that one as well. Regulan fired yet another energy ball and Tiga dodged it, the ball destroying the giant "B" on the "BALURAN" sign. Squatting up, Tiga fired a Hand Slash at Regulan, which the alien managed to avoid by side-stepping it, causing the ground behind him to explode.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Razif and Nurul are running through the forest, heading towards the GUTS Wing 1 mentioned by Handoyo.

"I've caused this ruckus," said Razif, "So I'll handle this myself."

"The defense of Earth falls underneath GUTS' jurisdiction," argued Nurul, "I'll come with you."

Back to the battle, Tiga fired another Hand Slash at Regulan, only for the hostile alien to flew upwards, avoiding the bullet of energy. Hovering in mid-air Regulan fired a pair of energy balls from his hands, forcing Tiga to roll out of the way, explosions erupting aorund him. Tiga looked up towards the sky, seeing that Regulan is flying away from the battlefield. Switching into Sky Type, Tiga took chase, taking off to the sky as well.

Meanwhile, GUTS Wing 1 had taken off, with Nurul piloting it, Razif sitting behind her as co-pilot.

"Preparing to attack," declared Nurul.

"Alright," replied Razif, smiling as he closes his helmet visor.

GUTS Wing 1 prepared its Stinger Missiles, with Nurul aiming it at Regulan's Valketta. After aligning the crosshair against the spacecraft, Nurul pressed the trigger, causing a flurry of Stinger Missiles to be fired. The missiles blasted through Regulan's Valketta, destroying it in a sea of fire.

Tiga and Regulan flew towards each other, both combatants preparing their fists for the incoming collision. The two then punched each other in mid-air, before going their separate ways. Tiga flew upwards before making a turn, Regulan doing the same. The alien prepared his energy ball while Tiga prepares his Hand Slash. The two attacks are fired, cancelling each other in mid-air, before the combatants crashed into each other. Regulan was critically hit and he was plummeting to the ground.

Regulan's body made contact with the ground, crashing in a loud thud near the "BALURAN" sign as Tiga landed gently nearby. Tiga decided to approach the downed Regulan, checking for any signs of life from the alien. As Tiga was about to poke Regulan, the alien suddenly woke up, startling Tiga. Tiga backed away, assuming his fighting pose as Regulan recovered himself, pleading mercy. Slowly Tiga lowered his stance, leaving his guard open. Seizing the moment Regulan pulled out the giant "U" from the "BALURAN" sign, apparently he was faking his mercy plead! The alien quickly bashed the giant letter against Tiga's head when he wasn't looking, knocking Tiga to the ground. Ditching the "U" aside, Regulan fired an energy ball, blasting a downed Tiga on the chest. Regulan charged towards Tiga, stomping his right foot repeatedly on the hero's chest, before proceeding to bash both of his fists on Tiga's chest. Tiga's color timer began to blink as Regulan continued to punch Tiga on the chest. Done with punching, Regulan placed his hands around Tiga's neck, in an attempt to choke the life out of the hero!

GUTS Wing 1 flew around the battlefield, sneaking up on Regulan from behind. Nurul prepared the lasers, the targeting rectangle appearing in front of her. She then aligned the crosshair against Regulan's back.

"Not yet," said Razif, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Regulan continues to strangle Tiga, his hands tightening on Tiga's throat. As he tightens his left hand on Tiga's neck, Regulan lifts up his right hand, charging up an energy ball, ready to finish Tiga on the spot.

"Not yet, not yet," said Razif as GUTS Wing 1 approaches the two combatants, before sensing that it's the right moment to attack, "Now!"

"Fire!" exclaimed Nurul, pressing the trigger.

GUTS Wing 1 fired a pair of laser beams, blasting Regulan on the back. Seeing the opportunity Tiga decided to throw Regulan off him as GUTS Wing 1 flew away from the battlefield.

Standing up, Tiga assumes his fighting pose, allowing Regulan to stood up as well. Quickly Tiga charges up his Ranbalt Light Bomb, Regulan preparing his dreaded energy beam at the same time. Both Tiga and Regulan fired their attacks at the same time, Ranbalt Light Bomb against Regulan's energy beam. The two attacks clashed with each other for a brief moment, but Tiga's Ranbalt Light Bomb proved to be stronger. The arrow of energy easily pushes Regulan's energy beam back towards its source, before Regulan's energy beam was cancelled completely. The Ranbalt Light Bomb, combined with the energy from Regulan's cancelled beam, struck the vile alien right on the chest! Regulan lets out a final scream of pain, his body shattering into a million pieces from the combined energies of his own attack and Tiga's Ranbalt Light Bomb.

Pleased with this victory, Tiga looked upwards before he took off, disappearing into the morning sky.

**xxx**

Razif placed the late Riyanto's charred helmet near the giant "BALURAN" sign, losing the B, U, and R from Tiga's fight against Regulan. Nurul then places a bouquet of roses near the helmet. The pair then prayed for Riyanto, hoping that the man would rest in peace. After they had finished praying, Razif took out the lipstick tube from his pocket, giving it to Nurul.

"Sorry for giving you this 11 years late," said Razif, "The lipstick itself is gone, but you'll accept it, right?"

Nurul shook her head for a moment, before letting out a smile.

"All is forgiven, Dad," smiled Nurul, "But remember to poke yourself in the eye with a needle."

Razif laughed at that, knowing that his daughter still remembers their pinky promise song. The two then happily embraced each other, finally reunited after 11 years, all of their mistakes forgiven.

**xxx**

Later that night, Razif returned to Space Station Delta in a new orbiter. Nurul watched the launch from the GUTS command room's TV screen, bidding farewell to her father as tears slowly streamed out from her eyes. Captain Tennissa smiled at this, knowing that the relationship between Nurul and her father had been restored. She took out a tissue box and gave Nurul a sheet of tissue, giving away a motherly smile. Smiling back, Nurul accepted the tissue and wiped away her tears, the rest of the team joining in to comfort her.

**xxx**

_Thanks to the studies carried out on space stations such as the Delta, mankind may soon enter the age of space exploration. But we must remember that if this exploration is carried out by men and women who have severed all ties to family and friends, it may end up being not exploration, but exploitation. There is but a subtle difference between explorer and invader. We mus all remember that._

**xxx**

**Next Episode**

**Episode ****8****:**** Shoot the Infiltrator!**

Nimas and Albert has taken part in the development of TPC's newest defense satellite, the Watchtower, at the satellite's development facility in Surabaya, East Java. Tagging along with them are Krishna and Handoyo of GUTS, along with Ratih. Things get troublesome when a hostile yet moronic alien, Zarab Seijin, abducted Ratih and assumed her form to infiltrate the facility, in order to assume control of the satellite for his world domination plans! Will Zarab able to take over Earth with the Watchtower satellite? Or will Zarab's ruse will be uncovered by GUTS? And what will happen when Ultraman Tiga...fights Ultraman Tiga?

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	8. Shoot the Infiltrator!

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode ****8****:**** Shoot the Infiltrator!**

**Evil Alien Zarab Seijin appear**

**Imitation Ultraman Tiga makes his appearance!**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

_The Terrestrial Peacable Consortium, or TPC, are always developing new ways of defending Earth. From developing state to the art fighter jets, such as GUTS Wings 1 and 2, to creating defense teams such as GUTS, the Global Unlimited Task Squad. But, their newest and most ambitious project so far is now under construction, and a select few members of GUTS are chosen to participate in it..._

"The Watchtower?" asked Albert in surprise. A few minutes ago Inspector General Alexander had sent an e-mail to Captain Tennissa, which tells the team that Albert and Nimas had been chosen to participate in the development of "The Watchtower," a state-of-the-art defense satellite, TPC's current ambitious project for the defense of the Earth. After receiving and reading the e-mail, Captain Tennissa called the entire team to the command room.

"Yeah," nodded Captain Tennissa, "Your skills with technology and Nimas' capability with computers are important in the development of this satellite. When it's done, this satellite will detect any UFOs in a 1000km radius, as well as having several weapons at its disposal to take care of UFOs, space monsters, or asteroids. It might not be enough to destroy some of these extraterrestrial threats, but at least it's enough to weaken them for us to finish them off."

"Nice," smiled Nimas, "Finally I can contribute my skills for something big!"

"So where is this Watchtower being developed anyway?" asked Albert.

"At Surabaya," replied Handoyo, the command room's TV screen showing the Google Maps view of Indonesia's second largest city, "TPC has built a development facility at the former site of the first Juanda International Airport, one of the 10 development facilities that TPC has built in Indonesia. The Juanda facility is the biggest in Indonesia, so they're developing the Watchtower there."

"So when are we going to depart?" asked Albert again.

"In around an hour," replied Handoyo, looking at his watch for a moment, "You and Nimas will be there for around three days, so pack your stuff. Krishna and I will tag along to escort you for your safety. And someone from the TPC medical bay will come along in order to ensure that you two stayed healthy there. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Deputy Captain!" replied Albert and Nimas in unison.

"Okay, now go pack up," said Handoyo.

Nodding in unison both Albert and Nimas left the command room, heading towards their own quarters to pack their stuff for the next three days.

"Shall we go, Krishna?" asked Handoyo.

"Sure, Deputy Captain," smiled Krishna, "It's an honor for me to participate in this mission."

As the two GUTS member left the command room, Captain Tennissa, Nunu, and Nurul could only watch as they relaxed themselves on the command table.

"The command room's sure going to be quiet without those guys, eh?" asked Nunu.

"Yeah," nodded Nurul.

"But remember, the duty of protecting Earth are still on our shoulders," reminded Captain Tennissa, "Even though there's only the three of us here, we shouldn't let the lack of men got us down. Keep your spirits like we're operating on a full team."

"Roger, Captain!" replied both Nunu and Nurul in unison.

**xxx**

An hour later the hangar doors on the TPC HQ opened up and a GUTS Wing 1 as well as GUTS Wing 2 took off from the hangar to the skies. The two jets headed East, towards the city of Surabaya, where TPC's Watchtower satellite is being developed.

"Krishna, it's been a while since we've gone on a trip together!" exclaimed Ratih cheerfully.

Turns out that the TPC medic chosen to accompany the small crew to Surabaya is Ratih, which completely excites the young woman since she's going with her best friend Krishna again. They haven't met much since they've joined TPC and being drafted together on a mission excites her very much to the point of annoying everyone else, especially Handoyo and Albert who are stuck with her on GUTS Wing 2.

"Pipe down, girl!" said Albert, "I know you guys haven't met in a long time, but can you tone down your excitement for a little bit?"

"_That's alright, Albert_," said Krishna from the intercom, he and Nimas are flying on GUTS Wing 1, "_She can be rather jumpy and being too excited at times, but trust me, when we landed, she's back to her normal self_."

"_And I thought I was the cheerful one_," added Nimas.

"_Nimas, you're cheerful all the time, literally!_" replied Krishna, "_You're grinning at me right now!_"

"_Am not!_" protested Nimas.

"Why can't Della accompany us instead?" complained Albert, getting an elbow poke on the shoulder by Handoyo as a response.

"Stop complaining!" barked Handoyo, "Della's still taking care of patients back at HQ, so they decided to dispatch Ratih here. Be grateful of what they gave!"

"Sorry, Deputy Captain," nodded Albert, rubbing his shoulder in pain, while Ratih giggled.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, on GUTS Wing 1...

"Is that Ratih your best friend that you've told me sometime ago?" asked Nimas, "I can't believe she's a bit...unhinged."

"Ratih's not that crazy," Krishna shook his head, "But she does get quite excited when she's chosen to do something important...something that she had since our days at college."

"Yeah, hope's that just temporary," said Nimas, "If your friend act like this all the time...we might have to call a mental hospital."

"Don't worry, you've met her before , right?" asked Krishna, Nimas nodding as a response, "She's actually a nice, mature, responsible young woman. She's just really excited about today."

"You know what, Krishna?" asked Nimas, "I'm also quite excited for today."

"Why's that?" asked Krishna as he steadily pilots his GUTS Wing 1 through the clouds.

"Ever since I joined GUTS," replied Nimas, "I wanted to contribute my above average computing skills to the world. So far I only did that by assisting you guys and Ultraman Tiga in fighting monsters...but now I can do more. The AI system of the Watchtower will be personally developed by me with the help of a few TPC computer experts."

"In other words..." said Krishna.

"...the Watchtower is my masterpiece," added Nimas, "Well, just the AI system that is, but still, it's something."

Krishna smiled to his friend's response. Gently he tilted his throttle to the right, his GUTS Wing 1 doing the same thing as it follows GUTS Wing 2 on course towards Surabaya.

**xxx**

The Waru Toll Flyover, built around a few years ago, stood proudly above the infamous Waru Roundabout. The flyover is a part of the Waru-Juanda Freeway, providing direct acces to the new Juanda International Airport building. The old building had been purchased by TPC, and is now used as the development facility for the Watchtower satellite, but we'll get to that later. Right now, we focus our attention to the small colony of cardbox houses located underneath the flyover.

The cardbox houses are home to several homeless families, living their daily life by begging or acting as street musicians, some of them are even voluntary road cleaners for the freeway above them. Its also home for one unexpecting being...

"Rise and shine!" exclaimed a voice from one of the cardbox houses, a humanoid being rising out of it.

The being's body was brownish in color, rock-like in texture, while its blunt, bullet-shaped head was silver and smooth. A pair of red patches are seen on the sides of the humanoid's head, while two blue ones are near the circular mouth of the being. The being's eyes are actually cone-shaped grooves with black marbles at the end of those grooves. Apart from those features, this humanoid's other features such as fingers, toes, arms, and legs, are no different from a normal human being, only brown in color and having a rock-like texture.

Evil Alien Zarab Seijin had stayed in the slums underneath the Waru Toll Flyover for months now. No one knew when he came, how, and why. But one thing's for certain, he's either sneaky or foolish enough to live among humans for so long undetected.

"Wonder what today's news is," said Zarab cheerfully, taking out an old Sanyo radio from inside his cardbox house.

Zarab walked towards a small bonfire, a drunken homeless man is seen lying behind it. The alien then sat in front of the bonfire, before placing his radio next to him and turned it on.

"_This is Imam Samudra reporting for FM10.00 Suara Surabaya_," announced the radio, "_Today a select few members of the Global Unlimited Task Squad, or GUTS, are going to participate in the development of the Watchtower here in Surabaya, at the TPC Development Facility at the old Juanda International Airport building to be precise_."

"Watchtower?" wondered Zarab.

"_The Watchtower is TPC's most ambitious project to date_," spoke Imam again, "_It's a state-of-the-art defense satellite, taller than the National Monument at Jakarta and heavier than a blue whale. The AI system on this satellite can detect threats accurately in a 1000km radius! And don't get me started about the weapons on this satellite. Several homing missiles, plasma cannons, and a particle cannon are just some of the weaponry that this satellite has. When its done, the Watchtower will be Earth's number one line of defense!_"

"Interesting," commented Zarab, his hand scratching his chin in wonder, "That sounds like something awesome...what will happen if I have all to myself?"

"Then you'll become king of the world, astro dude," replied the drunk man in front of Zarab, "You'll be able to rule everyone and everything!"

"That's right," nodded Zarab in agreement, "I could destroy everything that I hate with that thing! You, my friend, will be my right hand man once I become king of the world."

"Welcome, astro dude," replied the drunken man as Zarab turned off the radio.

Zarab stood up, placing his radio back inside his cardbox house, before walking away from the slum complex.

"Good luck, astro dude!" shouted the drunken man as Zarab walked away from the complex.

"Thanks," replied Zarab, slowly hovering to the air as he said that.

The drunk man watched as Zarab slowly flew unnoticed to the skies. The alien had never left the slums before, so Zarab hoped that no one will saw him flying in the air. Carefully Zarab hovered in the air, before assuming his flying position. The alien then flew towards the direction of the Juanda International Airport, maintaining the exact speed to avoid detection.

**xxx**

GUTS Wings 1 and 2 arrived at the TPC Development Facility at the old Juanda International Airport building, landing on the old airport's taxiway.

A few minutes later Albert, Nimas, Ratih, Krishna, and Handoyo are making their way inside the complex, with Handoyo leading the way. Upon entering the complex they are met with a skinny, 27 year old man with white skin, short yet slick black hair, and a pair of rectangular glasses on his face. The man is currently wearing a lab coat, smiling widely as the GUTS members arrived in front of him.

"Welcome to the Watchtower Development Facility," greeted the man, "I'm Professor Michael Calvin, head of the facility, and..."

"The guy who had the idea for the Watchtower?" interrupted Albert, who immediately shook hands with Prof. Calvin, "Albert Gregorius of GUTS. I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Well thank you," laughed Prof. Calvin.

"Let me introduce the rest of the team for you," said Albert, "These are Nimas Linggar Saraswati, Handoyo Hendrawidjaja, Cokorda Krishna Sadhana, and Ratih Adelia."

"Nice too meet you guys," smiled Prof. Calvin, "So, Albert, you and Nimas are going to develop the AI system for the Watchtower, right?"

"Yes, Sir," this time it was Nimas who spoke, "We believe that the AI system needed by this satellite is very complex...that's why you bothered to call two of GUTS' smartest members."

"Well, you're correct," replied Prof. Calvin, "The AI programming needed by this satellite doesn't use Pascal, C++, or even Java. Instead it uses a much more complex programming system that no-one had invented before. That's why I'm calling some of the smartest people in Indonesia to develop it, including you two, since GUTS won't be up and running right now without the gadgets that Albert invented and Nimas' hacking and programming skills."

"That's true," blushed Nimas.

"So what are the other guys are here for?" asked Prof. Calvin.

"Safety reasons," replied Handoyo, "Krishna and I will be guarding the AI development room, while Ratih is going to tend for anyone who fell ill during this massive project."

"I see," nodded Prof. Calvin, "We need guards to secure the AI development room so nothing can endanger it, while our medical staff are a bit short-handed."

"Excuse me, why do we need guards for the AI development room?" asked Albert, "It's just a room full of people creating programs, right?"

"Like I said, the AI programming uses a much more complex program that no-one has created before," replied Prof. Calvin, "We musn't let anyone know about this program or else. If this program falls into the wrong hands, it'll spell the end for TPC's Earth defense program."

"But didn't we have Ultraman Tiga?" asked Nimas, winking briefly at Krishna.

"Without us to assist him Tiga would be a sitting duck," answered Prof. Calvin, "Hopefully this satellite will decrease the burden that Tiga must face."

**xxx**

"This is where the main satellite structure is being developed," said Prof. Calvin as he guided the small crew into an obervation deck.

Behind the observation deck lies a huge, tube-shaped structure, dark grey with green highlights in color. Thousands of workers moved around the structure, several of them are seen welding metal into it, while others are taking measurements on the gigantic structure. Support cables, scaffoldings, and lifts are seen littering around the structure. The tiny size of the workers around the tube-shaped structure signify its giganticness.

"That thing's gigantic!" gasped Ratih in awe, "And you guys planned to launch it into space?"

"With the help of the Indonesian Space Agency and NASA of course," replied Prof. Calvin, "We still lack the space shuttle with enough manpower to haul a thing that huge."

**xxx**

"This is where the weapons for the Watchtower are being built," said Prof. Calvin, guiding the crew into yet another observation deck, a much smaller one.

A huge cannon is seen being built behind the observation deck. Several workers are seen welding, some are placing metallic plates on the cannon by hand, while others are seen soldering some electrical wires.

"The Watchtower's particle cannon has the power to obliterate a small asteroid," said Prof. Calvin again, to the awe of the group.

"Obliterate a small asteroid?" spoke Krishna in amazement.

"The energy from the particle collision that empowers this cannon is quite powerful," replied Prof. Calvin, "The resulting energy is more powerful than the energy discharged by Tsar Bomba, the world's largest nuclear bomb."

"Awesome..." muttered Albert in awe, "Such destructive power..."

**xxx**

A few minutes later Prof. Calvin lead the group into a medium-sized hallway, its walls and ceilings are painted dark blue, the floor is covered in a dark blue velvet carpet as well. A small automatic door, colored white, is present on the wall of the hallway, a paper sign that reads out "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY" is seen on the door.

"Well, Albert and Nimas, this is going to be your workplace for the next three days," said Prof. Calvin, showing the group the small automatic door.

"We're going to work in a small office?" asked Nimas.

"On the contrary," replied Prof. Calvin, taking out his ID from his lab coat. He then placed his ID against a small scanner on the door frame.

"_Identity accepted. Welcome, Michael Calvin_," greeted the scanner after Prof. Calvin placed his ID against it.

"Welcome to the AI development room," said Prof. Calvin, the automatic door opening by itself.

The group peeked their heads inside the door and they were stunned by what they saw there. The room behind the door was much bigger than anyone expected, about the size of a large meeting hall. Rows and rows of desks filled the room, as well as a network of cables. State-of-the-art computer sets adorned the desks, while many of the room's workers are busy discussing about programming material and other computer-related stuff, all from the comfort of their reclining seats.

"Wow," gasped both Albert and Nimas in awe.

"Here's your ID cards," said Prof. Calvin, taking out a pair of ID cards identical to his and giving them to both Albert and Nimas, "Make yourselves comfortable and do your best."

"Thanks," said Albert, "We're really honored to do this."

"You're welcome," replied Prof. Calvin, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to oversee the homing missiles' development."

Prof. Calvin walked away from the AI development room, leaving Albert and Nimas looking around in awe, their ID cards held firmly in their hands. Handoyo and Krishna puts on their serious faces, ready to perform their duties, while Ratih is rather bored with the surroundings, humming softly in order to entertain herself.

"So, we'll be going, right?" said Albert, "We'll see you in three days."

"You can't possibly stay in there for three days straight, can you?" asked Krishna in surprise.

"You're right," nodded Albert, "But we'll be spending most of our times here, so you won't see us too much."

"I'm gonna miss you, Kris," smiled Nimas, winking cheerfully.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Nimas," Krishna smiled back.

Krishna and Nimas then hugged each other, while the others gave them teasing smiles. After the rather intimate moment is finished, both Albert and Nimas entered the room, Nimas winking playfully at Krishna, before the automatic door closes itself again.

"Okay then, let's start guarding this room, shall we?" said Handoyo, with Krishna nodding as a response.

The two male GUTS member stood in front of the automatic door, hands above their holsters in case either Handoyo or Krishna notices a threat. Ratih, in the other hand, sighed in boredom as she sat on the floor, in front of the two men.

"Tell me about you and Nimas," said Ratih in a teasing manner, much to Krishna's shock.

"Eh?" gasped Krishna, "Er...we're just friends, Tih."

"Friends?" chuckled Ratih, "You guys are more than just friends! You and I never hugged that closely before."

"Really?" Krishna scratched his chin, "When do we last hugged each other like that?"

"Never!" Ratih lets out a cat's grin, "So...are you and Nimas dating?"

"Well..." muttered Krishna, gulping rather uneasily, "Like I said, we're just really close friends."

Ratih lets out a teasing pout, rather frustrated with Krishna's answer. However before the conversation could go on Ratih's cell phone began to rang. Immediately the young woman picked up her phone.

"This is Ratih," said Ratih as she picked up her phone, "Yes, I'm the medic that TPC HQ has sent here...you need a supply of Zantac? How much? On it."

"The infirmary need some new drugs?" asked Krishna.

"Yeah," replied Ratih, standing up as she placed her phone back on her pocket, "There's a drugstore near here, so I'm going to buy some Zantac for the infirmary."

"Be safe!" said Krishna as Ratih walked away from him, the young woman waving as a response.

**xxx**

"Shit, I didn't know this building is heavily guarded..."

Zarab peeked through a bush as he looked at the Watchtower Development Facility's main gate, which is heavily guarded by a squad of TPC officers as well as a pair of pansers. The alien had landed undetected around the facility a few moments ago, before proceeding to hide himself behind a bush, spying the facility in the process.

"Damn, it's impossible for me to go in there!" cursed Zarab again, before noticing Ratih coming out from the facility, showing her ID card to the officers, before making her way outside the facility, "Unless..."

**xxx**

"Thank you very much," smiled Ratih in gratitude as she received her order of Zantac from the drugstore keeper.

"Anytime," replied the drugstore keeper.

Zarab hid himself behind the drugstore wall as Ratih walked out of the said store, humming cheerfully. The alien observed the TPC medic carefully, knowing all too well that she is the only chance he had to enter the facility safely. The village that they were in right now, just a few hundred meters from the development facility, is a quiet one, having not witnessed large crowds going through it after the closure of the old Juanda International Airport building, enabling Zarab to stalk Ratih easily without having to hide too much.

A few minutes later Ratih walked around an empty field, getting closer to the development facility, unaware that Zarab is tailing her from behind. Suddenly a kick of a stone was heard, promping Ratih to stop walking and humming.

"Who's that?" asked Ratih, looking behind her, before looking forwards again, only to realize that Zarab is standing in front of her.

Before Ratih could scream however, Zarab quickly grabbed her mouth, silencing her.

**xxx**

"You're wondering why I'm doing this," said Zarab as he strapped Ratih with three metallic rings which restrained her. Zarab had taken Ratih to the middle of the same empty field where they met a few minutes prior.

"Are you going to rape me?" asked Ratih.

"Rape you?" replied Zarab, before the alien lets out a laugh, "Don't think that way, girl. You're my one way ticket to being king of the world."

"Eh?" wondered Ratih.

"Remember the Watchtower?" asked Zarab, "If I got my hands around that thing...I'll be the emperor of this planet."

"You're kidding me," said Ratih.

"No I'm not," replied Zarab, "The Watchtower is a powerful weapon, whoever has it will rule the world."

"It's not a weapon to rule the world!" said Ratih again, "It's a weapon developed for the safety of the planet."

"I don't care," giggled Zarab, "As long as I'm king of the world."

"So what are you going to do to enter that facility?" asked Ratih, "Take me hostage and force the guards to let you in or else you're going to kill me?"

"No way," Zarab shook his head, "That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard. No way I'm let you die, you beautiful for death."

"If you're going to ask me to marry you it's a straight no," said Ratih, "No way I'm marrying an alien."

Zarab laughed again, this time to the point of falling to the ground, tears running out from his eyes, as he laughed loudly.

"Marry you? That's silly! What makes you think that I'm going to marry you?" said Zarab as he stood up, recovering from his outburst of laughter, "This is what I'm going to do."

Zarab twirled around, his hands covering his face before he opens it in a peek-a-boo position. Suddenly Zarab's body began to glow white, forcing Ratih to shield her eyes. When the light died out, a perfect replica of Ratih stood in Zarab's place.

"What do you think?" asked the imitation Ratih, in Zarab's voice.

"You've got to be kidding me," gasped Ratih, "You're...me."

"Exactly," said the imitation Ratih again, "With this I'm going to infiltrate the facility."

"Even though you've manage to fool everyone," said Ratih, "You're never going to take the Watchtower for yourself!"

"Ah, shut up," replied the imitation Ratih as she searched through Ratih's pockets, searching for her ID card before finding it on her skirt pocket, taking out her phone and her plastic bag full of Zantac as well, "My plan is absolutely flawless. I'm going to infiltrate the facility as you, fooling everyone into trusting me, before gaining access to the Watchtower. Then I'll become king of the world."

"You're mad," said Ratih.

"Nope," replied the imitation Ratih, taking out a white purse from her pocket, "I'm just ambitious."

The imitation Ratih opens up her purse, sucking in the restrained original into it. The faker then closes up the purse, the original Ratih struggling inside it.

"Struggle as you want, girl," said the imitation Ratih, her voice slowly shifting from Zarab's to the original's, "You'll suffocate yourself if you move too much. Now just sit back and wait before I release you."

"GUTS are going to stop you," Ratih's muffled voice can be heard from the purse.

"GUTS? That defense team who protected the Earth?" responded the imitation Ratih, "I'll fool them first before they could stop me."

**xxx**

The imitation Ratih walked towards the main gate of the Watchtower Development Facility, letting out a brief evil smirk as she approaches it. The TPC officers guarding the gate immediately assumed their positions, ready to inspect the incoming faker.

"You're never going to pass them," taunted the original Ratih from the faker's purse.

"Shut up," whispered the imitation, before she lets out a sweet smile to the inspecting officers.

"Your ID, miss," greeted one of the officers, letting out a salute.

The imitation Ratih saluted back, before taking out her ID from her pocket, handing it over to the officer. The officer looked at the ID for a moment, before letting out a welcoming smile.

"Welcome, Miss Adelia," nodded the officer, prompting the other officers to open up the gate for the imitation Ratih.

The imitation Ratih smiled again at the officers, before entering the facility.

**xxx**

The imitation Ratih opened up a janitor's closet, before taking out her purse and opens it. The restrained original Ratih was thrown out of it, falling into the closet.

"You stay put while I execute my plan," said the imitation Ratih, "Then you'll be the first one to witness my coronation as king of the world."

"You won't succeed," said the original Ratih, "You'll eventually fail..."

The original Ratih was cut off by the imitation slamming the janitor's closet shut. The faker then left the closet, ready to infiltrate the facility.

"Krishna, please help me..." muttered the original Ratih from the janitor closet, knowing that her friend at GUTS would come to help her.

**xxx**

The fake Ratih walked through the hallways of the facility when a young man came rushing towards her from behind

"Miss Adelia! Miss Adelia!" called the young man.

Startled, the fake Ratih turned around and gave the young man a swift slap to the face, sending the young man stumbling back.

"What did you do that for, Miss Adelia?" asked the young man, rubbing his face in pain, "I'm your co-worker here!"

"Sorry about that," replied the fake Ratih, "I was startled, that was a reflex move. You shouldn't came up to me from behind like that!"

"Never mind," smiled the young man, "By the way, where's the supply of Zantac that I asked you to buy?"

The fake Ratih slowly took out the plastic bag full of Zantac, giving it to the young man. The imitator trembled as the young man took the Zantac from her.

"What's with the trembling, Miss Adelia?" asked the young man, "It's just a normal hand over."

"Guess I got too attached to it," replied the imitation Ratih, prompting the young man in front of her to give her a strange look.

"You've grown attached to a bag of medicine?" asked the young man, before he shook his head, "I've heard of weird stuff but by far that's the weridest thing that I've ever heard."

The young man pocketed the bag of Zantac before he walked away from the imitation Ratih, the faker giving out a loud sigh as he disappeared around the corner.

"That was close," sighed the imitation Ratih, "I almost got busted!"

**xxx**

Handoyo and Krishna still stood in front of the AI development room as the imitation Ratih came towards them, sitting in front of the two GUTS members.

"You're back," said Krishna, noticing his friend sitting in front of him, though he is unaware that a fake Ratih was sitting there, "I thought you're at the infirmary?"

"I got bored," replied the imitation Ratih, "So I decided to get out, to get some fresh air, as well as meeting my handsome boy right here."

"Handsome boy? Ratih, we're not dating, remember?" Krishna shook his head, although he blushed from the compliment.

"Oh, right," said the imitation Ratih, "I forgot."

"You forgot that we're friends?" asked Krishna, "Have you bumped your head on something?"

"Nah," the imitation Ratih shook her head, "It's like I said, I needed some fresh air."

"Are you sure?" This time it was Handoyo who asked that question, "You looked like a drunken person right now. You might need some rest."

"Sure I am," smiled the imitation Ratih, "I'll take some of this so-called rest."

At the same time, the lunch bell rang, echoing throughout the hallway. Handoyo looked at Krishna, the young man nodding back at his Deputy Captain.

"Well we're going to take a break here," said Krishna, "Care to join us for lunch?"

"It might restore your body and mind," added Handoyo.

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I need a nap at the infirmary," the imitation Ratih gave a rather uneasy smile.

"Suit yourself," said Krishna as he and Handoyo left the hallway.

After the two GUTS members had gone off for lunch, the imitation Ratih stood up, looking around, before proceeding to approach the door in front of her. She peeked inside and notices the huge group of people working inside there.

"So this is where the Watchtower is being developed," whispered the fake Ratih.

Suddenly the imitation Ratih saw the large group standing up from their computers, all of them heading towards the door. Immediately the fake Ratih hid herself, as the large group exited the automatic door one by one, all of them heading towards the facility's cafeteria for a lunch break. The imitation Ratih could see Albert and Nimas within the crowd but they didn't notice her, since they were too busy talking with their co-workers. As the crowd left the hallway, slowly but surely the imitation Ratih snuck inside the room, before the automatic door closes itself.

The imitation Ratih walked around the room, her eyes scanning the area for an available computer, as almost all of them had been locked by their users. Suddenly she saw a computer that hasn't been locked by its user, the imitator quickly heading towards it and sitting in front of the said computer. The wallpaper of the computer had been replaced by a wallpaper of the Korean boyband B2ST, meaning that Nimas was the one who uses this computer due to her love of K-pop.

The imitation Ratih quickly accesed the computer's hard drive, trying to find important data on the Watchtower. While she was looking through the files, she suddenly came across a peculiar application.

"Monster Files? What's this?" the imitation Ratih asked herself, clicking on the application in the process.

The application opens up, revealing photos and data of Golza, Melba, Kyrieloid, the Elekings, Pitt Seijin, Ligatron, Gazoto, Critters, Alukila, Space Fungus, Regulan Seijin, basically all of the known monsters and aliens that TPC and GUTS had faced. As the fake Ratih scrolled through the application, she also found data of several known monsters and aliens that TPC and GUTS had yet to face. And then, the imitation Ratih found something interesting...

"Zarab Seijin?" asked the imitation Ratih to herself as she looked at the files of her true form, before clicking it, "A race of shape-shifting aliens, little are known about the Zarab. However, TPC had captured a Zarab in the year 2000, before they...dissect it?"

The imitation Ratih gasped in fright, slowly clicking on the images tab of the application. What she saw there is horrifying. Images of another Zarab being dissected are displayed in front of her, as well as images of the said Zarab's internal organs and multilated corpse.

"Holy shit," gasped the imitation Ratih, "Are they going to do this to me as well?"

Quickly the fake Ratih closes the application and leaves the computer, leaving the AI development room in a rush.

"They're not just developing the Watchtower," said the frightened imitation Ratih as she walked down the hallway, "They're planning to dissect alien life as well...including me!"

**xxx**

The original Ratih could only struggle in her restraints from inside the facility's janitor closet. She knows all too well that the longer she is inside the closet, the sooner her faker will take control of the Watchtower and uses the incomplete satellite to take over Earth.

"Damn it..." cursed the original Ratih, "These restraints are too strong!"

The original Ratih slammed her own body against the closet's floor in frustration, bottles of cleaning fluid falling down from the resulted vibration.

**xxx**

The imitation Ratih stood in front of a full body mirror, examining her own curvy body, admiring every inch of it.

"That girl I imitated really took great care of her body!" said the imitation Ratih as she looked at her own body, before proceeding to grab her own breasts and examines it, "With a perky set of breasts as well...it's been a while since I imitated someone as perfect as this!"

The imitation Ratih then slowly unbuttoned her uniform, opening it to reveal a black 36C sized bra that covered her sizable breasts.

"Nice..." complimented the imitation Ratih to herself, her eyes fixed at the reflection of her own breasts.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, the imitation Ratih quickly closes up her uniform as she saw Prof. Calvin walking towards her.

"I heard of breasts exams before but that's a little bit too public," said Prof. Calvin again, "If you want to do a breast exam, do it at the infirmary."

"Yes, Sir," replied the imitation Ratih.

"But I do appreciate your spirit in supporting the breast cancer awareness program," said Prof. Calvin again as he walked away from the imitation Ratih, before stopping, "I salute you for that...er, what's your name?"

"Ratih, Ratih Adelia," smiled the imitator rather nervously.

"Okay then. I'll credit you for that, Ratih," smiled Prof. Calvin, before he continues his walk.

The imitation Ratih lets out a loud sigh of relief after Prof. Calvin had disappared.

"That was close...again!" sighed the imitation Ratih.

**xxx**

The original Ratih slammed herself against the floor of the janitor closet once again, her glasses falling out from her face in the process. For the past hour she had been struggling to release herself from Zarab's restraints, only to find out that it's impossible to break free from them. The young woman lets out a frustrated yell, knowing that her imitator had successfully infiltrated the facility and might had already took over the Watchtower satellite. Ratih then slowly went towards the corner of the closet, sobbing quietly as a tear rolled out from her eyes.

"Krishna, I'm sorry," cried Ratih slowly, "I'm sorry if I'm responsible for that alien taking over our world..."

The tear from Ratih's eyes rolled down her face and chin, before dripping on the metallic ring restraining her chest and arms. As the tear made contact with the ring, the metal that made it suddenly corrode rapidly.

"Eh?" gasped Ratih, wiping away her tears, "My tears...it's breaking the restraints!"

As another tear rolled down her face Ratih quickly licked it.

"Salty..." said Ratih again, "That's it! Saltwater! The saltwater in my tears apparently had a reaction with my restraints...gotta think of something sad and fast!"

A few moments later Ratih was sobbing again, this time making sure that her tears made contact with the metallic rings that restrains her. The tears made contact with the metallic rings, corroding them and allowing Ratih to shatter all of them in one move.

"Nicely done, Ratih Adelia," smiled Ratih as she wiped away her tears, picking up her glasses at the same time, "Nicely done."

Quickly Ratih kicked the janitor door open, apparently her imitator had forgotten to lock it. The young woman than ran out, ready to confront her fake self.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, the imitation Ratih stood in front of the Watchtower observation deck, her eyes gazing upon the huge structure. The faker lets out an evil smile.

"Soon," said the imitation Ratih, "This structure will be mine and after that I will be king of the world!"

As the imitation Ratih laughed maniacally, several footsteps are heard from behind her, prompting the faker to stop laughing, hearing carefully for where the footsteps are coming from. Slowly the imitation Ratih turned around, assuming a fighting stance, but soon lowers them as she saw Krishna, Handoyo, Albert and Nimas walking towards her.

"Hey guys," the imitation Ratih greeted, smiling uneasily.

"Ratih, we need to talk," said Krishna, "Since you've came back from the drugstore you've been acting strange."

"Strange?" asked the imitation Ratih, still smiling uneasily, "How strange?"

"Yeah," replied Handoyo, "We've received reports that you slapped your own co-worker and confessed to him that you're attached to your bag of drugs."

"A janitor saw you running away from the AI development screaming hysterically about you're going to be dissected," added Albert.

"A worker in the weapons department saw you in the men's toilet, trying to pee in the urinals," added Krishna.

"And a co-worker of mine saw you in the ladies' room trying to pee standing up," added Nimas.

"Prof. Calvin saw you opening your top on the hallway," added Handoyo.

"To top it all off, workers here heard you muttering to yourself about being king of the world and singing Snap's _The Power_ very loudly," finished Krishna, "But you didn't like that song very much!"

"So we here think that something wrong happened to you on the way back here from the drugstore, either you bumped your head or you drank too much alcohol on the way back," said Handoyo, "We have considered and we agreed that you should receive treatment at the infirmary."

"No, I'm fine," said the imitation Ratih.

"Seriously?" asked Nimas, "You tried to urinate while you stood up in the ladies' room. That's abnormal enough to all of us."

"Like I said, I'm fine," insisted the imitation Ratih.

"No, you're not!" said Krishna, "You should receive treatment."

"Either you're going there yourself or we're going to force you," added Handoyo.

"I'm completely fine," insisted the imitation Ratih again.

"Alright then, you've asked for it," sighed Handoyo, prompting Albert and Krishna to grab the fake Ratih by the arms.

"Let me go!" yelled the imitator.

"You need some help!" replied Krishna, "That's why we're doing this."

The four, with a struggling imitation Ratih on their hands, headed straight for the infirmary, determined to restore Ratih back to normal.

"You're going to pay for this, peverts!" cursed the imitation Ratih.

"For the love of God, just be normal, okay?" replied Albert, "It's bad enough that I'm working my butt off in coding the program for this satellite while I must deal with your weird shennanigans here."

"Please don't take me there!" yelled the imitation Ratih again.

"What so bad about going to the infirmary?" asked Krishna, "You're just going to receive some treatment and have some rest there."

"Stay away from her!"

Krishna, Albert, Handoyo, and Nimas all looked around, searching for the source of that voice, and gave out a surprised look as they saw the original Ratih standing up in front of them, clenching her fists in anger. Slowly Albert and Krishna released the imitation Ratih.

"Two Ratihs?" gasped Krishna in shock.

"Mother of God..." gasped Albert at the same time.

"How dare you," the original Ratih growled, approaching the faker, "Imitating me and infiltrating yourself here? Your plans of world domination won't work."

"Me? An imitation?" snapped the imitation Ratih, "You're the fake one! You've replicated me and placed yourself here to gain access to that Watchtower satellite!"

"As if this day hasn't gone weirder by the moment," muttered Handoyo as the crew saw the two Ratihs bickering.

"You're the fake one!" yelled the original Ratih.

"No, you are!" insisted the faker.

"You're actually an alien trying to take over Earth in my form!" argued the original Ratih.

"Alien?" gasped the imitation Ratih, "You're the alien you scum!"

"You piece of pathetic garbage," growled the original Ratih, "You're imitating me and you know it!"

"You're the imitation!" yelled the imitation Ratih.

Suddenly Handoyo pulled out his gun, pointing it at the two Ratihs. The others did the same as well.

"Which one of you is the alien?" asked Handoyo, "Answer me!"

Immediately the imitation Ratih pointed at the original, much to the original Ratih's horror. Slowly the crew approaches the original Ratih, their guns pointed at her, ready to shoot at any moment. Cold sweat began to flow on the original Ratih's face as Handoyo and his crew pointed their guns at her, their fingers on the guns' triggers. Suddenly Handoyo and Krishna gave out smiles at the original Ratih. Knowing what this means, Ratih smiled back. Handoyo then turned around, pointing his gun at the imitation Ratih instead, the others doing the same.

"What?!" gasped the imitation Ratih, knowing that she's been exposed.

"We know that you're the fake all this time," said Krishna confidently, "Handoyo and I realized that you're speaking nonsense to us before lunch. There's no way Ratih treated me like her boyfriend, I'm her best friend and we've commited to one another to not date each other long before we joined TPC. You even said that you forgot that Ratih and I are friends. Ratih Adelia never forgets her friendship with me. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah," nodded Ratih, smiling in victory, "Krishna's like a little brother to me. I've taken care of him since his parents died. There's no way that I could possibly forgot about my friendship to him."

"You bastards," cursed the imitation Ratih as the crew's guns are pointed at her, her voice slowly reverts back to Zarab's, "I'm going to take over the Watchtower satellite for myself and you're not going to stop me!"

"What are you going to do, alien?" asked Handoyo, "You're now exposed. You can't do anything but to surrender or die."

The imitation Ratih gave out an evil smirk, her body slowly glowing purple.

"Just watch me," said the imitation Ratih, laughing evilly as she transformed into an orb of purple light, which hovered in front of the surprised crew. The orb then shot upwards, breaking through the facility's roof.

"I got a bad feeling about this," muttered Albert as he looked at the damage done by the orb.

**xxx**

The people at the Sedati district, the closest district to the Juanda International Airport, came out from their houses as the purple orb of light flew above them, looking at the orb in interest. The orb headed straight for the heart of the district, attracting a huge crowd there as it landed to the ground, a huge pillar of light coming out from the orb's landing site. The pillar then disappeared, revealing Ultraman Tiga in his default Multi Type, standing proudly at the heart of the Sedati district. But wait, something is strange about this Tiga. His eyes are orange in color, with black highlights around it. Black markings sandwiched the silver "V" shape on Tiga's abdomen, while his boots are pointed. This is not Ultraman Tiga that we all know and love, this is a fake, an Imitation Ultraman Tiga, yet another disguise used by Zarab to fool humanity. And despite the obvious difference, the crowd gathering in front of the faker are competely fooled.

"Ultraman Tiga!" exclaimed a man from the crowd.

"What is he doing here?" asked a woman to her friend.

"Tiga, you're awesome!" yelled a boy from the crowd.

"But there's no monster around," said a young man to his friend, "What is Tiga doing here?"

"To kill you, perhaps," joked the young man's friend.

"Shut up," replied the young man.

Suddenly Imitation Tiga turned around, assuming his Hand Slash pose as he faces himself against a building. The faker then fired a purple version of the Hand Slash, causing the building in front of him to explode from the attack, also prompting the crowd below to run in terror.

"Has Tiga gone crazy?" asked the young man as he and his friend ran away from the imitation.

"I told you, he's here to kill you," the friend replied.

"I told you to shut up!" yelled the young man.

Imitation Tiga marched through the district, stomping houses with his massive feet and smashing through taller buildings with his fists. Smoke and fire erupted from the destroyed buildings around Imitation Tiga.

"Nyahahahahaha!" laughed Imitation Tiga in delight, pleased with the destruction that he had caused.

xxx

Nurul and Nunu are playing chess at the GUTS command room. It has been a sleepy day for them since the departure of Handoyo and his crew and the two ace pilots had been spending the day playing chess on the command table.

"Check mate!" exclaimed Nurul.

"Damn it!" cursed Nunu, throwing his chess pieces off the board, "This is the fifth consecutive time that you've won!"

"I'm just very good at this game, am I?" said Nurul teasingly, grinning like a cat.

Meanwhile Captain Tennissa is busy typing on her computer, she is currently writing a book concerning communications with extraterrestrials. She had been working on the book after the Regulan case, using her break time to work on it. Apparently the slow day had given her an opportunity to continue writing.

Suddenly the alarms in the command room began to ring, attracting everyone's attention as the command room's screen turning on by itself. A TPC officer appears on the screen, his face looking worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"_This is bad!_" replied the officer, "_Ultraman Tiga has gone beserk and is now destroying the Sedati district!_"

"Ultraman Tiga?" gasped Nurul and Nunu.

"Can you give us the video feed from the scene?" asked Captain Tennissa.

The officer nodded and the screen switched displays, now displaying Imitation Tiga rampaging through the Sedati district, letting out an evil laugh as he fired a Hand Slash at another building.

"Tiga..." muttered Nurul in shock, "Why are you doing this?"

"This is not Tiga," growled Captain Tennissa, "This is a fake."

"How do you know, Cap?" asked Nunu.

"Look at his eyes," replied Captain Tennissa calmly, "It's not Tiga's."

Nurul and Nunu looked at the video feed of the rampaging Imitation Tiga, noticing the evil-looking eyes that the imitation had.

"Nurul, board a GUTS Wing 1 and go to the Sedati district immediately. Nunu, you'll board another GUTS Wing 1 and provide Nurul support," commanded Captain Tennissa.

"Roger!" replied the two ace pilots, before they head straight for the hangar.

"Better inform Handoyo about this," said Captain Tennissa, activating the intercom.

**xxx**

"Yes, Captain? What? Okay, we'll handle that immediately," said Handoyo, closing up his GUTSCOM before turning his attention towards his crew, "A fake Ultraman Tiga is attacking the Sedati district near here."

"What?" gasped the others.

"I guess that alien is behind it," said Krishna, "After imitating Ratih...he now imitates Ultraman Tiga to defame him."

"Guess the alien got angry after being exposed like that," added Albert.

"Okay, I will go on GUTS Wing 1 to confront the threat," said Handoyo, briefing on the crew's sudden mission, "Albert and Nimas, you will continue your work here. Krishna, take care of Albert, Nimas, and Ratih."

"Roger that, Deputy Captain!" saluted Krishna.

Handoyo nodded, before he ran towards the exit.

**xxx**

The two GUTS Wings 1 flew towards Imitation Tiga, the faker blasting a building apart with his Hand Slash.

"That guy...he's trying to frame Tiga for the destruction!" growled Nurul, switching on the lasers as she places the target on Imitation Tiga, "Fire!"

"Fire!" exclaimed Nunu from his own GUTS Wing 1, firing his lasers as well.

The lasers hit Imitation Tiga's back, attracting the fake Ultra's attention as the two GUTS Wings 1 flew around him. As Imitation Tiga prepares his Hand Slash in an attempt to shot the attacking planes down, a flurry of Stinger Missiles blasted him on the back, showering the faker in a series of explosions.

"Am I too late?" asked Handoyo as his GUTS Wing 1 flew into the scene.

"Not at all, Deputy Captain," replied Nurul, with Nunu smiling in delight.

**xxx**

Krishna, Albert, Nimas and Ratih ran through the hallways, going back towards the AI developement room. Suddenly Krishna stopped, causing everyone to stop in confusion.

"You guys go ahead. I'll help the Deputy Captain," said Krishna, with only Nimas knowing the meaning behind what Krishna had said.

"You heard him," added Nimas, prompting Albert and Ratih to continue, before turning her attention to Krishna, "Go! I'll take care of them for you, Kris."

Krishna smiled as Nimas catches up with Albert and Ratih. After the trio had disappeared from Krishna's sight, the young man grabbed his Spark Lens from his uniform pocket, placing it against his chest, before activating the device. A blinding light appears from the Spark Lens for a brief moment before it vanishes, leaving a human sized Ultraman Tiga in Krishna's place. Tiga nodded as he ran towards the hole that the orb has resulted a few minutes ago, before he flew through it.

**xxx**

Imitation Tiga growled in rage as the three GUTS Wings 1 blasted him with lasers and Stinger Missiles. Before he could attack one of the jets another attack came up to him, leaving the faker with no room to retaliate. Suddenly a giant sized Tiga appeared out of nowhere, tackling Imitation Tiga to the ground, allowing the GUTS Wings to step out of the battlefield.

"It's the real Tiga!" exclaimed Nurul.

"Right. Support Tiga when he needs it," said Handoyo.

"_Roger!_" replied Nunu from the intercom.

"_Roger!_" replied Nurul as well.

Both Tigas stood up, assuming their identical fighting poses. While Tiga retained his fighting pose, Imitation Tiga nonchalantly lets down his, extending his right hand towards Tiga, moving his fingers in a gesture of challenge. Tiga charged forward, ready to punch the imposter in the face, only for Imitation Tiga to calmly sidestep the attack. Imitation Tiga then kicked Tiga on the back, causing the hero to turn around.

A trade of blows soon ensues, with Tiga delivering his punches to the faker's chest, while Imitation Tiga did the same. The two then performed identical roundhouse kicks which collided with each other. Imitation Tiga then grabbed Tiga by the neck, holding him in a choke hold, before slamming the warrior of light into the ground. The fake then attempted to stomp on Tiga's chest, only for Tiga to roll out of the way before standing up, assuming his fighting pose. Imitation Tiga performed another roundhouse, but Tiga anticipates this, jumping out of the way. Somersaulting in mid-air, Tiga then performed a flying front kick, hitting the faker right on the chest. Imitation Tiga groaned in pain as he was sent to the ground.

As Imitation Tiga tried to stood up Tiga tackled him again, knocking the faker back to the ground. Tiga then executed a series of jabs on Imitation Tiga's face, his true form of Zarab Seijin flickered each time a punch was delivered. Knowing that at this rate he is going to be exposed, Imitation Tiga pushed Tiga out of the way, firing a Hand Slash. The energy bullet blasted Tiga on the chest, but it's not enough to deter him as he soon stood up, completely recovered from the attack.

The three GUTS Wings decided to enter the fray, firing their Stinger Missiles at Imitation Tiga as he approaches the original. A series of explosions ripped through Imitation Tiga's body, the faker groaning in pain as his true form flickered for a few seconds.

"He's weakening!" exclaimed Handoyo, "Tiga, finish him off!"

Tiga nodded as the GUTS Wings flew away from the scene, smoke still billowing from where Imitation Tiga had stood. The smoke clared away, revealing a clearly weary Imitation Tiga. The faker fired another Hand Slash, which Tiga countered with his own, the two attacks cancelling each other out. Tiga then charged forward, grabbing his evil twin on the shoulders. A series of knee-jerks were performed, each of them hitting Imitation Tiga on the ribs, before a side kick to the stomach sends Imitation Tiga stumbling back. Before Imitation Tiga could recover, Tiga grabbed him once again, lifting the fake one up into the air, above Tiga's head, before the hero throws Imitation Tiga to the ground, the imposter hitting the streets below with a loud thud. Knowing that he needs to wrap this up, Tiga crosses his arms above his color timer, white energy gathering into it. He then flexes his arms to the side, assuming a strongman pose as more white energy began to gather around his color timer, becoming more and more intense by the second. Imitation Tiga stood up, knowing all too well that his end will come. Tiga throws his arms to his sides, a brilliant flash of rainbow light radiating from his color timer. The radiating light from Tiga's Timer Flash immediately struck Imitation Tiga, the imposter groaning in pain as he was blinded by the intense light.

"My disguise! It's disappearing!" yelled Imitation Tiga in Zarab's voice.

True to his words, Zarab's disguise of Imitation Tiga began to flicker on and off as the Timer Flash burns through the alien's disguise. Zarab groaned in pain, his eyes blinded as his Imitation Tiga disguise was disintegrated by the intense light. The flickering became more intense, a sign that the disguise is about to be destroyed. Tiga then puffs up his chest, his arms crossed over it, before he lets out a mighty heave, throwing his arms aside. A huge ball of rainbow light was sent from Tiga's color timer towards Imitation Tiga, disintegrating the disguise and revealing Zarab Seijin underneath it.

"So that's the true form of the fake Tiga," said Nurul as she saw Zarab cowering in fear in front of Tiga.

"The alien that had caused so much trouble today," added Handoyo, knowing all too well that the imitation Ratih was one of Zarab's disguises as well.

Zarab cowered in front of Tiga, humiliated after his disguises were exposed. Tiga assumed his fighing pose, the GUTS Wings ready behind him, causing Zarab to flinch in fear.

"Please, no more!" pleaded Zarab, "I surrender!"

Tiga lowered his fighting stance, but the GUTS Wings stayed on their places, ready to attack Zarab if he faked his mercy plead.

"I was only seeking to have some fun," said Zarab, "I thought if I can take control of your Watchtower satellite, I could have some fun as king of the world...but if this is the price I must pay for having fun, then I would reconsider. I intend to do no harm. I don't want to take over the Earth for hostile meanings like turning humanity to my slave...like I said, I only want to have some fun. I'm sorry if I destroyed this district...I was frustrated that I couldn't have some fun to myself."

Tiga nodded, knowing that Zarab's apology was sincere. Zarab clapped his hands, prompting a red bag to appear out of nowhere, all of his belongings are inside it.

"I'm leaving this planet," said Zarab, grabbing his bag and placing it on his back, "I'm sorry if my quest for fun has bothered anyone. I promise to you all that I will never return to this planet to bother anyone anymore. You all can hold my word to it. I bid you farewell, everyone."

Slowly Zarab hovered to the air, bringing all of his belongings with him as he left the planet for good.

**xxx**

From under the Waru Toll Flyover, the drunken man from before walked out from the slums and looked upwards, seeing that Zarab has left the planet with all of his belongings.

"Astro dude? You're going home?" asked the drunken man, "Finally you've found your true home, astro dude."

**xxx**

Tiga and GUTS watched as Zarab disappeared into the atmosphere, travelling through space in search for what he called fun. Who knows what planet Zarab will visit next, but one thing's for sure, Zarab had promised that he will never set foot into Earth again. Tiga's color timer began to blink, a sign that Tiga needs to leave quickly. Tiga took off to the skies, disappearing into the clouds.

"Well, I guess that means our mission here is done," said Nunu, "We'll be going back to base, Deputy Captain."

"Thank you for your assistance," said Handoyo, "We really appreciate it."

"_You're welcome, Deputy Captain_," replied Nunu from the intercom, while Nurul nodded from inside her GUTS Wing.

Nurul and Nunu's GUTS Wings 1 flew back towards TPC HQ, while Handoyo's flew back towards the Watchtower Development Facility.

**xxx**

Krishna was standing on the Watchtower observation deck, watching the workers assembling the huge satellite as Ratih approaches him.

"You're not on duty?" asked Ratih.

"Handoyo's covering my shift," replied Krishna, "I guess I needed some time off to myself."

Ratih smiled, "Whatever my imposter said, it's not true. I'm treating you like a younger brother that I never had, not my boyfriend."

"But still, you've got your reputation to recover right?" said Krishna, "I mean, everyone here now knows you as..."

"The girl who thinks that she's going to be dissected, performs breast exams in public, and tried to pee like a guy," giggled Ratih, "But I believe it'll recover quickly."

"Good to hear that," said Krishna.

"So the Watchtower's not going to be completed in a short while, is it?" asked Ratih.

"We're only here until the AI system is developed," replied Krishna, "The entire satellite won't be completed until a few months."

"So we still need Ultraman Tiga, right?" asked Ratih, "I think he's doing a pretty good job in protecting Earth so far. Hope the Watchtower will not replace him."

Krishna only replied to the question with a smile. In his heart he thanked Ratih for praising his good job as Ultraman Tiga.

**xxx**

**Next Episode**

**Episode ****9****:**** The Little Girl and Her Monster**

A strange capsule was unearthed at a construction site in the Karawaci District, Tangerang. Along with it, a mysterious girl suddenly appeared, playing her flute that seemingly caused a reaction with the capsule, before passing out. Things got worse after the girl and the capsule were brought to the TPC HQ, as the girl uses the capsule to summon a space monster, Makeena! What are the intentions of this girl? Is this girl connected to the capsule and Makeena? And does Makeena has any malicious intentions? Can GUTS and Ultraman Tiga solve these riddles before its too late?

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	9. The Little Girl and Her Monster

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode ****9: The Little Girl and Her Monster**

**Guardian Monster Makeena appear**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

A heavily modified Chevrolet Camaro speeds through the tunnel that linked TPC HQ with the Jakarta mainland. The modified car was painted yellow with some black markings, the word "GUTS" painted in red are seen on the car's bonnet and the doors.

Inside the car, Nurul was busy driving while at the same time, Krishna is tweaking something on the car's on board computer. Nurul's seatcover was red with the emblem for the English football club Manchester United emblazoned on it, while Krishna's seatcover was blue, the emblem of English football club Chelsea emblazoned on it.

"That does it," said Krishna as he finishes his tweak, "I've installed the scanning program. Log the results once we arrive on the scene."

"What a terrible topic for a driving comversation," said Nurul in boredom, her eyes fixed on the road, "We should talk about football sometimes...like when my Man. United beat your Chelsea last week."

"It was an offside goal!" protested Krishna, "And aren't we on duty today?"

"I shouldn't have expected better with you as a partner," replied Nurul nonchalantly, "But I was looking forward to driving Sherlock for the first time in a while. And as an added touch..."

Nurul activates the car's stereo system, which plays out "_Glory Glory Man. United_," Manchester United's team anthem, which prompts Krishna to close his ears in annoyance.

"Make it stop!" yelled Krishna much to Nurul's delight, knowing all too well of the young man's hatred of Manchester United.

"_Glory Glory Man. United_" continued to play as Sherlock exited the tunnel, heading towards its destination.

**xxx**

One and a half hour later, Sherlock exited the Karawaci Toll Gate, entering the prestigious Lippo Karawaci District at the Tangerang Regency. A few minutes later Sherlock approached a construction site at the district, apparently a construction for a new shopping complex. The car enters the construction site, being welcomed by a group of construction workers as Nurul parked Sherlock at the construction site's parking lot.

Krishna and Nurul exited Sherlock just as the site's foreman came running towards them.

"Thanks for coming all the way," greeted the foreman.

"Where's this object that you've discovered?" asked Krishna, he and Nurul grabbing their equipment from Sherlock's baggage.

"Ah, right this way," replied the foreman, guiding Krishna and Nurul to the center of the construction site.

Lying in the center of the construction site is a bizzare-looking metal capsule covered in dirt, spherical in shape with four, spike-like ornaments on the top. The rust on the capsule suggested that it was made a very long time ago. The foreman guided Krishna and Nurul to the capsule, showing them the bizzare structure.

"We found it roughly 30 meters below ground," said the foreman.

"That thing looks like a time capsule," commented Nurul, activating her spectrum scanner, which scanned for any signs of materials that hasn't been found on Earth. Much to her surprise, the device's readings spiked up. "What's this? Could it be extraterrestrial?"

Krishna looked at the device's readings in interest.

"It's hard to judge from the refractive index," said Krishna, taking out his supersonic scanner, "I'll use the supersonic scanner to check the interior."

Krishna activates the supersonic scanner, which looked like a miniature metal detector. Krishna then swipes the device over the capsule, the supersonic scanner emitting a high frequency sound in the process. As Krishna scanned the capsule, suddenly Nurul notices someone coming towards them. She poked Krishna, prompting the young man to stop scanning and looked the direction of the person coming towards them.

The person was a medium built teenage girl in a brown shirt and denim shorts, around 16 years old in age. The girl has dark brown skin and curly black hair that has been styled into a ponytail, a red bandana is present on her head as well as a pair of rectangular glasses on her face. The girl also has a peculiar bronze necklace around her neck, shaped like a flute. The girl slowly approaches the capsule, before stopping as she saw the GUTS members, clutching her necklace.

"Who's that?" asked Nurul.

"Dunno," replied Krishna, fixing his eyes on the mysterious girl.

The mysterious girl placed one end of her flute-shaped necklace on her mouth, before proceeding to play a tune from it. The capsule seemingly reacts with the music, shaking and trembling to the melody, startling Nurul, Krishna, and the foreman.

"It's vibrating!" exclaimed Nurul.

Suddenly the tune stopped and the sound of a girl screaming can be heard. Nurul, Krishna, and the foreman looked behind and saw the mysterious girl collapsing to her knees, blacking out. Quickly Nurul and Krishna left their equipment and went over towards the unconscious girl.

"Hey! What's the matter?" asked Krishna as he picked up the girl's unconscious body, shaking her up as the foreman approaches them.

"Hang in there!" added Nurul.

Suddenly Krishna notices the girl's strange necklace, realizing that he had seen that necklace sometime before.

"This girl..." gasped Krishna.

"Do you know her, Krishna?" asked Nurul.

Krishna didn't answered. He only looked at the girl's face, still wondering where he had met her before.

**xxx**

Back at the TPC HQ, the mysterious girl is placed in the infirmary, under the capable hands of TPC nurses Della and Ratih. Meanwhile, at the GUTS Command Room, Albert is currently performing a video conference to his comerades from his laboratory. The rest of GUTS are sitting on the command table, watching the video conference.

"_I've tried to blast this capsule with an intense laser, but it didn't made a scratch_," explained Albert, the mysterious capsule sitting behind him on the examination table, "_The upper part of this capsule appears to be a lid, but it's impossible to open_."

"It sounds like someone didn't want us to get inside," said Nurul.

"Analysis on the metal that made the capsule indicates that it was made, or at least arrived on Earth, around 100 years ago," said Nimas, to the amazement of her teammates.

"How's the girl doing?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"Della and Ratih are taking care of her as we speak at the medical bay," replied Krishna.

**xxx**

After the members of GUTS are allowed to dismiss, Krishna quickly went towards the medical bay, silently entering the room as he fears that he might disturb the mysterious girl. Della and Ratih are seen sitting around the mysterious girl's bed, with Ratih taking notes on the girl's current condition. The mysterious girl had awoken, but remained silent as she is stil resting on the bed, her glasses on the coffee table next to her but her necklace remained around her neck.

"Ratih," smiled Krishna as he approaches the bed, before turning his attention towards Della, "Hello to you too, Della."

"Afternoon, Kris," smiled Ratih as she placed her notes on the coffee table next to the bed, while Della only gave a nod as a response.

"Hey Ratih, I'm going to talk with Krishna here for a while, so why don't you get us some drinks?" said Della, letting out a smile of her own.

"Okay then," replied Ratih, "I'll be right back."

As Ratih exited the room, Krishna took a seat near Della, facing up to the senior nurse.

"So...you're Nunu's girlfriend, right?" asked Krishna.

"That's what I'm about to say," giggled Della, "In case you forgot the day we first met."

"Yeah, when Chairunnisa got possesed by the Kyrieloids," said Krishna, "Still remembered that like it was yesterday."

"Good to hear that," smiled Della.

"So...how long have you two been dating?" asked Krishna.

"Since my first year here," replied Della, "Nunu is my senior during my first years working here, he's been such a kind guy to me. Eventually after a few months we started dating."

"I see," nodded Krishna, "What makes you like the guy? I mean, he is a nice yet tough guy, but I mean is there anything I should know about him?"

"Well," said Della, "He's an adorable, protective, and humorous guy, but he's a bit chicken in regards to the supernatural. Tell him ghost stories and he'll be the first one to flinch in fear."

"But he faces extraterrestrial beings almost everyday!" laughed Krishna, "How come he's afraid of a few ghosts?"

"I don't know until this day," laughed Della as well, "But don't tell him I said that, okay?"

"Note taken," nodded Krishna, before turning his attention towards the mysterious girl, "How is she?"

"She seems to have lost her memory completely," said Della, looking at the silent myterious girl for a few moment.

The room's automatic door opened and Nurul walked in, she soon exchanged nods with Della before standing next to Krishna.

"Amnesia?" asked Nurul.

"I believe it's only temporary, caused by shock," replied Della, "We've taken CAT scans, which are being analyzed as we speak."

Nurul nodded, before she notices the girl's necklace. Nurul leaned forward, her eyes looking at the necklace.

"That's a beautiful necklace," commented Nurul.

"Do you remember your name?" asked Krishna to the mysterious girl, "I've got this feeling that I've met you before, a long time ago. I guess that's not possible, though. So, what's your name?"

"Well, among the girl's belongings found on her pocket we've found a name tag with the name Anggie Abdulrachman written on it..." said Della.

"It's Keke," interrupted the mysterious girl slowly.

"Keke?" asked Della, "That's a far shot from the name we've found on your belongings."

"Is that your name?" asked Nurul.

Keke went silent, she didn't responded to Nurul's question.

**xxx**

Later that night, Keke is sleeping silently on her room on the medical bay, when suddenly her eyes shot open. Slowly she rose up from her bed and exited her room.

A few minutes later Albert walked down the hallway towards his laboratory, muching down on an apple as he suddenly heard music playing in the air. Immediately he stopped munching, looking around in confusement.

"What's that?" asked Albert, the apple still hanging on his mouth.

Slowly Albert followed the music towards his laboratory, entering it to find Keke playing her flute necklace near the mysterious capsule. Like before, the capsule began to shake and tremble, vibrating loudly on the examination table. Albert could only watch in amazement as the capsule slowly opened up, letting out a yellowish glow.

"It opened..." gasped Albert.

Keke stopped her flute playing as the capsule fully opened, showering the entire room with a glow of yellowish white. Suddenly the capsule fired a blue beam up towards the ceiling, the startled Albert flinched in shock as he dropped his apple, Keke watching the unfolding event in delight. The beam phased through the ceiling, going up towards the skies. Immediately Keke ran off from the laboratory.

"Wait!" called Albert.

The beam bursts out from the roof of the TPC HQ, there were no damage, but the beam is bright enough to be seen from space.

xxx

A few minutes later the members of GUTS gathered in the command room, watching a real time video feed of the Earth's atmosphere from the screen on the command room. A huge, vase-like object descended quickly from space, entering the Earth's atmosphere in frightening speeds.

"What is that?" asked Krishna.

"An observation satellite took this video around 10 minutes ago," replied Nimas.

"Did it detect any signs of life?" asked Handoyo.

"I'm afraid yes," replied Nimas again, "It's projected to land in the Tanjung Priok Harbor, roughly 50 minutes from now."

"I can only imagine that the energy beam the capsule fired was a beacon to guide that object in," said Albert.

"Okay," said Handoyo, standing up from his seat, "All members, standby!"

"Roger!" replied the others.

**xxx**

It was early morning in the Tanjung Priok Harbor as the huge object made its way towards the ground, crashing at the harbor. A huge explosion appeared from where the object has crashed and when the smoke cleared away, the vase-like object, colored silver with black lines that resembled armadillo scales, stood proudly at the harbor. Slowly the object opened up, revealing a set of bear-like claws, a pair of muscular legs, as well as a reptilian head with a mouth lined with sharp teeth, its cat-like eyes glowing white. The Guardian Monster Makeena is a tailess, bipedal reptilian creature with a rather hunched back as the head of the creature rests on its static, forward facing neck. Makeena's limbs, back, as well as the top of its neck are plated with the silver armor which made up the vase-like object when closed together, while the creature itself was colored black with grey streaks. The armor plating on the creature's back resembled flower petals, two sprouting downwards to the ground, while the other three sprouted upwards, a pair behind each shoulder and one above the neck. Makeena roared as it rose out from its landing site.

**xxx**

_The girl known as Keke snuck away from the TPC HQ in an emergency escape pod. Meanwhile, the object which she seems to have summoned transformed into a monster and began to move into the residential area of the Tanjung Priok district._

**xxx**

A GUTS Wing 1 is seen flying above the Tanjung Priok Harbor, heading straight towards the moving Makeena. The kaiju approached several power lines, giving out a roar as it tore through the lines with its bear-like claws. It then stomped at a building with its huge, flat foot, smashing it to pieces. Makeena continued to advance through the harbor, smashing through more buildings with its flat feet.

Piloting his GUTS Wing 1 skillfully through the smoke resulted from the destroyed buildings, Nunu prepared his jet's lasers, aiming at Makeena's black body. Several blasts of lasers were fired from GUTS Wing 1, blasting Makeena right on its torso. The creature lets out a screech of pain as sparks erupted from where the lasers had hit it. Makeena could only watch as GUTS Wing 1 flew in front of it, before noticing GUTS Wing 2 is rapidly approaching it. The aircraft fired its lasers, only for Makeena to turn around and uses its back armor to deflect the lasers upwards. GUTS Wing 1 flew in for the offensive again. Makeena saw this coming, roaring aloud as it prepared itself for the incoming attack.

"Its underside," said Nunu, "Its underside is soft. Aim there."

"You don't say?" replied Nurul, who is piloting GUTS Wing 2 with Krishna as her co-pilot, "Krishna!"

"Okay," responded Krishna, aligning the crosshair on the targeting rectangle towards Makeena's abdomen, "Target locked!"

"Fire!" exclaimed Nurul, pressing on the trigger.

Makeena saw GUTS Wing 2 firing its lasers towards its abdomen. The kaiju quickly closes up the two downward facing armor petals on its back together, forming a barrier that covered its abdomen. The lasers are deflected by the armor, some of them even almost hitting Nunu who is flying nearby. The ace pilot quickly manuvers his GUTS Wing 1 away from the laser blasts, even though the sudden deflection startles him.

"Idiot!" cursed Nunu as he pulled himself together from that scare.

"Sorry," said Nurul, "It seems its shell can repel energy."

"That is one tough shell," commented Krishna.

Makeena opens up the two petals that covered its abdomen, before letting out a roar. The space monster then walked around the harbor, letting out short roars as it was looking for something. For the entire day Makeena did this, searching through the vast Tanjung Priok Harbor area, even going into the neighboring district of Jampea. The kaiju bent down and looked up, searching high and low for its target. Makeena smashed through buildings, crushed several vehicles, as well as severing power lines as it did this. The Sun slowly set as Makeena continued searching, roaring in frustration as it couldn't find its target. The GUTS Wings flew above Makeena, with Nunu, Nurul, and Krishna looking at the space kaiju in curiosity.

"It's looking for something," said Nurul.

"Yeah, but what?" replied Krishna, before he notices the Sun setting outside, "The Sun's setting. Can't believe we're doing this for the entire day..."

Suddenly the intercom beeped, prompting Nurul to quickly receive it.

"_This could get worse once it gets dark_," said Handoyo from the intercom.

Makeena settled itself on a vast field in the Jampea district, closing its claws together. Then the armor petals on its back closes up, Makeena's eyes went dark as the petals closed on its body. The monster had reverted back to its initial vase-like form, apparently resting after everything that it experienced during the day.

"Damn it," cursed Nunu as his GUTS Wing 1 flew past the closed Makeena, "We can't attack that armor."

"_GUTS Wings 1 and 2, please return to base_," called Nimas from the intercom.

"Roger," replied a frustrated Nunu.

"Roger," replied Nurul.

The two GUTS Wings turned around, flying past the sleeping Makeena again, returning towards base.

**xxx**

Later that night, several TPC officers set up spotlights all around the sleeping Makeena, turning them all at once. The spotlights shined on Makeena's dense armor as Sherlock parked itself in front of the spotlights. Krishna and Nurul emerged from the car, witnessing the TPC officers adjusting the spotlights so the lights would constantly shine on the sleeping Makeena, ensuring that the kaiju is under their watch.

"When I was a 10 year old child, back at Malang, my hometown," Krishna started to spoke as his eyes gazed upon Makeena's vase-like form.

"Eh?" Nurul asked in confusement.

"Once I finally learned to ride the bicycle I'd been given," spoke Krishna again, "I set out on my own for the Malang city square. It was quite a journey, going through dense traffic as well as highways, but when I reached the city square, God it was worth it. Lush vegetation, pigeons flying on their free will, as well as the water fountain there...I could remember it spewing cold refreshing water. But I was lonely there...until I met her by the fountain."

**xxx**

_9 years ago_

A 10 year old Krishna slowly paddled his bike towards the water fountain in the Malang city square. There, as Krishna made his way towards the fountain, he saw Keke, dressed in a white nightgown, standing next to the fountain, staring at the water coming out of it. The young Krishna stopped his bike, wondering why would a girl stare at the fountain for what seems to be hours. And then he notices that tears are coming out from Keke's eyes, she was crying. Slowly, Krishna approaches the crying Keke, trying to comfort the girl even though he didn't know her.

"Why are you crying?" asked the young Krishna.

"I'm wondering..." replied Keke, wiping away her tears.

"Are you far from home? Homesick?" asked Krishna again.

"That sounds more like you," smiled Keke.

"Yeah..." said Krishna slowly.

"You'll be just fine," said Keke, "Just retrace your steps and you're on your way home."

"Really?" smiled Krishna, "Thanks!"

Quickly Krishna jumped into his bike, but before he could took off, he looked at Keke one last time.

"Will you'll be fine?" asked Krishna.

"I'm waiting for someone to come for me," replied Keke, "But perhaps they never will."

The young Krishna could only look at Keke, feeling sorry for whatever the girl has experienced.

**xxx**

_Present day_

"You're kidding me!" shot Nurul in surprise, "That's impossible!"

"It is," said Krishna, "That's why it's so strange."

"That means that girl..." said Nurul again.

Krishna was about to interrupt when his GUTSCOM beeped. The Rookie Officer quickly grabs the device from his pocket and opens it.

"Krishna here," said Krishna.

"_We will transfer the infrared automatic landmines to your location_, " said Nimas from Krishna's GUTSCOM.

"Roger that," replied Krishna, taking a brief glance at the sleeping Makeena, "So far nothing is out of the ordinary."

**xxx**

Back at the GUTS command room, Nimas was sitting in front of her computer, Handoyo sitting next to her while Captain Tennissa stood near the desk.

"Alright," responded Handoyo, standing up from his seat as he closes up the connection with Krishna, before turning his attention towards Captain Tennissa, "We will begin the operations at daybreak."

Captain Tennissa nodded, before she took a seat on the command table, Handoyo sitting in front of her.

"If that girl really is manipulating the monster..." said Captain Tennissa.

"An invader?" added Nimas.

Captain Tennissa and Handoyo leaned themselves on their seats, thinking about what Nimas has said. Is it possible that Keke is an alien bent on invading the planet with Makeena?

**xxx**

Nunu is at the medical bay, sitting on Keke's bed while he examines a piece of paper, which contains the record of Keke's body temperature while she was being treated there. As Nunu was busy doing that, Della and Ratih enters the room along with Nurul. Quickly Della picked up the paper from Nunu and gives it to Nurul.

"Here you are," said Della.

"What is this?" asked Nurul as she receives the piece of paper.

"A record of Anggie, er, I mean Keke's body temperature," replied Ratih.

Nurul looked at the piece of paper carefully, trying to find something unusual from the data recorded on the paper. Suddenly she gasped in shock.

"No human can survive a fever of 42 degrees Celcius," said Nurul, "But how come this girl can?"

"You messed up, girls," suddenly Nunu spoke, standing up from the bed, "There's no way that's possible."

Ratih is about to defend herself when Della walked towards her boyfriend, looking at him right in the eyes.

"Unlike you I do my job right," said Della.

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked Nunu.

"You know exactly what it mean," replied Della sternly.

"Will you guys stop it?" said Ratih, trying to break up the bickering.

As Della and Nunu continues to argue much to Ratih's dismay, Nurul slowly went towards the coffee table next to the bed, picking up a photograph of Keke who is sitting on the said bed. Nurul looked at the photograph, wondering about Keke's identity as she examines it.

"Who is this girl?" asked Nurul to herself.

**xxx**

The Sun roses over the Jampea district, a sign that the new day has come. The infrared automatic landmines has been installed around Makeena, the TPC officers busy tinkering with them. Krishna is seen among the workers, instructing them on where to install the landmines and on which angle.

The armor petals that surrounded Makeena opens up as the beast woke up from its slumber, ready to resume its search. Makeena's eyes lit up, the kaiju letting out a roar to signal its awakening. Seeing that Makeena has already awaken, Krishna quickly took out his GUTSCOM and contacted the command room.

"Krishna to command room," said Krishna, "The monster is beginning to move again."

"_Alright_," replied Handoyo, "_Evacuate everyone. Leave the rest to the automatic landmines_."

"Roger!" said Krishna, closing up his GUTSCOM just as Makeena stood up on its muscular legs. Before the monster could make its move Krishna quickly fled the scene.

Makeena marched forward, unaware of the awaiting landmines in front of it. The creature roared, looking around as it resumed its search. While Makeena was busy looking around, it had inadvertantly stepped on the invisible tripwires of the landmines. A set of turrets came out of the ground, being part of the landmine system, before aiming themselves at Makeena. The turrets open fire, showering Makeena in a flurry of kaiju-sized explosions. The monster roared in pain as the turrets continue firing at its delicate body, the various angles where the turrets had been placed makes it impossible for Makeena to predict the direction of the incoming attack and places its armor petals up. Makeena collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain as the smoke from the explosions came out from its body.

"Excellent!" praised Nunu as he pilots his GUTS Wing 1 around the downed Makeena, "The automatic landmine operation is a success."

"_Good to hear that, Nunu_," replied Handoyo from the intercom, "_Now try to drive the monster back to the sea_. _We can't have it approaching the urban areas_."

"Roger," replied Nunu, flying his jet above the now flailing Makeena.

**xxx**

"Nimas, could you do me a favor?" asked Nurul as she approached Nimas, who is, as usual, sitting in front of her computer, ready to handle any tasks that require her help.

"Yes?" replied Nimas.

Nurul immediately gave Nimas the photograph of Keke from earlier, the latter examining the photo carefully.

"Can you help me check this item in this photograph?" asked Nurul, pointing at Keke's necklace on the photograph, "It might help us uncover the secret of the monster."

"Piece of cake, finding a necklace like that is easy," smiled Nimas, before she began to type madly on her computer. "Thankfully I've created the Acasic Record, the world's most accurate search engine, it'll search every database in the world. Google is nothing compared to this baby. All you have to do is scan the object that we want to search..."

Nimas took out her GUTSCOM and scanned the photograph, automatically creating a digital version of it. A few press of a buttons later and the necklace was cropped from the photograph, before being transmitted to Nimas' computer.

"And then we're going to input the cropped photo into the Acasic Record..." said Nimas again, copy-pasting the picture into the Acasic Record program before pressing the "ENTER" button, "Voila! The search engine is searching for any databases with necklaces like this."

"Thanks Nimas, you're a genius!" praised Nurul, "No wonder Krishna likes you."

"Yes, you're welcome," blushed Nimas, "Wait, what?"

**xxx**

Makeena rose out of the ground, roaring in anger. The creature glared at the turrets in front of it, slowly moving back and forth, trying to trigger the landmines' invisible tripwires on purpose. The turrets then started to fire, but Makeena expertly turned its back around, deflecting the bullets being shot at it with its armor petals. It turned its back according to the order of the turrets being fired, effectively deflecting all of their attacks. Makeena roared in victory, pleased that it has warded off all of the attacks thrown at it.

Nunu, from the safety of his GUTS Wing 1, could only watch this in both amazement and annoyance.

"That thing's learning!" exclaimed Nunu, "Damn creature smart enough to figure out the landmines' attack pattern..."

"_Okay, leave the rest to Albert in GUTS Wing 2_," responded Handoyo from the intercom.

**xxx**

At the same time, Nimas' Acasic Record managed to track down Keke's necklace to five databases, all of them from the Indonesian National Archives. Five photographs from the Archives are displayed on Nimas' computer screen.

"What's this?" asked Nurul, looking at the screen in interest.

Nimas responded by clicking on one of the photographs, prompting the clicked photograph to enlarge itself, covering the screen. The photograph was taken from the infamous Proclamation event, on 17th August, 1945, the day of the Indonesian Independence. The photographs depicts Soekarno proclamating Indonesia's independence, much to the joy of the watching crowd. What's strange about the picture is...Keke is among the crowd cheering in joy for Soekarno. The display immediately zooms in into Keke's necklace. Nurul could only watch in shock as Nimas clicked on the second photograph, this time from the May 1998 incident, the huge riot that rocked Jakarta during the final months of Soeharto's presidency. Among the crowd running away in panic from the burning building, a young girl is seen calmfully walking away from it, Keke. The photo dates back from 14th May 1998. The third photo, dating back from 28th October 1928, depicts a group of young men performing the "Sumpah Pemuda," or the Youth's Oath. The oath itself is an important event in Indonesian history, since during that event every youth in Indonesia decides to unite as Indonesians in order to fight the colonial government who are oppressing them. Keke is seen among the crowd listening to the oath. The fourth photo dates back even further to the 19th century, when Pangeran Diponegoro was arrested by the Dutch colonial government. The photo was actually a painting by Dutch painter Nicholaas Pienerman, which depicts the arrest. Among the crowd looking at the arrest of Diponegoro is Keke.

"How old is she?" gasped Nurul as she looked at the photographs.

Nimas clicked on the final photo, which is a piece of rock from the walls of the Penataran Temple at Blitar, East Java. Carved on the piece rock are the image of Keke and the bizzare capsule from before.

"That rock's over 500 years old!" gasped Nimas.

"No way..." muttered Nurul.

**xxx**

Makeena sat down on the ground, claws in front of its face. Tears began to flow out from the kaiju's eyes as Makeena lets out a sorrowful cry.

"It's crying..." muttered Krishna as he looked at the crying Makeena in astonishment.

Suddenly a familiar tune was heard in the air, startling Krishna. As he looked around, he suddenly saw Keke walking calmfully towards the area, blowing her flute necklace. The TPC officers looked in amazement, never before has someone trespassed into a heavily guarded area like this so easily and fearlessly.

"Keke!" gasped Krishna.

GUTS Wings 1 and 2 are flying above the area, slowly approaching the crying Makeena.

"Nunu, move aside," said Albert from the GUTS Wing 2's cockpit, Nunu's GUTS Wing 1 swaying around in front of his aircraft, "I'll give it a taste of a powerful missile I invented myself. If we strike here, there won't be any casualties."

"_Wait!_" exclaimed Krishna from the intercom, "_Keke is there on the ground!_"

"What?" gasped Albert.

**xxx**

Back at the GUTS command room, Captain Tennissa, Handoyo, and Nimas watched as a frantic Nurul establishes communication with Krishna.

"Krishna!" called Nurul, "Keke is not from Earth! The name Anggie Abdulrachman is only an alias for her to live among us!"

"_What?_" gasped Krishna in shock.

**xxx**

Keke calmfully walked towards Makeena, blowing her flute necklace even louder as she approaches the landmines' turrets. The kaiju heard the melody being played and looked down, smiling in joy as it saw Keke heading towards it. Makeena wiped away its tears as it roared joyfully. Krishna could only watch in horror as Keke approaches the landmines, while the two GUTS Wings above her came even closer towards Makeena, knowing all too well that either of them could kill Keke within seconds.

"Keke!" yelled Krishna.

Keke, in the other hand, continues to play her flute necklace as she approaches Makeena, oblivious of the landmines' turrets around her, before stopping a few inches in front of the landmines.

"Makeena!" called Keke.

Makeena responded by giving out a joyfull roar, standing up to its feet. This, however, sets off the automatic landmines, the turrets aiming themselves towards both Keke and Makeena. Keke smiled as she saw Makeena roaring in joy, moving towards the kaiju even closer. More of the turrets turned around, the movements of Keke and Makeena apparently setting them off. One of the turrets even aimed right towards the moving Keke, ready to obliterate the girl in a shot.

"Damn it!" cursed Krishna, couldn't taking this scene even more. He decided to take action and went straight towards the landmines.

Albert watched in horror from his GUTS Wing 2, knowing that his friend could get killed in the explosion.

"Krishna!" called Albert.

"Give it up, Krishna!" said Nunu from his GUTS Wing 1, "Those landmines are still active."

Krishna didn't listened however, as he ran straight towards the landmines.

"Don't go any further!" yelled Krishna as he headed towards the landmines.

Keke stopped, apparently listening to Krishna's yells. But it was too late. A landmine turret has set its aims on her. Seeing this, Krishna quickly headed towards Keke, ready to push her out of the turret's way even though it will cost his own life.

"Krishna, come back!" yelled Nunu.

"Krishna!" yelled both Nurul and Nimas in horror, watching the entire scene from the screen on the command room.

Makeena slowly walked towards Keke, oblivious that the turrets has aimed themselves at it. The weapons than started firing, showering Makeena in a series of huge explosions. The turret aimed at Keke fired its bullet, heading straight towards the girl. Krishna lunged himself towards Keke, much to everyone's horror. As he cartwheeled his way towards Keke, Krishna took out his Spark Lens and raised it to the air, activating the device.

A huge explosion erupted from where Keke has stood, only for a pillar of white light to burst out of it. Ultraman Tiga stood up from the explosion, Keke safely in his hands.

"It's Ultraman Tiga!" exclaimed Albert.

Tiga slowly placed Keke on the ground, the young girl jumping out from the giant's hands. Tiga nodded at Keke, pleased to know that she is safe. Suddenly Makeena appeared out of nowhere, head-butting Tiga to the ground. Apparently the guardian monster has mistaken Tiga's actions as actions that has harmed Keke! Tiga rolled on the ground before he stood back up, assuming his fighting pose. Makeena charged again, but this time Tiga anticipates the incoming attack, jumping up before performing a somersault in mid-air, landing behind Makeena. The beast turned around, only to receive a kick to the jaw from Tiga. Quickly Makeena turned around before Tiga executes a jumping chop, which was simply absorbed by the armor petals on its back. Tiga backed away in pain, his chopping hand sore from attacking Makeena's armor.

Ignoring the pain Tiga chopped again, but this only made the pain on his hand even worse. Makeena turned around, biting on Tiga's sore hand, before it pushes Tiga away from it. Tiga was knocked to the ground by the push, quickly squatting up as he recovers himself.

"Makeena, don't!" yelled Keke.

But Makeena didn't listened. It roared in rage towards Tiga, prompting the Giant of Light to assume his fighting pose again. Tiga jumped to the air, performing a dropkick on Makeena, only for the kaiju to turn around, causing Tiga to crash straight into its armor petals. The attack itself was enough to send Tiga to the ground, but also causing Makeena to lose its footing for a while. The space monster roared again, facing towards Tiga. Recovering himself Tiga executed a series of jabs into Makeena's torso, but Makeena uses its claw to knock Tiga to the ground again. Makeena then charges towards a recovering Tiga, colliding with the hero as he was forced to the ground again. Tiga stood up, assuming his fighting pose, before he lunges himself towards Makeena, executing a throw which sends Makeena crashing to the ground.

Quickly Makeena recovered itself, glaring at Tiga in rage. The creature closes up its claws together, prompting the armor petals on its back to close themselves up. Reverting back to its initial vase-like form, Makeena slowly hovered to the air, before it headed straight towards Tiga, crashing into him. Tiga was sent rolling to the ground from the collision, as Makeena turned around to strike again. The flying kaiju smashes itself into Tiga several times, sending the hero to the ground repeatedly. As Makeena flew towards Tiga once more, the warrior of light quickly cartwheeled out of its way, assuming his fighting pose. Makeena turned around, heading straight back towards Tiga. Seeing the incoming Makeena, Tiga quickly switches into his Power Type, just before the creature collided with him again.

As Makeena came closer, Tiga grabbed the creature's armor, halting its progression. A show of strength ensues, both of them trying to push each other away. Makeena's armor emitted some static electricity, but Tiga as Power Type manages to absorb them into himself, converting it into his own power. Slowly Tiga's body began to glow red, a sign that he is now fully powered. Seizing the opportunity Tiga kicked Makeena away from him. The powerful kick, enhanced with Tiga's natural strength in Power Type, is enough to fling Makeena upwards, sending it crashing to the ground. The armor petals opened up, Makeena roaring in pain as it landed on the ground back first. Tiga assumes his fighting pose as Makeena recovers itself. The kaiju gave out another roar as it stood up, closing its claws together once again as it transforms back into its vase-like form. Undeterred by this, Tiga charged up his Delacium Light Stream, knowing that the attack is powerful enough to penetrate through Makeena's armor, ready to finish the kaiju off once and for all. Suddenly Keke ran towards the two combatants, standing in front of Makeena and in Tiga's way.

"Stop it!" yelled Keke, not wanting to see Makeena die by Tiga's hands.

Tiga suddenly looked down and saw Keke in front of him, defending Makeena. Slowly the ball of Delacium energy in Tiga's hands vanished, the hero cancelling the attack as he lowered his hands.

"Makeena only came here for me," said Keke, her eyes fixed at Tiga who is standing in front of her, "I had no way of letting it know that I was here, so I waited so very long. I'm grateful to you for taking it out of the ground. I never meant to do anyone harm."

Keke then turned her attention towards Makeena, smiling at the kaiju.

"Makeena," she gently called.

On cue the armor petals on Makeena opens up, revealing the frightened creature inside it. The kaiju slowly looked down, noticing Keke standing in front of it, before letting out a roar of relief. Keke giggled at the creature in front of her, knowing that its not scared anymore. Nunu and Albert could only watch in astomishment as Makeena lets out another roar of joy, closing its claws together as it bent down, its cat-like eyes looking at Keke. The girl smiled, going over towars the awaiting Makeena. She then turned around, looking at Tiga. Slowly Keke's body hovered to the air, heading towards Makeena's awaiting claws as she was enveloped by an orb of white light that came out from her necklace.

"_Thank you for protecting me_," said Keke telepatically to Tiga, "_I will never forget what you've done for me, Krishna_."

Tiga nodded in gratitude as a response. The orb of light slowly floated towards Makeena's awaiting claws, before settling itself on the kaiju's claws. Makeena's lower armor petals then closes up, covering the orb of light in its claws. Makeena then lets out one last roar of gratitude, before its upper armor petals closes up. Back in its vase-like form, Makeena slowly hovered towards the sky as Tiga, GUTS, and even the TPC officers on the ground watched on. Makeena then flew upwards, heading straight towards the Earth's atmosphere, before disappearing behind the clouds. Tiga looked up, before he took off to the skies as well.

**xxx**

Captain Tennissa, Handoyo, Nimas, and Nurul gathered at the command room's screen as they watched the video feed from the same observation satellite that captured Makeena's arrival. The video shows Makeena leaving the Earth's atmosphere, heading towards space.

"Makeena...has left the Earth's field of gravity," declared Nimas, "But Krishna..."

"_Krishna here. Returning to base_," announced Krishna suddenly via the intercom, prompting everyone to look at the intercom device.

"Krishna! Are you alright?" asked Nimas.

"_Yeah. Tiga saved me a__s__ usual_," replied Krishna.

"Thank goodness," sighed Nimas in relief, the rest of the team letting out sighs of relief as well.

**xxx**

Krishna closes up his GUTSCOM as Albert's GUTS Wing 2 came flying towards him. Quickly Krishna waved his hands, signalling the plane to come closer. As the plane landed, Krishna began to think about Keke, pleased to know that the girl has finally gone home after all these years. He lets out a pleased smile, before he makes his way towards the parked GUTS Wing 2, ready to go back to base.

**xxx**

**Next Episode**

**Episode ****10****:**** This Amusement Park's Closed**

Nunu and Della's date at Taman Impian Jaya Ancol is ruined as a huge, horn-like structure made itself known in the middle of the amusement park. They, along with the other park visitors are later trapped in the park as the structure creates a transparent dome that envelops the entire amusement park! The barrier monster Gagi made its move, using it's tentacle-like whips to drag unsuspecting children underground! Can GUTS find a way to break through the barrier and stop Gagi before it's too late? And with the aid of a boy, can Nunu Adiwinata save the day by himself and rescue everyone?

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	10. This Amusement Park's Closed

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode ****10: This Amusement Park's Closed**

**Barrier Monster Gagi appear**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

"Shit!" cursed a loud voice which echoes throughout a dark alleyway.

Nunu literally fell down to his bottom as Della screamed in fear next to him. In front of the pair is a plastic, glow-in-the-dark skeleton, its eyes glowing red. Eerie laughter was heard as the skeleton opened its mouth. As Della slowly walked away from the skeleton Nunu stood up, slowly following his girlfriend as he rubbed his sore bum. Before the two could do anything however a zombie horsemen suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Della screamed, but Nunu's reaction to the zombie was much more hyperbolic – he literally ran in circles, screaming louder than his girlfriend in sheer terror.

"Mommy, help me!" screamed Nunu.

**xxx**

A few minutes later, Della is seen laughing at Nunu, who was sitting on a bench. The two had just exited the Haunted House attraction at Taman Impian Jaya Ancol, Jakarta's largest amusement park and immediately after exiting the attraction, Nunu went towards the nearest bench, catching his breath as Della laughed at him loudly much to Nunu's dismay.

"It's not that funny," grumbled Nunu as Della continued to laugh.

"You turned pale and screamed Mommy," teased Della as she laughed even louder.

"Shut up!" responded Nunu, trying to teasingly slap his girlfriend only for Della to avoid it.

"You should have seen yourself," laughed Della as her boyfriend chased her around the bench, "And to think you're a member of GUTS."

"What a waste of my day off," sighed Nunu in frustration as he sat on the bench again, "I thought you wanted to take me to some romantic place for our date like the National Monument, Suropati Park, Ayodia Park, or even have some window shopping at Grand Indonesia. But out all of those places you choose this, Taman Impian Jaya Ancol. Isn't that a little bit too childish for your taste?"

"You're wasting your time at home thinking about work," replied Della, sitting next to Nunu, "If we go to those places you'll probably just open your GUTSCOM and check out what kind of alien or monster invasion that will took place. But here it's all about fun, you shouldn't think about work here because there's so many attractions to visit here! I'm taking you here so you can loosen up."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Nunu, "I'm not too much of a workaholic."

"So why are you holding your GUTSCOM right now?" asked Della.

Nunu smiled sheepishly, placing his GUTSCOM back on his jeans pocket.

"Change of subject," said Nunu rather uneasily, "How's Andi, your brother?"

"Still globetrotting," replied Della, "He's a racer, you know, so he must travel all over the world. He's having a great year right now. He won three races in a row!"

"I see," smiled Nunu, giving Della a pat on the head, "I wished your brother well."

"Thanks," smiled Della.

As the couple smiled at each other, nearby, a group of four kids, all of them around 14 years old, are seen approaching the bench, three of them boys and one of them is a girl. The three boys looked like that they are arguing about something.

"It's just a stupid haunted house," said a chubby boy of a Chinese descent, with white skin and short brown hair that has been spiked, a pair of oval glasses are seen on his face.

"You're such a wimp, Erick," replied a short boy with tanned skin and slick black hair, taunting Erick, "I can't believe how loud you screamed."

The short boy then pushed Erick towards a larger boy, also chubby like Erick but more well built than him. The boy has dark brown skin, spiky black hair, as well as wide eyes.

"He was crying as well," teased the larger boy, pushing Erick towards the short boy again.

"Stop it!" said the girl, a medium-built girl with white skin and long, curly black hair, a pink bowtie present on her head.

"Kids these days," muttered Nunu in anger as he watches the scene unfolding in front of him and Della, "Thinking that bullying others makes them better."

"Let's go ride the roller coaster instead," said the short boy, the larger boy nodding in agreement.

"Can I come?" asked the girl as the short boy and the larger boy left the scene.

"Elsha, your boyfriend doesn't want to," replied the short boy.

"He's so scared of heights, he'd probably wet his pants," added the larger boy.

Elsha shook her head and walked away from the two bullies, heading over towards Erick.

"Erick..." called Elsha, but the two bullies caught up with Erick first.

"How about a ride on the roller coaster?" asked the short boy, giving Erick a solid pat on the back.

"Yeah, so you can pee your pants again," taunted the larger boy, shaking Erick's body as he laughed.

"Stop it, stop bullying my boyfriend," said Elsha, trying to break up the quarrel, only for the two bullies to start pushing Erick around, "Stop that!"

Having seen enough, Nunu stood up from his seat, his right fist clenched in anger as he went towards the quarreling children.

"Hey!" barked Nunu, "If you two are so tough, why don't you pick on me instead?!"

Immediately the two bullies ran away, fearing that the GUTS member standing in front of them would beat them up for what they had done, or worse, tell on their parents. As the two bullies left Elsha and Erick alone, the girl took out a piece of tissue from her pocket and gave it to Erick.

"Are you okay, Erick?" asked Elsha, but Erick turned away, refusing the tissue.

Della approached Nunu as the young man smiled, pleased that he had saved Erick from the bullies.

**xxx**

A few moments later Erick and Elsha are sitting on the bench from earlier, Nunu and Della standing in front of them, with Erick telling Nunu and Della everything that had happened.

"Yohanes and Satrio knew that I was afraid of heights," sobbed Erick, "So they want to embarrass me in front of my girlfriend."

Nunu nodded. Even though he's against kids dating each other at such a young age, he felt sorry for the couple, knowing that its tough for someone to be humiliated in front of their loved ones. Nunu then turned his attention towards Della.

"Why don't you take Elsha with you to the Ferris wheel?" asked Nunu, "I'm going to teach Erick here how to be a man. Isn't that right, young man?"

Erick looked at Nunu as he was given a pat to the shoulder by the GUTS member. Della smiled as she bent down, making eye contact with Elsha while she gave the girl a sweet smile.

"Let's go to the Ferris wheel, Elsha," said Della.

"But..." stammered Elsha.

"It's okay," said Erick, "You can go."

Elsha nodded, smiling excitedly as she accepted Della's hand. The two of them then left the bench, heading towards the Ferris wheel, allowing Nunu to sit next to Erick.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, the two bullies, Yohanes and Satrio, are walking through the crowded amusement park, the two are still in a state of shock after being told off by Nunu.

"Hey, how much do you have left?" asked Yohanes.

"Around Rp2.000,00," replied Satrio, taking out his wallet and counting the money inside it, "You?"

"Rp500,00," said Yohanes, taking out a silver coin from his pocket, "Should we call it quits?"

"Guess so," nodded Satrio.

Suddenly the two of them heard the ground rumbling for a bit, before suddenly, in front of their eyes, a blade-like structure, bone white in color, bursts out of the ground. The structure slowly rose up much to the amazement of the two boys, before it stopped moving. The structure itself was around 1.6 meters in height, the same height as an average Indonesian adult human.

**xxx**

Back on the bench, Nunu took out a chocholate bar from his pocket and gives it to Erick. As Erick munched the chocholate bar, Nunu started to tell the boy about his past.

"I was born in Bekasi," said Nunu, "And during my childhood I was a terrible swimmer. I was literally afraid of the water! My friends made fun of me every time we went to the municipal swimming pool. But one day a friend of mine almost got drowned."

"Really?" asked Erick.

"Yeah," nodded Nunu, "I knew I had to save her, so I dove into the pool. I didn't even think to be afraid of the water. After that incident, I became a good swimmer and my friend never teased me again."

Nunu smiled, placing his arm around Erick's shoulders as the boy finished up his chocholate bar.

"As a man, sometimes you have to face your fears," said Nunu again, "And as a good boyfriend, you must protect your girlfriend at any costs."

Erick gave out a smile, nodding happily.

"Alright!" exclaimed Nunu, rubbing Erick's hair as the boy laughed.

**xxx**

"Knock it off, that thing's creepy," said Yohanes as Satrio tried to touch the blade-like structure in front of them.

"What's this?" asked Satrio, backing away from the structure, "Have you turned chicken too?"

While Yohanes didn't gave out a response, Satrio approached the structure again, touching it with his hands. Feeling that the structure's safe after nothing happened, he proceeded to kick the structure, his feet banging against the bone-hard structure.

"This is boring," said Satrio in boredom as he stopped kicking.

Suddenly the ground around the boys began to shook again, causing them to back away from the structure as it began to emit an eerie white glow. Yellow energy began to gather at the tip of the structure, before the structure fires a thin yellow beam of energy to the sky, much to the boys' surprise.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, after Nunu had finished his pep talk with Erick, the yellow beam of energy suddenly broke out from the trees in front of them, startling everyone who are walking around the area. Nunu and Erick stood up from the bench, looking at the peculiar energy beam. Suddenly the beam exploded in mid-air, the yellow energy began to rain on the amusement park in a dome-like pattern. Slowly the yellow energy formed a transparent dome which encased the entire Taman Impian Jaya Ancol area, before the dome disappeared afterwards.

"What was that?" asked Nunu.

Suddenly a scream of pain was heard. Nunu looked around and found a young man groaning in pain on the ground, clutching his bruised leg. Apparently he had fallen off his bicycle. Quickly Nunu rushed towards the young man, helping the poor guy back to his feet.

"Are you okay?" asked Nunu.

"Yeah," nodded the young man, "I was riding my bike when I suddenly crashed into something."

"Something?" asked Nunu, "There's nothing in front of you!"

"Exactly!" replied the young man, "I wonder what did I crashed into..."

Nunu then walked towards where the poor cyclist had intended to go, only to bump his head on something invisible.

"Ouch!" yelped Nunu as he backed away, rubbing his head in pain, "The Hell happened?"

Erick slowly walked towards the two men, touching his hands against the space where Nunu had bumped his head a few seconds earlier. Much to his surprise, his hands are touching an invisible wall.

"A wall!" exclaimed Erick, "There's a wall here!"

"A wall?" asked Nunu as he stood up, Erick replying with a nod.

Nunu walked towards Erick, his hands placing itself against the invisible wall that Erick is touching right now. By touching around Nunu had confirmed what Erick had said, they are now standing in front of a huge, invisible wall.

"You're right," said Nunu, "It's an invisible wall."

A small crowd began to gather near Nunu and Erick, touching the invisible wall in front of them as well. The cyclist from before even walked up towards the wall and gave it a solid punch, but no damange was inflicted from the punch.

"What is it, Mom?"

"I don't know."

As the crowd wondered what's in front of them, Nunu took out his GUTSCOM from his pocket.

"So much for my day off," muttered Nunu as he opens up his GUTSCOM, "Nunu to Command Room."

**xxx**

Another crowd began to gather at another part of Taman Impian Jaya Ancol, this time gathering around the blade-like structure that bursted out of the ground a few minutes earlier. As everyone touched the structure, Nunu and Erick came rushing towards it, quickly investigating the strange structure, before noticing Yohanes and Satrio standing near it.

"What is this thing?" asked Nunu as he and Erick approached Yohanes and Satrio.

"It just popped right out of the ground," replied Satrio.

"It came out of the ground?" asked Nunu again, Yohanes and Satrio responding with nods.

Nunu slowly crouched down, about to investigate the structure even further, when suddenly the ground shook again. The blade-like structure retractecd back to the ground again, the ground around it collapsing as well.

"Everyone get back!" yelled Nunu.

Immediately everyone stepped back from the sinking structure, as the more of the ground around the structure collapses. A huge hole is being created as the structure disappears under the ground, more and more of the ground around where the former structure has stood collapsing into the hole, increasing the size of the hole even more. A pinkish tentacle then shot out of the hole, wrapping itself around Satrio's leg. The boy yelled in terror as he was dragged to the ground by the tentacle.

"Help me! Help me!" screamed Satrio as he held on tightly to the edge of the huge hole, the tentacle wrapping his leg trying to drag him underground.

Quickly Nunu ran to Satrio's aid, grabbing the boy's right hand. Satrio then releases his grip on the edge of the hole, placing his hands around Nunu's. A game of tug-of-war ensues between Nunu and the tentacle, as Nunu tried to save Satrio from the tentacle's grasp.

"Hang in there!" yelled Nunu.

"Satrio!" called Yohanes, who grabbed Satrio by the shoulders, trying to pull the boy into the ground as well.

"Brace your feet!" yelled Nunu again, sweat dropping down from his face.

As Nunu and Yohanes tried to pull Satrio back to terra firma, another tentacle bursts out of the ground, whacking Nunu on the head. The young man was knocked to the ground, releasing his grip on Satrio. The tentacle that got Satrio dragged the screaming boy underground and as Nunu recovered himself, it was too late. Satrio is gone, being dragged underground by the tentacle.

"Satrio!" called Yohanes.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Nunu took out his GUTSCOM again from his pocket and opens it, establishing contact with the GUTS command room.

"Command Room, this is an emergency," said Nunu, "I repeat, this is an emergency!"

**xxx**

The other members of GUTS gathered around the command room's screen as Nunu warns them of the ongoing situation.

"_In Taman Impian Jaya Ancol, an unidentified object and what appear to be tentacles have emerged from the ground. One of the tentacles has pulled a child underground_," reported Nunu.

"What?" gasped Albert in shock.

Nimas quickly typed on her computer, executing an infrared scan on Taman Impian Jaya Ancol. The results are then displayed on the command room's screen, revealing the invisible dome that covered the entire amusement park.

"Using infrared, I was able to make out its shape," explained Nimas, "An invisible dome has enclosed the entire area of the amusement park. Also..."

Nimas then executed a bioscan on the Taman Impian Jaya Ancol area, attempting to find anything or anyone that had created the dome.

"Is it showing life signs?" asked Nurul.

"Yeah," nodded Nimas, displaying the bioscan results on the screen, "A large one as well."

"A monster?" asked Handoyo.

"So a monster is responsible for this invisible dome?" Krishna tried to make a conclusion.

"It's not certain," replied Nimas, "But it seems likely."

"Krishna, set out in GUTS Wing 1," said Captain Tennissa, standing up from her usual seat, "Handoyo and Nurul, you'll be in GUTS Wing 2. Proceed to the scene."

"Roger!" replied the mentioned GUTS members.

**xxx**

Men, women, and children alike flee in terror all over Taman Impian Jaya Ancol, as tentacles burst out from the ground, wrapping around the bodies of some of the unfortunate children as they were dragged underground by the tentacles.

"Help! Please help!" pleaded some of the children as they were pulled underground by the unforgiving tentacles.

"It's going after children!" growled Nunu to his GUTSCOM as he and Erick walked among the fleeing crowd, the two of them observing the tentacles' attack pattern.

More of the tentacles came out of the ground, lashing out at any teenager or adult who tried to resist them as they dragged more of the children underground. Yohanes also fell victim to the tentacles as well, screaming in terror as he was pulled underground.

"Yohanes!" called Erick as the boy was consumed by the ground.

**xxx**

Albert nodded after hearing Nunu's report on the tentacles' attack pattern.

"It could be targeting children for their growth hormones," said Albert.

"Then...the monster is eating these children?" gasped a terrified Captain Tennissa, fearing that her hunch was right.

"No," said Nimas much to the relief of Captain Tennissa, "I can still detect life signs from the captured children underground. It doesn't appear to be feeding on them."

Albert scratched his chin, thinking for a moment. Suddenly he realized something.

"Hold on," said Albert, rushing over towards Nimas' computer and opening up the supersonic scanner application there, "I'll use the supersonic scanner to get a closer look."

Nimas and Captain Tennissa took a closer look on the computer screen as Albert performed the supersonic scan, the results being displayed on the screen. It displayed several oval-shaped objects underneath Taman Impian Jaya Ancol.

"Eggs?" asked Nimas, cocking her head in confusion.

"Most likely," gasped Albert, "The monster must have kidnapped the children in order to provide nutrients to its brood."

"Like parasitic wasps?" asked Nimas, having heard of gruesome stories of wasps who captures spiders and uses the spiders' bodies to feed the wasps' young, who ate the spiders up from the inside out.

"I'm afraid so," nodded Albert.

**xxx**

A huge crowd assembled themselves around the invisible dome's perimeter, trying to escape out of it. Children banged their hands against the invisible walls of the dome, while adults threw chairs at the invisible walls. Some teenagers are seen kicking on the invisible walls, while some of the female crowd screamed in terror for help. The people outside the invisible dome are also trying to help the ones trapped, but with no avail.

"Help us!" screamed the crowd as they struggled to break through the invisible dome.

"Damn it," cursed Nunu as he saw the crowd around the dome's perimeter, "The creature trapped us inside its nest!"

"What should we do?" asked Erick.

Nunu was about to give a response when once again, the ground shook, but this time the vibration is stronger than the previous ones. Something huge was coming out of the ground and Nunu knows it.

A huge cloud of smoke bursts out from the giant hole in the middle of the amusement park, a roar could be easily heard out of it. A skinny saurian creature stood up from the hole, its spiked skin colored dark brown with hints of dirt on it. The kaiju had an elongated face and snout, along with a wide jaw littered with hundreds of tiny needle-like teeth. The blade-like structure was apparently the creature's horn, which stood proudly from its head. A sinister pair of yellow eyes glowed on the beast's face, with a fearsome expression that intimidates its prey and opponents alike. The creature's arms are its most striking feature, a pair of knob-shaped hands are seen at the end of the arms, tipped with a pair of claws that made a U-like shape on the end of each hand. Sprouting out from sockets in the middle of the handss are pinkish tentacle-like whips, ready to ensare or lash anyone that gets on the creature's way. The kaiju's tail was average in length, but was tipped with a U-shaped claw, ready to grab anyone who tried to attack it from behind.

The Barrier Monster Gagi lets out a roar, shaking off the dirt from its body.

"Run!" shouted Nunu, pushing Erick as they ran for their lives along with the crowd.

The GUTS Wings flew towards Taman Impian Jaya Ancol, with the newly awakened Gagi on their sights.

"Monster sighted at Taman Impian Jaya Ancol, Ancol District, North Jakarta," reported Krishna, the young man switching on the lasers at the same time, "Ready to attack."

"_Do it!_" commanded Handoyo.

GUTS Wing 1 fired several blasts of laser at Gagi, only for the invisible dome to neutralize it, the kaiju inside the dome roaring in delight.

"No good," said Krishna, "The invisible dome is breaking up the lasers."

GUTS Wing 2 flew in for the offensive, performing a sneak attack on Gagi. The aircraft fires its lasers, but Gagi's dome manages to neutralize the incoming lasers as well.

"Shit!" cursed Handoyo.

Gagi gave out a roar, its saurian right foot lifted up with a "House of Pipes" attraction standing underneath it. Gagi stomped its foot down, smashing through the attraction, before a kick of the left foot obliterates the entire structure.

Nunu and Erick looked up to see the GUTS Wings flying above them, retreating from the area.

"Damn, they couldn't break through that dome," muttered Nunu, Gagi's roar can be heard in the background.

Gagi roared again, looking around for more things to destroy, when it suddenly notices the Ferris wheel in front of it. Nunu also looked at the pride structure and he realized something.

"Our girlfriends are inside there!" gasped Nunu, making a run towards the Ferris wheel with Erick following him.

Inside the Ferris wheel, Elsha and Della are enjoying the sights when they saw Gagi heading towards them. Immediately Elsha screamed, planting her face in Della's shirt much to her surprise. Della then notices Gagi and quickly she and Elsha hid inside their Ferris wheel booth, trying to stay undetected from the incoming Gagi. Gagi approaches the Ferris wheel, roaring aloud.

**xxx**

Nimas quickly received a piece of paper from her computer's printer, before heading towards Albert and Captain Tennissa who are watching the team's failure in breaking Gagi's invisible dome.

"I have the results of our analysis of the invisible dome," announced Nimas cheerfully, giving the piece of paper to Albert.

Quickly Albert took the piece of paper and reads it throroughly, gasping in shock after seeing the contents of the paper.

"This substance did not came from the Earth," gasped Albert.

"Then is it a space monster?" asked Captain Tennissa.

Albert nodded. "It may have come to Earth a very long time ago and been lying dormant underground ever since," he said, "It's extremely hard and breaks up lasers through light refraction."

"Can we do anything against it?" asked Captain Tennissa again.

"That's the good news," replied Albert, "This substance resembles hydrogen, meaning that we can use liquid nitrogen to freeze it, therefore causing the particles to disrupt and making them self-destruct."

"The Freezing Missiles has liquid nitrogen in it's contents," said Captain Tennissa, "Why not use them?"

"It needed three times the amount of the liquid nitrogen that we have in the Freezing Missiles to freeze the dome entirely," explained Albert, "I'll commence the development of the Super Freezing Missiles immediately."

"Do it," nodded Captain Tennissa.

Albert nodded back as he stood up, before leaving the command room in a rush.

"We can't let a brutal monster like this multiply itself," said Captain Tennissa.

**xxx**

Gagi slowly approached the Ferris wheel as Nunu approached the beast from below, waving his hands frantically.

"Hey, idiot!" shouted Nunu, trying to get Gagi's attention, "Over here!"

Gagi ignored Nunu's shoutings, roaring as it continued its movement.

"Damn it," cursed Nunu.

Quickly Nunu headed towards the entrance of the Ferris wheel, the people who are in the lower booths quickly exiting the ride and running towards the exit.

"Get out of here, quickly!" shouted Nunu to the fleeing crowd.

As the crowd left the Ferris wheel area, Nunu looked above, only to see that the booth containing Elsha and Della is still slowly moving down. Knowing that the two of then needed some time to go down, Nunu decided to stall Gagi to give Elsha and Della more time. He grabbed a chair from the ticketing booth and headed out from the attraction, waving the chair at Gagi.

"This way!" shouted Nunu, "Come and get me!"

Erick looked at Nunu, who is busy distracting Gagi from the Ferris wheel, thinking what Nunu had said to him earlier.

"_As a man, sometimes you have to face your fears_."

Gagi peeked its massive head to the upper booths of the Ferris wheel, its demonic eyes glaring at the booth containing Elsha and Della. The creature roared as it slowly walked away from the Ferris wheel, apparently Nunu's distraction is working.

"Get down and hide," said Della as Elsha tried to take a peek on the leaving Gagi, prompting the young girl to get down again.

"Come on!" yelled Nunu, waving his chair again, before he ran off.

Gagi roared, following Nunu's direction as it left the Ferris wheel alone. Suddenly Gagi lifted its left foot, startling Nunu. Ditching the chair, Nunu quickly rolled out of the way, just in time before Gagi stomped its left foot down. Erick saw all of this unfolding in front of his eyes.

"_As a good boyfriend, you must protect your girlfriend at any costs_."

"Okay!" exclaimed Erick, clenching his fists as he was inspired by Nunu's words.

Looking around, Erick quickly saw a paintball attraction and a go-kart attraction nearby. He went towards the paintball attraction first, taking two paintball guns from there, before going to the go-kart attraction. He then hops aboard the first go-kart he saw, a blue one, before turning on the small vehicle's engine. As luck would have it, the go-kart was large enough to hold two persons in it. Erick placed the paintball guns next to him as he floored the go-kart, quickly smashing through the attraction's protective fence.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid," muttered Erick as he left the go-kart attraction, turning his attention towards Gagi, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Erick!" called Nunu as he saw Erick coming towards him.

Gagi also saw the go-kart moving below it, giving out a roar as it fixed its eyes on it.

"Monster! Come and get me!" yelled Erick as he drove around, grabbing his paintball gun and fires it, spattering paint on Gagi's snout.

As Erick drove away from the monster, Gagi gave out an enraged roar, following the go-kart's movement as it moved further away from the Ferris wheel much to the relief of Elsha and Della.

"Knock it off, Erick!" shouted Nunu, "It's too dangerous!"

"Over here!" shouted Erick as he approaches Nunu.

Gagi roared, swinging its left whip to the ground. Erick manages to accelerate his go-kart away from the incoming whip, causing the whip to destroy some benches instead.

"Try and catch me!" taunted Erick.

Enraged, Gagi swung down its right whip, only for Erick to avoid it. Sparks flew from the friction as the whip made contact with the ground.

"Can't touch me, stupid!" taunted Erick again.

"Erick!" called Nunu, running towards Erick's go-kart, "What are you thinking?"

Erick moved aside as Nunu took control of the go-kart, placing one of the paintball guns on Nunu's lap as he grabbed his own tightly. A whip descended upon them just as they drove away, the whip landed on where the go-kart has been a few seconds ago. Nunu placed the paintball gun bertween him and Erick, allowing him to concentrate on driving.

"You're the one who said a boyfriend should protect his girl," said Erick, firing his paintball gun at the advancing Gagi behind them, splattering more paint into the kaiju's snout.

"That's true," nodded Nunu, "Alright, continue firing that paintball gun. We'll lead the monster away from here."

"Yeah," replied Erick, firing his paintball gun again, "Monster! Come and get us!"

Gagi roared, following the go-kart as it moved around the amusement park area, Nunu and Erick trying their best in leading the beast away from the Ferris wheel. As Gagi moved away from the Ferris wheel, slowly Elsha and Della rose out from their hiding place inside their booth, looking at the ongoing situation in awe.

"That's my boyfriend!" exclaimed Elsha, "He led the monster away."

"Yeah, and my boyfriend's with him as well!" added Della, proud of what her boyfriend is doing right now.

Nunu and Erick drove past the Taman Impian Jaya Ancol's admininstration office, with Gagi still hot on their trails. The two of them has lead Gagi to the rear end of the park, away from the crowded heart of the amusement park.

**xxx**

_Nunu and Erick's distraction also gave some time for GUTS Wings 1 and 2 to head back to base, allowing Albert to quickly develop the Super Freezing Missiles by adding more liquid nitrogen to the already available Freezing Missiles. Once receiving the Super Freezing Missiles, GUTS Wings 1 and 2 quickly headed back to the scene._

**xxx**

Gagi roared as it looked above, seeing that GUTS Wings 1 and 2 are returning to attack it. But it knew that the planes wouldn't get it, since it still has its transparent dome covering the entire park around it.

"The monster's heading towards the rear end of the park," reported Krishna in GUTS Wing 1.

"Okay," responded Handoyo in GUTS Wing 2, "Fire the Super Freezing Missiles!"

"Roger that!" exclaimed Nurul, pressing the trigger on GUTS Wing 2's throttle, Krishna doing the same thing from inside GUTS Wing 1.

A flurry of missiles resembling the Freezing Missiles are fired from the two aircrafts, the only difference is there are gold accents emblazoned on the missiles' bodies. The Super Freezing Missiles headed straight towards Gagi, exploded as it made contact with the invisible dome. Gagi roared in delight, pleased that the dome has warded off another attack. But much to its surprise, the invisible dome began to crack from the Super Freezing Missiles' effect, before the entire dome shattered into pieces.

"Alright!" exclaimed Krishna, pumping his right fist to the air only for it to bang against the roof of his cockpit, "Ouch!"

Gagi roared in rage and shock as energy particles from the shattered dome rained over it. The people trapped inside Taman Impian Jaya Ancol started to head towards the exit, energy particles raining over the fleeing crowd as they evacuated themselves from the amusement park.

**xxx**

Captain Tennissa, Albert, and Nimas are watching the video feed of the evacuation from the GUTS command room, with Albert very pleased over the success of the new Super Freezing Missiles.

"Alright!" exclaimed Albert, giving Nimas a hard pat to the shoulder much to her surprise.

"Ouch!" shouted Nimas, "Not that hard!"

As Nimas rubbed her shoulder in pain, with Albert apologizing over his over-excitedness, Captain Tennissa quickly activates the intercom.

"GUTS Wings 1 and 2, initiate attack!" commanded Captain Tennissa.

**xxx**

GUTS Wings 1 and 2 immediately flew in for the attack, showering Gagi with laser blasts. The beast roared in pain as it was covered in small explosions from the lasers, collapsing into a nearby greenhouse, crushing it underneath its weight. As smoke came out from the wrecked structure, Gagi slowly rose back up, its eyes glaring at the jets above it in rage. The kaiju lets out an enraged roar, ready to attack the GUTS Wings above it. Gagi lashes out its right whip towards the incoming GUTS Wing 1, landing a direct hit!

"Shit!" cursed Krishna, alarms blared inside the cockpit as his aircraft was damaged from the attack, "I'm making an emergency landing!"

GUTS Wing 1 quickly made an emergency landing at Taman Impian Jaya Ancol's parking lot, while Gagi and GUTS Wing 2 faced off.

"Watch out for those tentacle-like whips," warned Handoyo.

"Roger," replied Nurul.

Gagi lashes out its whips again, but GUTS Wing 2 managed to avoid the incoming attacks. The aircraft then fired its Stinger Missiles, showering Gagi in explosions which knocked it down again.

Meanwhile, down below, Nunu and Erick are still on their go-kart, looking for a place to park as Gagi is now being handled by GUTS. But the beast had its sights set on the go-kart as it recovered itself from the Stinger Missiles' attack, roaring repeatedly as it slowly stood up and moved towards the go-kart, flailing its whips. Gagi then bashed its left whip to the ground, startling both Nunu and Erick as the whip impacted with the ground behind them.

"I don't like this," muttered Erick.

Gagi slams down its right whip, the appendage landing right in front of the incoming go-kart. Quickly Nunu dodged the whip, Erick gasping in shock. The kaiju then lashed out repeatedly on the go-kart, its left whip hitting the ground behind the moving go-kart while its right whip is heading straight towards the go-kart.

"Get down!" yelled Nunu as the whip came straight at them.

Nunu and Erick ducked, avoiding the incoming whip, but as a result Nunu lost control of the go-kart! The two of them screamed as the go-kart crashed into several traffic cones and into a ditch, sending Nunu and Erick off the vehicle. The vehicle lay damaged inside the ditch, smoke coming out from its engine. Nunu and Erick are lying on the ground just a few centimeters from the damaged go-kart, the two of them groaning in pain from the impact after falling off their vehicle. Gagi's roar was heard in the background, prompting Nunu to slowly move towards Erick, helping the boy despite his sores.

"Erick, are you okay?" asked Nunu.

"Yeah," nodded Erick, his body also feeling sore like Nunu.

"Let's go," said Nunu, slowly standing up as he helped Erick stood up as well.

As the two limped away from the crash site, Gagi suddenly made itself known behind them. Nunu and Erick looked behind and gasped in terror, seeing the mighty beast right in front of them. The creature gave out a roar as it approached the terrified Nunu and Erick.

Meanwhile, at the amusement park's parking lot, Krishna got out from his GUTS Wing 1, running towards Gagi's direction. As he made his way towards the monster, Krishna took out his Spark Lens from inside his uniform pocket.

Nunu and Erick could only watch as Gagi lifted up its right foot, ready to stomp the two humans below it. Before the foot could make contact with the two humans, however, a flash of light appeared in the sky and a flying side kick landed on Gagi's side, sending the kaiju crashing down into the ground. Nunu and Erick watched in amazement as Ultraman Tiga made himself known to the two of them.

"It's Ultraman Tiga!" exclaimed Erick.

Tiga assumed his fighting pose, allowing Gagi to stood up, recovering itself from that powerful kick. Tiga charged again, landing a side kick on Gagi's abdomen. Roaring in rage Gagi lashes out its right whip, with Tiga avoiding the incoming attack and replied it with another side kick, this time to Gagi's side. Gagi lashes out its left whip, but Tiga easily dodge the incoming attack and kicked Gagi's side again. Tiga jumped away from Gagi, allowing the beast to slam down both of its whips towards Tiga, but the hero managed to roll out of the way.

As Tiga stood up, Gagi came in for the offensive, bashing its whips on Tiga's sides. Tiga was knocked to the ground, providing the opening that Gagi needed to lash out both whips on Tiga. But just as Gagi perfomed the attack Tiga rolled out of the way, causing the whips to lash the ground instead. Before Gagi could lash out its whips again, Tiga quickly lunged towards the kaiju, grabbing Gagi on the shoulder, before throwing it to the ground.

Gagi lashed out its right whip just as Tiga jumped towards it. The Giant of Light manages to avoid the first lash, but he didn't saw a second one coming. Tiga was knocked into a nearby roller-coaster, sparks flying out from where Gagi had lashed its whip on his chest. Gagi roared in delight as Tiga crashed into the roller-coaster, destroying it. Quickly Tiga stood up, only for Gagi to wrap its right whip around Tiga's neck. Tiga struggled to release himself from the whip ensnaring his neck when Gagi wrapped its left whip around Tiga's torso. Gagi gave out another roar, slowly tightening its grip on Tiga. Gagi then throws Tiga around like a ragdoll, its whips still firmly ensnaring the hero as he was repeatedly knocked to the ground by the kaiju.

Tiga stood up, the whips still wrapped around his neck and torso. Before Gagi could throw him around again, Tiga switched into his Power Type, using his enhanced strength to twist the whips ensnaring him. Energy surged from Tiga's hands and Gagi's whips are ripped apart easily! Gagi collapsed from the shock, roaring in pain as its whips are no more. Tiga throws away the whips ensnaring his neck and torso, giving Gagi some time to recover itself. The kaiju roared in rage, retracting what's left of its whips back into its hands, allowing Gagi to use its U-shaped claws.

Just as Tiga moved forward Gagi thrusts his left hand towards Tiga, clamping the claws around the hero's neck. Tiga was forced to kneel by Gagi, the beast ready to deliver a punch with its right hand. But Tiga didn't gave up that easily, he slowly stood up, grabbing the claws with his hands, before giving Gagi a solid kick to the stomach. Another kick landed on Gagi's stomach and Tiga released his grip on Gagi's left hand, grabbing the kaiju and throwing it over his shoulder. Gagi flailed around on the ground as Tiga lunged forward, landing on top of Gagi. The hero gave Gagi a solid beating to the torso, landing punch after punch, each blow having enough force to break the bones on Gagi's body as if they were twigs. Fighting back, Gagi unleashes its tail, the U-shaped claw on the tip of the tail clamped themselves on Tiga's neck. Tiga was then thrown to the ground by the tail, his color timer blinking.

Gagi roared, charging orange energy into its bone-white horn just as Tiga is recovering himself. Tiga stood up as Gagi fired an orange beam of energy from its horn, blasting Tiga right on the chest. As Tiga recovered himself from the missile-strength explosion that had erupted from his chest, Gagi charged energy to its horn again, firing the energy beam once more. This time, Tiga anticipates the attack and sidesteps it, the energy beam blasting the ground behind Tiga instead. Another energy beam ensues and Tiga sidesteps it again, an explosion erupted from the ground behind Tiga yet again. A third one was fired and Tiga rolled out of the way, much to Gagi's anger.

Tiga stood up, assuming his fighting pose, before he jumped into the air. Gagi gave out a roar as Tiga landed in front of it, the hero was quick to kick Gagi in the stomach. As Gagi roared in pain from that bone-crushing kick, Tiga used the moment to grab Gagi's horn with his left hand, raising his right hand into the air. A powerful karate chop was executed and Gagi stumbled back, roaring even louder in pain as his horn was literally chopped off by Tiga. Throwing aside the chopped horn, Tiga decides to finish the fight once and for all, charging up the Delacium Light Stream. The almighty beam of fiery energy was unleashed, striking Gagi right on the stomach. A huge explosion erupted from Gagi's stomach, the kaiju roared in pain as energy surged throughout its now limp body, slowly collapsing to the ground. Letting out one last roar of pain, Gagi's eyes went dark just as its head made contact with the ground, all life has left the body of this vile monster. A few seconds afterwards, Gagi exploded into a million tiny pieces that littered the entire Taman Impian Jaya Ancol complex.

"Alright!" exclaimed Nunu in joy as he and Erick witnessed the explosion that signalled Gagi's death, the boy clenching his fist in excitement before he high-fived Nunu.

"He did it!" exclaimed Nurul from inside GUTS Wing 2.

As everyone celebrated Gagi's destruction, Tiga took off to the skies, disappearing into the clouds as he usually does after destroying his opponents.

**xxx**

A few minutes later GUTS had recovered all of the kidnapped children, each and every one of them are encased in some kind of webbing. Handoyo and Nurul opens up the webbing that encased Yohanes, the boy coughed up as he was released from the webbing.

"Are you okay?" asked Nurul.

Meanwhile, Nunu and Erick are releasing Satrio from the webbing that encased him, while the other children are being released by their respective families.

"Satrio!" called Erick as he and Nunu ripped the webbing apart.

Krishna quickly ran into the scene as Nurul and Handoyo had finished releasing Yohanes, letting out a sigh of relief as he discovers that the children are alright.

"Damages are limited to this area only," reported Krishna.

"Thank you," said Nurul.

"Satrio!" called Erick, attracting Krishna's attention.

"Can you stand up?" asked Handoyo as Yohanes tried to stood up while Krishna heads towards a family who are struggling to release their dauhgter from the webbing.

"Satrio, are you alright?" asked Erick as Nunu ripped off the last of the webbings, Krishna helping the family's daugher in the background.

"Thank goodness," replied Satrio, "I thought I was gonna die."

"Dude, you should have seen Erick in action!" exclaimed Elsha as she and Della arrived at the scene, "He saved us all from that monster!"

"You saved us?" gasped Yohanes in shock, "I thought you're a coward?"

"That's right," nodded Nunu, "Try race him in the go-kart attraction. Then you'll know for sure."

"I guess I owe you an apology," said Satrio as he stood up, "Sorry for what I've said a while ago."

"That's alright," smiled Erick, looking towards a rather shocked Yohanes, "We're friends, right? Right?"

Yohanes could only look in shock as Erick offered him his hand. Slowly Yohanes raised his hand and shook Erick's.

"Sorry about what I did all day long," said Yohanes, "Guess I'm a real prick."

"Like I said, that's alright," replied Erick, as Satrio joined into the handshake.

Everyone smiled at the three boys making up from their mistakes earlier. Apparently being kidnapped by a monster and then being saved by someone that they've bullied changed Yohanes and Satrio after all. The two of them now know that bullying someone isn't going to do good for anyone, not the person being bullied or even the bullies themselves. It's better for them to make up and have fun with each other.

**xxx**

**Next Episode**

**Episode ****11****:**** Homecoming**

After being missing for weeks, Jupiter 3 astronaut Selvi Putriana was finally found by TPC and the Indonesian Space Agency inside her escape pod dubbed Jamila, which is wedged in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. But something was off after she was brought back to Earth, Selvi is now afraid of water, attracted to immense heat, and had a strange craving for heat energy. Fearing that being radiated from the energy resulted from Ligatron's transformation might had mutated Selvi, Albert Gregorius of GUTS, with the help of Selvi's best friend Rizky Winda Damaiyanti, decided to investigate the matter. But things got from bad to worse as Selvi mutates completely into the monster Jamila, named after her escape pod. Will GUTS and Ultraman Tiga save Selvi before it's too late? Will Selvi regain her humanity back before being transformed completely into a monster? Ultraman Tiga must make a heartbreaking decision in order to save everyone and the city from Jamila's rampage.

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	11. Homecoming

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode ****11: Homecoming**

**Transformed Human Jamila appear**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

A metallic spacecraft is seen flying through the asteroid belt located between Mars and Jupiter, the logo of the Indonesian Space Agency is seen emblazoned to the body of the spacecraft. The spacecraft slowly weaved through the flying asteroids around it, apparently searching for something.

Inside the spacecraft, four men are seen on board. Three of them are from the Indonesian Space Agency, indicated by their uniforms. While the other one is a familiar face – Captain Razif Syauqi Adriananta of TPC's very own Space Station Delta.

"Man, this is boring!" complained one of the men from the Indonesian Space Agency, who is currently looking at a map of the Solar System, "We've been here for weeks and still we haven't found that girl yet!"

"Be patient," replied the pilot, "If Captain Razif didn't come along with us, we could have been lost here in the asteroid belt!"

"That's right," added another man who is manning the radar system, "Living near the orbit of Mars for years could build up your intergalactic experience. Just trust him. This time, we'll find that girl for sure."

The complaining man nodded in understandment, before turning his attention towards Razif. "Captain, who is this girl that we're looking for anyway?" he asked.

"Her name is Selvi Putriana," replied Razif calmfully, "She is the only surviving member of the Jupiter 3 flight that went...disastrous."

"Yeah, I heard it was turned into a monster," nodded the man.

"She escaped in an escape pod only moments before the Jupiter 3 was turned into a monster," continued Razif, "But unfortunately she was knocked into the asteroid belt by the energy resulted from the transformation, where she was trapped for weeks."

"Poor Selvi," said the man.

"The Space Agency, with the help of TPC, had sent many spacecrafts to the asteroid belt in order to search for Selvi, but so far those searches had been futile," said Razif, "They all got lost in the asteroid belt, apparently none of the TPC officers had enough experience with the area."

"And then they thought about you," said the man again.

"Correct," nodded Razif, "After my brief scuffle with the Regulans, TPC appointed me as the officer in charge of the next search party. Apparently I'm the most experienced officer out of orbit."

"Why didn't they picked you earlier?" asked the man.

"I don't know," Razif shook his head, "It's probably because of I still have Space Station Delta to handle and they know that I'm too busy to take charge of another mission. TPC's probably ran out of ideas after their officers got lost in the asteroid belt so they choose me."

"I seen," nodded the man.

"Captain, we detect a metallic pod 50 meters from us," reported the radarman.

"Excellent," said Razif, "Approach the object with caution."

The spacecraft slowly approaches a pod-shaped object in the middle of the asteroid belt, the headlights of the spacecraft shined against the object, revealing its features. The object was dark grey in color, being made of a type of alloy that would survive space travel, while a protective glass is seen on the front area of the object, covering half of the front area. The words "JAMILA" written in black is emblazoned below of the protective glass, while inside the object lies an unconscious 20-year old young woman, with a medium built yet athletic figure, white skin, and long reddish hair that has been styled into a ponytail. The name "SELVI PUTRIANA" is written on her greenish jumpsuit.

Razif smiled from inside the spacecraft, knowing that the search for Selvi Putriana has come to a close.

"Run a bioscan on the object!" commanded Razif.

"Roger!" replied the radarman, quickly running a bioscan on the object outside, "A series of faint pulses are detected from the object, Captain!"

"Good," smiled Razif again, "Selvi Putriana is still alive after all these weeks. Prepare to take her back to Earth!"

**xxx**

On Earth, the members of GUTS are just preparing for their usual morning briefing in the command room. Captain Tennissa and Handoyo sat at their usual seats, while Nimas is sitting in front of her computer. Nunu and Nurul are sitting on the command table, while Krishna entered the room, taking a seat next to Nimas. The only person missing is Albert.

"Where is he, anyway?" wondered Handoyo, knowing that they couldn't start the briefing with an incomplete team.

A few seconds later Albert walked into the command room, bringing a silver box with him. The Tech Officer grinned as he placed the box in the command table, before facing up to his teammates.

"Sorry I'm late," said Albert, "I had to take this baby out from my lab first."

"Just start the briefing already!" said a rather impatient Nunu.

"Oh, right," smiled Albert, opening up the silver box in front of him, "Meet my newest invention, the Monster Catcher."

Albert took out a blue canister from the silver box, much to the amazement of the other members of GUTS.

"Once you fire this into the a monster, it begins emitting special particles that will allow you to use your GUTSCOM to detect the monster wherever it goes," explained Albert.

"So that's why you took all of our GUTSCOMs that other day," said Handoyo.

"Sorry about that, I needed them to install the Monster Catcher application in them," smiled Albert sheepishly as he places the canister back in the silver box.

"This thing's useful anyway," said Captain Tennissa, "Instead of using radars and sensors which are questionable in reliability, why don't we fire a tracking device to a monster and track its movements instead? Albert, once again you've impressed the team."

"Thank you," nodded Albert in gratitude.

Suddenly Albert's GUTSCOM beeped and so does Captain Tennissa's. The two of them picked up their devices at the same time and opens them at the same time as well.

"Albert here," said Albert.

"Captain Tennissa speaking," said Captain Tennissa as well.

"What? Thank you very much," said Albert again, closing up his GUTSCOM before turning his attention towards the team, "My friend just called...you're not going to believe this."

"What?" asked Krishna in interest.

"Remember Selvi Putriana, the only surviving member of Jupiter 3 that went missing in space?" asked Albert, the team replied with nods, "My friend said that the Indonesian Space Agency has found her in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter."

"Really?" gasped Nunu.

"Yeah, the Agency themselves just confirmed it," replied Captain Tennissa, "Selvi is now back at Earth, safe and sound, at the Stellar Development Department Bio-Containment Centre at Anyer, Banten Province."

"That's great!" exclaimed Nurul, "How is she?"

"For someone who didn't eat or drink for a few weeks, she's fine," replied Albert, "The scientists at the Bio-Containtment Centre said that she entered a state of hibernation when she was knocked out, so that helped her to survive weeks in the cold depths of space."

"So Albert, why don't you go there and check her out?" asked Captain Tennissa, "You might as well meet your friend there."

"Yeah," nodded Albert, "Rizky and I haven't met each other in four months now."

"Take Krishna with you as your driver," said Captain Tennissa, "Take Sherlock and head to the Bio-Containment Centre."

"Roger!" replied Albert and Krishna in unison.

**xxx**

Several men in black suit walked towards an isolated room, the words "QUARRANTINED AREA NO.3" is written next to the room's door. The men stood in front of the room's large window, their eyes fixed at the person inside the room. The room itself was quite spacious, with a bed, a coffee table, and a dining table complete with a chair. Several sprinklers are present above the room.

Inside the room, sitting on the bed, was Selvi Putriana. She had woken up from her hibernation state the moment she was taken out from her escape pod, Jamila, before being placed in the isolated room. Gone were her greenish jumpsuit, as she is now wearing a silver colored sports bra and a pair of silver boxers. The young woman slowly looked towards the window in front of her, looking at the men standing in front of her. The same men who had taken her out from Jamila and placed her into the room.

A bulky man stepped out from the crowd assembled in front of the isolated room, a tag is seen hanging from his black suit, labeled "STELLAR DEVELOPMENT DEPARTMENT ANYER BIO-CONTAINMENT CENTRE – DIRECTOR." The man, apparently the director of the Bio-Containment Centre, reached for the small intercom located at the corner of the window, activating it.

"Subject Jamila, please listen," said the director to the intercom, his voice echoing inside the isolated room, "Can you hear me?"

Selvi slowly nodded as a response, much to the delight of the men watching from outside the isolated room.

"Good. What's your name?" asked the director.

"Selvi..." Selvi muttered slowly, her voice coming out from the intercom, "Selvi Putriana."

"Memory normal. Subject Jamila still remembers who she is, at least," said the director to his assistant, who is standing next to him, busy taking notes of the observation. The director then turns his attention back to Selvi. "Just to be sure, tell me more about yourself, Selvi," he said.

"Selvi Putriana..." muttered Selvi again, "I was born on September 15th, 1992, at Jakarta. Living at the Tanjung Priok District, North Jakarta. Part of the Juptier 3 mission..."

"Can you tell me more about the misson?" asked the director.

"We...we're attacked...by a luminous object," replied Selvi slowly, "Captain Jessica told me to escape, but..."

Before Selvi could finish, she started to bury her face inside her hands and sobbed. Tears are seen dripping down from the gaps between her fingers.

"But what?" asked the director again.

"They didn't escape," sobbed Selvi, "I don't know what happened to Captain Jessica, Dr. Erick, and Dea, but before I blacked out...the spaceship...is transformed into a monster."

"Unfortunately your teammates didn't make it," said the director mournfully, "They were killed by the monster formed from the Jupiter 3 spaceship. I'm sorry for your loss."

This made Selvi cry even louder, more of her tears are seen dropping to the floor, while faint traces of smoke began to came out from her hands, but no one notices this. The director sighed at this sight, signalling the assistant to give him the documents on Selvi Putriana. After receiving the documents, the director began to browse through them, suddenly noticing a photograph of Selvi with another young woman, the word "Selvi and Rizky – Best Friends Forever" are written at the bottom of the photo. The director looked at Selvi again.

"Listen, Selvi. Everything's okay now," said the director, "Don't worry about the mission anymore, do you understand? What's important is you are safe now, so think of your best friend. Think about Rizky."

"Rizky..." muttered Selvi, slowly lifting up her face from her hands, her eyes still teary.

"She's safe and sound," said the director.

"Let me see her..." pleaded Selvi, "Please..."

"You will see her," replied the director, "But as soon as we get rid of that space radiation on your body, okay?"

Selvi silently nodded.

"Good," nodded the director, turning his attention towards his assistant, "Is she still afraid of water?"

"I'm afraid yes," replied the assistant, "We want to spray her with the anti radiation solution but she refused to go near the sprinklers, no matter what."

"Damn," the director bit his lower lip in frustration, turning his attention back towards Selvi, "Bear with us, okay? Everything's going to be alright and you can meet Rizky in no time."

Selvi gave another silent nod as a response.

**xxx**

Outside the Bio-Containment Centre, Krishna drove Sherlock into the building's parking lot, before he turns off the engine.

"Here we are," said Krishna, opening up his seatbelt, Albert doing the same next to him.

"Can't believe I'm going to meet Rizky again," said Albert, emerging out from Sherlock, "It has been months!"

"Who is this Rizky anyway?" asked Krishna, closing Sherlock's door as he locked the car up, "Is he a close friend of yours?"

"Rizky's a she," replied Albert, "We go back to our college days...she used to be my junior."

"I see," nodded Krishna, "Did you bully her or something during college?"

"Nah," laughed Albert, "On the contrary, being the senior, I taught her many things about civil engineering."

"So, since you've graduated from college...what year is she?" asked Krishna.

"She's on her second year," replied Albert, "Wish her luck so she could graduate quickly."

"I will," smiled Krishna.

The two GUTS members enters the Bio-Containment Centre building, where they were greeted by a Stellar Development Department officer at the reception table.

"Good morning gentlemen and welcome to the Bio-Containment Centre Building," greeted the officer, "May I see your ID?"

"Sure," replied Albert, taking out his ID card while Krishna took out his, before the two of them gave their ID cards to the officer.

The officer accepted the cards, befor examining them for a second.

"You guys are from GUTS?" asked the officer, receiving nods from Albert and Krishna, "Your Captain just contacted me about you two coming here. You're here to see Selvi, right?"

"That's right," replied Albert.

"Right this way," the officer pointed to a hallway on his right, "Just follow the hallway until you find the Quarrantined Area ward and go there. Selvi's on the third isolated room."

"Thanks," said Albert.

"Welcome," replied the officer, giving Albert and Krishna their ID cards back.

**xxx**

A few moments later Albert and Krishna walked into the Quarrantined Area ward, a row of isolated rooms welcomed the two GUTS members as they enters the Quarrantined Area ward. Most of the rooms are empty, with no one in there, but the contents of the rooms are similar to Selvi's, with the same bed, coffee table, dining table, and sprinklers. As Krishna looked around at the empty rooms, Albert notices a medium sized yet athletically built young woman, around 20 years of age, standing in front of an isolated room. The young woman has white skin, straight, shoulder-length black hair, as well as a cute face and a sweet smile, which she displayed as she looked at Albert.

"Albert? Albert Gregorius?" called the woman, attracting both Albert and Krishna's attention as she quickly approaches Albert, "It's been a while, right?"

"Yeah," replied Albert, "Krishna, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Rizky Winda Damaiyanti. Rizky, this is a friend of mine at GUTS, Cokorda Krishna Sadhana."

"Nice to meet you," said Krishna, shaking Rizky's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," smiled Rizky.

"Can't believe you're such a beautiful girl," said Krishna.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, a loud snap had echoed in the GUTS command room, attracting Nurul's attention. She then turned around and saw Nimas literally snapping a pencil in half with her bare hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Nurul.

"Nothing," replied Nimas.

**xxx**

Rizky blushed at Krishna's compliment, letting out her sweet smile again.

"Thanks," said Rizky.

A few moments later, Albert, Krishna, and Rizky are standing in front of Selvi's isolation room, with Selvi sleeping inside the room's bed.

"How's she doing?" asked Albert.

"She's doing fine, she's just fallen asleep," replied Rizky, "Her condition's stable though, despite her losing several kilograms of weight."

"Well, she didn't ate anything during her time at space," said Krishna, "But I'm amazed that she'd survived after all those weeks!"

"She did entered a state of hibernation, Krishna," said Albert, "Bears and even frogs could survive months of not eating or drinking during their states of hibernation."

"I'm really thrilled that Selvi's here," said Rizky, "I heard that they are going to clean her up from her space radiation. Once that's done she'll be discharged. Hopefully she'll recover quickly from this."

"I hope so too," replied Albert.

"So, you guys are staying here for the night?" asked Rizky.

"Yeah," nodded Albert, "We need to monitor Selvi's condition 24/7, until she's discharged."

"Nice," smiled Rizky, "You guys can stay at my hotel for the night."

"But how about the hotel fee?" asked Krishna, "We're expected to sleep here for the night."

"Don't worry," smiled Rizky, "It's on me."

**xxx**

Later that night, Albert, Rizky, and Krishna are at a café, enjoying some warm instant noodles that will help them get through the cold night.

"So Selvi's your friend and Albert's your friend as well?" asked Krishna.

"Yeah," nodded Rizky, "While Albert and I are college friends, Selvi and I go way more back."

"How back?" asked Albert.

"High school," replied Rizky, "Vocational school, actually, but it's the same level as high school...only with more practical work."

"I see you're pretty close to Selvi," said Krishna, slurping on his instant noodles.

"Yeah, I'm the only one she got," said Rizky, "Her dad left her family for another woman, while her mom died when she's in junior high due to breast cancer."

"Poor her," said Krishna.

"She's living with her grandmother and when she got into vocational high, Selvi and her grandmother moved in with me," said Rizky.

"And did she entered the same college as you?" asked Krishna.

"Nope. She enrolled for a job at the Indonesian Space Agency. Being in the stars is her dream, so she's vying to be an astronaut," replied Rizky, "And she manages to live up to her dream despite her young age...even though it ends with disaster. Glad she's alright, though."

**xxx**

Back at the Bio-Containment Centre, Selvi is once again being observed by the Centre's director and his men. She sat on the chair next to the dining table, a plate of fried rice, which is partially eaten, is seen on top of the table.

"You're not eating that much," said the director, "You should eat, you've not eaten for weeks, remember?"

"I'm not hungry," replied Selvi slowly.

"Okay then, I've got a bad news and also a good news," said the director, "Look Selvi, your radiation isn't washing off, so you'll be spending some more time here."

"Is that the good news?" asked Selvi.

"That's the bad news," replied the director, "The good news is your friend Rizky's here, along with her friends from GUTS. They'll accompany you during your stay here."

"That's brilliant!" Selvi nodded happily, the first time she'd shown an expression of happiness during her stay in the isolated room, "But can I get some clothes here? It's a bit unusual for me to sit around my friends in a bra."

"I'm sorry, but your clothes are still full of radiation, so we're still washing it off," said the director, "But I don't think they'll mind, right?"

Selvi nodded again.

"Good. Have some good rest," said the director.

The director and his men left the Quarrantined Area ward, allowing Selvi to rest herself on the isolated room's bed. The young woman gave out a sigh, pleased that she's going to meet Rizky again, since when Rizky saw her for the first time, she was still asleep. Selvi relaxes herself on the bed, allowing her muscles, still tired from weeks of hibernation, to take a rest again.

Just as Selvi closes her eyes in preperation to sleep, suddenly she felt something. As if something was summoning her to do something. A sudden crave attacked her stomach, grumbling loudly. Slowly Selvi stood up, reaching for her fried rice which is still on the table, but suddenly she collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain as she experienced a sudden seizure, a sharp pain also attacking her stomach at the same time. Her heartbeat increased in such an intense manner, the organ literally banging against her ribcage.

Selvi slowly crawled towards a small heater located at the back of the room, her right hand grabbing it. Suddenly her hand gave off a red glow as she grabbed the heater, heat energy surging from the heater and into Selvi's body. The pain in her stomach decreased for a bit, while her heartbeat slowed down. Selvi slowly releases her grip on the heater, letting out a sigh of relief as she lied down on the floor, the heater itself damaged from Selvi's strong grip.

Suddenly, before she could return to her bed, the pain jabbed through her stomach again, her heartbeat increasing yet again. Selvi groaned in pain, her left hand clutching her stomach while her right clutches her chest, a red glow slowly covered her body as she lets out a yell of pain.

"Help me!" screamed Selvi as she was completely engulfed by the red glow.

Hearing Selvi's screaming, the director burst into the Quarrantined Area ward, bringing a team of armed guards with him, knowing that something wrong is happening with Selvi right now.

"What is it?" asked the director, before he saw a bright red orb of light hovering in Selvi's room, with no signs of the young woman whatsoever.

The director immediately shielded his eyes from the intense flash of light that the orb was emitting, while the guards were all knocked down to the ground, blinded by the intense flash. As the guards are reeling in from the intense flash, one of them notices that the Geiger counter placed on Selvi's room to record her radiation levels are now displaying radiation levels of extreme proportions.

"Fall back!" shouted the guard, "That thing's radiation levels are off the scale!"

Realizing the danger that the orb's radiation could do to them, the director decides to make a hasty retreat from the ward, the guards following him. After the director and the guards had left, the orb shot up to the sky, breaking through the facility's roof, before flying away.

Outside the Quarrantined Area ward, as the guards recovered themselves from their exposure, the director took out his cell phone and contacted GUTS.

"Hello? GUTS? This is the director Stellar Development Department Anyer Bio-Containment Centre. An unidentified lifeform had just attacked the Bio-Containment Centre a few minutes ago. We think that Subject Jamila has been taken by it. And a word of warning: it's emitting high levels of radiation," said the director, still trying to recover his breath.

**xxx**

A worker at the Anyer Geothermal Power Plant went for his daily patrol on the power plant's basement, when suddenly he notices a shadowy humanoid being standing in front of the power plant's generators, a reddish glow is seen around the being. Sensing something suspicious, the worker took out his flashlight and slowly went towards the generators, aiming his flashlight towards the shadowy being.

"Who's there?" asked the worker, "What are you doing?"

Slowly the shadowy being turned around, increasing its size slowly as it approaches the worker, letting out a growl in the process. The worker lets out a scream of terror, dropping his flashlight as he fled the area.

**xxx**

Albert, Krishna, and Rizky are still chattering at the café when suddenly the ground around them began to shook. Immediately Albert and Krishna ran off from the café to investigate. The two GUTS members looked around for any signs of whatever had caused the tremors, only to see that a huge being is emerging from the nearby Anyer Geothermal Power Plant.

The being was humanoid in shape and silver in color, with no signs of a neck whatsoever. The humanoid's rounded head was attached to its body, a pair of demonic-looking yellow eyes glowed from underneath a rectangular, black visor that resembled a car's grille, acting as the being's face. The humanoid had oversized hands with five rounded fingers on them, while a slight bulge is seen on the humanoid's chest, indicating that the being is female. Several black lines are seen on the humanoid's body, the lines themselves forming irregular patterns that resembled the lines seen on a computer's motherboard.

The being lets out a growl, announcing to the world that it had arrived.

Krishna immediately took out his gun, while Albert took out his GUTSCOM. As Krishna prepared to attack the gigantic being, Albert contacted the GUTS command room.

"Albert to Command Room," said Albert, "A monster has appeared at the Anyer Geothermal Power Plant."

"_It must be the same lifeform that had abducted Selvi Putriana from the Anyer Bio-Containment Centre a few minutes ago_," replied Captain Tennissa.

"Selvi's abducted by that thing?" gasped Albert.

"_Yeah, but we've lost her whereabouts after the monster had appeared_," replied Nimas.

"_Try to stop the monster from progressing towards the urban areas. The monster's emitting high levels of radiation, so be careful_," said Captain Tennissa.

"Roger!" replied Albert, closing up the GUTSCOM.

Krishna nodded and pulled the trigger on his gun, firing a laser blast at the humanoid being as an attempt to distract her.

**xxx**

As Krishna is still distracting the gigantic being, Albert went back towards the café, making his way through the fleeing customers. He then makes his way towards Rizky, the young woman trying to retain her calm even though a monster is rampaging nearby.

"Get back to your room. Don't come out for any reason at all," said Albert.

Rizky gave a nod as a response. Smiling, Albert helped Rizky stand up and the two of them ran out from the café.

**xxx**

Krishna was still busy distracting the humanoid when Sherlock rolled up next to him, with Albert on the driving seat. Immediately Albert got out of the car, preparing his gun as he loaded up the Monster Catcher into it.

"Don't disappoint me now, Monster Catcher!" said Albert, aiming his gun at the gigantic humanoid.

As the gigantic humanoid turned her back around, Albert fired his gun, sending the Monster Catcher right into the humanoid's back. The humanoid lets out a growl of pain.

"Alright!" exclaimed Albert.

"Let's hope that thing works," added Krishna, "That'll be important in case this guy decided to retreat."

The humanoid being turned towards Albert and Krishna, her yellow eyes looking at the two in anger.

"Oh, shit!" cursed Albert, placing his gun back into its holster as he crouched behind Sherlock, Krishna doing the same thing.

Luckily for the two GUTS members, a pair of GUTS Wings 1 had arrived from base, firing their lasers at the humanoid before she could attack both Albert and Krishna.

"Alright!" smiled Krishna as the two GUTS Wings 1 flew above the humanoid.

The GUTS Wings tried another attack, firing more lasers at the humanoid, only for her to extend her right arm, her right hand pointed straight at the direction of the lasers. The humanoid's hand glowed red as the lasers made contact with it, the attacks literally being absorbed by the humanoid and was converted into her own energy. The humanoid being lets out a demonic laugh as a red glow engulfed her entire body, before she disappeared into nothingness.

"Huh?" gasped Krishna, "It vanished!"

"Don't worry," said Albert, "We'll find its location in no time with the Monster Catcher."

"Vanished?" gasped Handoyo, as the two GUTS Wings 1 flew above the wrecked power plant area.

**xxx**

A few hours later a team of Stellar Development Department officers scanned the entire power plant area for Selvi's whereabouts, when suddenly they saw someone lying unconscious in the middle of the rubble. The officers approached the unconscious body and lets out sighs of relief after seeing who it was. It was Selvi.

"We've found Subject Jamila, Sir," reported an officer, "We're bringing her back to the Bio-Containment Centre as we speak."

Unknown to them, a mosquito appeared out of nowhere and bit into Selvi's unconscious body, sucking in some of her blood. The insect then flew away into the sky.

**xxx**

The next morning, Albert, Krishna, and Rizky came to the Bio-Containment Centre again, only to find out that Selvi's isolation room at the Quarrantined Area ward has been heavily guarded by a pair of guards armed with AK-47s.

"What's wrong?" asked Rizky to a guard securing the isolation room.

"Yesterday Subject Jamila was abducted by an unknown lifeform," replied the guard, "We've been tasked to secure Subject Jamila until further tests are conducted."

"Subject Jamila?" Rizky cocked her head in confusion.

"That's her codename."

Albert, Krishna, and Rizky turned around to saw the director walking towards them, the man letting out a welcoming smile to the trio.

"Codename?" asked Albert.

"She was found inside a pod named Jamila," replied the director, "So we're making that as her codename for our research."

"Sounds nice," nodded Albert.

"Can I talk to her?" asked Rizky, noticing Selvi who is sitting on her bed, staring blankly into the floor.

"Sure you can," replied the director, before he left the room.

Rizky lets out her usual sweet smile, making her way towards the isolation room's window. She crouched down and looked at Selvi, smiling at her friend.

"Selvi," called Rizky, attracting Selvi's attention.

"Rizky..." muttered Selvi, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Selvi," smiled Rizky.

"I thought I'll never see you again..." said Selvi, smiling back, "I really missed you, Rizky."

"Me too," said Rizky, "So...what happened?"

"What happened during what?" asked Selvi.

"Your mission, remember?" replied Rizky.

"Oh..." uttered Selvi, "I don't remember much...The last thing I know is we're orbiting Jupiter, and then..."

"What happened?" asked Rizky.

"I don't know..." replied Selvi, "A bright object attacked us and the Captain told me to evacuate...and then a very bright flash of light blinded me and it all went blank. After that I woke up here in this place."

"I see," nodded Rizky, "But at least you're alright..."

"Yeah, at least I'm really happy to see you again," smiled Selvi, "By the way, I'm a little bit hungry here..."

"Want me to buy you some snacks?" asked Rizky.

"No," replied Selvi, much to Rizky's surprise.

"But..."

"I said, no," said Selvi, "I don't want any snacks or any kind of food. I wanted something hot."

"Like what?" asked Rizky.

"More heating equipment," said Selvi, pointing at the damaged heater behind her, "I'm afraid the heater available here isn't that adequate."

"What are you talking about? Selvi, are you alright?" asked Rizky again.

"I'm fine, Rizky," replied Selvi, this time in a stern tone, "I'm fine."

A surprised Rizky backed away, as Selvi glared at her. As this occured, Albert felt that his GUTSCOM is beeping. He took out his device and notices that his Monster Catcher application has caused the beeping noise, a sign that the monster from last night is here. Albert looked at his GUTSCOM, before turning his attention towards Selvi, before looking at his GUTSCOM again.

"I didn't remember Selvi being this moody," said Rizky as she approached Albert and Krishna.

"Yeah, I think something's wrong with her," said Albert.

"What is it?" asked Rizky.

"We better talk about this outside," replied Albert.

**xxx**

A few minutes later, the trio are back in the same café where they had been the night before. Albert took out his GUTSCOM and contacted the GUTS Command Room.

"Albert to Command Room," said Albert.

"_This is Command Room_," replied Nimas, "_What can I do to help you?_"

"That piece from the Jupiter 3 incident, is it still in Dr. Regina's laboratory?" asked Albert, referring to the piece of metal retrieved from the Ligatron incident.

"_Yes, yes it is. What do you want me to do with that?_" asked Nimas.

"I want you to perform a radiation scan on it," replied Albert, "And compare that with the radiation scan results from the Stellar Development Department's Anyer Bio-Containment Centre, with the subject's codename Subject Jamila, a.k.a. Selvi Putriana."

"_I see what I can do_," responded Nimas.

"Thanks," said Albert, before he closes up his GUTSCOM.

"So what's wrong with Selvi?" asked Rizky.

Albert took a deep breath as he drank his glass of soda water, before he turned his attention towards Rizky.

"Do you remember that incident where the MKSDDESF got attacked by a monster?" asked Albert, "And also when the Paiton Power Plant almost got attacked by the same monster as well?"

"Yeah," nodded Rizky.

"The monster is actually Jupiter 3, mutated by an unknown luminous organism from space," said Albert.

"Oh my God," gasped Rizky, "That's terrible. So what happened to Selvi's teammates? She said that she ejected just as that glowing object attacked her ship..."

"They're dead, unfortunately," said Krishna, "But that monster's dead now and their souls can rest in peace."

"Selvi's the only survivor of the Jupiter 3 crew," added Albert, "And I think that she's been mutated as well."

"No way," Rizky shook her head, "There's no way that Selvi, my best friend, is a monster."

"Only the radiation scan results will tell," said Albert, "The luminous organism emitted some kind of radiation from it which assimilates metallic material with organic, thus creating that monster. We're not sure if Selvi had been exposed with the same kind of radiation."

"She did kinda acted weird before we left," said Rizky, "She'd never refused food before...Selvi's quite an eater, you know. And she did mentioned about wanting some heat for herself."

"If my theory's correct," said Albert again, "The monster from last night...is Selvi."

"It can't be," gasped Rizky.

"I'm sorry to say, but it's a possibility," said Krishna.

"Selvi is not a monster," Rizky said as she stood up from her seat, "I'll try to talk some sense to her again."

"Rizky!" called Albert, but Rizky turned her back around the two GUTS member and quickly left the café. Krishna could only bit his lower lip in anxiousness.

"This is going to end bad..."

**xxx**

Meanwhile, back at the Bio-Containment Centre, Selvi was sitting on her bed, waiting for Albert, Krishna, and Rizky to come back. As she looked around the room, suddenly the same pain that attacked her stomach the night before came again. Selvi fell to the floor, groaning aloud as she held on to her stomach, her heartbeat increasing yet again.

"What's happening?" groaned Selvi in pain.

As Selvi twitched on the isolation room's floor, the armed guards who are guarding the room quickly took off their AK-47s and placed on their hazmat suits, going into the isolation room before approaching Selvi, who is now clutching both her stomach and chest, yelling in pain as her heartbeat accelerated even faster and her stomach felt like being stabbed numerous times.

"Are you okay?" asked a guard, "We're going to call the medics here. Just be patient, okay?"

Selvi nodded weakly, but suddenly her hands began emitting a red glow. The room's Geiger counter started to go mad, its readings going up the scale.

"Shit!" cursed the second guard, "Retreat and call the medics immediately! Her radiation levels are increasing!"

The first guard nodded. The two guards then ran towards the room's exit, only for a ball of fire to vaporize the two of them into nothingness. Selvi stood up, her hands glowing red, an evil smile appearing on her face.

**xxx**

Albert and Krishna are running towards the Bio-Containment Centre, trying to catch up with Rizky, when suddenly Albert's GUTSCOM beeped.

"Can she picked a better time to call?" complained Albert as he picked up his GUTSCOM and opens it, "Albert here."

"_The results just came in_," said Nimas, "_Selvi Putriana has the same radiation signature as the Jupiter 3 piece, only in a much larger scale, as if she was radiated directly by the energy from the luminous body that turned Jupiter 3 into that monster we had fought a few weeks before._ _I've also compared Selvi's radiation signature with the radiation that the monster from last night gave off. It's the same_."

"My Monster Catcher is right," said Albert, "Selvi is the monster from last night!"

"_And this just came in, Subject Jamila has escaped her isolation room and is now on a rampage at the Bio-Containment Centre_," informed Nimas, "You guys better go there quickly!"

"We've gotta find Rizky and we've gotta find her quick," said Krishna, "She's in mortal danger!"

**xxx**

A team of guards in hazmat suits aimed their AK-47s at Selvi, a pile of burnt corpses seen behind her. Selvi assumes a fighting pose, her fists glowing with red energy.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Subject Jamila," said one of the guards, "Either you will surrender in peace or we have to take you down by force."

Selvi smirked evilly, her right arm aimed at the team. She then opens up her right fist, releasing a stream of flames out of her right palm, incinerating the entire team into ash. Selvi lets out an evil smile as she kicked the ashed remains of the guards, before she literally punched her way through a wall.

Meanwhile, Rizky entered the Bio-Containment Centre, shocked at the carnage around her. Corpses lie everywhere, radiation burns are seen on their bodies, while others had been reduced into ash. Suddenly she saw the Centre's director lying on the floor, a large pipe on his back while burns are seen on his entire body.

"Are you alright, sir?" asked Rizky as she removed the pipe from the director's body.

"Subject Jamila...has...gone beserk," stammered the director weakly.

"Selvi? Has she done this to you?" asked Rizky in disbelief, the director nodding weakly as a response much to her horror.

"You've...gotta...stop...her...you're...her friend...anyway," said the director weakly again.

"I'll call you an ambulance first!" said Rizky.

"Don't care about me!" said the director weakly, "You must stop Selvi...at all costs."

Rizky gave a nod as she went towards the Quarrantined Area ward, leaving the badly wounded director behind. After going into the hallway for a few metres, suddenly a wall near Rizky bursts open, Selvi walking out of it.

"Selvi!" exclaimed Rizky, "What are you doing? You've gotta stop this!"

Selvi turned around, her eyes fixed at her friend, an evil look coming out of her face.

"Heat..." muttered Selvi.

"Selvi!" exclaimed Rizky again, "Please, stop this madness! You're not yourself!"

Selvi responded by firing a fireball from her left fist at Rizky, which the young woman managed to avoid. Rizky tried to approach Selvi again only to avoid a pair of fireballs aimed at her.

"Selvi, I'm your best friend, Rizky! Don't you remember?" said Rizky, her eyes starting to tear up, "We used to have a lot of good times together..."

Selvi didn't responded, instead she slowly approached the now crying Rizky, ready to finish the young woman off with a fireball. Suddenly a laser blast was fired at Selvi, attracting the beserk woman's attention. Albert and Krishna had came to the scene, with Krishna firing that shot. Albert quickly went towards the frightened Rizky.

"It's alright," said Albert, Rizky planting her face on the young man's chest as she sobbed, "We'll take over from here."

"Heat..." muttered Selvi again.

"You want heat?" asked Krishna, aiming his gun at Selvi, "I'll give you heat!"

Krishna pressed on the trigger, firing another laser blast towards Selvi. Selvi lets out an evil smirk as she extended her right arm, her right hand opening up, ready to intercept the laser bare-handed. Much to Krishna's shock, the laser blast was absorbed by Selvi's hand.

"What the..." muttered Krishna.

Selvi gave an evil smile at the trio as her body started to glow red, slowly increasing in size.

"We've gotta get out of here!" said Krishna.

**xxx**

Albert, Krishna, and Rizky quickly exited the Bio-Containment Centre just as a gigantic glowing red humanoid bursts out of the building, completely destroying it. The trio could only watch from a safe distance as Selvi Putriana completely mutated into the giant humanoid from last night. The silver humanoid growled as the red glow engulfing her body died out.

"Jamila..." muttered Albert in disbelief.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the GUTS Command Room, the other members of GUTS are sitting on the command table, doing their usual business when suddenly the alarms began to blare, the TV screen on the command room displaying a Google Maps view of Anyer, a red dot seen on it. Immediately the GUTS members stood up from their seats, ready to respond to the alert.

"A monster has appeared at Anyer," declared Captain Tennissa, "Handoyo, Nurul, Nunu, set out in two GUTS Wings 1."

"Roger!" replied the three GUTS members in unison.

**xxx**

A few moments later, a pair of GUTS Wings 1 are seen flying out from the TPC HQ, heading straight towards Anyer.

**xxx**

Back at Anyer, Transformed Human Jamila, as the humanoid will be called from now on, slowly walked towards the city, growling loudly as she destroyed buildings and cars with her gigantic feet. People fled in terror as Jamila rampages through the city, the humanoid growling loudly again as she uses her gigantic hands to smash through more buildings.

The two GUTS Wings 1 arrived on the scene just in time before any more major damages could be done. Handoyo and Nurul are seen boarding a GUTS Wing 1, while Nunu pilots the other solo.

"Nunu, we're going to assist the evacuation. Can you handle this by yourself?" asked Handoyo.

"_Piece of cake_," replied a confident Nunu from the intercom.

Handoyo's GUTS Wing 1 made a landing on the ground, while Nunu's GUTS Wing 1 went straight towards Jamila, ready to attack the mutated human. Nunu pressed on the trigger, his GUTS Wing 1 firing lasers at Jamila, blasting the humanoid. Enraged, Jamila's hands began to glow red just as GUTS Wing 1 went for the attack once more. Lasers are fired by the incoming aircraft, only for Jamila's hands to absorb them. Nunu kept on firing at the beast, only to have his lasers absorbed by Jamila, the humanoid roaring in joy as it got more nourishment from absorbing the lasers.

Albert, Krishna, and Rizky could only watch this in horror. Even though she had been mutated, Rizky still saw Jamila as her best friend, Selvi.

"Albert, please stop them," pleaded Rizky, "That's no monster."

Albert nodded, taking out his GUTSCOM and establishing a connection with Nunu's GUTS Wing 1.

"This is Albert. Stop your attacks. That's not a monster, it's human," said Albert.

"No way!" gasped Nunu from the cockpit his GUTS Wing 1, ceasing his attacks immediately as he quickly retreated from the battlefield.

On the ground, Handoyo and Nurul helped the local police in evacuating the area where Jamila is attacking right now, the crowd fleeing in terror around the two GUTS members.

"Hurry!" yelled Handoyo as the fleeing crowd ran past him, pointing towards the direction of a safer area.

"This way!" yelled Nurul, covering another area, pointing towards the same direction as Handoyo's.

Jamila gave out a growl, her hands glowing red. She extends her right arm, her glowing right fist aimed at a nearby building. Opening up her right fist, Jamila fired a powerful stream of red hot flames from her right palm. The flames washed over the unfortunate building, Jamila following up with another stream of flames from her left palm. The building was literally incinerated by the combined stream of flames and after the flames had died out, the building was reduced into a pile of ash.

Back on the ground, a woman trampled herself against a rock as she tried to keep up with the fleeing crowd. Seeing this, Handoyo quickly came to the woman's aid.

"Are you alright?" asked Handoyo.

"Yeah, I am," nodded the woman.

"Now hurry!" commanded Handoyo.

The woman nodded and she quickly joined the crowd again, evacuating herself from the rampaging Jamila.

Jamila growled yet again, clutching her chest with her left hand as she reaches out her right to the air, as if she was struggling with something inside her.

Albert quickly took out his gun, Krishna doing the same thing as well. As Rizky watched in anxiousness, the two GUTS members in front of her pointed their guns towards Jamila, ready to open fire.

"Stop it!" exclaimed Albert, firing his gun at Jamila, Krishna following suit.

The pair of laser blasts from Albert and Krishna's guns struck Jamila's side, attracting the mutant's attention. Jamila turned around, facing Albert, Krishna, and Rizky. Jamila growled, her fists glowing red as she aimed them at the three humans, firing a pair of fireballs from her hands. The fireballs blasted the ground around Albert, Krishna, and Rizky, covering the trio in a huge explosion. While Rizky remained unharmed as she jumped out of the explosion's way, Albert was knocked out by the explosion and even worse, Krishna was thrown several meters away by the same explosion!

"Albert!" yelled Rizky, quickly running towards the unconscious Albert, "Albert! Are you okay?"

Albert lets out a groan of pain as Rizky helped him back to his feet.

Meanwhile, Krishna was knocked away from Albert and Rizky, his entire body sore from being thrown in the air like that. But on the plus side, being thrown away from Albert and Rizky gave Krishna a chance to take out his Spark Lens from his uniform pocket. Gritting his teeth as he tried to withstand the pain surging through his body, Krishna lifted the Spark Lens to the air and activates it.

Ultraman Tiga somersaulted in the air before landing in front of Jamila, assuming his usual fighting pose.

"Ultraman Tiga?" gasped Rizky as she saw the Giant of Light standing in front of her and Albert.

Jamila growled at the presence of a new opponent, while Tiga cart-wheeled his way towards her, avoiding a swipe from Jamila's oversized right hand. Before Jamila could attack again Tiga jumped and performed a side kick on Jamila's chest. The mutant stumbled back, before proceeding to charge towards Tiga, swiping her hands around .Tiga managed to avoid the incoming swipes by cart-wheeling out of the way.

The two combatants then stood in front of each other, assuming their respecive fighting poses. A few moments later Tiga jumped, followed by Jamila, and the two grappled with each other. Jamila smacked Tiga with her gigantic hands, knocking Tiga away from her. Tiga retaliates, sending a pair of roundhouse kicks to Jamila's sides, causing the mutant to groan in pain. Tiga grabbed Jamila by the shoulders, delivering a series of crippling knee-jerks to her stomach, before performing a judo throw on Jamila, knocking the mutated human to the ground. As Jamila rolled around the ground, Tiga assumed his fighting pose, allowing his opponent to recover.

As Albert and Rizky watched on, Jamila's entire body began to glow red, the red glow surging towards her entire right arm. Jamila then extends her right arm forward, firing a powerful stream of flames from her right palm just as Tiga charged forward towards her. The intense flames washed over Tiga's chest, causing a large explosion to erupt in front of Tiga, knocking the hero down. Tiga was then forced to cart-wheel around the battlefield again as Jamila swiped her hands around yet again, trying to smack Tiga with those oversized hands. Tiga manages to avoid most of the swipes, until Jamila manages to grab Tiga on the face with her left hand. Tiga struggled for a moment before he threw the hand away, rolling away from Jamila as she swiped her hands around again. The Giant of Light manages to block an incoming swipe with his hands, but Jamila's left hand once again grabbed Tiga on the face, the hero struggling inside the mutant's grasp as Jamila gave out a victorious roar. Jamila lifted Tiga and threw him towards the nearby buildings.

Tiga recovered himself, assuming his fighting pose as Jamila once again clutched her chest with her left hand, groaning in pain. Jamila tried to walk away from the battle, but Tiga won't allow it. He jumped to the air, somersaulting, before landing in front of Jamila, executing a series of kicks on the mutant's chest. Jamila retaliates by grabbing Tiga, the hero grabbing Jamila as well, and the two grappled with each other again. Jamila bashes her oversized hands on Tiga's sides, before a powerful swipe knocks Tiga away from her. Tiga rolled on the ground, recovering himself, before squatting up, facing Jamila once more. Tiga fired a Hand Slash, only for Jamila to anticipate the incoming attack by extending her glowing left hand, the Hand Slash harmlessly hitting Jamila's left hand as the attack was absorbed into the mutant's body.

Jamila gave out an angry growl, energy began to surge into Jamila's left hand as the red glow surrounding the hand became brighter. Tiga knows that Jamila is going to fire her dreaded flames again and because of that, he immediately crossed his arms above his chest and throws them apart, creating a circular yet transparent barrier of energy in front of him. Jamila fires a stream of flames from her left palm, but Tiga's protective barrier manages to neutralize the flames. As the barrier disappears, Tiga assumes his fighting pose, while Jamila went in for the offensive once more. Tiga charged as well, jumping over Jamila as he landed behind the mutant. Jamila turned around, growling, prompting Tiga to jump once more, landing behind Jamila once again. Just as Jamila turned herself around, Tiga delivered a kick to the stomach, before punching Jamila repeatedly with a series of jabs on the mutant's chest.

Growling in rage, Jamila pushed Tiga away, before she extends her left arm towards the warrior of light. A pink tentacle lined with white, curved spikes, was launched from Jamila's left wrist. Tiga side-steps the incoming tentacle, avoiding the spikes. Enraged, Jamila lashes out her tentacle once again, with Tiga avoiding the attack once more, the tentacle hitting the ground instead. Tiga was forced to roll around the battlefield as he avoids lash after lash from Jamila's wrist tentacle, the creature determined to ensnare Tiga with her tentacle. The hero jumped over Jamila's tentacle as it was being lashed at him, landing behind Jamila. The mutant spun around, lashing out her tentacle once more, this time wrapping itself around the unsuspecting Tiga right on the neck!

Albert and Rizky gasped in horror as Jamila manages to ensnare Tiga, the hero struggling for air as the tentacle tightens itself around his neck. If that wasn't enough, Jamila fired her flame stream from her right palm, showering Tiga in a series of large explosions resulted from the flames, the hero's body was badly burnt by the super hot flames. Unlike his usual self, Tiga didn't make any resistance as the tentacle continues to strangle him, while Jamila's flame stream kept on burning his gigantic frame. Handoyo and Nurul could only watch in horror as they saw Tiga being burnt alive in front of their eyes, with Tiga showing no signs of resistance.

"Why? Why doesn't Ultraman Tiga fight back?" asked Handoyo.

**xxx**

"Maybe Ultraman Tiga knows," replied Captain Tennissa, watching the entire battle from the safety of the GUTS command room, "That he's fighting a human that has been mutated into a monster."

**xxx**

Tiga groaned in pain as Jamila's flames continues to wash over his entire body, the intense heat from the flames began to weaken him considerably. Using the last of his strength, Tiga grabbed into Jamila's tentacle, slowly lifting the mutant to the air. A startled Jamila stopped her flames, allowing Tiga to slam the mutant to the ground, pulling out Jamila's tentacle in the process. Tiga stepped back, throwing off the tentacle wrapped around his neck before assuming his fighting pose, smoke billowing out from his entire body. Tiga's color timer began to blink, a sign that the hero doesn't have any much time or energy left. He needs to wrap up this fight as soon as possible.

Jamila stood up, her hands glowing once again. The mutant fired a volley of fireballs from her right hand, blasting Tiga right on the chest, causing the hero to stumble back. Seeing an opening, Jamila charged more heat energy into her hands, a very bright red glow enveloping them. Jamila thrusts her hands forward, firing a powerful stream of flames from her hands, as an attempt to incinerate Tiga once and for all! The stream of flames washed over Tiga, the hero groaning in pain once again as his color timer blinked even faster from the intense heat, a sign that Tiga is now in critical condition. Only a miracle can save Tiga now.

Knowing that Tiga won't win if this goes on, Rizky quickly ran towards Jamila, her eyes fixed at her mutated friend.

"SELVI!" yelled Rizky at the top of her lungs, "YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS MADNESS! NOW!"

Jamila slowly turned around, cancelling her flame stream as her demonic yellow eyes looked at Rizky. Tiga knelt to the ground, trying to recover himself from the near-incineration process.

"Selvi," said Rizky, "That's enough."

Jamila slowly walked towards Rizky, kneeling in front of the young woman. A tear rolled out from the mutant's yellow eyes, a sign that Selvi has regained control of the mutant.

"You can fight this thing, Selvi," said Rizky again, "Just think about our good times together...when we were studying together at vocational high, when we joined that dance squad and performed in front of hundreds of people, when we graduated from vocational high and we supported each other in chasing our dreams...I remembered...that I sent a teary farewell when you're going to Jupiter for your mission."

Jamila gave out a sad hum, tears flowing out from her yellow eyes. Slowly Jamila lifted up her hands and looked at them, planting her face inside her hands as she sobbed.

"You're a monster now," said Rizky, tears also flowing out from her eyes, "But that's fine for me. I'll accept you for who you are, Selvi. I'll take care of you. I'll wait patiently until you're returned back to normal. Then we could continue on with our lives together, as BFFs, best friends forever."

Listening to that made Jamila cry even louder, especially after looking at the injured Tiga and the destroyed buildings around her. A feeling of guilt overwhelmed the mutated Selvi's heart, knowing that her presence might present a huge danger to everyone around her, including her best friend Rizky.

Slowly Jamila turned towards a recovering Tiga, still kneeling on the ground as she faced the Giant of Light. Jamila extended her right hand towards Tiga, pointing her right index finger at the hero, before pointing it towards herself, before making a slitting gesture around her neck, much to Rizky's horror.

"You're asking Tiga to kill you?" gasped Rizky in shock.

Jamila gave a slow but sad nod. She knows that even though Rizky wanted her to live, she could present a threat to her and everyone else around her, so she felt that sacrificing her life for the sake of her best friend and everyone else would be the better solution.

"Selvi..." muttered Rizky, sobbing as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Tiga shook his head. He couldn't bring himself in killing this mutant, since like Rizky, he too wanted Selvi to live normally.

"_Ultraman Tiga_," suddenly Selvi's voice spoke telepatically inside Tiga's head, "_It's alright. It's for the best anyway. I'm too dangerous to live, Tiga. Even though I would revert back to human at my will, it's only a matter of time before I mutate once more into this beserk beast. I could endanger Rizky and everyone else around her. So kill me, Tiga. Kill me so I won't harm anyone again anymore. Kill me so I could join my comerades in peace. Do this for Rizky's sake. Do this...so I won't put the world in danger._"

Tiga gave a reluctant nod. Slowly he charged up the Zepellion Ray, as Jamila lowered her arms, ready to accept her fate. After charging up energy into his arms, Tiga gave a solemn nod, which Jamila replied with a solemn nod as well. Tiga then fired the Zepellion Ray, the incinerating beam of energy striking against Jamila's chest. The mutant slowly collapsed to the ground from the attack, mortally wounded from the powerful Zepellion Ray. Tiga quickly rushed towards the dying Jamila's side, holding the mutant in his arms.

"_Thank you_," said Selvi in gratitude, Jamila's eyes going dark at the same time.

The familiar red glow engulfed the dying Jamila's body, before the mutant disappeared from sight. Tiga slowly stood up, his head held down as a sign of respect for Jamila. Slowly a pillar of light appeared from underneath Tiga as the Giant of Light disappeared from sight.

**xxx**

Krishna quickly rushed into the scene where Albert and Rizky are surrounding a dying Selvi's body, Handoyo, Nurul, and Nunu are also present. Rizky is seen holding Selvi's dying body on her arms, sobbing as she was about to see her best friend die in front of her.

"Selvi...please don't go..." muttered Rizky, struggling to contain her emotions.

"That's alright..." replied the dying Selvi, coughing up some blood from her mouth, "At least the world is safe..."

"Please don't die," said Rizky, "I need you...we all needed you..."

"I think...my services here is done," said the dying Selvi weakly, "I'm sorry if I had caused any harm during my final days...I have no intention of doing that..."

"It's not you, Selvi," cried Rizky, "It's the alien...you gave a valiant fight in resisting its control..."

"Thanks..." said the dying Selvi, letting out a weak smile, "I guess I'm a hero anyway..."

"Now go..." cried Rizky again, "Your friends are waiting you..."

"I'm a hero..." smiled Selvi, slowly closing her eyes as she died in Rizky's arms. Rizky immediately cried loudly in sorrow as she embraced Selvi's lifeless body, while Albert and the other members of GUTS placed their hands over their chests and held their head down low, as a sign of mourning.

"_Requiescat In Pace_," whispered Albert in Latin, "Rest In Peace, Selvi Putriana."

"Sleep well, Selvi," whispered Handoyo.

"Jessica, Dea, and Erick awaits you in the afterlife," whispered Nunu.

"You're a true hero, Selvi," whispered Nurul.

"Selvi...rest well in Heaven..." whispered Krishna.

"Selvi...you're the best friend any girl would ask...I wish you a peaceful rest in the afterlife," wept Rizky as she continues to embrace Selvi's lifeless body.

Rizky continued to cry over Selvi's death, while the members of GUTS mourned around her. They knew that they had lost the only survivor of the Jupiter 3 mission, but at least Selvi died as a hero and in peace. The team, including Rizky, all wished Selvi to rest peacefully with her teammates in the afterlife.

**xxx**

Far, far away from Anyer, the mosquito that had bitten Selvi earlier that day is seen twitching at a forest floor, its stomach, filled with Selvi's mutated blood, is now glowing red. The insect twitched for a few seconds, buzzing weakly, before it stopped moving completely, the glow on its stomach died out as well. A few moments later the glow on the mosquito's stomach appeared again, as the mosquito's eyes suddenly gave out an ominous red glow...

**xxx**

**Next Episode**

**Episode ****12****:**** S.O.S. From The Deep**

Years of underwater nuclear testings conducted by several countries off the southern coast of Java has created a fearsome underwater monster, Leilons. Nurul and Ratih are investigating a strange undersea phenomenon caused by the testings at the Pangandaran Marine Life Research Centre when Leilons made its first move against humanity, attacking an off-shore oil rig. Will GUTS and Ultraman Tiga able to stop Leilons' wrath? Or will Leilons succeeds in destroying the human race that had inadvertantly created it?

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	12. SOS From The Deep

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode ****12: S.O.S. From The Deep**

**Deep Sea Monster Leilons appear**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

A black Mitsubishi Pajero speeds through the legendary Nagreg Pass at the Tasikmalaya Regency, heading towards the southern coast of Java. The TPC logo is seen on the car's doors while on the baggage area, a large rectangular box made of metal is seen.

Inside, Nurul is seen driving the car with Ratih sitting next to her, the latter enjoying the scenery around her. The One Direction song _What Makes You Beautiful_ is playing on the car's stereo.

"I haven't been out for a while," admired Ratih as she looked at the scenery, "This is nice."

"Now, now, Ratih, this isn't some pleasure drive," reminded Nurul, "We're on an assignment here."

"I know," nodded Ratih, before she took a glance on the metal box in the car's baggage area, "Nurul, I wonder what kind of creature that we're bringing to the Marine Life Research Centre?"

"We'll see," smiled Nurul, keeping the contents of the box a secret.

**xxx**

An hour later and the girls had arrived at the Pangandaran Marine Life Research Centre, located just a few kilometers away from the famous Pangandaran Beach in the south coast of West Java. The research centre is a huge one, a state-of-the-art building where marine life from the Indonesian archipelago are being researched for the benefit of mankind.

A mummified stingray-fish hybrid is currently being studied at one of the research centre's laboratories, with a scientist taking tissue samples from the corpse, while another scientist is seen running some DNA tests. Nurul and Ratih watched the ongoing research carefully, apparently the mummified hybrid was the content of the metallic box that they had brought there. As the girls are still watching the research, a middle-aged man, around 40 years old, enters the room, a wide smile seen on his face. This man was average built with a face that indicates that he is from a Chinese descent, despite the fact that his skin was moderately tanned. The man had short black hair that had been styled neatly. The man is currently wearing a grey sweater over a white T-shirt along with a pair of brown trousers, the name tag "PROFESSOR VINCENT IRWANTO" is seen clipped to the sweater.

"Our structural DNA analysis is completed," announced Professor Vincent as he approached the girls, "As suspected, the DNA structure was modified by radioactivity."

"Meaning that it spontaneously mutated from a normal creature?" asked Nurul.

"Yes, it is possible," replied Professor Vincent, "Where do you get this creature anyway?"

"A fisherman at Cilacap has sent us the creature," replied Nurul.

"I see," nodded Professor Vincent, "During the Cold War, several countries are conducting secret nuclear tests in the waters of Java's southern coast. Countries from the Soviet Union are testing their early prototypes of their nuclear bombs there. The radiation from those tests must have lasted in the water for a really long time, since radioactive materials took a very long time to decay. Remember, the half-life of the harmful cesium is an astounding 33 years, while the half-life of plutonium is 24.000 years."

"Then aftereffects of nuclear testing could remain on the Earth even after the human race has died out?" asked Ratih.

"Well, the marine ecosystem in the south coast of Java has been affected quite significantly," said Professor Vincent, "The undersea volcanic activity has increased while the migratory patterns of fishes are being disrupted."

"That's quite bad," said Nurul.

"It is," said Professor Vincent, "That's the whole point of this entire research centre being built, to prevent such ecological catastrophes to happen again. In fact, a system developed to combat this is just beginning to show promise."

**xxx**

Professor Vincent took Nurul and Ratih into a hi-tech looking room, equipped with state-of-the-art radars and other equipment. A digital map of the entire Indonesian archipelago is displayed on a plasma TV screen on the room, with red dots connected with yellow lines which indicates the migratory patterns of fish. Nurul and Ratih gasped in awe as Professor Vincent walks towards a control panel located at a desk near them.

"This is our supersonic fish guidance system," explained Professor Vincent, "It uses supersonic waves to draw fish together and to a certain extent to control their movement."

"Incredible," gasped Ratih.

"Then could it be used to guide sea creatures away from dangerous areas?" asked a curious Nurul, intrigued by this state-of-the-art system.

"Yes," nodded Professor Vincent, as he opens up the cover of a large object placed in the middle of the room, revealing a buoy device with a radar and several transmitting devices mounted to it, "This is one of the buoy devices that we used in our system. Each one of these devices are equipped with transmitters. So far we only positioned them off the coastlines of Sumatra and Java, but in a short time, by the end of the year, perhaps, we'll cover the seas of the world with these devices. It will not only aid marine science, but also increase the safety and efficiency of the fishing industry, without harming both human and fish."

"You mean you'll use it to lure fish in?" asked Nurul.

"Yeah," nodded Professor Vincent, before taking a brief glance on his wristwatch, "Good grief, it's lunchtime already! How about you ladies come with us for lunch. We're having grilled salmon today."

"Yeah, sure, just let me get Ratih..." said Nurul, looking around the room only to find that Ratih has already left, "Ratih?"

xxx

Ratih was playing with the dolphins at the research centre's dolphin enclosure when Nurul had finally found her after minutes of searching through the research centre's vast collection of aquariums and enclosures for marine animals. The GUTS member lets out a sigh of relief as she saw Ratih feeding the dolphins along with the enclosure keeper.

"There you are, Ratih!" called Nurul as she walked towards Ratih and the enclosure keeper, "You can't just go off on your own like that."

"I'm sorry, Nurul," replied Ratih, smiling sheepishly, "But look at these dolphins! They're so cute! I could just pick up one of them from the water and cuddle that dolphin like a teddy bear!"

The dolphins chattered and clicked as the enclosure keeper gave them a generous serving of herrings, trouts, and whitefishes, enough to keep the mammals full for the day.

"Wait, doesn't your boyfriend work here?" asked Ratih, "You told me that the other day."

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" asked Nurul back, before she realized it, "Oh, that boyfriend..."

"Our job here is done," said Ratih, "So why don't you introduce me to him?"

"Sure," smiled Nurul.

A few minutes later a large, grayish-black Bottlenose Dolphin is seen swimming up towards the surface, as if it was obeying some kind of call. The dolphin had a rather torn dorsal fin, distinguishing it from the other dolphins.

"Mew!" called Nurul, taking out a herring from the enclosure keeper's bucket and giving it to the dolphin, but for some reason, the dolphin refuses it, going back to the deep end of the enclosure again, much to Nurul's concern. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"He's been this way since coming back from open sea patrol training a week ago," said the enclosure keeper as Mew swims rather uneasily around the enclosure.

"A week ago?" asked Nurul, before remembering something that Professor Vincent had said, "Isn't a week ago there's a spike in undersea volcanic activity on the south coast of Java?"

"Yeah," nodded the enclosure keeper.

Mew popped up to the surface again, slowly swimming towards Nurul. The young woman crouched down and gently rubbed the dolphin's snout with her hand.

"Mew," said Nurul, as Mew slowly backed away, letting out a rather distressed screech.

"It seems like it's sensing something," said Ratih.

"Yeah, I think it's frightened of something that we can't sense," replied Nurul, giving out a loud sigh, "I wish humans and animals could communicate more easily. Don't you, Mew?"

Mew replied by giving out a screech.

"I still couldn't believe that your boyfriend is a dolphin," said Ratih, squatting down next to Nurul.

"Well we at GUTS do have strange habits. The Captain has lately developed an addiction to Agatha Christie's works, Deputy Captain has an unhealthy addiction to milk, Nunu is afraid of ghosts, Albert has the worst sense of humor out of anyone that I've ever met, Nimas has a huge obsession of K-pop idols..." said Nurul.

"And Krishna?" asked Ratih.

"Nah, you know him better than I do, right? He's your best friend," replied Nurul.

"Well...I think Krishna considers Barney Stinson as his role model," said Ratih.

"Barney Stinson? That womanizer from _How I Met Your Mother_?" asked Nurul.

"Yeah," nodded Ratih, "Didn't you notice how smooth his way of talking with ladies back at HQ? With Nimas? With you? With me? And even with the Captain?"

"Krishna does have a lot of ladies friends..." said Nurul.

"Exactly," said Ratih, "His friends on and off campus are always in this ratio, 83% girls and 17% guys. But still he's normal..."

"Normal? By what?" asked Nurul.

"Not gay, duh," replied Ratih.

Mew lets out a cheerful chatter, as if the dolphin was laughing over Ratih and Nurul's conversation.

**xxx**

Later that day, in the dark depths of the Pacific Ocean, just off the southern coastline of Java, something huge was coming out from the deep, a loud screech was heard echoing throughout the ocean, as the ocean floor slowly began to shook.

Standing proudly in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, just a few miles from the coastline of Cilacap, Central Java, was a huge off-shore oil rig, owned by the famous British Petroleum company. The proud structure slowly began to sway back and forth as the ocean floor where the rig had been built on was experiencing an undersea earthquake, a byproduct of the recent spike in undersea volcanic activity. Two workers are seen having lunch on the rig's deck and they were startled by the sudden slow quake.

"Another undersea earthquake," said a worker, finishing up his egg burger.

"There are way too many these days," replied the second worker, quickly gulping down his thermos of coffee.

Suddenly the two workers are startled even more as the tremors became more and more violent, the sound of metal being broken is also heard. The rig's alarms began to blare as something has damaged the rig's underwater pipe system. Quickly the two workers got up from where they were sitting, before heading towards the observation deck. The two workers gasped in shock as something huge was coming out from the waters in front of them. Nodding to each other, the workers headed straight towards the rig's main office, where they informed the sighting to their supervisor. The two workers along with their supervisor then looked in horror as the gigantic object rising up from the ocean floor made itself known in front of their eyes, towering in front of the rig.

It's a monster.

The monster was green in color with a scaley texture to its skin. It was a bipedal monster, with a short and stubby tail on its rear end. The beast's legs are stubby and rounded in shape, supporting the kaiju's rather chubby build. The monster lacked a neck, instead the beast's head was stuck to its torso, located in where the chest area is supposed to be in most living creatures. The monster's head was crocodile-like in shape, with a pair of menacing yellow eyes with black pupils on them, rows and rows of tiny razor-sharp teeth adorned the monster's jaws. A pair of flipper-like arms sprouted out from the monster's sides, while a row of webbed spikes are seen adorning the monster's back, resembling an elongated dorsal fin of some sorts. The monster's most striking feature is a crescent-shaped structure sprouting out from the creature's skull, bending forward over the beast's head, giving it an image of a forward-facing curved horn. A thin black membrane is seen coating the curved inner side of the monster's horn, going all the way towards the upper part of the monster's head. The monster placed its flipper-like hands over its pot-belly abdomen as it gave out a screech, announcing its arrival.

The workers on the oil rig fled in terror at the sight of the monster, knowing all too well that the monster is going to attack them. The monster gave out another screech, before making its way towards the rig. Lifeboats were dispatched as the workers fled the rig, running away from the incoming monster. Water splashed everywhere as the monster moved its flipper-like arms in the water, swimming towards the rig.

"Mo-mo-monster..." stammered the two workers and their supervisor from inside the rig's office. They were frozen in place by fear, drenched with cold sweat, and could only watch as the monster's crocodile-like head approaches the office.

The terrified supervisor quickly picked up the phone and contacted GUTS.

"This is an emergency!" declared the frightened supervisor, "There's a monster at the Cilacap BP Oil Rig! You must come here immediately!"

Before the three men could flee, however, the monster smashed its face against the office as it slaps its flipper-like arms on the rig's infrastructure, slowly tearing the entire oil rig apart. Explosions erupted from everywhere as the monster gave out a delighted screeched, pleased at the destruction it had caused.

**xxx**

The alarms inside the GUTS command room began to ring as the room's TV screen displayed a Google Maps view of the south coast of Java, a red dot showing up at where the Cilacap BP Oil Rig is supposed to be, a sign that a monster is attacking the area. Krishna, Nunu, Albert and Nurul all entered the command room, with their helmets ready, as Captain Tennissa throws away her latest Agatha Christie book, the five of them catching up with Handoyo who is already sitting on the command table. Nimas, in the other hand, stayed behind her computer, ready to deliver the newest monster alert to the team.

"It's an international emergency signal from the British Petroleum!" announced Nimas, "Their off-shore oil rig at Cilacap has been attacked by a monster!"

"Deputy Captain Handoyo, please go to the scene quickly," said Captain Tennissa.

"Alright," nodded Handoyo, "Krishna and Nunu, you will be on GUTS Wing 1. Albert and Nurul, you two will join me in GUTS Wing 2. GUTS, set out!"

"Roger!" replied the other GUTS members.

Captain Tennissa picked up her Agatha Christie book and sat down on her usual chair, continuing her reading as Handoyo and the other members of GUTS rushed towards the hangar.

**xxx**

A few minutes later, GUTS Wings 1 and 2 had arrived on the scene, where the monster is still attacking the oil rig, destroying the structure with its flipper-like arms.

"I've got the monster in sight!" exclaimed Krishna as he and Nunu saw the monster in front of their GUTS Wing 1.

"I saw it as well!" replied Nunu, smiling in delight, knowing that they're going to attack the monster sooner or later, "It's show time!"

The monster screeched, backing away from the wrecked oil rig, half of its body submerged underwater. GUTS Wing 2 quickly catches up with GUTS Wing 1, ready to attack the kaiju.

"Prepare to attack!" commanded Handoyo.

"Roger!" replied everyone.

"_That's a roger from the Command Room_," replied Nimas from the intercom.

"_Search for survivors. Rescue operations come first_," added Captain Tennissa.

"Roger," replied Handoyo, "Nunu and Krishna, put some pressure on the monster. Drive it even further from the oil rig!"

"Roger," replied Krishna.

GUTS Wing 1 headed straight towards the monster, while GUTS Wing 2 made its way towards the oil rig.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the GUTS command room, Nimas' computer detected unusual undersea seismic activity from the Pacific Ocean, right off the southern coast of the island of Java.

"Irregular undersea seismic activity began just minutes ago," announced Nimas, her eyes fixed at the seismic activity waves in her computer screen.

"Then there is some connection between the monster and the recent string of volcanic-related undersea earthquakes?" wondered Captain Tennissa, still reading her Agatha Christie book.

**xxx**

GUTS Wing 1 spun around in the air, heading straight towards the unsuspecting monster. Immediately Nunu prepared the lasers, locking the target right on the monster.

"Fire!" exclaimed Nunu, pressing on the trigger.

GUTS Wing 1 fired several lasers at the monster, showering the kaiju in explosions. The monster gave out a screech of pain as GUTS Wing 1 flew past it. As GUTS Wing 1 is busy distracting the monster, GUTS Wing 2 flew slowly around the damaged oil rig, looking for any signs of life. But there weren't any, since the rig had been evacuated prior to the monster's attack. GUTS Wing 1 continued its attack, firing more lasers at the monster, explosions erupting from around the monster. Just as GUTS Wing 1 prepared itself for one more assault, the monster made a hasty retreat, submerging itself into the water.

"Look!" exclaimed Krishna, "It's getting away!"

"Damn it, I was starting to have fun," cursed Nunu.

A few seconds later and the monster was gone, swallowed up by the deep. Deciding that their mission is over for now, the team returned immediately to the TPC HQ.

**xxx**

That evening, the members of GUTS walked through the TPC HQ's main lobby, heading back towards the GUTS command room.

"Good job, team," praised Handoyo as the team headed towards a nearby escalator, "We've managed to drive away the monster from that oil rig and despite the fact we couldn't find any survivors, BP informed us that the rig's crew are all safe and sound back at Cilacap."

"Thank you, Deputy Captain," replied the other members of the team.

As Handoyo, Albert, and Nunu are discussing about something, Krishna quickly made his way towards Nurul, a teasing smile appearing on his face as the two of them headed towards the escalator.

"So, I heard all about your boyfriend," said Krishna.

"Eh? Who told you that?" asked Nurul.

"Ratih did," replied Krishna, "I heard that he's quite an Olympic swimmer. Sounds like quite a catch."

"What?" asked Nurul again.

"You don't have to play innocent," said Krishna as Nurul walked away from him, "Most girls these days have a boyfriend or two...or three, four, or maybe five."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Womanizer," said Nurul nonchalantly, going down the escalator.

"Hey!" called Krishna, rushing over towards Nurul, "What's with the attitude? Is it something I said?"

"It's difficult for people to understand each other, isn't it?" replied Nurul, as Handoyo, Albert, and Nunu followed her and Krishna down the escalator.

"Huh?" asked a confused Krishna.

"If it's this hard between humans, just imagine with a dolphin," replied Nurul again, going off the escalator before walking away towards the command room.

"Dolphin?" asked Krishna again, his mouth gaping in shock as he stood in front of the escalator.

Handoyo, Albert, and Nunu got off the escalator, only to see that a shocked Krishna is blocking their way. Quickly Handoyo gave Krishna a hard pat to the shoulder.

"Let's go," said Handoyo.

Krishna nodded, before heading towards the command room as well along with Handoyo, Albert, and Nunu.

**xxx**

At the command room, everyone sat on their usual places on the command table as Captain Tennissa stood next to the command room's TV screen, the video feed of the monster attacking the Cilacap BP Oil Rig is displayed on it. For the past few minutes Captain Tennissa gave the team a presentation on the monster, using the data gathered from Nurul and Ratih's trip to the Pangandaran Marine Life Research Centre as well as the data on the recent undersea volcanic activity from Nimas' computer, before summing up the conclusion about the monster's origins.

"Our present conclusion is that the monster that attacked the oil rig mutated from a normal sea creature, potentially after receiving years after years of contaimination from nuclear tests dating back to the Cold War era," said Captain Tennissa, heading back to her usual seat as she spoke, "From now on we will refer to the monster as Leilons."

"Leilons...sounds nice," nodded Krishna, "Deep Sea Monster Leilons..."

"First the increase of underwater volcanic activity, then a string of undersea earthquakes, and now a new species of sea creature that mutated into Leilons," said Handoyo, "Boy, the former Soviet Union nations had a lot of explaining to do."

"That's the United Nations' business," said Albert, "Our mission here is to stop that bully before it could create more damage."

"Agreed," nodded Nunu, "We can't interfere with the UN in questioning the former Soviet nations for their involvement in creating Leilons. We must focus on how to stop Leilons."

"Do we have any effective means of repelling it?" asked Krishna.

"Good question," replied Nimas from behind her computer, before she lets out a rather sheepish grin, "I'm still working on it..."

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Albert, performing a facepalm.

"Since it can move about even on the surface of the sea, is it possible that it may be able to walk on land?" asked Nunu.

"We can't treat it like any old deep sea organism," replied Albert, folding his arms as he adjusted his seated position.

"And its radioactive cell structure makes it even more of a problem," added Handoyo.

"Yes, it does."

The team looked towards the command room's door and saw that Inspector General Alexander has entered the room.

"Sorry for not informing you guys before about my arrival, it's a bit rude for someone to just barge in without knocking," said Inspector General Alexander as he joined in the discussion, sitting next to Captain Tennissa.

"That's alright, Inspector General," nodded Captain Tennissa.

"Okay then. I think humanity is paying the price for the selfish tests we conducted in the past," said Inspector General Alexander, "Not all enemies come from space. Our past mistakes have created new threats without us even knowing it."

"True," nodded Captain Tennissa, "The death of Selvi Putriana is an example. If we had found her a little bit sooner, the radiation infecting her wouldn't mutate her completely into the monster Jamila and we could still save her life."

"We're dealing with a victim of science here," said Inspector General Alexander again, "From deep beneath the sea, this monster has been plotting its revenge against the humans who had inadvertantly created it. And because of its vengance that could cost the lives of many, we have no choice but to destroy Leilons at any cost."

Inspector General Alexander stood up, before giving each one of the GUTS members a pat to the shoulder as a sign of encouragement.

"Officers of GUTS, do you best," said Inspector General Alexander after he had patted Nurul on the shoulder.

"Yes, sir!" replied everyone.

**xxx**

GUTS Wings 1 and 2 took off from the TPC HQ, heading straight South towards the Pasific Ocean. Their mission is simple, track Leilons down and destroy it before it could cause anymore damage.

"_If Leilons surfaces, it should leave a strong radioactive trail_," briefed Captain Tennissa from the intercom of both aircrafts, "_Both jets continue surveillance while checking the data from the observation satellite link_."

"GUTS Wing 1, roger!" replied Krishna, as Nunu increases the acceleration of their GUTS Wing 1.

"GUTS Wing 2, roger," replied Handoyo, before turning his attention towards Albert and Nurul, "Keep a close eye on the satellite feed."

**xxx**

Back at the GUTS command room, Captain Tennissa continues her reading as Nimas looked at the satellite feed of Leilons' movement from her computer, tracking down the monster's radioactive trail. Suddenly she found something, a large blip located just off the southern coast of West Java. The blip was emitting Leilons' signature radioactive trail!

"Leilons has been sighted!" exclaimed Nimas cheerfully, startling Captain Tennissa as she literally fell off her seat.

"Next time, warn me before you do something like that again," said Captain Tennissa, rubbing her sore bum as she places her seat back up, before placing her Agatha Christie book on the command table. The Captain then rushes over towards Nimas' computer just as Nimas was about to activate the intercom.

"Sorry, Captain," said Nimas as Captain Tennissa approaches her computer, "Can't help it."

"Just contact the team already," said Captain Tennissa.

Nimas nodded, quickly activating the intercom.

"Command room to GUTS Wings 1 and 2," greeted Nimas cheerfully, "We have picked up Leilons' trail and are detecting radiation in the ocean 240 km South of the West Java coastline. I'm sending you the coordinates right now."

**xxx**

Albert looked patiently at his computer screen on board GUTS Wing 2, a download bar is shown on the screen. The bar quickly fills up, before a file filled with coordinates of Leilons' location was opened right in front of Albert.

"Alright, I've got it!" exclaimed Albert, quickly activating the intercom.

From inside GUTS Wing 1, Krishna gave a nod of acknowledgement before closing up his intercom, a few seconds ago Albert has just told him the coordinates of Leilons' location.

"Let's go, Nunu!" said Krishna.

"Yeah!" exclaimed an excited Nunu.

The two GUTS Wings quickly headed towards the coordinates that Nimas had given them, ready to execute their mission.

In a matter of minutes Leilons came into the jets' view, apparently the kaiju was bathing itself inside the sea water.

"Leilons has been sighted!" exclaimed Nunu, "Ready to attack, Deputy Captain?"

"Alright. Attack!" commanded Handoyo.

GUTS Wing 1 quickly swooped down towards the bathing Leilons, firing a flurry of lasers which interrupted the kaiju's bath time. Leilons screeched in rage as explosions surrounded the behemoth, flapping it's arms up and down. As Leilons recovered itself, GUTS Wing 1 flew around the beast, ready to attack once again.

"Torpedoes, ready!" said Krishna, switching on the "TORPEDOES" button, prompting the targeting rectangle to appear in front of Nunu.

"Alright!" responded Nunu, aligning the crosshairs against Leilons.

Leilons tried to swam away to safety, but GUTS Wing 1 managed to sneak up behind it, dropping several silver canisters into the ocean. The canisters exploded as soon as they made contact with either the sea water of Leilons's skin, the creature squirming in pain from the blistering explosions. Amidst the explosions, Leilons decided to make a run for it, diving underwater.

"Krishna, don't let it escape this time!" warned Handoyo as he notices Leilons escaping.

"Roger!" replied Krishna.

**xxx**

Back at the GUTS command room, Nimas is still busy tracking down Leilons' movements by tracing the kaiju's radioactive trail that it left out as it moves. Much to her horror, the trail is moving closer and closer towards the southern coast of West Java.

"That thing's heading towards land as if something was luring it," said Nimas, "Is there anything at the south coast of West Java?"

Captain Tennissa watched the satellite feed on Nimas' computer screen in interest, closely observing the movement patterns of Leilons. And then, she realized something. Quickly Captain Tennissa activates the intercom, establishing a connection with GUTS Wing 2.

"Nurul, the supersonic wave transmitter at the Pangandaran Marine Life Research Centre is up and running, right?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"_Yeah_," replied Nurul, "_Is there something wrong?_"

"I think I know why Leilons is heading towards land," said Captain Tennissa, "It's being attracted by the supersonic wave transmitter!"

"_What?_" gasped Nurul in shock.

Quickly Captain Tennissa turned her attention towards Nimas.

"Contact the Pangandaran Marine Life Research Centre immediately," commanded Captain Tennissa, "Tell them to shut down the supersonic wave transmitters."

Nimas nodded, quickly grabbing the phone located next to her computer and dialled the Pangandaran Marine Life Research Centre's telephone number.

**xxx**

Leilons is seen swimming underneath the waters of the Pacific Ocean, just a few kilometers off the coast of Pangandaran, West Java. The kaiju lets out its characteristic screech as it made its way towards land.

**xxx**

"Thank you very much," said Nimas, closing up the phone connection with the Pangandaran Marine Life Research Centre.

"The supersonic waves being sent out to guide fish are drawing Leilons in," said Captain Tennissa to the intercom, "Everyone, please go to the Pangandaran Marine Life Research Centre quickly. We need to evacuate the entire area before Leilons arrived."

**xxx**

GUTS Wings 1 and 2 quickly turned around, heading straight towards the Pangandaran Marine Life Research Centre.

"Alright," said a confident Nunu from the cockpit of GUTS Wing 1, "Let's intercept this monster."

**xxx**

Leilons continues to swim, accelerating even faster as it approaches the coastal area of Pangandaran. The creature screeched, knowing that it would soon reach land, where it could continue its rampage freely.

**xxx**

As Leilons is rapidly approaching the Pangandaran Marine Life Research Centre, GUTS Wing 2 flew over the complex and landed on its grounds, ready to assist the evacuation of the entire facility. In the mean time, GUTS Wing 1 patrolled above the Marine Life Research Centre, ready to attack if Leilons made itself known.

The research centre's scientists quickly fled the complex, having being warned by Nimas a few minutes earlier. Quickly Handoyo, Albert, and Nurul ran towards the fleeing scientists, trying their best to calm them down.

"Everyone, just calm down and go to the emergency exit!" shouted Handoyo as the scientists fled around him, Albert, and Nurul, "If we do this in an orderly manner, we can evacuate this building safely and quickly without any casualties."

Nurul is busy assisting Handoyo and Albert in evacuating the research centre when she suddenly notices Professor Vincent among the crowd. Quickly she approaches the fleeing scientist, trying to catch up with him.

"Professor Vincent!" called Nurul, stopping the professor in his tracks, "Did you stop the supersonic transmitters?"

"I've stopped them," replied Professor Vincent, trying to catch up his breath as he wiped the sweatdrops littering his forehead, "But there's one transmitter that won't shut down. The transmitter near the dolphin enclosure. You must shut it down!"

"I'll do what I can, Professor," said Nurul.

"Good," nodded Professor Vincent, taking out a set of keys from his trouser pocket, giving it to Nurul, "Use these keys to shut the transmitter down. Good luck!"

"Wish me luck!" said Nurul as Professor Vincent continues his run, before turning her attention towards Handoyo, "Deputy Captain, cover me!"

"Cover?" asked Handoyo as Nurul ran into the research centre's building.

"I'm going to shut down a transmitter manually! You guys keep on evacuating!" yelled Nurul as she enters the building.

The waters in front of the Pangandaran Marine Life Research Centre began to ripple violently as Leilons rose up from the deep, ready to unleash its wrath on the man-made structure in front of it. Handoyo notices Leilons' rise and quickly opened up his GUTSCOM, contacting Krishna in GUTS Wing 1.

"Krishna, Nurul has gone to stop a transmitter manually inside the building. Keep the monster away from the research centre!"

"_Roger that!_" replied Krishna and Nunu in unison.

GUTS Wing 1 quickly rose upwards, before swooping down towards the waterfront, ready to confront Leilons.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Nurul quickly ran into the marine animals' enclosures, ready to find that transmitter that needed to be shut down manually. As she looked around the enclosures, Nurul suddenly notices Mew swimming irratically inside the dolphin enclosure. Nurul approaches the frantic dolphin, quickly comforting it.

"Mew, you were trying to warn us, weren't you?" asked Nurul as she crouched down on the enclosure's edge, Mew swimming frantically in front of her.

Mew gave a series of screeches, signing that it had warned both Nurul and Ratih before. Understanding what the screeches meant, Nurul gave a nod.

"Sorry if we didn't believe you in the first place," said Nurul, quickly resuming her search for the transmitter, "I'll be back, Mew! I promise!"

Leilons screeched in pain as GUTS Wing 1 assaulted it with a hailstorm of lasers, showering the beast's entire body in explosions. The beast tried to run away once again, diving underwater, but the aircraft flying over it wouldn't let it happen, preparing to fire more of the lasers.

In the meantime, Nurul is still searching for the transmitter, before she suddenly notices a familliar looking buoy floating just outside the dolphin enclosure. Letting out a smile, Nurul ran towards the buoy, knowing all too well that the buoy was the transmitter that needed to be shut down manually. Nurul pulled on the rope which kept the buoy connected with the complex's grounds, slowly bringing the floating transmitter towards her. When she felt the distance was enough, Nurul quickly searched the transmitter for any signs of a keyhole, before picking out the a random key from the set of keys which Professor Vincent had given to her earlier. After Nurul had found the keyhole, she inserted the random key into it and much to her luck, it's a perfect fit. Nurul opens up the transmitter, revealing a console which controls the transmitter's activity. With a swift move Nurul switches off the transmitter, before closing it up again and locking it. Relieved that her job has been done, Nurul opens up her GUTSCOM, contacting Handoyo.

"Nurul here," said Nurul, "All of the transmitters has been shut down."

"_Roger,_" replied Handoyo.

**xxx**

Back at the command room, Captain Tennissa and Nimas exchanged smiles of relief, before they high-fived each other, pleased to know that the transmitters that had been attracting Leilons all this time has been deactivated.

**xxx**

A constant rain of lasers continues to shower on Leilons' body, the behemot letting out squeals of pain every time it got hit by the lasers. Deciding it had enough, Leilons started to dive underwater, evading the attacks of GUTS Wing 1.

"Alright!" exclaimed Nunu and Krishna in unison, pleased that their attacks had driven Leilons away from the Marine Research Centre.

As Leilons disappeared into the deep, GUTS Wing 1 flew above the research centre's complex before landing next to GUTS Wing 2, it's mission finished for now.

Back at the Pangandaran Marine Life Research Centre complex, Handoyo and Albert smiled at each other after receiving news from Krishna that Leilons has been sent into retreat, knowing that for now, the threat on the research centre has been averted.

Nurul slowly releases the deactivated transmitter back into the sea, before making her way back towards the dolphin enclosure.

"Mew!" called Nurul as she enters the enclosure, trying to find her dolphin to make sure that it is alright.

Just as Nurul entered the dolphin enclosure, Mew popped up from the water, chattering loudly. A relieved Nurul quickly ran into the water's edge, approaching the dolphin.

"Mew," called Nurul, her hand toucing Mew's snout as the dolphin continues to chatter.

Suddenly the ground began to shook, much to both Nurul and Mew's shock. A large object broke out from the grounds of an industrial complex located right next to the Pangandaran Marine Life Research Centre, a familiar screech was heard as Leilons rose up from the ground, clearly pissed off.

"What the..." gasped Handoyo as he and Albert notices the towering behemoth standing proudly near the research centre.

"Deputy Captain! Nurul is still inside!" yelled Albert, realizing that Leilons is dangerously close to the Marine Life Research Centre.

Nunu and Krishna are at another side of the building, heading towards Handoyo and Albert's location when Nunu's GUTSCOM suddenly beeped. The young man quickly took out his GUTSCOM and opens it.

"Hello? What? Leilons' back? And Nurul's still in the dolphin enclosure?" gasped Nunu, "We'll be on our way."

Krishna quickly pulled out his gun, ready to head out to the dolphin enclosure to pick up Nurul.

"Cover my back, Nunu!" said Krishna as he ran towards the dolphin enclosure.

"Be careful, Krishna!" yelled Nunu as Krishna disappeared around a corner.

As Krishna enters the marine animals' enclosure, he looked behind, ensuring that Nunu is out of sight. After looking around him to see that no one's there to look at him, Krishna placed his gun back on it's holster, before taking out his Spark Lens, raising the device up into the air before activating it.

An orb of light shot out from the Pangandaran Marine Life Research Centre, before it flew towards the industrial complex next door. Just as Leilons crushed a building underneath its weight by falling back first on it, the orb of light arrived at the industrial complex, materializing into Ultraman Tiga, who immediately assumes his fighting pose just as Leilons stood right back up.

Leilons screeched in joy at the sight of its new opponent, while Tiga charged at it, executing a jumping chop on the beast's head, before kicking the side of its horn. Leilons threw Tiga away from it, the beast screeching in rage. As Handoyo and Albert watched on, Tiga quickly recovered himself, holding on to Leilons' back as he executed a series of side kicks on Leilons' sides. Quickly Leilons slapped Tiga on the face with its left flipper-like arm, performing the move several times, before shoving Tiga aside. As Tiga was knocked down to the ground, Leilons raised its arms up and down, screeching in joy.

Tiga quickly rolled towards Leilons, in an attempt to attack the monster's abdomen, only for Leilons to dug its teeth into Tiga's forearm. Tiga grunted in pain, the bite tightening around his right forearm, before he was thrown away once again by Leilons. Leilons lets out a screech of joy as Tiga squatted up, orange energy surging into the kaiju's back. Knowing that Leilons is about to fire an energy attack, Tiga quickly erected his circular transparent barrier in front of him, the Tiga Barrier. But instead of firing an energy based attack, Leilons sprayed a jet of water from its mouth. The strong jet of water quickly phased through the Tiga Barrier, striking Tiga right on his face! The hero squirmed as he was literally being sprayed on the face by Leilons, the jet of water drenching his entire face. Leilons laughed as Tiga wiped himself dry from the sudden water attack.

Leilons hopped forwards just as Tiga lunged straight at it, a body charge from Leilons was enough to send Tiga to the ground once more. Leilons laughed once more and before Tiga could even get a chance to recover himself, Leilons jumped to the air, falling on top of Tiga! The warrior of light was crushed underneath Leilons' weight, grunting in pain as Leilons jumped up again and fell on top of Tiga once more. Tiga tried to punch Leilons several times in resistance, but it was futile, as he got slaps to the face as a reponse. Tiga then tried to push Leilons off him and after a hard struggle, Leilons was successfully pushed away. Before Leilons could fell on top of him again, Tiga rolled out of its way, quickly standing up as Leilons kissed the ground instead.

Tiga switches into his Power Type, ready to dish out some raw muscle power on the mutated sea creature. Leilons stood up, foam leaking out from its mouth. Tiga quickly charged forward, grabbing Leilons and throwing the kaiju to the ground. Leilons quickly spat out the foam in its mouth and sprayed its water jet once again, giving Tiga a shower that he'll never forget. Laughing as Tiga shook off the water from his body, Leilons charged orange energy into its back once again. Wiping the excess water away from his body, Tiga puffed up his chest as he placed his fists on his waist, ready to receive the incoming water attack. But instead, Leilons fired a wave of orange energy from the top of its horn, blasting Tiga right on his chest! Tiga knelt down to the ground in pain as Leilons laughed, its trickery working on the Ultra once again. An angry Tiga quickly stood up and charges forward, punching Leilons right on its head with a powerful right-handed hook. The hero then tried to kick Leilons but the kaiju avoided the attack, simply hopping away from the incoming kick. Enraged, Tiga quickly walked towards Leilons, trying to execute another punch to the beast's head, only for Leilons to duck away from the attack. Before Tiga could do anything Leilons slammed its body against his once again, sending Tiga to the ground.

After Tiga had stood up once more, two combatants stared down at each other, with Leilons repeatedly taunting Tiga by slapping its right flipper arm against its right thigh, screeching joyfully, before it tried to hop away from the scene. Quickly Tiga charged towards Leilons, only for the kaiju to headbutt the hero on the chest. Tiga stumbles back, clearly in pain from the sudden attack. As Tiga tried to shook off the pain, Leilons charged at the hero, slamming its horn against Tiga once more. Tiga recovered from the attack, trying to punch Leilons once again only for the trickster monster to sidestep the incoming attack. Leilons then grabbed Tiga with its right flipper, sending a kick to the giant's ribs, forcing him to kneel down in pain. Before Tiga could recover himself Leilons grabbed him from the back of his neck, repeatedly slamming the giant's face against the ground. Leilons then stomped the downed Tiga repeatedly, the hero letting out grunts of pain. After finished stomping, Leilons then kicked Tiga away from it.

Leilons laughed, repeatedly taunting Tiga as the hero stood back up, recovering from the repeated slams and stomps. Deciding that he had enough of this tomfoolery, Tiga charges up the Delacium Light Stream, ready to finish Leilons off once and for all. Seeing this, Leilons quickly covered its head with its flipper arms, screeching in fear as it cowered in front of Tiga. A feeling of pity quickly overwhelms Tiga's fighting spirit, as an honorable warrior he couldn't strike down a frightened opponent. Slowly Tiga lowered his arms, the ball of Delacium energy in his hands disappearing. But that's exactly what Leilons had been waiting for. As Tiga approached the "frightened" monster, Leilons opened its mouth, expelling a stream of bubbles at Tiga. The bubbles made contact with Tiga's skin, sending several jolts of electricity as they popped. Tiga flinched in pain as the bubbles popped all over his body, shocking him with electricity. Leilons gave out a screech of joy, knowing that it had managed to trick Tiga for the third time during the duration of the fight. Tiga's color timer began to blink as Leilons' shock bubbles rained around the two combatants. Leilons danced around while Tiga knelt down in pain, the shock bubbles disappearing as smoke started to come out from his body. Seeing an opening, Leilons fired its energy waved at the weakened Tiga, blasting the hero on the chest.

As Leilons continues to laugh, Tiga quickly recovers himself, knowing that he couldn't win if he kept falling into Leilons' tricks. Clenching his fists as a sign of seriousness and deterimination, Tiga jumped into the air, dropkicking an unsuspecting Leilons, knocking the kaiju to the ground.

"Alright!" exclaimed Albert, "Finish it, Tiga!"

Tiga assumed his fighting pose, ready to receive whatever attack that Leilons is about to throw at him. Leilons groggily stood up, the force of the kick was enough to make the beast dizzy. Leilons then fired its energy wave once again, but Tiga manges to roll out of the attack's way. The energy wave instead hits a small building behind Tiga, destroying the building in a large explosion as Leilons covered its head with its flippers, shocked at the failure of the attack. Tiga stood up, knowing that he must finish this fight immediately. Before Leilons could have a chance to attack again, Tiga quickly spreads his arms apart, charging energy in the same manner as he charges the Delacium Light Stream, only this time instead of fiery energy, Tiga charges rainbow energy into his arms, gathering the energy in a form of a ball in front of his chest. Tiga then spun his hands around, releasing the rainbow ball of energy, executing the Miracle Balloon Beam attack. The ball of rainbow energy smashes into Leilons, encasing the kaiju in a giant rainbow bubble which slowly hovered into the air. Tiga slowly approaches the immobile Leilons, cracking his fists with vengeful intentions, before executing a punch that sends the bubble containing Leilons towards the Pacific Ocean. Tiga charges the Delacium Light Stream again, this time giving no mercy as he executed the attack on the helpless Leilons. The fiery beam of energy crashes into the bubble containing Leilons, reducing the kaiju into a harmless droplet of water which fell into the Pacific Ocean below.

Tiga nodded, pleased with this hard to fought victory. As usual, the hero took off to the skies, disappearing into the clouds above.

**xxx**

Mew popped out from the water once again, the dolphin is back to its normal docile self after Leilons' destruction. The dolphin screeched happily as Nurul and the other members of GUTS watched on.

"Thank goodness, Mew," said Nurul as Mew swam happily in front of her, "You look much better now."

"It's like the dolphins know that Nurul risked her life to save this place," said Albert, apparently interested with the cheerful behavior of Mew and the other dolphins in the enclosure.

"Of course," replied Nunu, "I've watched an Animal Planet documentary on dolphins before. It says that dolphins are really smart animals."

"If we'd only understood what you were saying, we would have known sooner that something was going wrong under the sea," said Nurul, throwing a trout at Mew, who happily accepts it, "I hope we can understand you someday soon."

"This sea belongs to everyone," said Krishna as the other dolphins popped up alongside Mew, "Whatever we do, we can't afford to pollute it."

"That's for sure," nodded Nurul in agreement.

"Okay, let's head back to base, everyone!" said Handoyo.

"Roger that, sir," replied the other members of GUTS, with the exception of Nurul, who is still playing with Mew and its friends.

Krishna notices Nurul is still playing with the dolphins, letting out a smile before he went towards Handoyo.

"Deputy Captain," called Krishna, before he whispers something into Handoyo's ears. The Deputy Captain of GUTS nodded in agreement, letting out a cat's grin in the process as Nunu and Albert giggled, knowing all too well what Krishna had said to Handoyo.

Krishna smiled, walking back to the dolphin enclosure with Handoyo, Nunu, and Albert following him.

"Nurul!" called Krishna, "Due to necessary equipment repairs, GUTS Wing 1's return will be delayed for one hour."

Handoyo, Nunu, and Albert burst into laughter as Krishna performs a salute, knowing that that's only a lie that Krishna had cooked up so Nurul could spend more time with Mew and the other dolphins.

"Yeaay! How lucky am I," exclaimed Nurul cheerfully, opening up her uniform to reveal a pink swimsuit underneath it, "Tada!"

The men of GUTS immediately lets out howls of amazement as Nurul took off her uniform, showing off her perfect figure in her one-piece pink swimsuit. Nurul smiled at the guys, knowing all too well about what they're thinking.

"I know, I know," smiled Nurul as she took off her glasses, "I've worked out, you know."

As Handoyo, Nunu, and Albert froze in amazement, Nurul went towards Krishna, placing her glasses on the young man's right hand.

"Take care of it for me, okay?" said Nurul, winking in the process, "See ya later."

Handoyo, Nunu, Albert, and Krishna slowly backed away as Nurul jumped into the water, the eyes of the four men still fixed on Nurul's perfect body.

"I wonder why she didn't have a human boyfriend?" wondered Nunu, "That body is absolutely stunning!"

"Guess we got to see a side of Nurul we didn't know before," replied Handoyo, "She was a bit conservative at base."

"Well for someone with such a beautiful body, it's only a matter of time before guys started to come to her like snow in a snowstorm," laughed Krishna, "Hopefully she'll find Mr. Right in no time."

Handoyo, Nunu, Albert, and Krishna smiled as the four of them watched Nurul swimming around happily with her dolphin friends, some of the dolphins actually performing somersaults in the air as Nurul performed a backstroke move in the water, with Mew and the other dolphins follwing her. A perfect end to a day filled with chaos and destruction, which taught each and every one of the GUTS members the important value of the oceans.

**xxx**

**Next Episode**

**Episode ****13****:**** Destroyer of Worlds**

A mysterious metallic object has crashlanded from space at the jungles of Way Kanan in Sumatra, prompting GUTS to send Krishna and Nurul to investigate. During the course of investigation, Nurul befriended an injured alien named Kesam, tending to his wounds as they bonded with each other. But things turned out for the worse as the object is revealed to be a bomb capable of destroying an entire planet and Kesam was the one who had sent the bomb to Earth! Will Ultraman Tiga and GUTS stop Kesam's diabolical plans and save the Earth from utter destruction? And will Nurul's kindness to him caused Kesam to have a change of heart?

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	13. Destroyer of Worlds

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode ****13: Destroyer of Worlds**

**Intergalactic Agent Kesam appear**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

It's afternoon at the Way Kanan National Park, located at the Lampung Province in the island of Sumatra. As usual afternoons in the vast forest are a quite and peaceful one, with the sounds of insects echoing in the air. Suddenly the peaceful afternoon was interrupted when a black wormhole appeared in the sky above the national park, a pair of energy orbs are fired from the wormhole before it disappeared. The energy orbs are red and blue in coloration, with the red one considerably larger than the blue one. The orbs splits up, with the blue one landing right at the forest floor, thick vegetation growing around where the blue orb has landed.

As the smoke from the blue orb's landing cleared away, a young man, around 22 years old of age, stepped out of the small crater that the blue orb had created when it landed. The handsome looking young man was from an East Asian descent, possibly between Japanese or Korean, with fair white skin and curly brown hair. An odd metallic device is seen on the young man's chest, a series of silver pipes coming out from the metallic black circular device resting above the man's chest, while a metallic waistband circles the man's waist. A metallic gauntlet-like device is seen on the young man's right arm, with three grey buttons and a small, black, dome-shaped structure implanted on the gauntlet, the dome-shaped structure apparently functioning as an indicator of some sorts. The young man wore a long black trenchcoat with a dark grey undershirt and trousers.

The young man stood silently on the crater, before he slowly walked out of it, electricity began to appear from the metallic device on the man's chest as well as his gauntlet. The man knelt down, witholding an intense pain surging throughout his body as blue liquid trickles out from the cuts on his forehead and arms, apparently the blue liquid has the same function as blood. Slowly the man stood up, limping away from the crater. The man writhes in pain as he disappears into the forest.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the GUTS command room, Nimas was busy watching a music video of the K-pop idol group Super Junior on her computer, when suddenly a notification popped up. Quickly Nimas paused the video and opened up the notification, which came from her computer's extra dimentional vibration scanner. Quickly Nimas opens the application, which displays a full Google Maps view of the Indonesian archipelago, a red blip appearing from the island of Sumatra, precisely at the Lampung Province. Knowing that something is not right, Nimas quickly pressed on the intercom.

"All members please report to the command room immediately. Thank you," called Nimas in her usual cheerful manner, but still retaining the urgency of the current situation.

A few minutes later the other members of GUTS gathered around the command table, ready to listen to Captain Tennissa's briefing of the situation.

"A few minutes ago Nimas has detected an unusual dimentional vibration above the Way Kanan National Park at the Lamping Province," said Captain Tennissa, "Before she could investigate further, however, the vibration disappeared."

"Could it be an interdimensional monster?" asked Nunu.

"We don't know," Captain Tennissa shook her head, "I suspect that it might be a meteorite."

"The posibilities are limitless," added Handoyo, "With the disappearance of the dimentional vibration a few seconds after detection, we need a manual checking of the area."

"Krishna, Nurul, go to Way Kanan National Park and investigate there with GUTS Wing 1," said Captain Tennissa.

Krishna and Nurul stood up, grabbing their helmets from the command table.

"Roger!" both Krishna and Nurul spoke in unison, saluting at their captain, before leaving the command room.

**xxx**

Back at the Way Kanan National Park, the young man from before leaned himself against a large tree, groaning in pain as he does so. Slowly he lifts up his right arm towards his face, his eyes fixed on the gauntlet device on it. The young man pressed one of the three grey buttons on the gauntlet, prompting a series of red arrows to appear on the dome-shaped indicator, the arrows pointing outwards as they were aligned in a circle. The arrows flickered on and off irratically, the sound of static could be heard coming out from the gauntlet. The young man quickly turns off the gauntlet, sighing in frustration.

"No good," he muttered.

**xxx**

At the same time, a GUTS Wing 1 is seen flying over the Way Kanan National Park, searching for any signs of anything that the dimentional vibration has left behind. Krishna is seen piloting the plane, with Nurul acting as co-pilot.

"A few months here and you've gotten a hang of it," praised Nurul, "You're an excellent pilot, Krishna."

"Thanks," smiled Krishna in gratitude, "You too."

"You don't need to say that, I'm more experienced than you are," blushed Nurul.

"There's no evidence of a monster, by the way," said Krishna, scanning around the forestation with his eyes as he changed the topic of conversation, "I wonder if Nimas' application went haywire..."

"Impossible," Nurul shook her head, "Nimas always updated her applications all the time, and besides, some of them she made them by herself, so she knows what she's doing. It's gotta be something extraterrestrial or interdimensional."

"But if it's something extraterrestrial, wouldn't that get caught on the surveillance satellites?" asked Krishna.

"Hm, good point," nodded Nurul.

Krishna landed the GUTS Wing 1 in a forest clearing, before he and Nurul sets out into the forest in order to continue their search by foot, their GUTSCOMs in hand. The two walked into the still pristine forest, searching for any signs that the dimensional vibration has been left inside there. Nurul could only gasp in awe as she looked at the vegetation around her, the sounds of birds and insects competing with each other in the air. Nurul couldn't help herself to stretch her body for a bit, after all, she had been stuck inside GUTS Wing 1 for quite a while.

"Such a beautiful place..." praised Nurul, taking a deep breath of fresh air, "You couldn't find places like these anymore in Indonesia!"

"Yeah," nodded Krishna in agreement, "A lot of people has abused the forests in Indonesia for their own personal gain, clearing huge areas for farming and housing, hunting down animals for game, food, or superstitious Chinese medicines which effectiveness are still in doubt, and also exploiting too much wood for furniture or export. The forests of Borneo and Sumatra are under huge threat of de-forestation, forest fires, illegal logging, as well as poaching, and because of that the government has established national parks like this to protect what is left of the Indonesian forestation in the islands of Borneo and Sumatra, along with the untouched ones at Sulawesi and Papua."

Krishna and Nurul are walking through the forest in a relaxed pace, before suddenly their GUTSCOMs began emitting loud beeping noises, much to their annoyance.

"Aw man, I wish we could stroll down forests like this a little bit longer," pouted Nurul as she opens up her GUTSCOM, Krishna following suit.

"_There's nothing wrong with admiring nature, but don't forget about your mission_," reminded Nimas from the screens of Krishna's and Nurul's GUTSCOMs, her face showing a teasing smile at the two of them.

"You interrupted our forest walk to tell us that?!" yelled Krishna, glaring at the now laughing Nimas.

"_Krishna, you look funny when you're mad_," laughed Nimas, "_And don't forget to take me as well on your next forest walk, Krishna!_"

"Yeah, yeah," said Krishna.

"_Don't forget to turn off your GUTSCOMs once in every five minutes_," reminded Nimas again, "_We must conserve electricity, right?_"

"Right," nodded both Krishna and Nurul in unison.

**xxx**

After that rather awkward conversation, Krishna and Nurul decided to split up to cover more ground, communicating with each other using their GUTSCOMs. Nurul looked around some dense vegetations, using her GUTSCOM to detect anything unusual, only for her to find nothing. She then contacted Krishna with her GUTSCOM.

"Krishna," called Nurul, "Found anything unusual?"

"_Nope_," replied Krishna, "_I'm going further down the forest now_."

"Roger," nodded Nurul, "Watch out for those elephants."

Krishna giggled from the screen of Nurul's GUTSCOM, before the young woman closes up the conversation. As Nurul looked around the vegetation around her once again, a strange veil of mist began to build up around her. The veil of mist became more and more thicker in each passing second, until the entire area around Nurul is enveloped in fog.

"That's strange," said Nurul as she looked at the foggy environment around her, "This isn't the weather for fog."

Quickly Nurul took out her GUTSCOM again, before she attempted to establish a connection with Krishna. But before she could make a connection, the screen of her GUTSCOM went static, the words "SIGNAL MISSING" flashing in the middle of the static. Nurul could only gasp in surprise at this sight.

"Krishna? Krishna?" called Nurul, trying to establish a connection with Krishna, but since the signal in the area is missing, she couldn't establish one.

Nurul places her GUTSCOM back on her pocket, before making a dash towards the area of the forest where Krishna is investigating. Before she could go further, however, she tripped on a tree root, stumbling down into the forest floor as a result, dropping her GUTSCOM in the process.

Meanwhile, Krishna was investigating another part of the forest, when he suddenly notices something glowing at a nearby clearing. Krishna went towards the clearing, where a yellow glow of light awaits the GUTS member. Knowing all too well that the glow might be the object left by the dimensional vibration, Krishna headed towards the light, investigating further.

Nurul, in the other hand, found herself at a lower part of the forest, her body aching from that fall. Groaning in pain, Nurul tried to stood up, only for her sprained right ankle to prevent her from doing so. As Nurul struggled with her sprained ankle, she suddenly heard a static noise echoing around her. Using a nearby branch to help herself back to her feet, Nurul looked around the area, searching for the source of the noise, before finding a small cave near her location, the entrance is slightly obscured by the vines from the vegetation around it. Slowly Nurul approached the cave, the static noise became more and more louder. Nurul took out her flashlight as she limped into the cave, following the narrow entrance into a large chamber inside the cave, rocks littering the floor of the cave. The static noise became even louder as Nurul went further down the cave, before Nurul's flashlight flashed upon a series of red arrows glowing and flickering in the darkness, the static noise apparently coming from the direction of the arrows. Suddenly an alien-looking gun was pointed at Nurul from the darkness, prompting Nurul to took out her gun as well. Before Nurul could do anything, the alien gun fired first, firing a blue laser beam towards Nurul's gun, swiftly disarming the GUTS member much to her shock. Nurul then aimed her flashlight towards the direction of the gun, only to find the young man from before leaning against a rather large rock, the static noise and arrows apparently coming from the gauntlet device on the man's right arm, while the gun was being held by the man's left hand, still pointed at Nurul. The young man's face displayed a threatening look, despite some hints of pain was displayed for a moment.

"Who are you?" asked the young man, his gun still pointed at Nurul.

"My name is Nurul Aulia Hafidza Qolbi," replied Nurul, undeterred by the threatening look that the man gave out, "I'm a member of the team responsible for this planet's defense, the Global Unlimited Task Squad, or GUTS."

"GUTS?" asked the young man again.

Slowly Nurul limped towards the young man, a fearless look was displayed on her face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nurul, before noticing that the young man's right hand was clutching his side, probably a sign that he's injured, "You're injured, aren't you?"

The young man only looked at Nurul with a threatening glare, not giving any word.

**xxx**

Outside, in the forest, Krishna is still navigating himself through the forest, following the direction of the yellow glow that had been attracting him for the past few minutes. As Krishna went towards another forest clearing, the glow slowly dims out, revealing a gigantic, diamond-shaped metallic capsule embedded at a rock face near the forest clearing where Krishna is at, two yellow lights are seen at the ends of the device.

"Wonder what's that?" asked Krishna as he looked at the gigantic capsule in front of him.

**xxx**

Back in the cave, the young man decided to lower his gun, placing it back on his trenchcoat pocket as Nurul sat next to him, a warm smile coming out from the woman's face. The young man gave a rather uneasy sigh, before proceeding to tell Nurul about his backstory.

"My name is Kesam," introduced the young man, "And I'm not from around here. Here as in I'm not from Earth."

Nurul could only gave a shocked look at the young man, realizing that she is sitting next to a possibly hostile alien.

"While I was travelling through space," Kesam continued, "There was trouble with my gauntlet device, and I was thrown onto this planet."

"Where's your spaceship?" asked Nurul.

"Spaceships are too mainstream," replied Kesam, showing Nurul his gauntlet device, "We Intergalactic Agents used our gauntlet devices to travel between planets. All I have to do is place in the coordinates and pressed one of the three buttons present on my gauntlet device, the middle one, to be exact."

"Intergalactic Agents?" asked Nurul again.

"Our duty is to travel from planet to planet," said Kesam, "Executing missions that our superiors gave to us."

"So that dimensional vibration, it's..." said Nurul.

"It's because of my gauntlet device," interrupted Kesam.

"If that's the case, let me contact my teammates at GUTS. Maybe they can help you," said Nurul as she slowly stood up, "And then you can resume on whatever mission that your superiors gave to you."

Suddenly Nurul groaned in pain, clutching her sprained ankle. Kesam notices this and gave a smile of pity.

"You won't go anywhere with that injury," said Kesam.

"This is nothing," said Nurul, slowly limping away from Kesam.

"Wait!" called Kesam, stopping Nurul, "When you meet your teammates, please don't tell anyone about me. I'll leave this planet in peace as soon as my gauntlet device is repaired. My mission's not here anyway."

"I have a duty to report you as a member of GUTS," said Nurul, slowly limping away from the cave once more.

"Please don't do it," said Kesam, slowly standing up as he tried to catch up with Nurul despite his injuries. Before Kesam could do anything, however, he collapsed, groaning in pain.

Nurul turned around and saw Kesam on the ground, feeling sorry for the injured Intergalactic Agent. Quickly Nurul limped towards Kesam and helped him back to his feet.

"You're injured," said Nurul as she leaned Kesam against the rock where they had leaned against before, "You shouldn't force yourself."

Nurul took out a pack of bandage from her pocket, smiling ever so sweetly at the injured Kesam. Kesam smiled back, as he felt that his vision slowly blurred away, slipping into unconsciousness...

**xxx**

Back at the GUTS command room, the other members of GUTS are gathering around the command table, as Krishna is about to inform the team about the giant capsule that he had found earlier, via the TV screen located in front of the command table.

"_The object that resulted from the dimensional vibration is a capsule, 10 meters in length_," reported Krishna, "_I'm going to send you a live video feed now_."

The display on the command room screen switches from Krishna into the giant capsule, still embedded in the rock face in front of Krishna.

"What is that?" asked Captain Tennissa, scratching her head in confusement.

"_Like I said, it's the result of the dimesional vibration earlier today_," replied Krishna.

"I'm sending back up," said Captain Tennissa, "Nunu and Albert will catch up with you two in a few minutes...by the way, where's Nurul? I haven't heard anything from her."

"_I called her several times before I contacted the command room, but she didn't replied_," said Krishna.

**xxx**

Kesam woke up around ten minutes after he blacked out. He found himself being laid into a rather large slab of stone, still inside the cave. Kesam then looked at himself, only to discover that all of his injuries had been patched up. And much to his shock, Kesam founds out that his gauntlet device has been fixed, good as new.

"You've woken up," greeted Nurul, letting out a warm smile as she limped towards Kesam, using a rather long branch as a makeshift crutch, on her left hand was a small bottle of water, "I went out to get some water."

"You...did this?" gasped Kesam, looking at himself in awe.

"My friend taught me," smiled Nurul, "She's a really nice fellow, I'm going to introduce you to her someday."

Nurul sat down next to Kesam, placing her crutch besides her.

"Don't worry, I haven't contacted anyone yet," said Nurul, before offering Kesam her bottle of water, "Want some?"

"What is this liquid?" asked Kesam out of curiosity, accepting the bottle of water from Nurul before drinking it, "It's refreshing! Despite not having that metallic taste, but still, I can feel my energy increasing by consuming this!"

Nurul smiled after hearing Kesam's comments, glad that the alien had liked her bottle of water.

"By the way, why haven't you contacted anyone yet?" asked Kesam again.

"It was a request from a hurt person, I needed to listen to it, right?" smiled Nurul as a reply, "To help others in need, that's another duty of a GUTS member. No matter if it's human...or alien."

Suddenly the flickering arrows on Kesam's gauntlet device all dimmed out, with the exception of one, which blinked continuously. This attracted Nurul's attention.

"What's that?" asked Nurul.

"My gauntlet device is charging power for the Dimensional Transportation device," replied Kesam, "Once all six lights are illuminated, it can be used."

**xxx**

A GUTS Wing 2 is seen flying over the Way Kanan National Park, flying above the lush vegetation below it. The aircraft then approaches an area of the forest which has been covered with a thick layer of fog, but strangely enough, the height of the fog layer didn't reached the flying GUTS Wing 2 at all.

"What a fog," gasped Albert as he looked at the fog layer below the aircraft.

"Yeah," nodded Nunu, who is piloting the GUTS Wing 2, "Better land this baby somewhere safe."

Nunu then guided the GUTS Wing 2 towards the lower level of the forest, trying to find a forest clearing for them to land outside the thick layer of fog.

**xxx**

Back at the cave, Kesam is busy tinkering with his gauntlet device as Nurul sat in front of him, watching the alien in interest.

"Hey," called Nurul, "Is your name really Kesam?"

"Yeah," replied Kesam, "That's the name that my parents gave me."

"So from what planet do you come from?" asked Nurul.

"From a distant galaxy, maybe around the Andromeda system, lightyears away from your solar system," replied Kesam, "In fact, the Intergalactic Agents headquarters is in that galaxy. My parents are also Intergalactic Agents like me."

"I see," nodded Nurul, just as the second arrow on Kesam's gauntlet device began to blink, "Where do you get that look? I mean, if you're not an alien, you have got to be one of the most handsome Japanese men I've ever seen."

"I don't know what handsome means, but from the way you said it, it must be a good expression," smiled Kesam, "This is actually how the people from my galaxy look like. Pretty much like your so-called Japanese men from Earth."

"You must have traveled to so many planets with that gauntlet of yours," praised Nurul as she gazed upon Kesam's gauntlet device.

"Yeah, my missions require me to do so," said Kesam, smiling, "I couldn't meet my family and friends that often, but as a plus side I've got to see so many new species in this vast universe...including the ones who touched my heart...like you, Nurul Aulia Hafidza Qolbi."

"Awh, thanks," blushed Nurul, "To be honest, I envy you."

"Envy?" Kesam lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Being able to travel to any planet in an instant...meeting new people...it's something that I always dreamt about since I was a little girl," replied Nurul.

Kesam only gave a smirk and a short laugh as a reply.

"Did I say something weird?" asked Nurul.

"No," Kesam shook his head, "I was just surprised by your very simple mentality."

"Simple mentality?" asked Nurul, "What's so simple about that? Being able to understand people from distant planets...I think it's wonderful."

"Meeting them?" asked Kesam as he stood up from his rock seat, "That's only one part of being an Intergalactic Agent and that's barely the essence of the job!"

Kesam then kicked the pebbles in front of him, startling Nurul.

"By exchanging knowledge we can learn so many things!" said Nurul, "That's something worthy for an Intergalactic Agent! That is an essence of your job! To advance the civilizations of our kind!"

"That is not the duty of an Intergalactic Agent!" argued Kesam, "The Intergalactic Agents are formed after countless battles had ripped our dear universe apart. Each and every one of those battles lacked meaning and they are destroying our very universe!"

Nurul could only look at Kesam in disbelief.

"Knowledge brings civilization," continued Kesam, "Civilization brings war! There's no time for each of us to understand each other even further. I only need to understand what I need to understand."

"No..." muttered Nurul, "It can't be..."

"On this very planet...the so-called humans are waging war against each other," continued Kesam, "They are not worthy of becoming humans if they keep on killing each other and destroying the environment like savages! During my mission briefing I had witnessed what the humans had done to the Palestinians at the Gaza Strip, to the Iraqis at Iraq, to the Bosnians at Bosnia, to the Jews at Europe, and especially...what the humans called Americans had done to two innocent cities in the Japanese archipelago!"

"No, Kesam," Nurul tried to speak some sense into the alien, "Not all humans are evil. There are some good humans as well, such as Barack Obama, the Pope, Ban Ki-Moon, and that child activist in Afghanistan!"

"Majority rules," said Kesam, "The amount of good humans in this planet is equivalent to the amount of precious metals spread in this universe. There's very little of them, since this planet has been corrupted by negative emotions. You believe you own the Earth."

"Kesam...you're not going to..." Nurul tried to speak again, only for Kesam to pull out his gun, pointing the weapon at Nurul's head.

"Don't move," threatened Kesam, "Soon, everything will be over."

**xxx**

Krishna looked around the part of the forest where Nurul had patrolled earlier, when he suddenly found Nurul's GUTSCOM lying on the ground. Quickly Krishna retrieved the device from the ground and opens it, to see that a number of missed calls had littered the device.

"This is Nurul's..." muttered Krishna.

As the fog around the area became more and more thicker, Krishna places Nurul's GUTSCOM into his pocket and went further down the forest, trying to find the missing GUTS member.

"Nurul!" called Krishna repeatedly as he vanishes into the fog, going down into the lower parts of the forest.

**xxx**

At another part of the forest, Nunu and Albert had gotten off their GUTS Wing 2 and headed towards the forest clearing where the gigantic capsule has been found. The two of them lets out gasps of amazement as they saw the giant capsule embedded on the rock face in front of them.

"Wow!" gasped Albert, taking out his GUTSCOM as he scanned the capsule in front of him, "Such high energy readings!"

"What could it be?" asked Nunu.

"I wonder if it's a bomb..." wondered Albert.

"What?" shot out Nunu in surprise.

"I don't know," replied Albert, "It's only a hypothesis. Let's hope it's not true."

**xxx**

Nurul was pinned against the cave's rocky wall by Kesam, cowering in fear in front of Kesam as the alien continues to hold her in gunpoint. As a terrified Nurul watched on, Kesam continues his story.

"I have placed a bomb in this very forest, in a valley near here to be exact," said Kesam, "A bomb that will purge this planet from all evil beings."

"To purge all evil beings from Earth?" asked Nurul, "Is that the mission that your superiors had given to you?"

"Yes," nodded Kesam coldly, lifting up his gauntlet device so Nurul can see it, "My gauntlet is actually the bomb's detonation device."

"What? Kesam...you've deceived me!" Nurul gasped, tears started to stream down her face, her heart completely broken by Kesam's betrayal.

"The organization wanted me to cleanse this planet from all evil beings," said Kesam coldly, "And since majority rules is our principle...I have considered that everyone in this very planet are...evil."

"It can't be!" cried Nurul, sobbing aloud, "You're planning to destroy this planet just to fulfill some twisted ideas from your superiors?"

"Once a mission is always a mission," replied Kesam, "With that explosion, this planet will be reduced into nothing. Cities will be decimated, oceans will be dried up, forests will rip part, mountains will crumble...and the evil humans...they will be vaporized."

"Your superiors are wrong!" cried Nurul again, "There are many innocent people in this planet, men, women, and children alike! Your organization is judging this planet based on the actions of a few bad apples!"

"My superiors are the most intelligent beings on this universe, you can't question their wisdom," said Kesam, "The words from my superiors are the law to us Intergalactic Agents. We must obey them at all costs!"

"You're mad!" cried Nurul, her tears already dripping down her face and into the ground, "If you do that, you'll be..."

"...back at my organization's headquarters, ready to destroy another evil planet like yours," continued Kesam coldly, "Like I always have."

"Like you always have?" gasped a saddened Nurul, "You've destroyed other planets before?!"

"Killing all evil races who are destroying their planets," replied Kesam, "That's the ultimate mission of the Intergalactic Agents. We're here to clense the universe from those races."

"Please don't do this!" pleaded Nurul, wiping some of her tears away as she slowly stood up in front of Kesam, "You've said that I have touched your heart, right? That means this planet has something meaningful after all! Humans may spoil the Earth, but there are countless others who are trying to make it a better place! Maybe my actions to you have touched your heart, Kesam...maybe you can reconsider."

Kesam stood in front of Nurul silently, already four arrows are illuminating on his gauntlet device. Memories of what Nurul had done to him flashed into Kesam's mind. Nurul had nursed him back to health, accompanied him during their time in the cave, as well as showing some affection to him. Maybe the Earth has some worthy people like Nurul after all. Maybe, for the first time ever, Kesam's superiors are wrong. Maybe the Earth is worth saving after all. As Nurul cried in front of him, a pair of teardrops ran from Kesam's eyes and into his face. Something has definitely touched this Intergalactic Agent's heart.

"I believed in you, Kesam," sobbed Nurul, "Maybe...if I really touched your heart...you will believe in me...and spare this planet."

Slowly Kesam lowered his gun, as Nurul slowly lets out her sweet smile again. Kesam wiped away the tears from his face, also letting out a smile. The two beings from different planets then looked at each other, their eyes still teary, before they prepared to embrace each other. But, just as Nurul and Kesam are about hug each other, they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Someone had came into the cave. Quickly Kesam pushes Nurul away from him and took out his gun again, aiming it at the person coming into the cave.

It was Krishna! Krishna quickly took out his gun and aimed it at Kesam, ready to fire at any moment.

"I have found your bomb, alien!" exclaimed Krishna as he aimed his weapon at the Intergalactic Agent, "And I will foil your plan!"

"Krishna, it's not what it seems..." Nurul tried to spoke but she was interrupted by Kesam firing his gun at Krishna.

Krishna dodged the blue laser coming at him, causing the ground where he once stood to explode, as Nurul lets out a scream of terror.

"That bomb can't be stopped by humans," said Kesam in an arrogant manner, showing Krishna his gauntlet device, "Only I have the power to disarm it."

"Kesam, please stop it!" pleaded Nurul, "I thought you're convinced that not all humans are evil!"

"Apparently your friend here proved otherwise, barging on us like that and pointing his weapon at us," said Kesam in a bitter tone, before turning his attention at Krishna, showing his gauntlet device once more at the young man, "When the sixth light illuminates, the bomb will become active, and you can kiss goodbye to your world. It's exactly like those so-called Mayans had said."

"You're the one who's responsible for the Mayans' prediction of the end of the world," gasped Krishna.

"Paid them a visit a long time ago to give them the warning about what's going to happen today!" barked Kesam, firing his gun again.

Krishna managed to dodge the incoming laser again, before firing a laser blast of his own from his gun. Kesam dodged the incoming laser, before grabbing Nurul and pointed his gun at her again, using Nurul as his hostage.

"Kesam!" screamed Nurul in fright.

"Let go of Nurul, immediately!" shouted Krishna.

"Like I care, pesky human!" yelled Kesam, the fifth arrow on his gauntlet device began to illuminate.

Bringing Nurul with him, Kesam quickly fled the cave, with Krishna giving chase.

**xxx**

At the GUTS command room, Captain Tennissa bit her lower lip anxiously as she waited for Nimas, who is conducting a scan on the giant capsule, in order to make sure that the capsule is not a bomb of some sorts.

"The scan has been completed!" announced Nimas in her usual cheerful manner, causing Captain Tennissa to immediately rush towards Nimas' comptuer desk.

"Is it a bomb?" asked the anxious GUTS captain.

"Looking at the energy readings that the capsule is emitting, without a doubt it's a bomb," replied Nimas, breaking out the bad news, "Sorry, Captain."

"Nah, it's alright," said Captain Tennissa, taking out a digital stopwatch from her pocket, "How much time do we have left?"

"Based on the energy charge rate, I'd say that we only have ten more minutes of existance, Captain," replied Nimas, "If detonated, this bomb can destroy the entire planet."

"Ten minutes?" gasped Captain Tennissa.

**xxx**

Krishna has managed to chase Kesam back into the forest, the latter still pointing his gun at the chasing GUTS member, with Nurul as hostage in his arms.

"Kesam!" cried a terrified Nurul, "Please stop!"

Krishna came out from behind a series of trees, his gun pointed at the Intergalactic Agent in front of him. Seeing the incoming threat, Kesam decided to retreat further into the lush vegetation of the forest, dragging Nurul along with him.

"Anything you do is already too late," said Kesam, retreating behind the trees along with Nurul as fog began to build up around the area, "The civilization of this planet will end."

Krishna could only watch as Kesam and Nurul disappeared behind the trees and the thick layer of fog, slowly lowering his gun and holstering it back, knowing that he has only one option to do.

"I won't allow that to happen!" exclaimed Krishna, taking out the Spark Lens from his pocket and raising it into the air, activating the device.

Ultraman Tiga was unleashed into the world, rising up from the thick vegetation. Albert and Nunu quickly saw the Giant of Light standing in the middle of the forest, letting out gasps of amazement.

"Ultraman..." gasped Nunu.

"...Tiga!" finished Albert.

Tiga went towards the rock face where Kesam's bomb has been planted, slowly pulling out the bomb from there with his bare hands. Tiga knew that he must place the bomb as far away as possible from Earth before it detonated.

Kesam and Nurul watched the entire scene unfolding from the ground, with Nurul letting out a gasp of fear, as Kesam gave Tiga an angry glare. Quickly Kesam threw Nurul into the ground, causing the young woman to cry out in pain, before he ran towards a forest clearing, his eyes fixed at Tiga.

"So you're Ultraman Tiga, the so-called guardian of Earth that my superiors had warned me about," said Kesam, glaring at Tiga who is standing in front of him, "My superiors has also ordered your execution, for the crimes of killing alien beings with cold blood!"

Kesam quickly crosses his arms in front of him, the gauntlet device giving away a red glow. An energy tornado soon engulfed Kesam's body, going up into the air as Nurul slowly stood up, horrified at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

"Kesam!" cried Nurul.

The energy tornado continues to grow until it was as high as Tiga himself, before the tornado disappears, revealing a dark grey humanoid being in Kesam's place. The humanoid has black armoring covering his shins, the sides of his thighs, his arms, as well as his torso, with several metallic highlighting on the armor covering the torso and the arms. A pair of silver circles are seen adorning the humanoid's breastplate, while a pair of curved shoulder blades popped up from the humanoid's shoulders, the ends of the shoulder blades interconntecting with the humanoid's chest and back. The humanoid's face was metallic in color with some black highlighting, resembling a mechanical marionette of some sorts, with a pair of blood red eyes which are glowing in anger. The familiar-looking gauntlet device is seen on the humanoid's right arm. This is Kesam's true form, a battle form he puts up every time he faces a powerful opposition that his human form couldn't handle.

Tiga immediately assumes his fighting pose, Kesam's bomb still in hand. Slowly Kesam walked towards Tiga, extending his right arm and pointing at the bomb in Tiga's hand. Tiga looked at the bomb in his right hand, before extending his left arm towards Kesam, trying to give a warning to the Intergalactic Agent. But Kesam shook his head in refusal, immediately assuming a fighting pose of his own. Knowing that Kesam couldn't be reasoned with in any means necessary, Tiga resumes his battle pose. A tense moment then blanketed the battlefield as Nurul, Albert, and Nunu all watched the battle anxiously, as the two combatants stared down at each other. Kesam then took a brief glance of Nurul, the young woman looking at the alien in front of her in fear. After that, Kesam had his eyes fixed on Tiga.

A few seconds later Tiga was sent flying from a powerful right jab executed by Kesam, the Ultra crashing into the rockface where the bomb was previously planted. As Tiga recovers himself, the bomb still safely in his right hand, Kesam fired a green wave of energy from his left fist. Tiga tried to protect himself and the bomb from the incoming wave with his own body, dozens of tiny explosions showering the hero's body as Tiga grunted in pain. Kesam then fires a barrage of the energy wave from his left fist, pinning Tiga into the rockface. Deciding that he has tortured Tiga enough with the energy wave, Kesam quickly ran towards Tiga, his body becoming a blur as he moved in supersonic speeds. But Tiga saw this coming, quickly rolling out of the way as Kesam punched the rockface instead.

Tiga stood up, the bomb still in hand, before having to avoid a swift punch from Kesam. Kesam then executed another punch, which Tiga parries it with his own arm, before a kick landed on the Ultra's stomach. As Tiga recovers himself from the pain, Kesam went in for another punch, which the hero manage to avoid by ducking out of its way. Before Tiga could land an attack of his own, Kesam quickly grabbed Tiga's left arm, throwing Tiga into the rockface as the bomb slips away from Tiga's right hand and into the rockface. Kesam slowly approaches the rockface, ready to retrieve his bomb, before Tiga came in with a tackle. Both giants rolled around in the ground, before Tiga delivered a series of jabs on Kesam's face. As the alien grunted in pain, Tiga jumped away from Kesam, rushing towards the rockface as he approaches the bomb. Kesam quickly stood up and made an attempt to catch up with Tiga, but the Giant of Light manages to parry both of Kesam's incoming punches, before kicking the Intergalactic Agent away from him with a side kick to the stomach. Tiga then quickly picked up the bomb and ran towards another rockface, hidden from Kesam's sight. The hero then planted the bomb there, deciding to deal with Kesam first before the sixth arrow on Kesam's gauntlet device could illuminate.

Tiga quickly delivered a swift kick towards Kesam, but alien easily spun out of the kick's way. Kesam tried a sneak punch from behind, but Tiga kicked Kesam's fist away as he turned around, facing the Intergalactic Agent. Tiga cart-wheeled away from Kesam, before making a dash towards the alien being and throwing a series of jabs into Kesam's chest, with each punch pounding against Kesam's breastplate. The alien slowly backed away, despite the fact that the punches didn't harmed him that much due to the breastplate, the vibrations from the attacks still shocked him considerably. Tiga then delivered a roundhouse kick, only for Kesam to parry it with both hands. A trade of hand-to-hand blows then ensures, with Tiga and Kesam both punching and kicking at each other, parrying some of their own attacks as their other attacks hit each other. Kesam then held Tiga on the shoulder, punching the hero several times on the chest before grabbing Tiga on the neck, executing a choke throw afterwards, sending Tiga crashing to the ground.

Tiga slowly stood up, rather disoriented by the throw performed on him earlier. Knowing that in this rate he couldn't keep up with Kesam's rapid combo of attacks, Tiga decided to switch into his Sky Type, ready to fight speed against speed. As Tiga and Kesam prepared to fight again, GUTS Wing 2 appeared in the air, heading towards the battlefield. Nunu and Albert are seen inside the craft, ready to give support to Tiga.

"Stinger Missiles, ready!" exclaimed Albert.

"Fire!" replied Nunu, pressing on the trigger.

GUTS Wing 2 fired a barrage of Stinger Missiles towards Kesam. The alien, however, saw this coming. Kesam placed his right hand over his chest, the gauntlet device glowing green. He then places his right hand in front of him, activating an EMP field which held all of the Stinger Missiles in the air, while at the same time forcefully pulling GUTS Wing 2 towards him.

"We're losing control!" exclaimed Nunu as GUTS Wing 2 went haywire, alarms echoing in the cockpit.

"Oh, shit!" cursed Albert.

Nunu couldn't control the GUTS Wing 2 as it was forcefully attracted into the EMP field, heading towards the swarm of missiles in front of Kesam. As the plane was now trapped in the missile swarm, Kesam gave the fingers of his left hand a snap, detonating the missiles in an instant. Nunu and Albert screamed as the missiles exploded around them, it's only a matter of time until their GUTS Wing 2 exploded as well. Quickly Tiga jumped into the air, grabbing GUTS Wing 2 from the EMP field as explosions surrounded the warrior of light. Performing a quick somersault, Tiga landed gently on the ground, placing Nunu and Albert's GUTS Wing 2 safely on the ground, away from harm.

"Thank you, Tiga," said Nunu out of gratitude, with Albert nodding at the same time.

Tiga replied with a nod, before he stood up, facing up against Kesam once again. Kesam thrusts his right fist forward, firing a barrage of red energy darts from his gauntlet device. Quickly Tiga erected the Tiga Barrier, protecting himself from the incoming darts. Kesam repeatedly fires more of the darts from his gauntlet device, but all of them are neutralized by the Tiga Barrier.

On the ground, Nurul slowly approaches Kesam, who was still busy firing away at Tiga.

"Kesam!" called Nurul, trying to attract the giant alien's attention, but with no avail.

The darts soon stopped coming, allowing Tiga to deactivate the Tiga Barrier. Kesam then make a dash towards Tiga, his body becoming a blur again as he used his supersonic speed. But this time, in Sky Type, Tiga was able to match up with Kesam' supersonic speed, running towards the incoming Kesam as his body turned into a blur as well. A quick trade of blows then ensues, with Tiga able to keep up with Kesam's incoming attacks. Tiga and Kesam then jumped away from each other, staring down at each other again. Tiga then started the offensive once more, dashing towards Kesam with his supersonic speed, only for Kesam to use his own supersonic speed to avoid the incoming attack, before executing a sneak attack on Tiga. A pair of red whips came out from Kesam's gauntlet device and wrapped themselves on Tiga's body, ensnaring the hero. Kesam then lifted his right hand to the air and as a result, the ensnared Tiga was now in mid-air, the whips tightening themselves around Tiga's body. As Kesam prepares to blast Tiga with another energy wave, Nurul limped away from the vegetation and towards the battlefield, tears streaming from her eyes as she attempted to reason with Kesam for one last time.

"Kesam!" cried Nurul, "There must be away for the human civilization and Earth to coexist together!"

Upon hearing that, Kesam slowly deactivates his energy wave, his entire body trembling as he lowered his left arm. Somehow Nurul's words had gotten into him again. The alien then slowly turned his attention towards Nurul.

"We can understand each other!" cried Nurul again, "I have no regrets in saving you! Even if you are the destroyer of worlds, I still have no regrets in saving your life! Kesam...even though we're galaxies apart...somehow, I feel this connection when I'm with you...maybe it's possible for us to be together!"

Kesam froze up, his mind and heart torn apart between duty and his growing feelings of affection towards Nurul. Tiga seized the opportunity from this pause and broke free from the whips restraining him, attracting Kesam's attention. The alien, obviously enraged, fired his energy darts at Tiga, only for the hero to flew around the incoming attacks. Tiga then charged up the Ranbalt Light Bomb, before firing the attack in a series of blue energy arrows which descended down from the sky. Kesam manages to dodge most of the incoming energy arrows, but he couldn't avoid the last energy arrow, which pierced through his left chest! Kesam groaned in pain as sparks flew away from both the entry and the exit wounds. Kesam then immediately knelt down, clutching his left chest as he was mortally wounded from Tiga's Ranbalt Light Bomb. Tiga landed in front of the dying alien, his color timer blinking. Smoke came out from Kesam's wound as the alien wheezed in pain, his left lung being punctured by the attack while his heart was badly scratched, and Kesam could felt that an artery in his body has been pierced by the attack, severing the artery as a result.

"Kesam..." gasped Nurul in sorrow as she watches Kesam dying right in front of her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed.

Meanwhile, at another part of the forest, a different kind of mood surrounds Nunu and Albert. Both of them are smiling in victory, knowing that Tiga has managed to neutralize the latest threat to Earth.

"Alright!" exclaimed Nunu, pumping his fist in excitement.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Albert, jumping to the air.

**xxx**

Captain Tennissa smiled as she and Nimas watched the video feed of the battle from the GUTS command room, high-fiving Nimas as the two of them gave each other victorious smiles.

"Alright, good job, Tiga!" praised Captain Tennissa, while Nimas gave out a smile of her own.

**xxx**

Tiga slowly approaches the dying Kesam, a feeling of pity could be seen from the hero's eyes. Slowly Tiga reached his hand towards Kesam, trying to help the Intergalactic Agent back to his feet. But instead, Kesam collapses to the ground, his body vanishing into nothing. Tiga slowly backed away, his head held down as a sign of mourning. But then, something struck Tiga's mind.

The bomb!

Quickly Tiga went towards the rockface where he had planted the bomb before, grabbing the bomb with his right hand before taking off to the skies, bringing the bomb along with him as Tiga makes an attempt to bring the bomb away from Earth as soon as possible.

Back on the ground, a mortally wounded Kesam has reverted back into his human form, clearly dying as he groaned in pain, squirming on the ground. Sparks of electricity appearing from the damaged metallic device on Kesam's chest, while a severed pipe on the device flows out Kesam's precious blood all over the ground. Clearly Kesam was now bleeding to death as he was now lying in a pool made out of his own blood, the severed pipe continously flowing more and more of the blood as a small amount of blood trickled out from Kesam's mouth. The Intergalactic Agent then blacked out, as the sixth arrow illuminates on his gauntlet device.

The bomb is about to detonate soon.

As Tiga flew through the clouds, the yellow lights on the bomb suddenly went out, much to the hero's surprise. Suddenly the lights on the bomb went back on, but this time it's red and it's blinking, a sign that the countdown to the bomb's detonation has begin.

**xxx**

Captain Tennissa looked at her stopwatch in fright. The countdown until Earth's destruction has begin.

"There's no more time!" gasped Captain Tennissa.

Nimas, in the other hand, started to pray, hoping that Tiga could pull off a miracle in the last second.

**xxx**

Albert and Nunu gasped at each other, knowing that the time of the bomb's detonation is near after Captain Tennissa had informed them via Nunu's GUTSCOM. There's only 20 seconds left until detonation, which means utter destruction of the Earth.

"The bomb!" gasped Nunu.

"Oh no!" Albert gasped as well.

At another part of the forest, Kesam slowly regained his consciousness, his life flashing before his eyes. When he was born, when he celebrated his birthdays, when he enrolled himself into the Intergalactic Agents, when he destroyed countless planets without remorse due to the command of his superiors. And then...the images of Nurul taking care of him flashed before his eyes. Never before during his life that someone had cared so much for him. A feeling of guilt soon came into Kesam's heart, he now realizes that he's a mere puppet to his superiors' somewhat sinister plans. Maybe Nurul is right. Maybe the Earth is worth saving. For the first time in his life, he had fallen in love with someone else, but sadly, he's minutes away from death. Tears began to stream out from Kesam's eyes, as he now knows all too well the feeling of guilt from destroying those planets, as well as a feeling of regret that he couldn't express his newfound love for Nurul, as well as regretting that he couldn't stay by her side in the future. Slowly Kesam reached for the buttons located on his gauntlet device, his fingers making their way for the middle button. Kesam then pressed the middle button, deactivating his gauntlet device as a final act of redemption.

"Thank you, Nurul Aulia Hafidza Qolbi," said Kesam, letting out a smile as he closes his eyes, finally drifting off into death.

As a result of Kesam deactivating his gauntlet device, the bomb was deactivated as well, the lights on the bomb went dark much to the relief of Tiga. As Nurul smiled at the sight of the bomb's deactivation, Tiga flew up into the atmosphere, disappearing behind the clouds. Somewhere in space, Tiga will destroy the bomb, denying the device a chance to harm anyone.

Nurul then limped her way into the forest, towards Kesam's lifeless body. The young woman was shocked by the sight in front of her.

"Kesam!" shouted Nurul as she went towards Kesam's lifeless body, checking for any signs of life. There were none.

Nurul couldn't hold on to her emotions for much longer, crying and sobbing aloud as she embraces Kesam's lifeless body. She also had feelings of affection towards the alien and like Kesam, she didn't have a chance to express her newfound love for him in time.

"Kesam..." sobbed Nurul as she held on to Kesam's motionless body, "I wanted to say something to you but it's too late...I...I...I think I might have some feelings for you, Kesam. If only you have the courage to disobey your superiors...I think we could have been a great couple. I love you, Kesam..."

"We should give him a proper human burial."

Nurul looked around and saw Krishna walking towards her, the young man placing his right hand over his heart as a sign of respect.

"That's the least we can do," said Krishna again, "The guy had redeemed himself by deactivating the bomb. He deserves it."

A few minutes later Nurul and Krishna are kneeling down in front of a small mound of earth, a shovel resting behind it. Nurul continues to sob as Krishna places a rather large tree branch near the mound, using Nurul's Swiss army knife to carve the words "HERE LIES KESAM, A TRUE HERO IN OUR HEARTS" into the branch. After Krishna had finished carving, the two of them prayed for Kesam's safety in the afterlife accroding to their own religion, Islam for Nurul and Hinduism for Krishna. After the two had finished praying, both Nurul and Krishna stood up, giving Kesam their final respects as Nurul places a flower stalk on the grave.

"Rest in peace, Kesam," smiled Nurul, wiping away the tears from her face as Krishna comforts her.

**xxx**

Later that night, at the GUTS command room, Albert is finishing up the report on the mission, while Nimas continues to watch her cancelled Super Junior music video. Nunu rests himself on the command table, sitting next to Krishna.

"Destroying civilizations to save planets," said Nunu, "Even though it's for a good cause, it just doesn't feel right."

"If there's no civilization, the seven of us wouldn't be here in the first place," added Krishna, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

The command room's door then opened up, revealing Nurul. The young woman's sprained ankle had been patched up, although she is restricted to the crutch for the next few days. Slowly but surely Nurul went into the command room, using the crutch to help her walk properly. She immediately went towards Captain Tennissa, who is reading yet another book from Agatha Christie.

"Captain," called Nurul, prompting Captain Tennissa to place a bookmarker on the page that she's now reading before closing the book, turning her attention towards Nurul, "I'm sorry for whatever happened today. It's my fault that humanity was endangered this time."

"You should have reported him as soon as you found him," said Captain Tennissa, "Neglecting that was your mistake."

"I know, and I'm sorry because I didn't report him," said Nurul, bowing in apology in front of the GUTS captain.

"But I don't believe that decision was entirely misguided," said Captain Tennissa again, letting out her usual motherly smile, "You tried to believe in a person who came from space, you even fell in love with him. Unfortunately it ended badly. But this is exactly what the goal of the formation of TPC is, to form relations with extraterrestrial beings out there. We shouldn't lose our ability in believing in others, both terrestrial and extraterrestrial."

"Captain..." said Nurul, letting out a warm smile.

"I can only hope a day comes that all of us who live in this universe can understand each other," said Captain Tennissa, giving Nurul a soft pat to the shoulder, "That's why I've joined TPC in the first place. Nurul, I need you to carry on to that spirit as well."

"It will come!" exclaimed Krishna all of a sudden, "I believe it will come in the near future!"

The rest of the team gave nods of agreement. Nurul looked at both Captain Tennissa and her teammates, smiling happily. She knows that she must believe in everyone, even though that person is going to destroy the planet anyway.

"I will, Captain," smiled Nurul, "I will carry on to that spirit as you wish."

Captain Tennissa smiled and gave out a nod as a response, which Nurul replied with a nod as well. The rest of the team can only smile at the sight at this warm moment.

**xxx**

**Next Episode**

**Episode ****14****:**** Hunting Ground: Earth**

A pair of capsules from space has crashlanded separately in the Bumi Serpong Damai district at Tangerang, each of them containing a young woman in blue identified as Rika and Eliza. GUTS members Krishna and Nurul manages to find and save Rika as she was being chased by a ruthless bounty hunter, Muzan Seijin. It turns out that Muzan has sent both Rika and Eliza to Earth as prey for a cruel game of cat and mouse, with Earth now being Muzan's hunting ground! Will GUTS find Eliza before it's too late? Can GUTS protect both Rika and Eliza from the ruthless Muzan Seijin? Or will the bounty hunter succees in getting his bounty?

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	14. Hunting Ground: Earth

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode ****14: Hunting Ground: Earth**

**Bounty Hunter Alien Muzan Seijin appear**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

Bumi Serpong Damai. A perfect example of a satellite township in Indonesia, this district in South Tangerang is one of the most prestigious residential district in the nation. And like any other part of Indonesia, night time at BSD are a peaceful time where the people of the disrict can rest from their daily activities.

But this night is not like any other night.

A large fireball streaked through the sky above the Teraskota Mall, before crashing into a construction area located in front of the shopping mall, causing a huge explosion to rock the entire BSD district. As the blazing inferno rages throughout the construction area, a young woman, around 21 years old, emerged from the flames. The average-built young woman has white skin and long, shoulder-length brown hair with blue streaks on them, and is currently wearing a blue and black jumpsuit, with a face that would cause any man to fall in love with her. A metallic bracelet is seen on the young woman's right wrist. The young woman slowly walked out of the inferno, as if nothing had happened to her and to her surroundings. The young woman then headed straight for the BSD residential area, with her intentions still unknown.

**xxx**

The next morning, a GUTS Wing 1 is dispatched to the construction site, investigating the mysterious fireball that apparently caused a huge fire to broke out throughout the site. The fire at the site had been already extinguished by firefighters from the South Tangerang Fire Brigade when the GUTS Wing 1 flew above the construction site.

"That's where the explosion was last night," said Nunu, flying the GUTS Wing 1 above the charred construction site, with a significant amount of damage seen at a large crater located at the site.

"Looks like a meteorite," commented Albert, his eyes fixed at the large crater below them, "Let's investigate that right away."

"Yeah," replied Nunu, preparing to land the GUTS Wing 1 in the construction site for further investigation.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the heart of the BSD township, the young woman from last night walked groggily through the crowded area, apparently finding the area still strange to her. She saw children going to schools, men and women going to work, as well as a few young people having their breakfast at a McDonalds restaurant nearby. A numerous amount of cars, trucks, and minibuses drove past the young woman, attracting her curiosity as she watched the vehicles past by her. As the young woman watched every vehicle that drove past her in full detail, she notices a young girl and her mother walking towards her, the girl bringing a red balloon along with her. The girl then releases the balloon to the air, causing the young woman to turn her attention to the hovering balloon, watching the object's movement in interest. She then makes a superhuman jump into the air, grabbing the balloon and bringing it back to the ground, much to the amazement of the onlookers around the area. Giving out a smile, the young woman gave the balloon to the amazed girl.

"Thanks," smiled the little girl.

"Thank you very much, young lady," added the mother.

The young woman smiled as the little girl and her mother walked away from her. But soon that smile transformed into a look of fear as the young woman saw a suspicious looking man standing among the crowd. The man was tall and muscular, with dark skin and a bald head, indicating that he's from an African descent. He is now wearing a brown shirt with a black leather vest over it, along with a pair of black trousers and black running shoes, a pair of black gloves are seen on the man's hands. The man gave the young woman a sharp glare with his eyes, striking fear into the young woman.

The young woman then makes an escape from the area, running through the crowds as she went towards a rather quiet alleyway nearby. She enters the alleyway and leaned herself against a wall, ensuring that the man is not following her. But much to her horror, the man is indeed following her, but much to her relief, he didn't payed much attention to the alleyway where she was hiding. The young woman then ran further into the alleyway, intending to avoid being near the man.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Sherlock is seen patrolling the BSD district, going around the BSD entrance roundabout before joining the other vehicles in the BSD main road. This time Krishna is on the wheel, while Nurul rides shotgun next to him. The young man drove Sherlock through the bustling BSD main road when he suddenly heard a woman screaming echoing inside his head. Slowly but surely Krishna decreases the speed on Sherlock, attracting Nurul's attention.

"What's wrong?" asked Nurul.

"I think I just heard someone scream," replied Krishna, "I'm pulling over so we can investigate."

"Scream?" Nurul scratched her head in confusement, "I didn't hear anything."

Krishna quickly pulled over, parking Sherlock at the side of the road, before he emerged from the car, looking at the area around him.

"Krishna, what are you doing?" asked a confused Nurul, "There's nothing here."

"I could have sworn that I've heard someone scream from around this area," replied Krishna.

**xxx**

Unknown to both Krishna and Nurul, the young woman is now running at a nearby alleyway, trying to avoid detection from a fearsome looking African man who has probably detected her whereabouts and is now following her. The young woman moved from one alleyway to another, before making her way towards an alleyway behind a local hospital, slowly making her way through it as she makes sure that no one knew that she's inside the alleyway.

Leaning herself against the hospital's wall, the woman looked around her before letting out a sigh of relief, pleased to know that the man is nowhere near the alleyway. But, just as the woman is about to leave the alleyway, she lets out a shriek of fear as the fearsome looking African man is now standing right in front of her, as if he had just appeared out of thin air. The man looked at the woman, letting out an evil smile as he took off his gloves, revealing a pair of blackish hands adorned with five clawed fingers in each hand. The woman fled once more as soon as she saw the man, knowing all too well that if she got caught by the man, something really bad is going to happen to her. But much to her horror, the alleyway where she's been ends with a dead end.

As the woman is now trapped inside the alleyway, the African man slowly made his way towards her, letting out an evil smirk. The woman hid herself behind a garbage can as the man's head began to morph in a grotesque manner, transforming into a head of an alien being. The head now resembles a fusion between a man's head and a scorpion, colored black with a pair of glowing royal blue eyes. The jaws on the alien's head are located on the cheek areas, in the form of bone-white structures with a row of four jagged teeth in each one, the jaws opening themselves in a sideway manner. A small, forward-facing horn is seen on the top of the alien's head, clearly resembling a scorpion's stinger.

The man had transformed himself into the Bounty Hunter Alien, Muzan Seijin.

Muzan lets out a laugh in a deep, evil tone, causing the woman to flinch in fear inside her hiding place. The alien then fired a thin blue laser from his horn, forcing the woman to jump out of her hiding place as the laser blows up the garbage can in front of her. The woman leans herself against the wall, looking in fear as Muzan slowly approaches her. Before Muzan could lay a hand on the frightened young woman, a shout stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait!"

Muzan looked behind and saw Krishna and Nurul running towards him, the two aiming their weapons at the hostile alien. Growling in anger, Muzan fired his horn laser at the two GUTS members.

"Look out!" yelled Krishna, pushing Nurul out of the way as the laser blasted the wall near them instead.

After making a swift recovery from that laser blast, Krishna fired his own weapon, letting out a red laser beam towards Muzan. The alien easily avoids the attack, with the laser hitting a nearby clothesline instead. But the shock from that attack is enough to send Muzan retreating. He doesn't want to make a fight with the two GUTS members right now, fearing for his life as his goals, still unknown, are not being achieved yet. Krishna saw that Muzan is running away from the fight, before he notices the frightened young woman in front of them.

"Nurul, take care of her," said Krishna, gripping his gun tightly as he went after Muzan.

"Okay," nodded Nurul, going towards the young woman.

Krishna quickly navigated his way around the alleyway in pursuit of Muzan, chasing the alien through the narrow passage. But suddenly, just as he was about to catch up with Muzan, the hostile being vanished into thin air, much to Krishna's frustration. Letting out a frustrated yell, Krishna heads back to Nurul, who is now comforting the young woman. The young woman shows no sign of being frightened at all, apparently Nurul had calmed her down when Krishna is still chasing Muzan.

"Is she alright?" asked Krishna, holstering his gun back in place.

"Yeah," nodded Nurul as she places a small bandage on a cut on the woman's right arm, "She suffered some minor injuries but other than that, she's alright."

Nurul then showed Krishna the young woman's bandaged arm, as the young woman gave a cheerful giggle. Suddenly Krishna notices a greenish spot underneath the bandage. He knows the spot is the accumulation of blood coming out from the cut, but in normal human beings, the color of the spot is dark red. Why does this woman has green blood?'

"Green blood?" wondered Krishna as he looked at the young woman's arm.

**xxx**

Krishna and Nurul took the young woman back along with them to the TPC HQ, where the young woman is immediately placed at the medical bay for further observations and treatment for her minor injuries sustained during her scuffle with Muzan.

A few minutes later, Krishna arrived at the room where the girl was being treated, along with him are Handoyo and Nimas. Along with Ratih, who is taking care of the young woman for the time being, the GUTS members decided to ask some questions regarding the young woman's identity and origin, which was recorded into Nimas' GUTSCOM.

During the questioning, the young woman told the four in a rather worried manner about her backstory. It was quite a believable story as Krishna, Handoyo, Nimas, and Ratih all nodded to the young woman's accounts. Sadly, neither of the four understand anything about what the young woman has said, since she is speaking in a rather strange language, unlike any language on Earth. They couldn't get the foggiest idea on what was the young woman talking about.

**xxx**

At the command room, Captain Tennissa and Nurul are watching the young woman's condition from the screen in front of them, when Nimas rushed into the room, bringing her GUTSCOM with her.

"Did it work?" asked Captain Tennissa, "Did the translation device on your GUTSCOM work?"

"Sadly, no," Nimas shook her head, quickly hooking up her GUTSCOM with her computer, "The GUTSCOM built-in translator only works with all known terrestrial language from the prehistoric era to this modern day. Luckily enough, I have made several modifications to the translation application on my computer, so it can translate any language from any planet in this known universe. I call it, the Nimas Linggar Saraswati Ultra Translator, or the NLSUT. With the NLSUT I will track down what language that the young woman is speaking during the recorded conversation of her questioning and translate it to a language that all of us understand."

"Nice acronym," commented Nurul.

"But the tracking down and the translation process might take a while," said Nimas, "So please bear with me."

"We will, Nimas," smiled Captain Tennissa, before turning her attention towards Nurul, "Do you think that young woman came from outer space?"

"Probably," nodded Nurul, "But we still needed to find out much more."

**xxx**

At the medical bay, Krishna, Handoyo, and Ratih are still trying to strike a conversation with the young woman.

"I...am...Handoyo," said Handoyo slowly as he pointed at himself in a rather slow manner as well, prompting Krishna and Ratih to restrain themselves from breaking any laughter, since Handoyo looked and sounded very ridiculous when he does things slowly.

The young woman looked at Handoyo, giving the Deputy Captain a rather uneasy stare.

"This...is...Krishna..." Handoyo slowly pointed at Krishna, causing the young man to restrain his laughter even harder, before Handoyo slowly points at an in-the-verge-of-breaking-into-laughter Ratih, "And this...is...Ratih."

The young woman gave Handoyo an even uneasier look, completely confused at what he is trying to say to her.

"What's...your...name?" asked Handoyo slowly, pointing slowly as well at the young woman.

Finally knowing what the three people in front of her are trying to do, the young woman lets out a brief smile, pointing at herself.

"Rika," said the young woman.

"Rika," repeated Krishna, which the young woman, named Rika, replied with a nod.

"What a nice name," commented Ratih, exchanging smiles with Krishna and Handoyo.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the BSD Municipal Forest, located near the Taman Tekno complex, another average-built young woman in a blue jumpsuit emerged from the thick bushes, the only difference between her and Rika that this woman has an Oriental-looking face as well as straight, long black hair with blue streaks that extends to the small of her back. This young woman is slightly younger than Rika, in Earth years her age is around 19 years old. Like Rika, a metallic bracelet is seen strapped to her right wrist.

As the sounds of birds echoed around her this young woman quickly ran from bush to bush, as if she was running away from something. All of a sudden, a red light on the bracelet flashed, promtping the young woman to stop running and gave the bracelet a rather horrified look, as if the glow was a sign for something. The young woman then looked at the vegetation around her, a look of both horror and worry is seen on her face.

**xxx**

Back at the TPC medical bay, Rika also felt that the light on her bracelet has flashed, a feeling of worry came into her senses. While Handoyo and Ratih are busy discussing about Rika's condition, the young woman quickly touched Krishna's right hand, immediately getting the young man's attention. Rika gave Krishna a horrified look, breathing heavily and loudly which also attracts Handoyo and Ratih's attentions.

"Rika, what's wrong?" asked Krishna.

"What is it? Tell us," added Handoyo.

Rika looked at the trio in front of her. She wanted to tell them something but sadly the language barrier prevented Rika from doing so. Instead, Rika grabbed Krishna's right hand slowly but surely, establishing a telepatic connection between her and Krishna. Krishna immediately saw what Rika is thinking, as her mind is now literally being flashed in front of his own eyes. Krishna saw the image of Muzan in front of him, the Bounty Hunter Alien smiling in a frightening manner as he managed to corner Rika and a friend of hers, which turns out to be the young woman from the forest. The alien then captured the two young women. The images went dark afterwards.

"That monster..." gasped Krishna, before he releases Rika's grip on his hand, turning his attention towards Handoyo, "She must be asking us to protect her from the enemy that's after her."

Handoyo gave a brief nod, before he looked at the frightened Rika.

"Rika," said Handoyo, "You don't need to worry as long as you're here. We will protect you."

Rika nodded, before she slowly shows both of her index fingers at Handoyo. Krishna immediately knew what this means, since he saw Rika's friend being captured as well along with her.

"She's not the only one who's being chased," said Krishna, "That monster is after someone other than Rika too."

Rika gave a sad nod as a reply.

**xxx**

At the BSD Municipal Forest, Rika's friend was still running through the forest's dense vegetation. The young woman then left the forestation and into a valley filled with limestone rocks, jumping on and off the rocks as she continues her run. Facing up against a large limestone wall, the young woman quickly scaled the large natural structure, climbing her way towards the lush forest located above the gigantic limestone.

**xxx**

Krishna walked around the command room, scratching his chin as millions of thoughts ran through his mind. The other members of GUTS, with the exeception of Nunu and Albert, are sitting on their usual seats on the command table as Krishna walked around them.

"What could it want with them?" wondered Krishna, the image of Muzan capturing Rika and her friend still lingering in his mind.

"I don't know," replied Handoyo, scratching his head as well.

"The main thing is, we've got to find Rika's comerade before the monster finds her," said Captain Tennissa, "It's a she, right?"

"I believe so," nodded Krishna.

Suddenly the command door opened, with Nunu and Albert entering the room, huge smiles are seen on their faces.

"We're back!" exclaimed Albert.

"Good work," said Captain Tennissa as Nunu and Albert joined the rest of the GUTS members on the command table.

"We have completed our examination on the meteorite that landed in the heart of the BSD area," reported Nunu.

"And we will begin analysis on the fragments immediately," added Albert.

"Do what you can," said Captain Tennissa.

"Okay!" nodded Albert, quickly standing up from his seat before heading straight for the exit.

"Albert," called Krishna, causing Albert to stop immediately, "Would you mind analyzing it for similarities with the meteorite that has hit the Bumi Serpong Damai Municipal Forest not long ago?"

A few days earlier another meteorite did hit the BSD Municipal Forest and the fragments had been gathered by TPC and was placed inside Albert's laboratory. The investigation on the current meteorite which had hit the BSD township has caused further analysis on the BSD Municipal Forest meteorite to be cancelled until further notice.

"Sure thing," smiled Albert.

**xxx**

A few minutes later a pair of examination tables are being set up by TPC scientists at the command room. Two meteorite fragments, one of them from the BSD Municipal Forest meteorite and the other one from the BSD meteorite, are then placed on the examination tables. With gloves on his hands, Albert activated a handheld ultrasonic device, before placing it over the meteorite fragments. The device lets out a loud pitched noise as it scanned the composition of the fragments using ultrasonic frequency. Much to the surprise of the entire crew, the ultrasonic frequency emmitted by the fragments are just the same.

"These both have the same composition," gasped Albert.

"I knew it!" Krishna clenched his right fist in excitement, "Both meteorites are the same!"

"Oh my God!" Nimas' cheerful and excited screen echoed throughout the command room, causing everyone to turn their attentions at Nimas and her computer.

"What is it, Nimas?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"I have modeled this based on the fragments," replied Nimas, pressing a few buttons on her computer, "What we thought was a meteorite is actually a capsule."

"Capsule?" asked Albert.

As a reply, Nimas showed the entire team a 3D image of a pair of metallic capsules on the command room's screen, much to the amazement of the GUTS members. The capsule images were built based on the fragments of the BSD Municipal Forest and the BSD meteorites, which are adequate enough for Nimas to built an artist's rendition of the capsules. The capsules look identical to each other.

"What happened to the contents of the capsules?" asked Albert again as he looked at the images of the two capsules.

"One contained Rika, who is here now..." Krishna tried to build an explanation, "...which means..."

"...the other capsule might had held someone as well!" continued Albert.

**xxx**

Hiding behind a small limestone rock at a part of the BSD Municipal Forest, the young woman who was Rika's comerade looked around her surroundings, making sure that she hasn't been followed. After she's sure that the surroundings are safe, the young woman quickly fled from the limestone rock and into the dense forestation once more.

Unknown to the young woman, the African man from before stood at a taller limestone formation a few meters behind the rock where the young woman had hid herself a few moments earlier. The man lets out a wicked smile as the young woman fled back into the jungle, revealing his true form of Muzan Seijin. The alien lets out his usual deep-pitched laugh.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the TPC medical bay, Ratih entered the room where Rika has been treated, bringing a chart containing the results of Rika's medical tests along with her. Just as Ratih took a brief glance of the room, she was shocked to find out that Rika has vanished from the room. There was no presence of Rika whatsoever in the room. A shocked Ratih dropped her chart on the floor, before rushing outside of the room, looking around for any signs of Rika. Instead, Ratih saw a confused Della walking towards her.

"What's wrong, Ratih?" asked Della, noticing the shocked look on her junior's face, "Is everything alright?"

"Do you see Rika?" asked Ratih back, "The patient in this room! Do you see her?"

"I haven't seen anyone leaving the room," Della shook her head.

"Fine," sighed Ratih, "Can you help me in finding her?"

"Sure," replied Della, "What does she looked like?"

"She's easy to notice, since she is wearing a blue jumpsuit and had blue streaks in her hair," described Ratih.

"Alright then, let's go find her," said Della.

"Thanks for the help," said Ratih.

"You're welcome," replied Della.

**xxx**

After minutes of rigorous searching throughout the TPC HQ, Ratih and Della arrived at the balcony area which overlooks the sea where the base is built at, leaning against the HQ's outer wall as they tried to catch their breath. Apparently the two of them are tired after searching the base for any signs of Rika, only to find nothing.

"Man, that girl's a tough one to catch!" commented Della, wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

"We've searched high and low," added Ratih, "From the GUTS command room, to the hangar, and even the meeting rooms and the Inspector General's office. And still, no signs of Rika whatsoever!"

Suddenly the two female nurses notices a young woman in a blue jumpsuit standing just a few meters from them. The woman is currently standing at the edge of the balcony as she looks at the sea in front of her.

"Ratih, the patient that you've mentioned...did you say that she's wearing a blue jumpsuit?" asked Della.

"Yeah," nodded Ratih, "That's Rika alright!"

Rika slowly extends her right arm towards the sea, her left hand clenched into a fist over her chest. As the amazed Ratih and Della approaches Rika, the alien young woman closes her eyes, as she is now trying to connect with someone via telepathy.

**xxx**

Immediately the images of Rika's friend, the young woman at the BSD Municipal Forest, flashed into the alien's mind. Rika saw that her friend is now literally running for her life through the BSD Municipal Forest, being pursued by a heart-shaped spaceship. The spaceship is predominantly silver in color, with the exception of its glowing white center and a green bulb located on its front.

Muzan is seen piloting the spaceship, placing his clawed hands over a triangular console, which is glowing green right now.

Rika then saw Muzan's heart-shaped spaceship cornering her friend into an edge of a limestone cliff, the young woman whimpering for her life as the spaceship quickly approaches her. Inside the spaceship, Muzan lets out a demented laugh as he gave the console a press, causing the device to emit a red glow. A green laser was fired from the bulb on the spaceship's front, just as Rika's friend made a jump for it. The cliff edge erupted in a medium-sized explosion as Rika's friend plummeted towards the lush green valley below.

Muzan's spaceship flew over the cliff, the alien giving a demented laugh as he saw no signs of Rika's friend on the valley below.

**xxx**

The red light on Rika's bracelet flashed once again as she opens her eyes once again, letting out a rather worried smile. Seeing that Rika has finished with whatever that she's been doing, Ratih and Della slowly approaches the alien, attempting to convince Rika to return to the medical bay.

"Rika," called Ratih.

Rika turned around, before she gave out a gasp of surprise as she saw Ratih and Della standing in front of her, the two of then giving out smiles at Rika.

"Please return to the medical bay with us," said Della.

Rika didn't gave any response as Ratih slowly approaches her, giving out her hand to Rika. Rika silently looked at Ratih's hand, before giving a rather menancing look to Ratih.

"Eliza," muttered Rika, her right hand moving straight towards Ratih's waiting hand. A few seconds later Rika's bracelet emitted volts of electricity which surges into Ratih's hand, shocking the young woman.

Ratih screamed in pain as she collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain as she clutches her numb right hand.

"Ratih!" shouted Della, before giving out a glare to Rika, "Damn you..."

Della charged in, trying to subdue Rika, only for the alien to easily push Della away from her. Della shrieked in surprise as she was thrown into the wall by Rika's superhuman push. As Rika slowly approaches the weakened Della, Ratih managed to recover herself and grabs Rika by the ankles. Enraged, Rika gave Ratih a swift heel kick to the face, knocking away Ratih's glasses away from her as she was knocked down once again, clutching her face in pain.

Rika gave out a devilish smile as she looked at the downed TPC nurses, both of them groaning in pain. Just as she was about to approach a downed Della in an attempt to attack her once more, a body of a human male suddenly came out from the balcony area's door, tackling himself against Rika and forcing her to the ground. Ratih and Della groggily stood up as they saw their savior pinning Rika against the ground.

It was Krishna.

Ratih wiped away the blood running out from her nose, before picking up her glasses from the ground. She and Della then retreated to the sidelines as Krishna and Rika grappled with each other on the ground.

"Rika, stop!" shouted Krishna, "What are you doing?"

Rika didn't gave a reply, instead she pushed Krishna away from her and went towards the edge of the balcony, attempting to jump into the sea below. Before Rika could make the jump, Krishna quickly stood up and grabbed her once again, pulling her away from the balcony's edge. As a response, Rika grabbed Krishna's right wrist with her right hand, sending a surge of electricity into Krishna's body. Krishna backed away in pain as Rika jumped over the balcony, but the young man was quick enough to grab Rika's left arm. Using all of his might, Krishna tried to pull Rika back up, only for the young woman to electrocute Krishna once again, forcing him to release his grip. As Krishna, Ratih, and Della watched in horror, Rika plummeted down towards the sea below, plunging down into the depths. Much to their surprise, however, Rika survived the fall as if it was nothing and immediately she made a quick swim towards shore.

**xxx**

At the Cilincing Beach, North Jakarta, a pair of boys are seen walking along the beach's rocky shores, looking for shells among the rocks that littered the beach.

"Man, we can't seem to find any shells today!" complained a boy.

"Hey, just be patient, okay?" said his friend, "We're going to find some shells for our rock pond sooner or later."

"Fine," the first boy nodded.

As the boys searched through the rocky beach, a loud splash startles the two boys as something came out from the waters. The boys could only watch as Rika emerged from the waters, before she made her way towards the rocky shore.

"Wow," gasped the two boys as Rika walked past them.

Rika looked at the two boys, gave them a wink, before she quickly ran away from the shoreline.

"Are we dreaming?" asked the first boy, which the second boy shaking his head as a reply.

**xxx**

Krishna punched the wall of the GUTS command room, letting out a frustrated yell. He is quite upset about Rika running away from the TPC HQ like that, knowing all too well that Muzan is after her. And to top it all off, he and the rest of GUTS must find Rika's friend before its too late.

"Why?! Why did Rika run away?!" yelled Krishna as he continues to punch the wall in frustration, the other members of GUTS watching him from a distance.

"Krishna, please calm down," said a concerned Nimas from behind her computer, the other GUTS members nodding in unison.

"I know that monster will go after Rika," said Krishna, walking away from the wall that he had punched. The young man then slams himself against a chair next to the command table, letting out a loud frustrated sigh.

Knowing that Krishna is all too well frustrated over Rika's escape, Captain Tennissa decided that she and the other members of GUTS must help him in searching the alien young woman before its too late. Quickly Captain Tennissa made her way towards Nimas and her computer, knowing that Nimas could track Rika down with her computer.

"Nimas," called Captain Tennissa, "Can you trace the signal from Rika's bracelet?"

"On it," nodded Nimas, "This should be easy as pie."

**xxx**

As his spaceship hovered over the valley where Rika's friend had fallen into, Muzan decided that he must continue his chase on foot, making his way towards the lush vegetation. The alien navigated his way through the dense amount of trees around him, before he notices something odd on the ground where he stood. Muzan's royal blue eyes notices that the ground below him has been disturbed, with signs of footprints littering it. Muzan gave a nod, before he made his way back into the spaceship. The heart-shaped spaceship then flew over the forest area where Muzan had walked before, following the footprints there.

**xxx**

After a few minutes of mad computing, Nimas had managed to track Rika down using her Signal Tracer application. By inputting the signal emitted by Rika's bracelet into the application, Nimas has managed to trace out Rika's movements since her escape. The red dot representing Rika is seen moving away from the Jakarta Metropolitan area and into the South Tangerang area in frightening speeds.

"I've got Rika!" exclaimed Nimas cheerfully, causing her teammates to surround Nimas and her computer, "She's moving very quickly. If she maintains her speed and in this path, she will reach the Bumi Serpong Damai Municipal Forest in around 45 minutes."

"The BSD Municipal Forest!" gasped Nunu.

"That's where the meteorite, I mean the capsule, fell," added Albert.

Suddenly Nimas gasped in shock as another red dot came into her Signal Tracer application, also from around the South Tangerang area. The signal from the second red dot has exactly the same frequency as the signal emitted by Rika's bracelet.

"I'm picking up another bracelet signal!" exclaimed Nimas.

"Where is it?" asked Handoyo.

"Let me see," replied Nimas, before she gave a horrified look, "It's at the Bumi Serpong Damai Municipal Forest!"

"So Rika's catching up with her friend there," Krishna makes the conclusion, "The monster must be chasing that person as well!"

"Cap!" called Handoyo.

"On it," replied Captain Tennissa, knowing what to do next, "GUTS, head immediately to the Bumi Serpong Damai Municipal Forest. Nunu and Krishna in GUTS Wing 1, while Handoyo, Nurul, and Albert in GUTS Wing 2."

"Roger!" replied the other GUTS members.

**xxx**

A few minutes later a GUTS Wing 1 and a GUTS Wing 2 are seen leaving the TPC HQ, flying straight towards the BSD Municipal Forest. Little do the members of GUTS know that they are now going to participate in a deadly game of cat and mouse...

**xxx**

Rika's friend hid herself behind a huge limestone rock, a number of cuts oozing green blood are seen on her limbs from the effect of the earlier fall that took her into the valley where she is hiding right now. The young woman tried to catch her breath as she wiped away the green blood trickling from a cut on her forehead, when she suddenly saw Muzan's spaceship flying overhead.

Inside the spaceship, Muzan gave out an evil laugh as he pressed on the spaceship's console device.

Rika's friend gasped in fright as Muzan's spaceship fired its dreaded laser, having to jump out of the way as the laser blasted the ground where she previously stood. Quickly recovering herself, the young woman went on the run again as large explosions erupted around her, with Muzan's spaceship firing at the fleeing alien with no mercy.

**xxx**

At another part of the BSD Municipal Forest, Rika ran into a limestone formation as she suddenly saw a tall pillar of smoke billowing out from a nearby valley, the same valley where her friend is now running for her life. Rika gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, knowing all too well about what is happening right now.

"Eliza," muttered Rika.

Deciding to take action, Rika decided to head towards the valley where Eliza, her friend, is currently being chased by Muzan's spaceship.

**xxx**

At the valley, Eliza tried her best in avoiding Muzan's spaceship, who is still firing lasers into the ground around the young woman. As explosions erupted around her, Eliza tried to run towards a rather dense area of the valley, hoping that the trees there would hide her from Muzan's spaceship. But just as she was about to leave the open area and back into the forest, Muzan's spaceship fires one final shot, which struck Eliza on the back. The young woman yelled in pain as she was sent crashing to the ground, pain surging throughout her body. Slowly Eliza stood up, trying to fight against the pain surging throughout her body, only to realize that the energy discharged from Muzan's laser had cooked her internal organs, causing her body temperature to shot up dramatically as one by one her internal organs began to shut down. Eliza was mortally wounded and she will die in a matter of seconds.

"Rika!" shouted Eliza to the heavens, before she collapsed to the ground, smoke billowing from her body.

Eliza's body then went up in greenish flames, reducing the young woman into a pile of ash, with only her bracelet still intact.

From a distance, Rika could only see the scene unfolding in front of her eyes in horror as Muzan's spaceship landed near Eliza's remains, with the vile Bounty Hunter Alien approaching the pile of ash. Knowing all too well that it could happen to her if Muzan and his spaceship gets her, Rika decided to run away from the valley, making her way even deeper into the forest.

Muzan slowly walked towards Eliza's charred remains, picking up the bracelet there with his clawed hands. As ash poured out from the bracelet, Muzan gave out an evil laugh as he makes his way back to his spaceship. Little does he know, a nearby hiker has spotted Muzan's actions. Clearly frightened, the hiker decided to fled after the alien has left the scene.

**xxx**

The members of GUTS had just arrived at the BSD Municipal Forest when the clearly terrified hiker ran out from the vegetation, flailing his arms wildly as he approached the clearly surprised GUTS members.

"What's the matter?" asked Handoyo as the hiker calmed himself down.

"Monster!" exclaimed the hiker, "There's a monster at a valley near here!"

"Did you really see it?" asked Krishna.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the hiker again, "It's right over there!"

The hikers pointed to the direction of the valley where he had saw Muzan. The members of GUTS exchanged looks, knowing that they must be quick in saving Rika from Muzan.

"Let's go!" commanded Handoyo.

The team immediately ran towards the direction where the hiker has pointed, wasting no time in executing their mission.

**xxx**

Meanwhile Rika is still running through the dense vegetation at another part of the Municipal Forest, trying to hide herself from Muzan. The young woman quickly leaned herself against a large tree, catching her breath. The sounds of birds and insects echoed through the sky as Rika calmed herself down. She doesn't want to look like a cornered prey to Muzan, if she's going to make it out alive she must keep her cool and stay focused. After a quick check-up of the surroundings, Rika quickly continued her run again, dashing through the dense vegetation.

**xxx**

The members of GUTS are now surrounding the charred remains of Eliza. They examined the pile of ashes, only to find that her bracelet has vanished, since Muzan had took it earlier.

"The monster took off with the bracelet," said Handoyo as he finished examining Eliza's remains.

"I wonder what that bracelet is all about..." said Nurul.

"If the bracelet is proof of something," replied Albert.

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Krishna, "This must be some kind of game."

"Game?" asked Nurul.

"Yeah," nodded Krishna, "Ratih told me that a friend of hers is a professional hunter in Canada. The hunter usually tags his game animals before he hunt and releases them back into the wild. He then traces the tagged animal with his tracking device and finishes them off when he finds it. We're dealing with an intergalactic version here and a more crueler one as well."

**xxx**

Back at base, Nimas has managed to translate the recorded interview of the GUTS members and Rika using her NLSUT, translating the conversation from Rika's native alien language into English, so everyone could understand what Rika is trying to tell them. Immediately Nimas saved the translated recording and placed it on her computer's media player, linking the player to the intercom so the other GUTS members in the field could hear the translated recording as well.

"And now...pressing Play!" said a cheerful Nimas, pressing on the "PLAY" button.

"_My friend Eliza and I are thrown into the Milky Way as targets by the intergalactic bounty hunter from the planet Muzan_," spoke the translated recording.

"My God," gasped Captain Tennissa, "That guy from Muzan...that must be the monster that we're after!"

"And a cruel one too," added Nimas, "I mean, throwing out innocent creatures into other planets just so he could hunt them down like game animals? That's beyond sick!"

"Apparently Krishna's hunch was right," said Captain Tennissa.

**xxx**

"Rika and Eliza were captured by the bounty hunter, before being tagged with those bracelets. They were then loaded into those capsules as prey and sent out into space," explained Krishna, examining Eliza's remains once again, "The bounty hunter from Muzan tracks them, hunts them down, kills them, before taking away their bracelets as proof to his comerades back at Muzan."

"That fiend!" growled Nunu, clenching his right fist tightly.

"We have to find and protect Rika immediately," said Krishna, "That bounty hunter is probably here and is hunting her right now. We can't afford to have an innocent life lost because of some sick game!"

As the members of GUTS are preparing themselves to search the entire forest for Rika, the young woman in question popped out from the lush vegetation at another part of the same valley, running into the open. She hid herself behind a limestone rock as Muzan's spaceship made itself known once again. Knowing that the demented alien is now hunting her, Rika immediately ran off once again, leaving her hiding place as she seeks out for a better one.

**xxx**

At base, Muzan's spaceship was detected by the radar on the GUTS command room, immediately alerting Captain Tennissa and Nimas to the threat that is going on.

"Cap, it has appeared!" exclaimed Nimas as a red triangle representing Muzan's spaceship appeared on her computer screen, which displayed a Google Maps view of South Tangerang.

"Location?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"Bumi Serpong Damai Municipal Forest!" Nimas gave the immediate reply.

And with that, Captain Tennissa quickly activates the intercom, establishing a connection with Handoyo.

"Command room to Deputy Captain," called Captain Tennissa.

"_Yes, this is Handoyo_," replied Handoyo.

"The bounty hunter from Muzan has appeared. Look for an unidentified flying object flying above the BSD Municipal Forest area. Be on the lookout."

**xxx**

"Right, we'll search the skies immediately," said Handoyo, closing up his GUTSCOM before turning his attention towards his teammates, "Let's go!"

"Roger!" replied the other GUTS members.

Immediately the members of GUTS ran into their GUTS Wings, Krishna and Nunu in GUTS Wing 1, while the rest in GUTS Wing 2. The two aircrafts took off to the skies, ready to intercept Muzan's spaceship.

On the ground, Rika is now in a mad dash for her life as she was being chased by Muzan's spaceship. The heart-shaped spaceship fired a flurry of lasers at the fleeing young woman, covering the ground around her in a series of large explosions. As Rika ran through the limestone covered valley, the demented Muzan kept on firing his spaceship's lasers, determined in bringing down Rika once and for all. Just as Muzan was preparing to fire another laser beam, his spaceship suddenly shook, startling the bounty hunter.

Muzan's spaceship has entered a dogfight as it was now being pursued by both GUTS Wings 1 and 2.

"I'll fire the lasers once again!" said a determined Nunu from the cockpit of GUTS Wing 1.

GUTS Wing 1 immediately fired a flurry of green lasers at the fleeing Muzan spaceship. Seeing the incoming attacks, Muzan immediately navigated his spaceship around the laser beams, before making his spaceship vanish from sight, much to the surprise of Nunu and Krishna.

"It vanished..." gasped Krishna.

Meanwhile, a clearly exhausted Rika collapses on a limestone surface, tired from the intense chase earlier. As Rika tried to catch her breath, unknown to her, Muzan had disembarked from his spaceship and is now continuing his hunt on foot, slowly approaching the unsuspecting young woman. Rika suddenly notices Muzan walking nearby, prompting Rika to conceal herself behind several limestone rocks, avoiding Muzan's detection as the vile alien is now looking around to his surroundings. Rika lowered herself behind the rocks, unaware that she had let some pebbles slipping down towards Muzan's direction.

Muzan quickly heard the sound of pebbles coming towards him and immediately fired his horn laser at Rika's hiding place, causing the young woman to jump out from the limestone rocks, avoiding the ensuing explosion. As Muzan growled in rage, Rika made her run once again, making her way through the valley. An enraged Muzan gave chase, getting more and more determined to finish Rika off once and for all.

A tired Rika made her way towards a forest clearing, letting out a delighted smile as she is now only meters away from the safety of the dense forest. Tailing behind closely, Muzan slowly decreases his running speed before he stopped completely, standing right in the middle of the forest clearing. Seeing that his prey has been tired out and weakened by the long chase, Muzan lets out his usual demented laugh, knowing that in a matter of minutes Rika will pass out within the lush vegetation of the forest in front of her. Seizing the opportunity to finish the weakened Rika once and for all, Muzan began to charge his horn laser.

Suddenly the members of GUTS emerged from the nearby vegetation, horrified at what they are watching right now. A weakened Rika trying to save her own life using the last of her strength, as Muzan is preparing to finish her off right in front of the eyes of the GUTS members. Krishna decided that he had enough of this sight.

"Stop!" yelled Krishna.

But it was too late. Muzan fired his horn laser, striking a weakened Rika on the back. A huge explosion erupted from where Rika had stood before, instantly vaporizing the young woman into nothingness as her bracelet was thrown into the air. As the bracelet touched the ground, Krishna gritted his teeth in anger, grabbing his gun from its holster as he charged towards Muzan. Muzan turned around and saw Krishna coming straight at him, the young man's weapon aimed at the alien.

Deciding to attack first, Muzan fired his horn laser again, only for Krishna to roll out of his way and retaliate with a laser shot from his gun. The laser shot blasted Muzan on his chest, causing the bounty hunter to groan in pain. Immediately Handoyo and Nurul fired their guns as well at Muzan, this time striking the vile alien's shoulder and stomach. Clutching his wounds in pain, Muzan lets out a loud groan as his body started to glow green. The green glow engulfed Muzan, transforming into a green pillar of light. The GUTS members slowly backed away as the pillar of light in front of them disappears, revealing a gigantic humanoid being in Muzan's place.

The humanoid being was predominantly grey in color, with a segmented white section that runs from the humanoid's neck towards the crotch area, the white section was being sandwiched by thick grey armor. The humanoid had a pair of shoulder spikes growing from each shoulders, while a pair of spikes grows out just an inch from the buttocks. The arms and legs of the humanoid are muscular in build, with a set of five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot, the fingers and toes are equipped with a set of sharp claws. The head of the humanoid retained its shape from Muzan's human-sized form, with the exception of a longer set of jaws and a slightly longer and more curved horn. The neck and vertebrate of the humanoid being are segmented in structure.

Muzan Seijin had morphed into his giant, kaiju-sized form, screeching in rage as a signal of his arrival.

The members of GUTS immediately aimed their guns at the giant Muzan, but the lasers fired from the guns couldn't even scratch the gigantic bounty hunter.

"Damn it!" Krishna gritted his teeth in anger, clutching his weapon as he charged straight towards Muzan.

"Krishna!" called Nurul.

"Krishna, come back!" called Handoyo.

Muzan screeched, firing a blue laser from his horn straight at Krishna, engulfing the young man in a huge explosion, much to the horror of the other GUTS members. But, from within the explosion, Krishna took out his Spark Lens and activates it, unleashing the power of the Giant of Light.

Ultraman Tiga was unleashed into this world in a red pillar of light, a sign that Krishna has transformed into Tiga under the influence of his rage. Immediately Tiga charged towards Muzan, executing a side kick on the alien's chest. Muzan lost footing as he fell down to the ground, as Tiga assumes his usual fighting pose.

"Tiga!" exclaimed Nurul.

Muzan stood up, screeching loudly, his royal blue eyes fixed at Tiga. The two combatants than stared down at each other for a while, waiting for the first move of the battle to be executed. Tiga retained his fighting stance while Muzan slowly aimed his horn at the hero, ready to fire his horn laser. After a few tense moments, Muzan decided to attack first, screeching aloud as he fired his horn laser. Quickly Tiga dodged the incoming attack, jumping to the air as the ground below him exploded. Before Muzan had the time to react, Tiga executed a pair of heel kicks on Muzan's skull, causing the alien to fall down to the ground once again as Tiga landed gently nearby.

Muzan groggily stood up, clearly pissed off by that attack as he lets out several angry screeches at Tiga. The alien kicked a nearby boulder in rage, which Tiga manages to destroy with a swift chop, angering Muzan even more. The bounty hunter charged towards Tiga, swiping his claws around. The hero manages to avoid the quick swipes, before parrying one with his left arm, sending a punch to Muzan's chest with his right. As a response Muzan kicked Tiga on the stomach, but this didn't deter the hero from attacking even more.

As the members of GUTS watched on from the sidelines, Tiga literally manhandles Muzan with his hand-to-hand skills. As Muzan tried to headbutt Tiga, the hero quickly grabbed the alien's shoulder spikes, holding Muzan in place, which allows Tiga to execute a series of powerful right-handed chops on the bounty hunter's vertebrate. Groaning in pain, Muzan could only watch as Tiga literally kicked him in the face, sending Muzan stumbling back groggily. Before Muzan could recover, Tiga delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the alien's torso, forcing Muzan to the ground.

Seizing the opportunity, Tiga jumped into Muzan's back, sending a flurry of punches into the bounty hunter's vertebrate. As the alien continues to struggle, Tiga grabbed Muzan's horn, forcefully pulling the fiend's head along with it. Tiga then placed his hands on Muzan's jaws, using his might to forcefully pry the jaws open. Muzan screeched in pain as Tiga continues his assault on the alien's jaws. Suddenly Tiga felt a jolt coming out from Muzan and he was knocked off from the alien's back.

Tiga was in for the shock of his life when he recovered, as he saw Muzan had transformed yet again, this time into a four-legged scorpion-like beast, with the alien's arms and legs acting as the four legs, the shoulder spikes acting as pinchers, and to top it all off, Muzan's neck and vertebrate had detached from the fiend's back, creating an illusion of a scorpion's tail with Muzan's head as the "stinger."

"What the?" gasped Albert as he and the other GUTS members saw Muzan's sudden transformation in shock.

Muzan screeched, marching on all fours towards Tiga. The hero was not afraid of his opponent's new form, as he quickly stood up and assumes his fighting pose, ready to fight Muzan at any time. The alien aimed his horn at Tiga once again, firing his horn laser. And just like before, Tiga manages to jump out of the laser's way, causing the laser to blow up a large limestone slab instead. Before Tiga could land, however, Muzan slams his neck against the hero's body, sending Tiga to the ground. As Muzan crawled his way towards Tiga, the hero's color timer began to blink, a sign that Tiga doesn't have much energy anymore. He needs to finish the fight as quickly as possible.

Muzan reared up his head, before aiming his horn laser on Tiga. The hero tried to escape but Muzan's front right limb prevented Tiga from escaping by gripping on Tiga's left leg tightly. Tiga struggled to escape as he was now at the mercy of Muzan, the alien ready to blast Tiga with his horn laser. But luck was on Tiga's side today as he manages to free himself from Muzan's grip. The hero quickly rolled out of the way as Muzan fired his horn laser, this time hitting his own body instead! Muzan lets out a loud squeal, pain surging throughout his massive body from the alien's own horn laser.

As Tiga squatted up, assuming his fighting pose once more, an enraged Muzan lunges his entire body forward as an attempt to crush Tiga with the alien's massive weight, only for Tiga to pick up a large boulder from the ground and thrusts it towards Muzan's incoming head. The boulder was smashed to pieces and Muzan backed away slowly, clearly disoriented after hitting the boulder head first. Quickly Tiga grabbed Muzan's neck, switching into Power Type in the process. Using the natural strength of Power Type, Tiga swung Muzan around by the neck, before he releases the alien. Muzan screeched in pain as his body impacted against the ground, the bounty hunter could feel that some of his bones had been broken by the fall.

Knowing that he must finish the fight immediately, Tiga charges up the Delacium Light Stream as Muzan slowly recovers himself. Before Muzan could do anything, Tiga fires the Delacium Light Stream, the fiery attack striking Muzan's four-legged formation. The alien gave out a screech of pain, going limp as the energy from Tiga's Delacium Light Stream surges throughout Muzan's body. Slowly Muzan collapses to the ground, dead. A few seconds afterwards the alien's body exploded, signalling the end of Muzan's vile bounty hunting career.

Pleased with this victory, Tiga immediately took off to the skies, disappearing into the clouds above.

**xxx**

Later that evening, the members of GUTS gathered around Rika's bracelet, mourning the death of the alien that they are suppose to protect. A saddened Krishna slowly picked up Rika's bracelet and placed it against his heart, closing his eyes as a sign of respect. Knowing that the incident has shocked Krishna considerably, Handoyo decided to comfort the young man, giving Krishna a soft pat to the shoulder.

"Krishna, I think we should give Rika a proper human burial," said Handoyo, "It's the least we can do to make up for failing to protect her."

"Yeah, just like we did with Kesam the other day," added Nurul, nodding in agreement.

"I wonder if that would make them happy," said Krishna, looking sadly at the bracelet in his hands.

A few minutes later the members of GUTS left the BSD Municipal Forest, leaving behind a small mound with Rika's bracelet placed on it, a final resting place for both Rika and Eliza. Hopefully Rika and Eliza would rest in peace in the afterlife, away from the dangers of the universe. With Muzan now dead, the inhabitants of the universe can now live in peace without the fear of being captured and then sent into another planet as prey for a cruel hunting game. But there's stil a lot of threats lurking in the universe, and both GUTS and Ultrmaan Tiga are determined to stop them all.

**xxx**

**Next Episode**

**Episode ****15****:**** Phantom Speed**

TPC are developing a system that sends microwaves transformed from the electricity generated by the sunlight to the Earth, in order to produce clean energy for the Indonesian archipelago. But the system has a dark side effect – the microwaves mutated a second batch of Critters in the ionosphere, giving birth to a much more powerful Gazoto! Things got personal when Gazoto II attacks the airplane carrying Andi Rachman, Della Shahadati Yansah's younger brother! With the TPC Solar Power Plant at Neglasari, Tangerang at sight, Gazoto II had a much more clearer goal than the first one, to destroy the solar power plant! Can GUTS and Ultraman Tiga stop Gazoto II before it achieves its goal? And GUTS will receive an unexpected help as one of the most heartwarming moments of the series comes up in the next episode.

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	15. Phantom Speed

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode ****15****: ****Phantom Speed**

**Transformed**** Monster ****Gazoto II and Plasma Organism Critters**** appear****s**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

_TPC are testing a system that sends microwaves, transformed by the electricity generated by the sunlight, to the Earth. We can get limitless clean energy by generating electricity from the sunlight. However, it is useful only to mankind. _

A huge black cloud began to form in the ionosphere above the Indonesian archipelago. The cloud contains a second batch of Critters, creatures native to the ionosphere. The Critters lets out their usual child-like screeches, as plasma energy began to form around the tiny jellyfish-like creatures. Slowly the screeches of the Critters began to distort, as if the creatures are plotting something evil...

Down below, a GUTS Wing 1 is seen flying above the Bangka Belitung islands, patrolling the area for signs of anything out of the ordinary.

"This is Nunu," reported Nunu, who is piloting the GUTS Wing 1 with Krishna as his co-pilot, "All is clear above Bangka Island..."

Before Nunu could finish his report, a strange vibration began to rock the GUTS Wing 1, startling him and Krishna. Alarms began to blare inside the cockpit as Nunu loses control of the GUTS Wing 1, as if something is disrupting the aircraft's flight system.

"What the heck is this?" asked Nunu as the indicators in front of him went haywire.

"Control malfunction!" gasped Krishna, "We must be stuck in some kind of electromagnetic field!"

"Shit, EMP!" cursed Nunu, "Going into manual controls..."

Quickly Nunu and Krishna disables the aircraft's automated pilot controls, switching into manual as Nunu took over the controls of the GUTS Wing 1. But still, much to Nunu's horror, he couldn't control the now rapidly descending GUTS Wing 1.

"Krishna," said Nunu, "It's not working. Manual controls are not working."

"What?" gasped Krishna, "How could this be?"

"I don't know, something is jamming our...SHIT!" Nunu cursed loudly as the GUTS Wing 1 dove into the sea below.

"Holy fu..." Krishna was cut off as the GUTS Wing 1 made contact with the waters, going down just off the coastline of Bangka Island.

From the beautiful shores of the famous Matras Beach, the tourists visiting the beach got a sight of a huge explosion that erupted from the sea in front of them, causing a huge splash of sea water to burst out.

**xxx**

Immediately the injured Krishna and Nunu are rushed back to the TPC HQ using a medical aircraft. Despite the severity of the crash, Krishna and Nunu miraculously escaped with minor injuries, with Krishna bruising his left arm and Nunu spraining his right ankle. Both are expected to make a speedy recovery.

While Krishna and Nunu are being patched up, Della and Ratih, who are off duty for the day, rushes through the crowded TPC HQ's lobby, heading straight for the medical bay.

"Excuse me," said Della as she ran through the crowd, with Ratih following, "I'm sorry, we're in a bit of a hurry here..."

A few moments later Della and Ratih had arrived at the medical bay and were relieved to see Krishna and Nunu are alright. Krishna's left arm was bandaged, while Nunu was limited to a pair of crutch for locomotion, his right ankle bandaged as well.

"Hey girls," greeted Nunu as Della and Ratih lets out smiles at the two young men.

Immediately without asking any questions Della and Ratih rushed towards Krishna and Nunu, with Ratih embracing Krishna and Della embracing Nunu, the latter almost falling off his crutches.

"Hey, there, slow down," said Nunu as he tried to recover himself.

"We're just alright, girls," added Krishna, "It's part of the dangers of our job."

"Thank God you guys are alive," said Della, letting out a smile of relief as she releases Nunu, Ratih doing the same thing.

"We thought you guys were gonners!" added Ratih.

"The crash was quite bad," said Nunu, "But thankfully we've escaped in the last minute."

"The same couldn't be said about our GUTS Wing 1," added Krishna, "That's the 50th GUTS Wing 1 that we've wrecked in the past three months!"

"Let's hope Cap wouldn't ban any of you near those things," giggled Ratih.

**xxx**

A few moments later Krishna and Ratih are out buying drinks for the four of them, leaving Della and Nunu for some quality time by themselves. The couple sat down at the medical bay's waiting room as they waited for the drinks.

"I always worry whenever I hear there's been a GUTS Wing accident," said Della, concerned over her boyfriend's safety.

"That's alright, dear," smiled Nunu, "I'm a literal Superman! I survived countless plane crashes, almost got trampled by many monsters, but here I am, still intact for you to enjoy. I'm still going to be alive when we're married, right?"

"Awh, Nunu," blushed Della, "Of course I hoped you're alive for our wedding."

"Yeah," smiled Nunu, "By the way, how's your brother doing?"

"I thought you're never asked," said Della, taking out a small white envelope from her skirt pocket, the envelope had two red hearts drawn to it, "Andi just sent me this. He's coming back to Indonesia to prepare for the Sentul Grand Prix and he wanted to meet the young man who had stole his older sister's heart."

"Nice to hear that," said Nunu, "When will he come?"

"Tonight," grinned Della, "That's why Ratih and I are off duty today, so we can pick Andi up at the Soekarno-Hatta International Airport."

"Tonight!" gasped Nunu, "Your younger brother is going to see me like this! He's gonna think that I'm a weakling!"

"Don't worry, you hanged out with 19-year old Krishna Sadhana almost everyday and he's alright by our books," laughed Della, "Andi's only two years younger than me. I believe you to can get along nice and easy."

"I suppose I can," said Nunu.

Immediately Della hugged her boyfriend tightly, much to Nunu's surprise.

"That's nice!" exclaimed an excited Della, "I can't wait to introduce Andi to my handsome boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I'm thrilled," smirked Nunu as Della releases her hug.

"Andi's coming in Garuda Indonesia Flight GA-280 from Kuala Lumpur," said Della as she stood up, "See you later."

Della gave Nunu a playful wink as Krishna and Ratih entered the room, bringing with them four cups of mango juice.

"Drinks' here!" exclaimed Krishna.

"Eh, Ratih, are we going to the airport now?" asked Della, "Andi's going to come soon."

"Oh yeah, how come I forget that?" Ratih slapped her own forehead, "Guess our drinking plan is cancelled."

"That's alright, Ratih," said Krishna as he sat beside Nunu, "You girls go ahead. Don't forget to bring your drinks with you."

"We won't," said Ratih, "Bye Krishna! Bye Nunu!"

"Bye girls!" replied the guys, sipping their mango juices as Ratih and Della left the medical bay.

"I envy you," said Krishna, placing his drink on the coffee table in front of him and Nunu, "You and Della are such a sweet couple. When will I have a girlfriend like that?"

"Don't worry, you have Nimas," replied Nunu nonchalantly, sipping his drink once again.

"Eh?"

As Krishna blinked in surprise, suddenly his GUTSCOM beeped, a sign that someone from the command room has contacted them. Immediately he gestured to Nunu to pick up his GUTSCOM from his uniform pocket.

"Eh? You want me to dig into your pocket?" gasped Nunu.

"Yeah, my arm, remember?" said Krishna.

A rather reluctant Nunu took out Krishna's GUTSCOM, before placing it on Krishna's free hand.

"Next time keep your GUTSCOM in a much less awkward place," said Nunu, "People might think that we're gay if you kept your GUTSCOM on the pocket over your butt."

"Sorry," replied Krishna, quickly opening up his GUTSCOM, "This is Krishna."

"_Garuda Indonesia Flight GA-280 to Jakarta has fallen out of radio contact due to a strong electromagnetic field_," said Nimas from the screen of Krishna's GUTSCOM, "_We believe it's the same EMP field that brought down your GUTS Wing 1_."

"Another plane? At the same day?" gasped Krishna.

"Garuda Indonesia Flight GA-280?" gasped Nunu as well.

**xxx**

The ominous dark cloud from before made itself known at the skies over Sumatra, as a Boeing 737-800, with the recognizable white, blue, and green livery of Garuda Indonesia, is seen approaching it. This plane is Flight GA-280, the regular Garuda Indonesia flight serving the cities of Jakarta in Indonesia and Kuala Lumpur in Malaysia.

Inside the massive 737, a young man, around 20 years old, is seen sitting on one of the seats in the plane's middle section. The young man is slim yet athletic at the same time, with light brown skin and short black hair that had been styled in a spiky manner, using a significant amount of hairspray. The man is currently wearing a formal grey business suit and trousers, along with black shoes. Despite his formal attire, this man is actually Andi Rachman Zaenal, the famous Indonesian motorcycle racer and brother to TPC nurse Della Shahadati Yansah.

As the other passengers chattered around him, Andi looked nervously at his wristwatch, before calling a nearby stewardess.

"Excuse me," called Andi, promtping the stewardess to approach the young man.

"Yes, sir, how may I help you?" asked the stewardess sweetly.

"Will we be arriving in Jakarta on time?" asked Andi.

"Don't worry," nodded the stewardess, "The flight is on schedule."

"Thanks," said Andi, letting out a smile.

As the stewardess walked away from his seat, Andi slowly took out a small metallic locket from his pocket, before opening it, revealing a photo of Della and himself from their younger days.

"I miss you, sis," said Andi.

Suddenly the 737, like the GUTS Wing 1 from before, experienced a sudden turbulence as a strange vibration is rocking through the massive aircraft. The Garuda Indonesia plane has entered the dark cloud and is now surrounded by millions upon millions of Critters, each and every one of them emitting distorted versions of their usual screeches. The passengers began to scream in terror as the violent vibration became more and more intense, some of them even jumping out of their seats.

"What's going on?" asked a male passenger.

"Is there something wrong?" asked an elderly male passenger.

"We're gonna die!" yelled a teenage girl, much to the panic of the other passengers.

"_Please settle down_," said a stewardess over the plane's intercom, trying to calm down the passengers, "_We're experiencing a turbulence. Please be seated_."

As plasma energy began to surge throughout the massive Boeing 737-800, Andi held on to the locket tightly, placing it over his heart. The young man closes his eyes, knowing that his end has come.

"Della...I'm sorry," whispered Andi as plasma energy began to surge throughout his body.

Outside, a familiar looking pair of demonic yellow eyes and a set of jagged teeth made themselves known in the dark cloud, as a familiar bone-chilling screech echoed in the air...

**xxx**

Krishna and Nunu immediately made their way to the GUTS command room, with the latter limping himself into the room with his crutches. Inside the command room, the other members of GUTS are busy analyzing the strange EMP field that had caused GA-280 to lost contact with the ground crew.

"Cap!" called Nunu as he and Krishna entered the command room, "Is it the same EMP field that brought us down?"

"Looks like it," replied Captain Tennissa.

"An analysis of the EMP field has revealed the true culprit behind it," added Albert in a rather chilling tone, a sign that something bad has caused the EMP field.

Immediately Nimas displayed the result of the analysis on the command room's screen, and much to the shock of the GUTS members, the one who had created the EMP field was an all too familiar opponent.

"That son of a bitch," growled Handoyo, "It's back."

"Gazoto," added Captain Tennissa.

"That heartless fiend," growled Nurul, "How dare it made itself known to humanity again? I thought Tiga had destroyed Gazoto for good!"

"Nurul, Albert!" called Handoyo, "Prepare to mobilize! Stop Gazoto before it could announce its return!"

"Roger!" replied both Nurul and Albert in unison.

"Leave this to me!" interrupted Nunu, knowing that Gazoto had attacked Andi's flight,  
"I will deal with this bastard myself."

"What the Hell are you thinking?!" yelled Handoyo, slamming his hands against the command table, "You're injured and you're now trying to act like a hero?! That's just plain madness!"

"Bad idea!" added Albert, approaching Nunu as he glared at the injured GUTS member.

Nunu only replied by coldly shoving his crutches to Albert, much to the latter's shock, before limping away from the command room, much to the dismay of the other GUTS members.

"Nunu Adiwinata, stubborn as always," Captain Tennissa shook her head.

"Cap!" called Krishna, "Permission to come along with Nunu!"

Captain Tennissa and Handoyo exchanged looks with each other, before the latter gave a rather loud sigh.

"Alright, Krishna, you can go," said Handoyo, "Make sure that Nunu didn't do anything stupid out there."

"Thanks, Deputy Captain," nodded Krishna, before he rushes out of the command room.

**xxx**

"Nunu!" called Krishna as he saw Nunu limping his way towards the hangar, quickly approaching the injured young man, "Don't get carried away or you'll worry Della."

"Della's younger brother is on board Flight GA-280," said Nunu, much to Krishna's shock and horror, "I don't want to see my dear girlfriend cry."

Nunu slowly limped his way once again towards the hangar, with Krishna trying to catch up with him.

"Nunu..." called Krishna again, but this time Nunu ignores it.

**xxx**

A GUTS Wing 1 took off from the TPC HQ, heading straight towards the direction of the ominous black cloud, which is now moving towards the Jakarta metropolitan area. As usual, the injured Nunu is piloting the plane, with Krishna acting as co-pilot.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, a blue Honda Jazz drove past the Kapuk Toll Gate, heading towards the Soekarno-Hatta International Airport. Della is driving the slightly modified car (since the car's exhaust pipe had been changed into a racing one), while Ratih is riding shotgun, reading the latest issue of a well-known teenage magazine. As Della speeds her way through traffic, Ratih suddenly notices the ominous black cloud slowly moving above them.

"Della, what's that?" asked Ratih, pointing at the black cloud above them, "It's not going to rain, is it?"

"No," replied Della, "But still, it's quite strange..."

**xxx**

A familiar figure rose out of the ominous black cloud, screeching aloud to announce its return to the world. The second Gazoto made itself known as it emerged from the black cloud, as Nunu and Krishna's GUTS Wing 1 hovered above it.

"The radar is not working, I can't see Flight GA-280," said Krishna, learning from experience that Gazoto's cloud will disrupt electronic equipment, "Nunu, Gazoto's plasma energy has grown far more powerful than it was before."

"Okay," nodded Nunu, "Begin the attack. Let's keep this bugger away from the city."

"Roger," replied Krishna.

Nunu slowly guided the GUTS Wing 1 towards the flying Gazoto II, preparing the Stinger Missiles in the process.

"Fire!" exclaimed Nunu.

GUTS Wing 1 flew straight towards Gazoto II, unloading it's Stinger Missiles at the beast. The missiles exploded on Gazoto II's back, attracting the creature's attention. Enraged, Gazoto II fired a plasma ball at GUTS Wing 1, which the aircraft managed to dodge.

**xxx**

At the GUTS command room, the other members of GUTS are studying the photos taken from the first Gazoto's attack on humanity, trying to figure out the origins of Gazoto II as well as thinking of ways to stop the behemoth. As Nimas flashed the photographs on the command room's screen, the other members looked at the photos carefully, taking important notes on Gazoto's first attack.

"Gazoto was originally a creature that lived in the ionosphere until man-made electromagnetic waves caused it to mutate into a monster," said Nurul.

"But didn't the Critters return to normal again and returned back to the ionosphere?" asked Handoyo, with Captain Tennissa nodding as a sign of agreement.

"Since then, nothing has been done to change our use of electromagnetic waves," replied Albert, "Humans has disturbed the Critters' sleep once again."

While the team is busy brainstorming, Nimas has managed to track down Gazoto II thanks to the fiend's signature electromagnetic waves, using the radar application to pinpoint the second Gazoto's location as well as its route.

"I've pinpointed Gazoto II's destination!" exclaimed Nimas, much to the surprise of the other members of the team, "What? It's the second Gazoto, that's why we're going to call it Gazoto II."

"It doesn't matter, just display the result," said Captain Tennissa.

Nimas nodded and with a quick press of a button, the result is displayed on the command room's screen. Much to the shock of the GUTS members, Gazoto II's destination is the newly opened TPC Solar Power Plant at Neglasari, Tangerang, just a few meters near the Soekarno-Hatta International Airport.

"That's the new TPC Solar Power Plant, built as an experimental facility," said Captain Tennissa.

"I heard of that before," replied Albert, "It utilizes microwaves from the TPC satellites in space for it's operation. These microwaves must have struck the Critters' nests and caused them to mutate into Gazoto II, more brutal than the first one."

"An incredible amount of electric energy is stored in that power plant," said Nimas, "It is stored inside a superconductive ring within the facility."

"But sufficient safety precautions should be in order," protested Nurul, "Why aren't they doing that?"

"No one could have predicted the arrival of a giant monster," replied Albert.

"Nimas, what will happen if that ring is destroyed?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"Well..." gulped Nimas, "...the entire Jabodetabek area will be destroyed. That means 5 cities, Jakarta, Bogor, Depok, Tangerang, and Bekasi, will be annihilated."

The other members of GUTS gave out gasps of horror, imagining what could happen to the Jabodetabek area if Gazoto II destroys that superconductive ring inside the TPC Solar Power Plant.

"It would appear that powerful microwaves left Gazoto II with an electrical charge," said Nurul.

"Gazoto II's energy is growing steadily," added Nimas, "And when we first detected it, it is already more powerful than the first one."

"That means all electrical instruments within a 10 km radius will malfunction," said Nurul.

"Such incredible power!" gasped Albert.

"Then all of our modern, radio-guided weapons will be useless against Gazoto II," muttered Handoyo, his thoughts running wild as he is trying to create a plan to attack Gazoto II without the use of modern weapons.

"Deputy Captain, can you think of a strategy?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"Using the GUTS Wings to attack Gazoto II is too dangerous, the planes are loaded with electrical instruments and weapons," replied Handoyo, "Perhaps we could use microwaves on the ground to guide it to an appropriate spot and then battle it using close-ranged tactics."

"Please make the necessary preparations," said Captain Tennissa, giving her nod of approval.

"Roger!" replied Handoyo, immediately standing up from his seat, turning his attention towards Nurul and Albert, "Nurul, Albert, let's go!"

"Roger!" replied Nurul and Albert as they stood up from their seats.

Captain Tennissa and Nimas watched as Handoyo, Nurul, and Albert rushed out of the command room, ready to perform the task at hand.

"Nimas, tell the TPC Solar Power Plant's Communications Department to stop releasing those microwaves," said Captain Tennissa.

"Okay," replied Nimas, typing madly once more on her computer, before dialling the TPC Solar Power Plant with the command room's phone.

**xxx**

Della and Ratih has just exited the Cengkareng Toll Gate and are now heading towards the Soekarno-Hatta International Airport. But much to their surprise, several TPC officers are placing up barricades on the airport's main gate, redirecting travellers to the last exit before the airport complex. Immediately Della stopped her car as a TPC officer approached the vehicle, prompting Della to roll down her window as the officer greeted her with a smile.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" asked Della.

"I'm sorry but the main road to the airport is closed," replied the TPC officer.

"Why's that? We need to go to the airport quickly!" protested Della.

"A monster is heading towards the airport complex," said the TPC officer, "So the airport is closed for the moment. Please wait until the crisis has been dealt with."

"But we really need to meet someone at the airport!" protested Della again.

"It's too dangerous!" argued the officer, "Please wait until the monster is dealt with!"

"You know what?" said Della, giving out a smile of mischief, "I don't really care."

"Della, what are you doing here?" asked a frightened Ratih, "Are you going to do what I think that you're going to do?"

Della smirked, activating the car audio which immediately plays NWA's infamous controversial song, _F*ck Tha Police_. Quickly Della placed her car on reverse, before flooring it. As Ratih screamed in horror, Della's car speeds towards the barricades, startling the TPC officers as the vehicle literally broke through the barricades.

"Wait! It's dangerous!" shouted the TPC officers as they tried to chase Della's car, but the car is too fast to be chased.

Della laughed loudly as a terrified Ratih tried to calm herself down.

"What the Hell are you thinking?!" shouted Ratih after she had regained her senses, "We could get ourselves arrested back there!"

"Andi, I'll be seeing you soon," said Della.

"Really? Do you wanted to meet your brother so badly that you're willing to break the law?" asked Ratih.

"Guess so," replied Della.

Ratih lets out a sigh as Della's car speeds through the closed airport, the lack of vehicles enabling Della to drive her car in maximum speeds.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the nearby skies, GUTS Wing 1 is busy pursuing Gazoto II, who is flying towards the Soekarno-Hatta International Airport. The aircraft fires its Stinger Missiles, blasting Gazoto II on the back, but the missiles didn't cause Gazoto II to flinch as it continues on its course.

"Nunu, we've got an incoming transmission from the command room," said Krishna.

"_So you didn't get yourselves killed. Good. Cease attack and proceed to the TPC Solar Power Plant at Neglasari, it's near where you are_," said Handoyo from the intercom, "_Meet us there_."

"Roger!" replied Nunu, just as the intercom went static due to Gazoto II's electromagnetic energy, "Did it get through?"

Krishna replied with a nod. Nodding as well, Nunu guided the GUTS Wing 1 towards the ground, ready to make a landing on the Soekarno-Hatta International Airport's runway. The TPC Solar Power Plant was just a short driving distance from the airport, so Nunu decided that he will land the GUTS Wing 1 at the airport before catching up with the other members of GUTS at the TPC Solar Power Plant on foot.

**xxx**

Della drove her car towards the empty Terminal 2 of the Soekarno-Hatta International Airport, she and Ratih are clearly enjoying the quiet situation of Indonesia's biggest airport. Suddenly, before the car could enter Terminal 2, the engine stalled and the car went into a screeching halt.

"Eh?" Della scratched her head in confusion, "How did that happened?"

Unknown to Della and Ratih, Gazoto II is now flying overhead, screeching aloud. The beast's electromagnetic field had disabled Della's Honda Jazz. Unknown to the two girls as well, the TPC Solar Power Plant is located only a few meters from where the car had stalled.

A desperate Della tried to start the engine, while Ratih quickly got out of the car and opens the Honda Jazz's bonnet, trying to find what's wrong with the engine. But much to Ratih's surprise, there were no signs of damage whatsoever on the engine. In other words, the engine was alright.

"I don't see the problem here," said Ratih, "Maybe the fuel's empty?"

"Nah, I just filled it yesterday!" replied Della.

**xxx**

At the TPC Solar Power Plant, Handoyo, Nurul, and Albert are waiting at the entrance of the plant along with two land-based GUTS vehicles, Sherlock and a modified yellow and black Chevrolet Blazer, equipped with a roof-mounted energy cannon, the Delamu. Krishna and Nunu made their way towards the waiting GUTS members, with Nunu actually keeping up with Krishna despite his ankle injury.

"Are you alright?" asked Handoyo as Krishna and Nunu approached the three awaiting GUTS members.

"Yeah," replied Nunu, "We're just fine."

"Good," nodded Handoyo, "Now here's the plan. Open up your GUTSCOMs and open your map application."

Handoyo and the other members of GUTS opened their GUTSCOMs, revealing a Google Maps view of their current location.

"We are here now," said Handoyo, pointing at the green dot in the map that represents the TPC Solar Power Plant, "We can't do battle here. So we will lead Gazoto II with Sherlock to the Soekarno-Hatta International Airport's runway and do battle there. The runway's quite a huge place, so make sure that we do battle away from the terminals, the hangars, as well as the surrounding village."

"Roger," replied the other GUTS members in unison.

"Gazoto II is surprisingly sensitive to microwaves," said Nurul as she and the other GUTS members closes up their GUTSCOMs, "And then we will use this."

Nurul pointed at a silver railgun-shaped device on the ground. Albert slowly picked up the device, showing it at the other GUTS members.

"This baby right here, despite looking like a railgun, is actually a Microwave Transmitter," said Albert, "We will use this to lure Gazoto II."

"Krishna, help me out," said Nunu, "I'm going to lead that fiend to the runway."

"Hey, don't be careless," said Handoyo sternly.

"Please, just let me do this," said Krishna, trying to convince the GUTS Deputy Captain.

Handoyo gave out a brief sigh, before turning his attention towards Nunu.

"Why are you so anxious?" asked Handoyo.

"I can't explain that to you right now," replied Nunu.

Before Handoyo could say another word, Gazoto II's screech echoed throughout the area, a sign that the beast is nearby.

"It's coming!" gasped Handoyo.

Handoyo, Krishna, Nunu, Nurul, and Albert all looked up to the sky and saw Gazoto II flying towards them. Suddenly Gazoto II stopped, its massive body hovering in the air as it screeched loudly, as if it was taunting the GUTS members below.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Della and Ratih had given up all hope to restart Della's stalled Honda Jazz, when they suddenly notice Gazoto II hovering overhead.

"What the?" gasped Della as she saw Gazoto II hovering outside her car, "It can't be..."

"A monster," gasped Ratih, her eyes fixed at the hovering Gazoto II.

**xxx**

Albert gave Nunu the Microwave Transmitter as Krishna hops on board Sherlock, sitting behind the wheel. Albert opens Sherlock's passenger door, allowing Nunu to enter the car and sit alongside Krishna, holding the Microwave Transmitter in his hands.

"Remember, Gazoto eats humans," reminded Albert, "Be careful."

"Thanks," said Krishna, "You too."

"_Deputy Captain_," called Nimas from Sherlock's intercom, prompting Handoyo to approach the car, "_The microwaves from the TPC Solar Power Plant has been stopped_._ Gazoto II can't attack the facility directly_."

"Maybe," said Albert, "But it's really close with the facility now, it can land nearby."

"Execute the plan!" shouted Handoyo.

As if on cue, Sherlock immediately speeds away from the TPC Solar Power Plant, heading towards the Soekarno-Hatta International Airport. Nunu activates the Microwave Transmitter, allowing Gazoto II to follow Sherlock's movements. Handoyo, Nurul, and Albert, on the other hand, hops on into Delamu, with Handoyo driving, Albert riding shotgun, and Nurul on the passenger seat.

**xxx**

"_The strength of GUTS has been decreased 17% due to the injuries suffered by Combat Officer Nunu Adiwinata and Rookie Officer Cokorda Krishna Sadhana_."

Captain Tennissa bit her lower lip upon hearing that message. She knew that in order to defeat Gazoto II, a full strength GUTS team is needed. But since Nunu and Krishna are injured and are forcing themselves into battle, Captain Tennissa is unsure whether GUTS could win this battle or not.

"Cap."

In an instant Captain Tennissa's train of thougt was derailed and was sent back to the real world. Immediately Captain Tennissa turned around, seeing that Nimas had called her.

"Yes, Nimas?" responded Captain Tennissa.

"I know this is crazy," said Nimas, "But please send me into battle as well."

"Are you sure?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"I'm good with long-ranged weapons," replied Nimas, "During my college days at Semarang I was a member of the college's arching club."

"Never knew that you're an excellent markswoman, Nimas," smiled Captain Tennissa, "I'll consider."

Nimas lets out a cat's grin upon hearing that.

**xxx**

Gazoto II's huge figure landed on top of a building on the Soekarno-Hatta International Airport complex, destroying the building as it was crushed underneath Gazoto II's weight. The fiend screeched loudly, announcing its arrival to the world.

"Shit!" screamed Della as she and Ratih looked at Gazoto II in horror.

Gazoto II notices the stalled Honda Jazz nearby, its demonic yellow eyes locked at Della and Ratih. Slowly Gazoto II opened its mouth, charging up a plasma ball.

"Della, get out!" yelled Ratih, "That thing's gonna fire!"

Immediately Della got out of the car before she and Ratih ran away from the stalled Honda Jazz, just as Gazoto II fired a plasma ball at the vehicle. The blue Honda Jazz exploded after being hit with Gazoto II's plasma ball, much to Della's horror.

"My car!" gasped a horrified Della, "My beautiful car!"

"I'll buy you a new one!" yelled Ratih, "Now run!"

Della and Ratih continues to run away from the now advancing Gazoto II, who is now charging up another plasma ball. The beast then open fire once more, causing the ground around Della and Ratih to explode. The two girls are thrown into the air by the explosion, before they fell down to the ground, knocked out.

At the same time, Sherlock arrived at the Soekarno-Hatta International Airport complex. Immediately the car went straight towards the rampaging Gazoto II, trying to attract the fiend's attention with the microwaves emitted by the Microwave Transmitter.

"Come at us, bro!" yelled Nunu, poking the Microwave Transmitter through Sherlock's window in order to amplify the microwave emitted by the device.

Obviously provoked, Gazoto II turned its attention towards the moving Sherlock, firing a plasma ball at the vehicle. Krishna expertly dodged the incoming plasma ball, the piece of road near Sherlock exploding instead. Krishna continues to drive in a zig-zag pattern, avoiding a barrage of plasma balls fired by Gazoto II. Slowly increasing Sherlock's speed, Krishna guided Sherlock away from the Soekarno-Hatta International Airport's terminal complex, with Gazoto II following. As explosions ripped around Sherlock, the car made its way towards the airport's runway entrance.

"Good job, Krishna!" praised Nunu as Krishna dodged yet another explosion, "We're getting closer and closer to the runway!"

"Yeah!" nodded an excited Krishna, "Hopefully we're at a safe distance from the TPC Solar Power Plant."

Krishna quickly navigated Sherlock into a bridge, which spans over the runway area. A couple of turns left and they will reach the runway entrance. Just as Sherlock got off the bridge, suddenly Krishna notices something burning in front of Sherlock, with two motionless human bodies lying near the burned object. Quickly Krishna stopped Sherlock, much to Nunu's surprise.

Behind Sherlock, Delamu pulled itself to a halt as well. Quickly Handoyo rolled his window open, peeking out with his binoculars. He, Nurul, and Albert had been observing Sherlock and Gazoto II's movements, and are shocked to see Sherlock stopping in the middle of the road like that.

"What is it?" asked Handoyo, "Are they experiencing a problem?"

Gazoto II stopped moving as well, standing proudly a few meters in front of Sherlock. The beast lets out its trademark screech, moving slowly towards Sherlock as it was attracted with the intense microwave emitted by the car.

"Krishna, why are we stopping?" asked Nunu.

"I think I saw someone," replied Krishna, pointing at the motionless bodies in front of Sherlock, "Look!"

Nunu looked at the direction where Krishna is pointing, before the young man lets out a gasp of shock. The motionless bodies are actually Della and Ratih, still unconscious from the earlier explosion. The burning object near Sherlock was actually Della's destroyed Honda Jazz.

"Della! Ratih!" gasped Nunu.

Before Nunu and Krishna could react further, Gazoto II was already near them, opening its hideous mouth as it prepares for another attack. A split second later Gazoto II fires a pair of plasma balls from its mouth, the attacks quickly making their way towards Sherlock!

Quickly Krishna pressed a button on Sherlock's dashboard console, causing a yellow force field to be generated around the car. A plasma ball bounces off harmlessly on the force field while another one exploded just a few meters from Sherlock, both causing no harm to the car whatsoever. Krishna and Nunu lets out sighs of relief, the force field around Sherlock disappearing.

"That was close," sighed Krishna, reaching for Sherlock's starter key. Krishna twists the key around as he tries to start up the car once again, only for Sherlock to stall just like Della's Honda Jazz, much to Krishna and Nunu's dismay.

"Shit! Sherlock's going haywire," cursed Nunu, "We must get out of here before Gazoto II fires again!"

"I'll shut the microwaves for a moment," said Krishna.

"Yeah," replied Nunu, giving Krishna the Microwave Transmitter.

Before Gazoto II could attack again, Krishna quickly turns off the Microwave Transmitter, causing Gazoto II to blink in surprise. The microwaves that had lured it this far has gone. Screeching loud, Gazoto II walked away from the area, going on a blind rampage as it desperately searches the airport complex for any signs of microwaves, destroying the some of the airport infrasturcure along the way with its plasma balls.

"Well that should give us some breathing space," said Nunu.

As Nunu and Krishna are busy tinkering with the stalled Sherlock, the sound of a motorcycle approaching could be easily heard. Slowly Nunu looked behind and saw a bright white light heading rapidly towards Sherlock, the light being rounded in shape. A few seconds later a black Kawasaki Ninja pulled up next to the stalled Sherlock, the rider of the motorcycle is a slim yet athletic 20 year old man in a black jumpsuit, wearing a black helmet. The rider immediately notices the Microwave Transmitter in Nunu's hands.

"Put it on my bike!" said the rider, pointing at the Microwave Transmitter.

"Eh? Who are you?" asked Krishna, "You're not supposed to be here!"

"I'm volunteering myself as a decoy," replied the rider, opening up his helmet, "Hurry! Place it on my bike immediately!"

A few meters nearby, Gazoto II is rampaging through the Soekarno-Hatta International Airport's Terminal 2 complex, smashing the terminal building with its flipper-like arms, before blowing up the rest with a volley of plasma balls. Gazoto II lets out a delighted screech, pleased at the destruction that it has caused.

While this is going on, Krishna and Nunu has strapped the Microwave Transmitter on the rear seat of the rider's Kawasaki Ninja. Nunu quickly secured the straps that held the device into the motorcycle, as Krishna reached for the device's on switch.

"I'm going to activate this again," said Krishna, switching on the Microwave Transmitter, before helping Nunu in securing the straps.

Gazoto II is still busy laying waste to the Terminal 2 building when suddenly the beast sensed that the microwaves emitted from the Microwave Transmitter are back. Attracted by the microwaves, Gazoto II lets out a screech before leaving the heavily damaged Terminal 2 complex, going after the Microwave Transmitter.

Nunu and Krishna giving the rider a quick brief of their plan, when suddenly they noticed that Gazoto II is rapidly approaching their location, being attracted by the microwaves emitted by the Microwave Transmitter.

"Guess this is your time to shine," said Krishna, "Good luck."

"Thanks," nodded the rider, before he turned his attention towards Nunu, "Take care of Della for me."

Upon listening to those words, Nunu suddenly realized the true identity of the mysterious rider who had bravely volunteered himself in helping GUTS.

"Andi! Is that you?" asked Nunu.

Andi gave a brief smirk as he closes up his visor, before speeding away from the area, heading towards the runway entrance.

"Good luck, Andi," muttered Nunu as Andi's Kawasaki vanished from sight.

**xxx**

Using his skills in riding a motorcycle, Andi forced Gazoto II into a game of cat and mouse, moving erratically as he dodged the beast's plasma balls. Explosions ripped around Andi as he enters the runway area, with Gazoto II in pursuit.

Meanwhile, Delamu enters the runway area through a different entrance, stopping immediately as Handoyo, Nurul, and Albert saw Andi luring Gazoto II into the runway. The three GUTS members got out of Delamu, with Nurul and Albert preparing their guns, ready to open fire at Gazoto II. Handoyo, in the other hand, uses his binoculars to observe what is happening in front of them, apparently amazed by Andi's bravery.

"Who is that guy?" asked Handoyo, "That guy bravely placed his life in the line to help us!"

"Just like Krishna when he joined GUTS," added Nurul.

**xxx**

As Andi and the other members of GUTS are busy dealing with Gazoto II, Nunu and Krishna rushed over towards the unconscious Della and Ratih, the two of them trying their best to wake the girls up.

"Della, are you okay?" asked Nunu, trying to resuscitate Della.

"Hang in there, Ratih!" said Krishna, shaking Ratih's body as he tried to wake his friend up.

A few seconds later and both Ratih and Della came to at the same time. Krishna and Nunu gave out sighs of relief, pleased that the girls are alright. As Krishna is busy helping Ratih stood up to her feet, Della leaned herself against Nunu's chest, her face indicating guilt.

"Sorry," said Della slowly as she opens her eyes.

"For what?" asked Nunu.

"Wrecking our future car..." replied Della.

Knowing that his girlfriend is alright, Nunu lets out a big smile, giving Della a soft pat to the head.

"Don't worry," said Ratih as she approaches Della, "I've promised you to buy a new one."

"A promise is a promise," giggled Della as Ratih helped her stood up.

As Della stood up, she suddenly notices Andi zig-zagging his motorcycle in the runway area, with Gazoto II going after him. A smile appeared in the young woman's face, glad that her younger brother is brave enough to challenge a monster like that.

"Andi?" said Della as she saw her younger brother bravely dodging a series of explosions with his motorcycle alone, "Is that really Andi?"

"Yes," replied Nunu, letting out a proud smile as well, "He came here for you."

"Nunu, please take care of Della and Ratih," said Krishna, taking out his gun from it's holster, "I'm going to give Andi some support."

"Krishna..." said Ratih.

"It's alright," said Della, "He's going to help my brother."

After exchanging nods with Nunu, Krishna quickly ran towards the runway area, clutching his gun as he was prepared to attack Gazoto II head on. As Krishna went towards the runway entrance, Nunu, Della, and Ratih slowly headed towards the nearby bushes, safe from any harm.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the runway area, Andi swerved his motorcycle around, dodging yet another volley of plasma balls from Gazoto II. Explosions erupted all around Andi, but the young man kept his calm as he rode through the flames, much to the annoyance of Gazoto II. Handoyo, Nurul, and Albert saw Andi coming towards their place and immediately the GUTS members waved their hands, signalling Andi to approach them.

"This way!" yelled Nurul.

"Hurry!" yelled Albert.

As Andi approaches the three GUTS members, Handoyo slowly unholsters his gun, ready to open fire at the incoming Gazoto II. The behemoth followed Andi's every move very closely, to the point that it was dangerously close with the young man's motorcycle. But Andi didn't showed any signs of fear, instead he challenged death even further by repeatedly driving in a zig-zag pattern.

An enraged Gazoto II fired a plasma ball, but Andi manages to turn around his motorcycle, avoiding the ensuing explosion. Immediately Handoyo, Nurul, and Albert aimed their guns at the incoming Gazoto II, firing lasers at the beast. Small explosions showered Gazoto II's massive body, causing the kaiju to screech in pain as it slowly backed away.

"Right here!"

Krishna suddenly jumped in front of Gazoto II, waving his arms around in a taunting manner. He immediately guided the beast away from Andi and the other GUTS members, firing his gun at Gazoto II's face. In retaliation, Gazoto II fired a plasma bomb at Krishna, causing the ground in front of Krishna to explode, startling the young man. As Gazoto II was too busy chasing Krishna, the other members of GUTS open fire on Gazoto II's back, causing the creature to screech in pain.

Slowly Krishna lowered his gun. Looking around, he saw Andi vanishing behind Delamu, Handoyo, Nurul, and Albert are busy distracting Gazoto II, while Nunu, Della, and Ratih had safely hid themselves behind a bush. Krishna aimed his gun at Gazoto II's back, firing again as he lured Gazoto II away from Handoyo, Nurul, and Albert. Krishna continously blasted Gazoto II in the face with his gun, preventing the kaiju from firing its plasma balls. After he felt that he had lured Gazoto II far enough from the other GUTS members, Krishna jumped behind a bush, holstering his gun back to it's place and taking out the Spark Lens. Krishna placed the Spark Lens in front of him, before lifting the device into the air, activating it in the process.

Gazoto II slowly approached the bush where Krishna had hid himself, screeching in delight as it thought that it had managed to corner Krishna. Before the fiend could do anything though, a pillar of white light erupted from the ground in front of Gazoto II, startling the beast. Gazoto II slowly backed away, allowing the pillar of light to materialize into Ultraman Tiga.

Tiga immediately assumed his fighting pose, before taking a quick glance on his left arm. Ever since Krishna merged with the Giant of Light, every single injury that Tiga took is also felt by Krishna. That's why after each battle, Krishna regularly checked himself to the medical bay for any signs of serious injury. Usually Krishna walked away with minor burns, cuts, or bruises, but the frequency of visits by Krishna after every mission that involves Ultraman Tiga often leaves Ratih and Della puzzled over Krishna's condition. And vice versa, the injuries that Krishna took is also felt by Tiga, as in this case, his bruised left arm.

Luckily for Tiga, the bruised arm had been healing very quickly. Tiga gave a nod, a sign that he could fully use his left arm for combat. Wasting no time, Tiga immediately leapt into battle, quickly parrying an incoming swipe from Gazoto II's flipper-like right arm. He then parries another swipe from the beast's left arm, before Gazoto II hits Tiga on the back with its right flipper-like arm.

Tiga slowly backed away from Gazoto II, rolling on the ground as he avoids a lunge from the kaiju. Quickly squatting up, Tiga rolled on the ground once again as Gazoto II went forward, giving the behemoth a solid kick to the gut. Enraged Gazoto II lunged forward, trying to smash Tiga with its flipper-like arms, but the hero managed to roll out of the way. The two combatants then stood up, before proceeding to grapple with each other, testing one another's strength. Gazoto II kicked Tiga on the sides several times, while Tiga retaliates by performing a series of knee-jerks on Gazoto II's abdomen.

Gazoto II pushes Tiga away from it, swiping its arms once more. Tiga managed to avoid one swipe, but the second one hits him hard on the back of his head, sending Tiga to the ground. Gazoto II gave out a loud screech, slowly proceeding to its recoverring opponent. Tiga squatted up, firing a pair of Hand Slashes at the incoming Gazoto II. But to the hero's shock the attacks were absorbed by the yellow spots on Gazoto II's abdomen. Tiga then decides to perform a flying side kick on Gazoto II, jumping to the air before assuming his kicking position. Unfortunately for Tiga, Gazoto II saw that coming, jumping out of the kick's way and forcing Tiga to crash into the ground instead.

Screeching in delight, Gazoto II charged electricity into its body, charging up a plasma ball. Tiga groggily stood up, only for Gazoto II to fire its plasma ball. Tiga managed to flip out of the way, the ball exploding on the ground instead. Three more plasma balls are fired towards Tiga. The warrior of light managed to swat away two of them with his hands, only for the third one to struck Tiga right on the chest. Before Tiga could recover from that attack, Gazoto II fired a flurry of plasma balls at the hero, covering Tiga in a series of huge explosion that ripped through his body. Tiga grunted in pain as he collapses to the ground, the ground around him exploding as well from Gazoto II's plasma balls.

On the ground, Nurul immediately aimed her gun at Gazoto II, trying to give Tiga support.

"I'm firing now!" yelled Nurul.

"Wait!" stopped Handoyo, knowing that the smoke from the explosions had covered the battlefield, "We can't fire yet."

Gazoto II continues to fire more and more of its plasma balls at the downed Tiga, literally enveloping the Giant of Light in a multitude of large explosions. As thick smoke enveloped the entire area, Gazoto II screeched in delight, electricity surging through its body. The creature thought that it had given Tiga his first defeat yet, but it was wrong. Dead wrong.

The smoke cleared away, revealing an unscratched Tiga, squatting up and already in his Power Type. Gazoto II could only drop its jaw in disbelief as it saw Tiga, completely unharmed from its flurry of plasma balls. Tiga slowly looked up, glaring daggers at Gazoto II, before he jumped into the air. Screeching in anger, Gazoto II fired a plasma ball at the jumping Tiga, only for Tiga to grab the plasma ball with his bare hands, converting it into a ball of Delacium energy. Seeing this only made Gazoto II drop its jaw once again in disbelief. Immediately Tiga tossed the ball of Delacium towards Gazoto II. Trying to avoid the incoming attack, Gazoto II made a hasty jump into the air, but the ball of Delacium bounced off the ground and struck an unprepared Gazoto II on the abdomen, before the ball bursts out of the beast's back. Gazoto II lets out a final screech of pain as it was obliterated by the ensuing explosion, the explosion is large enough to be seen from the sky.

Tiga nodded, pleased that Gazoto II has been destroyed as his color timer began to blink, a sign that he must leave immediately. Tiga then took off, disappearing into the clouds.

**xxx**

Nunu, Della, and Ratih slowly emerged from the bush where they had hid themselves, having witnessed the epic battle from their hiding place. As the trio exchanged smiles at each other, a strange mist began to envelop the entire area as Andi arrived at the scene. As the young man stopped near the trio, Della slowly approached her younger brother.

"Andi?" called Della.

Andi responded by opening his helmet, letting out a warm smile at Della. Della then lets out a proud smile.

"I knew it," said Della, "I knew it was you from the beginning."

"I missed you, Della," said Andi.

"Missed you too," replied Della.

"Really, I'm going to miss you so much," said Andi, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Bad news?" asked Della.

"I can't stay here," replied Andi, "I'm really sorry, but I can't stay here."

"What are you talking about?" asked Della, "But we've just met each other after quite a long time!"

"I know," said Andi, "But I don't belong in the world of the living anymore. My body has been destroyed along with everyone else at Flight GA-280. But my soul still lives on, trying to find you and avenge myself as well. Since both of them had been done...I guess I'm going to the afterlife."

"Andi..." muttered Della, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, sis," said Andi, "I wanted to stay here, in the world of the living with you, watching you and your boyfriend tying up the knot. But sadly the afterlife is waiting for me. I must rest in peace there."

"Andi..." muttered Della again, trying to hold back her emotions.

"I love you, Della," said Andi, "I always will. You're the best sister that God has given to me."

"It can't be..." sobbed Della, "Andi..."

Slowly Andi's body, as well as his Kawasaki Ninja, began to glow white, before fading away from Della's sight.

"No...Andi..." sobbed Della again.

"I'm glad I get to see you," said Andi as he slowly fades away, "Remember, if you missed your little bro, I'll be watching you from Heaven."

"Andi!" cried Della as Andi and his motorcycle completely fades from her sight, the strange mist around her disappearing as well.

Nunu and Ratih could only watch as Della slowly knelt down, sobbing loudly as she mourns for Andi's untimely demise. As she cried, Della saw Andi has left behind his metallic locket, a final memento for his older sister. Della picked up the locket and placed it against her heart, tears flowing out from her eyes.

"Andi..." whispered Della, "May you rest in peace..."

As Della continues to sob, Nunu slowly approaches her, giving her a hug as she now sobs against Nunu's chest. Ratih then approaches Della as well, slowly patting her shoulder in order to comfort her.

Krishna, Nurul, Handoyo, and Albert had watched the entire scene from a distance, completely amazed yet saddened at what had happened. Andi's spirit had shown a great amount of courage during battle, as he was trying to help GUTS in avenging himself. But still, a man of science such as Albert is confused on how Andi's spirit could materialize into real life. There must be an explanation behind it.

The sad moment was interrupted when Nurul's GUTSCOM beeped, prompting her to took the device out and opens it.

"Yes?" said Nurul.

"_Andi Rachman Zaenal was on board Flight GA-280, the one that was destroyed by Gazoto II_," said Captain Tennissa, "_May his soul rest in peace_."

"He showed great courage and determination," said Handoyo, his head hung low as a sign of mourning, "If he was alive I would make him a honorary GUTS member."

"Some believe that the human soul is made from plasma," said Albert, placing his right hand over his heart as a final sign of respect for Andi, "Maybe Andi's soul created some kind of reaction in Gazoto II's powerful plasma energy. Well, that doesn't matter now."

"Andi had avenged himself with our help," said Krishna solemnly, "His soul can rest in peace now."

Krishna, Nurul, Handoyo, and Albert could only held their heads low and placed their hands over their hearts as a sign of morning as Nunu and Ratih continues to comfort a devastated Della. The four of them are hoping that Andi could rest well in the afterlife, while at the same time also hoping that Della could recover soon from this loss.

**xxx**

**Episode ****16****:**** Rise of the Demon Queen**

An unspeakable evil was unleashed on the island of Bali when a group of Moroccan antique thieves stole a statue of a mystical creature called the Barong from a temple in the mountains of Kintamani. Unknown to the thieves, the statue was a magical seal placed thousands of years ago by a brave warrior, which seals a race of demons called the Leak. With nothing to seal her, Rangda, the Leak's god-like queen, was resurrected into the modern world, ready to unleash terror into the peaceful island as she was determined to resurrect the rest of her demonic race. Can Ultraman Tiga and GUTS stop this ancient terror before Rangda resurrects the entire Leak race? And, with the help of the spirits of the brave warrior and Barong, can Krishna Sadhana understands the true meaning of becoming the guardian of Indonesia?

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	16. Rise of the Demon Queen

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode ****16: Rise of the Demon Queen**

**Mythical Shadow Demon Queen Rangda appear**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

The beautiful island of Bali. This island, located east from the island of Java, may not be as large as its mainland counterparts of Java, Sumatra, Kalimantan, Sulawesi, or Papua, but the popularity of Bali in the eyes of the international community is significantly higher than those five main islands. Since ages ago, the beautiful nature of Bali and the kindness of the people there has made Bali into a tourist magnet, attracting both foreign and local tourists.

Nestled in the middle of Bali, Kintamani is one of the island's most popular tourist attractions. A picturesque region, Kintamani's attractions include Mount Batur, one of Bali's most popular mountains. Unknown to many, this large mountain is also the resting place of an unspeakable evil, sealed within the mountain for thousands of years. The actions of a group of men seeking quick money will release this evil into this modern world...

**xxx**

That calm and beautiful afternoon, a rented Nissan Serena drove into a large car park located near the entrance to the Mount Batur tourism area. After parking at an ideal spot, three men, around their late twenties, emerged from the car, exchanging smiless with each other as they headed towards Mount Batur on foot.

The three men are not from Indonesia, hence their fair white skin and brownish red hair. In fact, they came from an Arabian descent, from Morocco, to be exact. Leading the trio is 29 year old Rashad, a handsome looking man with slick brownish red hair, slight hints of a goatee, as well as a rather muscular built. Rashad is now wearing a grey jacket over his black T-shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans and black hiking shoes. The second member of the three is 28 year old Waleed, a rather short and chubby man with curly brownish red hair. Waleed is now wearing a brown leather jacket over his FC Barcelona jersey, like Rashad he is wearing blue jeans, but his hiking shoes are blue in color. And rounding up the posse is 27 year old Abdul, the youngest member of the trio. Abdul has a tall and athletic figure, his brownish red hair was combed neatly. Combined with his handsome face, adorned with a pair of sunglasses, Abdul has this charm that could easily attract girls to him. Like his friends Abdul is wearing a jacket over his well-toned body, this time its a brown one, over his Giordano white T-shirt. Unlike his friends, however, Abdul is now wearing a pair of white trousers, along with white hiking shoes.

**xxx**

A few minutes later the three men are hiking their way up Mount Batur, going through a quiet and rarely used hiking path. The path was closed following the eruption of Mount Batur in the mid-90s and the mountain rangers had warned the men not to navigate that path during their hike. But despite the warnings, the three Moroccan men decided to hike up that path anyway, since their goal in the mountain is not to reach it's summit, but to search for something located within the now overgrown pathway.

"Hey, are we going on the right direction?" asked Waleed as Rashad and Abdul sliced up some bushes with their knives.

"Yeah," nodded Rashad as he guided his friends through the newly cleared pathway, "We'll be there in a few moments."

"So this tip-off you've received," said Waleed, "Is it trustworthy? Will the treasures of this mountain makes us rich?"

"Of course it is," replied Rashad, "If we sell whatever relic we could find in this mountain in the black market, we could be rich in no time!"

"I hoped this treasure is real," muttered Waleed, "If it's not, I'll bury you in this mountain by myself!"

"No need for threats," laughed Rashad.

As Waleed gave Rashad a punch in the shoulder, Abdul sliced off some vegetation with his knife, before letting out a gasp of excitement.

"There it is!" exclaimed Abdul, pointing towards the cleared path in front of him.

Rashad and Waleed looked at the direction where Abdul has pointed, and gave out gasps of excitement as well. Standing proudly in front of the three Moroccan men is a small Hindu temple, its rocky structure covered in both lichens and vines. The three men slowly approached the temple, gasping in awe as they entered the temple through the temple's small yet ornamented stone gate. The temple was long deserted and forgotten after the hiking path near the temple was closed. As the three men looked around the temple area, Rashad notices a wooden box placed on an altar located at the back of the temple. The box was covered with a pair of yellow linen cloths with red markings on it, while the box's lid is locked shut by a ring of metal chains, the chains and it's lock are in a rusted state.

"So that's where our treasure is," said Rashad, his eyes gleaming as he could imagine the buckloads of money that he and his friends will receive after they had sold the box's contents in the black market.

"Shall I open it?" asked Waleed, approaching his friend who is standing in front of the altar where the box is placed.

"Do it," replied Rashad with a nod.

Immediately Waleed approached the altar, taking out a set of tools from his jacket pocket before placing them next to the wooden box. He then took out an iron wire and placed it on the lock's keyhole. A few twists and turns later and the lock was opened. Waleed quickly grabbed the lock and threw it away, before unwrapping the chains from the box's lid.

"You're really are good at this," praised Rashad.

"It was nothing," smiled Waleed, "I'm a pro at breaking and entering into stuff."

"Probably left a lot of fingerprints too," said Abdul, noticing that Waleed had disposed of the lock and chains with his bare hands, unprotected by gloves.

"No one came here anymore, right?" asked Rashad, "We'll never get noticed."

After the chains are dismantled, the box's lid opened by itself, revealing a small statue of an ornate-looking four-legged creature made of gold, resembling a lion of some sorts. The lion-like creature lacked any mane, instead it has a pair of bat-like ears. The eyes of the creatures literally popped up from its sockets, while the teeth of the creature are all flat and even, rectangular in shape. Several protusions are seen on the creature's body, it's rear legs considerably higher than its front ones, each four of the creature's feet are adorned with sharp claws. The creature's tail is whip-like in shape, with several fillament-like attachments on its end. The facial expression of the creature indicates sheer joy.

"The legendary Barong..." gasped Rashad in awe as his eyes gazed upon the statue in front of him.

"A creature of mythical proportions," added Abdul, "Well-known for aiding the warrior king Airlangga in sealing a race of female demons called the Leak, as well as fighting other evil spirits by itself."

"Such an almighty beast," commented Waleed.

As his two friends gazed at the statue of Barong in front of them, Rashad instead notices a small dagger lying in front of the statue. The dagger had a black handle, engraved with silver, cloud-like markings. The silver blade of the dagger was curved in an asymmetrical manner with some gold highlights, with an ancient inscription written on it.

"A keris..." gasped Rashad in awe as he picked up the asymmetrical dagger, "An important part of the Indonesian culture, it is a vital part of traditional Indonesian ceremonies as well as a formidable weapon!"

"I think we'd better leave that alone," said Abdul as he notices Rashad picking up the keris, "I heard that the keris is a protective talisman."

"Protective talisman?" Waleed flinched in fear.

"You can't expect us to just pass up a treasure like that," said Rashad, his eyes still gazing upon the keris in his hands.

"Please leave that alone," said Waleed, his tone indicating fright, "It's a protective talisman, remember? I don't want to mess with curses or anything."

"What are you getting all worried about now?" asked a skeptical Rashad, signalling Abdul to pick up the Barong statue, "We've earned a lot of bad karma already. The next thing you know, the Indonesian government are going to deport us back to Morocco if we get caught!"

A rather reluctant Abdul took out a black cloth from his jacket pocket and wraps it around the golden Barong statue before he picks the statue up. As he positioned the wrapped Barong statue in his arms, Abdul suddenly gave out a shocked look on his face as he saw Rashad placing the keris inside a small leather purse.

"What are you doing?" asked Abdul, "Are you going to doom us all?!"

"What are you talking about?" Rashad asked back, "Let's get out of here!"

Immediately Rashad, Waleed, and Abdul rushed out of the temple, with Rashad and Abdul bringing the temple's treasures along with them.

"If we sell these in the black market, we will earn big!" said an excited Rashad.

"I'm okay if we sell that statue, but the keris? I'm not so sure," said Waleed, "It is a protective talisman."

"Shut up already," said Rashad, "We're going. Let's go!"

Rashad immediately made his way down the mountain, with Waleed following him. Abdul, in the other hand, walked slowly behind his two friends, still unsure about what they had done. As Abdul followed his friends down the mountain, a sudden gust of wind blew a portion of the black cloth covering the Barong statue open, revealing the top half of the statue. Much to Abdul's shock, the joyful face of the Barong statue had changed into a face of anger.

"Eh?" gasped Abdul in shock.

"What is it?" asked Rashad, he and Waleed stopping to check on Abdul.

"Um...it's nothing," replied Abdul slowly, "Maybe it's just my imagination."

"It better be," said Rashad, continuing his way down the mountain, "Now hurry up! We must exit Kintamani before night falls. By the next afternoon, we must be at Kuta in order to sell these things to the black market."

"Right," nodded Abdul as he and Waleed followed Rashad down the mountain.

Unknown to the trio, a cat had watched their every actions from a distance. The cat was medium-sized in built, with white fur adorned with peculiar-looking red and gold blotches. The feline's golden eyes looked at the three Moroccan thieves as they descended from the mountain. Giving out a loud meow, the cat ran off down the mountain, going after the three men.

**xxx**

Later that night, at the village of Batur, located near Mount Batur, an elderly man is seen strolling his bike near one of the village's many temples, with Mount Batur overlooking the small temple. Dressed in red and black, the elderly man is a _pecalang_, community guards who protected Balinese villages from harm. Every night the _pecalangs _performed community nightwatches, patrolling villages for any signs of thieves or any other intruders. And this elderly man is doing his job quite well. Patrolling the Batur village with around 2-4 other men, the elderly man hasn't found any intruders for the last few months.

"Well, yet another night without any intruders," said the elderly man to himself as he slowly strolled past the small temple, "Better report back to the head _pecalang_ and head back home to get some good night's sleep."

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew through the area, startling the elderly man as he slowly got off his bike. The elderly man was startled even further when the ground began to shook violently, causing him to drop his bike in surprise.

"What's happening?" gasped the elderly man as he loses his balance, falling down back first to the ground.

A loud grumbling noise is heard from Mount Batur, as something is trying to break free from the confines of the mountain. As the elderly man watched, a huge hand bursts out from the mountainside, the hand was white in color while its five fingers are adorned with ridiculously long nails, each of them as sharp as the blade on a samurai's katana.

"_I have awaken!_" the raspy voice of an elderly woman suddenly echoed through the air, causing the elderly _pecalang_ to flinch in fear, clearly frightened by what is going on, "_I will have my revenge!_"

As the violent winds and tremors continue to happen, the huge hand slowly retreated back into the mountainside.

"_Airlangga...Barong...they must pay for what they have done to me and my kind..._" said the raspy voice again, "_I will have my revenge on them, awaken my kind, and spread terror once again to this island!_"

The huge hand completely retreated into the mountainside, while the violent winds and tremors stopped. Slowly the elderly man stood back up, cleans himself from the dust that had covered his clothing, and picks up his bike, his eyes staring at Mount Batur in fear.

"Rangda..." whispered the elderly man in fright, "Rangda has returned..."

**xxx**

The next morning, the GUTS command room came into life as the team received reports that a gigantic hand had appeared at Mount Batur in the island of Bali. Immediately Handoyo, Nurul, Albert, and Krishna are dispatched into the scene, heading towards the hangar with their helmets in hand.

"How come I can't come?" complained Nunu as his teammates left the command room, "I'm capable of fighting as well!"

"Nunu, you're still injured from the Gazoto II incident," reminded Captain Tennissa, "Ratih said that your sprained ankle must rest for a couple of weeks, so for a couple of weeks also you're going to be stuck in the command room with me and Nimas."

"Serves you right for being such a reckless guy," laughed Nimas, poking at Nunu's injured ankle.

"Ouch!" Nunu shouted in pain as Captain Tennissa and Nimas laughed.

**xxx**

At the hangar, Handoyo, Nurul, Albert, and Krishna immediately positioned themselves into two GUTS Wings 1, with Handoyo and Albert inside one while Nurul and Krishna are inside another. The four GUTS members puts on their helmets, strapped themselves to their seats, before performing mandatory pre-flight checks as their GUTS Wings 1 are being prepared to be launched.

"You should stay behind and rest," said Nurul as Krishna performed their GUTS Wing 1's pre-flight checks.

"My arm's alright," said Krishna, patting his bandaged left arm which was bruised from the Gazoto II incident, "I'm not good at desk work anyway."

"Suit yourself," said Nurul, as Krishna lets out a sheepish smile.

**xxx**

"Neither am I, you traitorous bastard!" yelled Nunu, slamming his hands on the command table as he stood up from his seat, a piece of empty paper is seen lying in front of him on the table, "I'm also not good at desk work! How could you leave your comerade behind like this? That's it! I'm not going to treat you lunch anymore!"

"One more curse and I'll take away your crutch, Nunu," said Captain Tennissa, "Now finish your report."

"Okay," said Nunu, immediately sitting back on his seat.

Nimas lets out a soft giggle as she watched Nunu obidiently writing his report on the command table.

"Oh, boy, I'm going to watch this for the next two weeks," giggled Nimas as she continued her work on her computer, "Such entertainment."

**xxx**

The two GUTS Wings 1 took off from the TPC HQ hangar, heading straight towards their destination at the island of Bali.

**xxx**

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Nurul could only gasp in shock as she and her GUTS teammates looked at a gigantic hole dug into the side of Mount Batur. Also present with the GUTS members are the elderly _pecalang _from last night and a young policeman from the Kintamani Precinct of the Bali Police Department.

"It looks like a gigantic mole has dug itself into the mountainside," commented Nurul again.

"Nurul, we're dealing with a monster's hand here, not a giant mole," said Krishna.

"It's a giant mole, who else could have made a hole that big?" argued Nurul.

"Quiet, you two!" barked Handoyo, causing the two GUTS members to flinch in surprise, before the Deputy Captain turns his attention towards the policeman, "So, what happened next?"

"After the report that a monster's hand reached out here, we sent some local firefighters into the opening," replied the policeman, "The hole is quite deep, but not nearly wide enough for a monster to pass through."

"There goes my giant mole theory," Nurul bit her lower lip in disappointment.

"I would like you to meet Mr. Nyoman Kertana," said the policeman, pointing at the elderly _pecalang_ behind him, "He's the one who had witnessed the arm. According to him, the arm alone was as big as a large coconut tree, so its entire body would have left a much larger hole."

"I see," said Albert, nodding his head, "That does make sense...unlike someone's giant mole theory."

"Hey!" Nurul immediately made a sharp glare at Albert.

"Then how did this hole get here?" asked Handoyo, trying to divert the conversation as he saw Nurul and Albert are starting to bicker with each other. Immediately Handoyo glared at both Nurul and Albert, signalling the two of them to stop arguing.

"Maybe it was hollow all along and collapsed after an earthquake," Krishna tried to build up a conlcusion.

"You're wrong!" shouted Nyoman all of the sudden, causing everyone else to look at the elderly _pecalang_.

"What?" asked Albert.

"It's Rangda!" shouted Nyoman again, "The queen of Leak has come back to life."

"What's that?" asked Handoyo.

"Just ignore him," replied the policeman calmly, "Mr. Nyoman is quite superstitious."

"What is this Rangda thing anyway?" asked Nurul.

"You haven't heard about it?" asked Krishna, which Nurul replied with a nod. Immediately Krishna begins his explanation, "According to Balinese legends, Rangda is the queen of a race of female demons called the Leak. The Leak are actually ordinary women who performed black magic and sold their souls to demons in the Underworld, thus turning them into demons themselves."

"And ruling the Leak is a ruthless queen named Rangda," continued Nyoman, "A legendary fiend with almighty powers, she and her Leak race had spreaded terror to the island of Bali once, until a brave warrior and his companion sealed her into this very mountain. Could the Keris of Airlangga have been somehow disturbed?"

"That's enough, Mr. Nyoman," said the policeman, "With all do respect, Sir, it's only a myth."

"Wait," said Handoyo, sensing that Nyoman might be on to something, "Krishna had given us an overview to who Rangda and the Leak are. Tell us more about them."

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at Denpasar, the three Moroccan thieves are having their lunch at a Japanese restaurant in the Sanur district. The trio enjoyed their ramen as they chatted about their recent heist at Mount Batur, as well as talking about their future plans of selling the stolen treasures at Kuta.

"Let's eat!" exclaimed an excited Waleed as three portions of ramen are served in front of him and his friends.

As Waleed and himself began to slurp down the tasty ramen in front of them, Rashad suddenly notices Abdul staring blankly at the restaurant's ceiling, his warm ramen still untouched.

"Hey, aren't you hungry?" asked Rashad.

"Huh?" replied Abdul as his senses came back into reality, "Sure, I'll eat."

"I'll take your fish ball," said Waleed nonchalantly, picking out a tofu from Abdul's ramen with his chopsticks.

"That's not a fish ball," said Abdul as he picked up his chopsticks, ready to eat.

"Whatever," said Waleed, chomping down on his freshly picked tofu.

As Waleed picked up a fish ball from Abdul's ramen, the latter turned his attention towards Rashad, who is still busy munching down on his own ramen. A rather uneasy look came out from Abdul's face.

"Rashad, I think we should take that fish...I mean, that keris back," said Abdul.

"Won't you forget that already?" Rashad gave the reply as he munched down on his ramen's fish ball.

"Isn't the Barong statue enough?" said Abdul again, this time with an even more uneasy tone, "That keris is..."

"Shut up already!" shouted Rashad, "You know the keris will bring us more money. And do you really want to stroll back there now just so we can get caught? Do you realize that if we're caught, that means we're trading our jetset lifestyle here at Bali with a miserable life behind bars back home at Marrakesh?"

"Hey, what's that keris all about?" asked Waleed, poking Abdul with his shoulder, "Is there more to it?"

"You shut up and eat," replied Rashad, pointing his chopsticks at Waleed.

Immediately Waleed nodded, digging in his own ramen once again as he quickly shoved the noodles into his mouth.

Giving out a frustrated sigh, Abdul slammed his chopsticks into the table, before taking out his sunglasses from his jacket pocket. He then grabbed the keys to the trio's rented Nissan Serena from the table.

"I'll be waiting in the car," said Abdul, walking away from his two eating friends, "Waleed, you can finish up mine."

Rashad could only glare at Abdul as the latter stormed off the restaurant, going back to their rented Nissan Serena, which is parked just outside the restaurant.

"He is such a drag," sighed Rashad, "This is the last time I'm working with him."

"I'll take your fish ball," said Waleed nonchalantly, his chopsticks going for a lone fish ball on Rashad's ramen bowl.

Rashad could only watch as Waleed picked up the lone fish ball on his ramen bowl with his chopsticks, before a few seconds later the fish ball was gone, swallowed up by Waleed.

**xxx**

Outside, a frustrated Abdul unlocks the rented Nissan Serena, before he hops on the driver's seat. Closing up the door, Abdul starts up the car and turns on the air conditioner, giving out a loud sigh as he does so. As Abdul slowly plants his face on the car's steering wheel, the mysterious white, red, and gold cat from before suddenly appeared out of nowhere on the Nissan Serena's bonnet. The cat lets out a loud meow, attracting Abdul's attention. The Moroccan man gave out a gasp of shock as he saw the cat sitting down calmfully on the car's bonnet, before suddenly a mysterious force pins Abdul into his seat, startling the man even further.

"_You idiot!_" a deep male voice suddenly echoes throughout the car, causing Abdul to let out a frightened gasp.

"Who's there?" asked a frightened Abdul, unable to move since a mysterious force is pinning him against his seat.

" _Now that I've passed on, I'm unable to move_," said the male voice again, "_I'll have to borrow your body for a while_."

"Huh? Borrow my body?" asked Abdul again, this time confusion is added to his already frightened tone.

Suddenly Abdul could felt something being shoved into his mouth, the Moroccan man screaming in pain as his body began to jolt. The rented Nissan Serena even shook as Abdul experiences a violent seizure inside the car, groaning in pain as the same mysterious force that is pinning him to the seat is now entering his body through his mouth.

"What are you doing?" asked Abdul, his tone indicates intense pain, "It hurts so much!"

"_Stay still!_" replied the male voice, "_This won't take a while._"

Abdul continues to scream and groan as he kicked around, struggling to contain the mysterious force that is entering his body. Slowly but surely the feeling of pain turns into a ticklish feeling as the mysterious force is now completely taking over Abdul's body and mind. Abdul went limp after the whole ordeal, his mouth and eyes closed shut. A few seconds later, Abdul opens up his eyes, a crazed look in his face as he lets out a twisted smile. Quickly Abdul exchanged looks with the mysterious cat, who is still sitting on the Nissan Serena's bonnet. The animal had watched the entire possesion process, letting out a rather interested grin on its face as the now possesed Abdul smiled at it. Then Abdul suddenly saw Rashad and Waleed coming out of the restaurant, heading towards the parked Nissan Serena. Quickly Abdul gestured the cat to leave immediately. The mysterious cat gave out a soft meow as it jumped away from the car bonnet. The possesed Abdul then picked up the keris from the back seat and turns off the car.

At the same time, Rashad and Waleed approached the parked Nissan Serena, when suddenly the possesed Abdul emerged from the vehicle, his sunglasses on his face while his combed brownish red hair has white streaks on them. The keris is present on Abdul's right hand, ready to be used in any time.

"Watch out," said Waleed, clearly startled by Abdul's sudden appearance, "Don't scare us like that!"

As Abdul slowly walks away from his two friends, Rashad suddenly notices the keris on Abdul's right hand.

"Hey!" shouted Rashad, quickly going after Abdul, "Where are you off to? Why are you bringing that keris with you?"

Abdul didn't gave any respond. Instead the possesed man kept on walking, slowly making his way towards the road. But suddenly his path was barred by Rashad.

"Wait!" shouted Rashad as he stood in Abdul's way, taking out his knife from his jacket pocket before pointing it at the possesed man, "Leave that keris here. I'll stab you with this."

Abdul only gave Rashad a threatening glare as a response, the fingers on his right hand tightening themselves on the keris' black handle.

"I'm serious here, I'm going to kill you with this," said Rashad again.

Before Rashad could do anything though, Abdul struck first, swiftly disarming Rashad with a swipe from the keris. A startled Rashad could only watch as his knife fell off his hand and touched the ground, before Abdul calmfully executed another swipe with his keris. The attack struck Rashad on the chest, knocking him out instantly.

Waleed could only collapse in fright as he saw Abdul knocking out Rashad with one simple attack. He was more frightened by the fact that Rashad was completely motionless after receiving that attack.

"You killed him!" screamed a frightened Waleed as the possesed Abdul calmfully placed his keris inside his jacket pocket.

"Fear not. I didn't strike to cut," said the possesed Abdul calmfully, "He was merely knocked out by the shock from my incoming attack. Apparently for an armed person he's ill-prepared for an opponent's attack."

"Really?" asked Waleed as he slowly stood up, "Rashad's still alive?"

"Yeah," replied Abdul in an unusually calm manner, "But that's not important. Can you move that box for me?"

Waleed cocked his head in confusion, before Abdul took out his keris and pointed the weapon at the parked Nissan Serena.

"Oh, you mean the car, right?" asked Waleed.

"Of course it is," replied Abdul, "Can you move it for me?"

"Of course I can, I drove it all the way here," replied Waleed.

"In that case, please give me a ride," said Abdul.

"What?" gasped Waleed in surprise, "But you promised to drive from here to Kuta..."

Waleed was interrupted when Abdul swiftly pointed his keris at him, causing the chubby Moroccan to flinch away in fear. Abdul then threw the Serena's keys on the ground in front of Waleed.

"Okay, I'd be happy to drive," said a frightened Waleed, slowly picking up the keys from the ground.

As both Waleed and Abdul got into their rented Nissan Serena, the mysterious cat from before had observed everything from behind a nearby garbage can, giving out a meow as the car left the parking lot. The cat then got out from its hiding place, going after the car, before making a completely out-of-this-world jump into the car's roof as it drove away from the restaurant.

**xxx**

Back at Mount Batur, Nyoman guided the members of GUTS and the policeman up the closed hiking path towards the temple where the Barong statue and the keris had been previously kept. They gasped in shock as they saw the temple's messed-up conditon.

"What a mess!" said Nurul as she looked around the temple area, noticing the disturbed altar at the back of the temple.

"So, this is where the statue of Barong and the keris were kept?" asked Handoyo.

"Yes, the statue of the legendary creature Barong," nodded Nyoman, the old _pecalang _clearing up his throat before he continues to explain, "A mythical creature from the heavens, the Barong fought many demons and other evil entities, striking them with its claws, infused with holy energy bestowed upon it by God himself. In one occasion, Barong worked together with the Medang Kamulan king from the land of Java, Airlangga, in defeating a race of shadowy demons called the Leak. Like your team member has said, the Leak are women who sold their souls to the Underworld and performed dark magic. Their ruler, Rangda, was originally Airlangga's estranged mistress, Mahendradata. Jealous of all the attention that the queen received, Mahendradata sold her soul to a powerful demon residing in the Underworld, thus transforming herself into the fearsome Rangda. She uses her black magic power to spread terror on this very island, sucking souls and drinking blood of innocent people, men, women, and children alike. With Rangda gathering her Leak followers to wreck havoc, Airlangga decides that he must stop this terror once and for all. But he and his army couldn't stop the Leak army alone. So God sent Barong to assist Airlangga and his men. Barong used its holy powers to enhance the strength of Airlangga and his men, so they are impervious to the Leak's black magic techniques. Barong also blessed Airlangga's personal keris, giving it the power to slay even the most powerful of demons. Airlangga, riding on Barong's back, confronted Rangda, trying to convince Rangda to leave her evil ways. But when that fails, a regretful Airlanga sliced his corrupted mistress into pieces, and bury her scattered remains at this very mountain. Airlangga and Barong placed a statue of Barong and Airlangga's keris inside the altar on this very temple, to seal Rangda's evil spirit, along with the spirits of her Leak army, thus preventing them from spreading terror again."

"Wait a second," said Krishna, "Fighting evil entities? Is Barong an ancient version of Ultraman Tiga?"

"You can say that," nodded Nyoman, "I must have seen the severed arm left here when Rangda's body was scattered."

"I see," said Albert, If it was only a severed arm, it might have appeared out from a hole like the one we just saw."

"Don't believe that bullshit," said the policeman, "It's nothing but a myth. I can assure you that this village and this mountain is safe. No need for GUTS to investigate this. Let the police investigate the theft of the Barong statue and Airlangga's keris..."

Before the policeman could finish, the ground began to shook again, startling him, Nyoman, and the GUTS members. Suddenly a loud bang came out from the side of Mount Batur, as a huge demonic foot bursts out of the ground. The foot, like the arm from the previous night, was white in color, with brownish talons adorning the foot's toes. A black, spiky anklet is seen wrapped around the foot's ankle area. A few meters near the foot, a huge cloud of dust was thrown into the air as another arm came out from the mountainside.

**xxx**

At the GUTS command room, Nimas' computer detected seismic activity from the Kintamani area, prompting Nimas to open up her seismograph application on her computer.

"I'm detecting a string of earthquakes on Mount Batur, in the Kintamani area at Bali," said Nimas, reading aloud the seismograph application's readings.

Immediately Nunu, who is using the computer next to Nimas' to complete his report, lets out a gasp of shock as he stopped typing.

"Mount Batur?" asked a surprised Nunu, "Isn't that where the Deputy Captain's team just went?"

Suddenly the command room's alarms began to blare as an alert popped up into Nimas' computer screen, before a Google Maps view of Bali is shown on the computer screen, a red dot is seen blinking on the Kintamani area.

"What the?" gasped Nimas, her loud tone indicating worry.

"What's wrong?" asked Captain Tennissa, getting up from her usual seat on the command table as she rushes towards Nimas and Nunu.

"Biotic sensors at Mount Batur has detected that gigantic lifeforms are appearing spontaneously all around the mountain," replied Nimas, typing madly as usual on her computer, "But rather than independant organisms, they appear to be...a singular being."

"A singular being?" Captain Tennissa scratched her chin as she immersed herself in her thoughts, walking away fron Nimas' computer desk, "What could this mean?"

**xxx**

Back at the temple at Mount Batur, the members of GUTS, Nyoman, and the policeman could only look at each other in surprise as the ground stopped shaking. However, an evil and ominous ambience suddenly fell upon the entire area, causing everyone there to let out gasps of shock.

"_I'll be back!_" Rangda's raspy voice echoed throughout the area, "_I'll be back and terrorize this island once more! And nothing will stop us!_"

The members of GUTS, Nyoman, and the policeman all looked around their surroundings, trying to find the source of the voice, only to find nothing.

"It is real..." muttered the policeman, clearly frightened and shocked.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, just a few kilometers away from the temples, the rented Nissan Serena once again entered the Kintamani area, heading back towards Mount Batur. A frightened Waleed is on the wheel while the possesed Abdul is sitting calmfully next to him, the strange cat from before sitting quietly on top of the car. Apparently they had heard Rangda's voice a few moments ago.

"Did you hear something? A creepy voice?" asked Waleed, cold sweat running down his face and his palms.

"So, that corrupted woman has returned to life," replied Abdul in a calm manner, fixing up his sunglasses on his face.

"I've had enough!" cried Waleed, clearly in sheer fright and terror, "Let's get out of here!"

"Not until you've taken me back to that mountain," said Abdul, his possesed eyes glaring at the frightened Waleed.

"Please, sir!" pleaded Waleed, "I don't like this at all!"

"If you don't like this then hurry up! If Rangda's spirit is revived, she will be more than I can handle," said Abdul, "Plus, she's going to resurrect her followers as well! Without my army, it's like a suicide mission!"

A frightened Waleed whimpered as he steps on the gas.

**xxx**

A huge growling noise echoes throughout Mount Batur as more and more of Rangda's white limbs sprouted out from the mountainside. Her clawed hands and taloned feet reached out from the sky, and in a matter of seconds, Mount Batur became a macabre collection of gigantic limbs, sticking out from the massive mountain's sides.

**xxx**

Captain Tennissa could only bit her lower lip, knowing all too well that something bad is going to happen. Displayed on the command room's screen is a live video feed of what is happening right now at Mount Batur, which has gigantic multilated body parts sprouting out of it. As Nimas pranked Nunu by taking away his crutches, Captain Tennissa reached for the intercom and contacted Handoyo.

"Deputy Captain, what is the current situation?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"Stop that, Nimas!" Nunu yelled at the same time, with Nimas giggling in victory, lifting Nunu's crutches to the air.

"Quiet, you two!" scolded Captain Tennissa, glaring at the two GUTS members behind her, "I'm trying to contact the Deputy Captain here!"

"Sorry, Cap," said Nimas, slowly lowering Nunu's crutches and returning it to the young man.

"_Whew, looks like you're handling quite a situation there, Cap_," Handoyo's voice spoke through the intercom.

"Just tell us the situation there," said Captain Tennissa.

**xxx**

"Looks like we're going to take a look at it with the GUTS Wings," replied Handoyo, communicating with the GUTS command room via his GUTSCOM, "Looks like we're dealing with a large opponent here."

"Sir, please close down all the roads to Kintamani and evacuate the area," said Krishna, "Have Nyoman and the other _pecalangs_ as well as the local police force to help."

"Will do," nodded the policeman, before turning his attention towards Nyoman, "Let's go."

"Told you so," muttered Nyoman under his breath as he went down the mountain with the policeman.

"GUTS, let's go!" commanded Handoyo, closing up his GUTSCOM as he headed down the mountain, following Nyoman and the policeman.

"Roger that!" replied the other GUTS members as they followed their Deputy Captain.

**xxx**

A few meters away, the rented Nissan Serena pulled up to the same carpark where the car had been parked a day before, quickly stopping near the carpark's gate. Immediately Waleed ran out from the car, completely frightened by the ordeal that Abdul had given to him.

"I had enough!" cried Waleed as he fled away from the carpark in fear, "I can't take this anymore! You can continue your quest by yourself, my lord!"

Abdul slowly got out from the car, his eyes fixed at the fleeing Waleed. The possesed man then lets out a pleased nod.

"You've done a good job," said Abdul as Waleed disappears from his sight, "You are no longer needed."

Abdul grabbed his keris from the car's back seat, before closing up the door with a slam.

"Barong, let's go!" called Abdul.

The strange cat from before jumped down from the car's roof and into Abdul's waiting arms. Giving the cat a gentle stroke on its head, Abdul sets out towards the closed hiking path, the strange cat with him as well.

**xxx**

The members of GUTS are going down the mountain through another hiking path, when suddenly Krishna notices a shadow of a man going up the mountain from behind the trees. Immediately the young man stopped, a puzzled look on his face. The entire Kintamani area is going to be evacuated, so why is there someone hiking up the mountain at this time?

"Deputy Captain," called Krishna, causing Handoyo and the other members of GUTS to stop as well.

"What is it?" asked Handoyo.

"I've spotted someone," replied Krishna, "I'm heading in to rescue. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

"I'll go along," said Nurul.

"No need, I got this," said Krishna, "You'll pilot my GUTS Wing 1."

"Okay," nodded Nurul.

Krishna nodded back, before making his way through the trees while the other members of GUTS headed down the mountain. After going through the dense vegetation, Krishna finds himself back at the closed hiking path which headed towards the temple.

"That's strange," said Krishna, "This path is supposed to be closed...why is that guy going up the mountain using this one?"

Immediately Krishna saw a man walking up the closed hiking path, towards the direction of the temple. Knowing that he must evacuate the man immediately, Krishna went after the man, who is walking in a strangely calm manner, despite the dire situation at hand.

"Hey!" called Krishna as he approaches the man, "It's dangerous here. You need to evacuate right away."

The man immediately stopped walking. As Krishna went closer towards him, the man turned around, lashing his keris at Krishna as well as revealing himself as the possesed Abdul. A startled Krishna manages to use his reflexes to dodge the incoming attack.

"Eh?" gasped Krishna, trying to recover himself from that shock attack.

"You're not human," said Abdul, gripping his keris tightly, "Are you a monster?"

"Monster?" Krishna scratched his head in confusion.

"But I sense no evil," said Abdul again, lowering his keris and placing it back on his jacket pocket, before bowing apologetically in front of Krishna, "Pardon my rudeness."

At the same time, the strange cat from before came out from the bushes, approaching Abdul as it gave out a meow. Smiling, Abdul slowly picked up the cat and gently stroked the cat's abdomen.

"Who are you?" asked Krishna.

"In this Earthly realm this body is known as Abdul Hasan bin Al-Azwar, a man not from this land," replied Abdul, "But in reality, I have no body at all, so I'm borrowing Abdul Hasan's body for a while."

"No body?" asked Krishna again, before he came to a realization, "You're a ghost?"

"Yes," nodded Abdul, "My name is Airlangga, son-in-law of the great Dharmawangsa. I am the king of the Medang Kamulan kingdom from Java."

"You're kidding me," said Krishna, "You're really Airlangga?"

"Noblemen never lie," replied Abdul, "And this cat right here, in my arms, is my partner, Barong."

"I can't believe it," gasped Krishna, "You two...I've known you two from my History textbooks, from my grandfather's stories, and from that book that told tales from the island of Bali...and now, I'm meeting the two of you in person. I don't know if I should feel honored or scared."

Meanwhile, in the sky above, the two GUTS Wings 1 circled around Mount Batur, with Rangda's dismembered limbs still sticking out of it. The two aircraft are patrolling the mountain, waiting for any sign of movement from the dismembered limbs. Should Rangda's limbs made a move, the two GUTS Wings 1 are ready to attack.

Back on the mountain, the possesed Abdul, Barong, and Krishna are walking up the closed hiking path, heading towards the temple.

"Barong here have the power to see through the mysteries of the natural world," said Abdul, with Barong letting out a meow of agreement, "The Barong is a divine creature. God created it with the sole purpose of cleansing the Earth from all evil. My Mahendradata was one of these evlils. I knew something was up with her when she started practicing black magic. I thought she was only trying to get my attention, but unfortunately jealousy and hatred had consumed her soul, thus turning her into the fearsome Rangda."

"So Barong's the one who sealed up Rangda in this mountain," said Krishna.

"Technically, it's the two of us. I had to stop my mistress from pluging my kingdom into terror. While my men dealt with her Leak followers, Barong and I took on Rangda. I knew I could count on Barong because it had experience against demonic entities," replied Abdul, "I tried to convince Mahendradata to leave her evil ways, but she was far too corrupted to listen. So, with Barong slowing her down, I used my keris, infused with Barong's holy powers, to slice off Rangda's head and limbs. I then buried the dismembered body parts at different places in this mountain, before burying the trunk of her body which contains her spirit at this very path, and built a temple above it. There, I left my keris to stop its spirit, which is a pity since its my favorite keris. Barong also spawns a statue of itself in order to enforce the prison that contains Rangda's spirit."

"So that's what's happened," nodded Krishna, "I'm not so sure here, but I guess you mean that when this keris was stolen, Rangda was resurrected?"

"Exactly," replied Abdul, "I had planned to replace this keris before Rangda's spirit was resurrected, but it seems that I'm too late."

Barong gave out a sad meow.

"I'm sorry partner, but I'm not immortal," said Abdul, comforting the strange-looking cat.

As Abdul, Barong, and Krishna walked even further up the closed hiking path, suddenly an eerie white glow appeared in front of the trio, barring their path. Abdul immediately grabbed his keris as Krishna unholsters his gun, as the white glow materializes itself into the head of a monstrous looking woman, with unkempt hair, a pair of horrifying fangs sticking out from the woman's mouth, as well as a pair of eyes that bursted out of their sockets. A long, protruding tongue falls out from the woman's mouth.

"_Airlangga and Barong, so good to see you again_," greeted Rangda's head, speaking in her usual raspy voice.

"You witch," cursed Abdul, "How dare you return to life!"

"_Airlangga and Barong, I'm coming for you_," said Rangda's head, "_I won't let you live to stop me and my followers from spreading terror into this very world_."

And with that, Rangda's head vanishes into thin air, allowing Abdul to place his keris back on his jacket pocket and Krishna to place his gun back on his hip-mounted holster.

"I'm no longer alive, but Rangda has been resurrected," said Abdul, "It's hatred having grown in strength, it is even more violent than before."

"Meaning?" asked Krishna.

Barong gave out a series of meows, with Abdul nodding, apparently understanding what Barong is trying to convey.

"Barong said that Rangda was more powerful than before, apparently she had expecting someone foolish enough to steal my keris and had gathered enough strength for this day," said Abdul, "She has now grown too powerful for any of us to defeat."

"That's bad..." muttered Krishna.

Suddenly the ground began to shook again, as Rangda's dismembered limbs retracted themselves back into the mountain. Handoyo, Nurul, and Albert could only look in surprise as the dismembered hands and feet disappeared from their sights.

**xxx**

Captain Tennissa, Nunu, and Nimas are also watching the unfolding events from the command room's screen, which is still displaying the live video feed from Mount Batur. As Captain Tennissa sank herself into her thoughts on her seat, Nunu and Nimas assumed identical thinking poses, folding their arms while scratching their chins with their right hands.

**xxx**

After a few seconds of calm, yet another earthquake rocked Mount Batur, as the temple where the Barong statue and the keris were previously kept was swallowed up into the ground, a huge fissure being created there. A huge cloud of dust shot out from the fissure as a head poked itself out from the gigantic hole. The head was identical to the head that Abdul, Barong, and Krishna encountered, a monstrous woman with unkempt hair, eyes that bursted out from their sockets, as well as a mouth armed with a pair of gigantic fangs and a long, protruding tongue. The head was white in color, the same coloration as the head's long, unkempt hair. The eyes are also white in color, with some black rings on it, which functions as eyelids that had ceased to work. A pair of pupils, black as night, adorned the large eyes. The head's tongue was red on color, with some yellowish highlights to it.

Mythical Shadow Demon Queen Rangda gave out a roar as she was once again awakened to this world, slowly standing up from the fissure where she had came out from, revealing her body and limbs to the world to see. Rangda was mostly nude, with pale white skin. Black, zebra-like stripes adorned Rangda's forearms and thighs, as well as her pendulous breasts and slightly bulged stomach. A reddish loincloth with some golden markings was wrapped around Rangda's waist, covering the upper regions of her beefy thighs. A pair of black, spiky anklets adorned Rangda's ankles, her toes being tipped with brownish talons. But the most striking feature of Rangda are her hands. All ten of Rangda's fingers are adorned with ridiculously long nails, colored bone white. Each of these nails are as sharp as the blade on a samurai's katana, sharp enough to slice through metal effortlessly. Rangda jumped out from the gigantic fissure, letting out a feral roar as her tongue retracted back to her mouth. The two GUTS Wing 1 flew around the gigantic Rangda, apparently the GUTS members inside are horrified by the appearance of their opponent.

"Rangda...she's alive again," gasped Nurul.

Immediately Rangda went on the offensive, exhaling an orange stream of flames from her mouth. The flames raced towards Nurul's GUTS Wing 1, but the young woman manages to steer her aircraft away from the incoming flame stream. Rangda gave out a roar, furious at the failure of her attack. Seeing that Rangda has posed herself as a major threat, Handoyo decides that it's time for GUTS to strike back.

"Alright, initiate the attack!" commanded Handoyo.

"Roger!" replied Nurul.

The two GUTS Wings 1 flew towards Rangda, firing their Stinger Missiles at the demon queen. Small explosions ripped across Rangda's body, causing her to roar in pain. More and more of the explosions erupted on Rangda's body, as well as the ground around her. The beast stumbled back and forth, struggling to regain footing as she was being blasted with numerous Stinger Missiles by the two GUTS Wings 1. Quickly Rangda leaped into the air and much to the amazement of the GUTS members, she's able to pull off a mid-air somersault, despite her massive bulk.

Rangda landed on a forest clearing, a few meters away from the assaulting GUTS Wings 1. Growling in anger, Rangda waited until the two GUTS Wings 1 had entered her range of fire, heat energy began to build up in her mouth. As Handoyo and Albert's GUTS Wing 1 approaches the demon queen, Rangda swiftly turned around, firing a stream of flames at the unsuspecting aircraft. Albert shrieked in terror as Handoyo quickly guided the GUTS Wing 1 away from the flame stream.

Anticipating the incoming flame stream, Nurul decided to pilot her GUTS Wing 1 from another direction, approaching Rangda from the beast's right side. But before Nurul could launch an attack, Rangda's head slowly turned right, the fiend's eyes locked at the incoming GUTS Wing 1. Suddenly Rangda shot out her tongue, lashing it at Nurul's GUTS Wing 1. A startled Nurul quickly turned her plane around, avoiding the incoming tongue.

"Damn it!" cursed Nurul as she barely dodges Rangda's tongue.

On the ground, Abdul, Barong, and Krishna watches on as GUTS struggled to fight against Rangda.

"Do what you can," said Abdul as he looked at Krishna.

"What...I can?" asked Krishna, a bit confused.

"You're the only one who can stop Rangda. You have the power to stop her," replied Abdul, clearing his throat for a moment, "Also, my apologies, but please aid Abdul Hasan, the man whose body I used. He's a mere pathetic man who got overwhelmed by his greed."

And with that, Abdul passed out, his body collapsing to the ground as Airlangga's spirit left Abdul's body and mind.

"What the?" gasped Krishna, rushing over towards Abdul's unconscious body, "How irresponsible!"

Barong watched on as Krishna dragged Abdul's unconscious body into the bushes, the young man groaning in pain as he does so, since his bruised left arm hasn't healed completely yet.

"I can't use my left arm for a few more days and you're letting me drag the body of a heavily built Arabian man?" complained Krishna, "Way to go, Airlangga."

Barong lets out a soft meow as Krishna placed Abdul's body into the bushes, safe from any form of threats.

"Fiuh!" Krishna wiped the sweat on his forehead, sitting next to Barong, "That was very tiring...next time, don't drag a man with only one functioning arm."

Krishna looked at the ongoing battle in front of him, with Rangda trying to swipe the flying GUTS Wings 1 with her massive claws.

"What can I do?" wondered Krishna, "What can I do to help my friends?"

Barong gave out a meow as the cat leaped into Krishna's lap, surprising the young man. Barong reached for the zipper on Krishna's uniform, opening it with its claws.

"That tickles!" laughed Krishna as Barong opens up his uniform.

After Krishna's uniform was half opened, Barong peeked its head into Krishna's uniform, biting something there. The cat then slowly pulled its head out of Krishna's uniform, revealing that it had retrieved Krishna's Spark Lens from inside the young man's uniform.

"My Spark Lens!" smiled Krishna, retrieving the object from Barong's mouth, before giving Barong a gentle pat to its head, "Silly me, why didn't I think of that earlier? Good cat."

Krishna placed Barong back on the ground as he stood up, gripping the Spark Lens tightly with his right hand. He then lifted the Spark Lens into the air and with a press of a button, the device was activated.

A huge pillar of light erupted from behind Rangda, revealing Ultraman Tiga in all of his might and glory. The Giant of Light's left arm was raised straight up in the air, while his right arm flexed upwards on his side. Slowly Tiga lowered his arms, before taking a quick glance on his left arm. Tiga patted the left arm before flexing it back and forth, clenching and unclenching his left fist as well. Tiga then gave out a nod, knowing that he can use his left arm for combat.

Rangda turned around, ignoring the flying GUTS Wings 1 as she faced her new opponent. The demon queen gave out a loud roar as Tiga assumes his fighting pose. The two combatants immediately grappled with each other, before Tiga quickly broke the grapple. With Rangda's torso open for attack, Tiga delivered a pair of quick jabs to the fiend's chest, causing Rangda to stumble back, clutching her chest in pain. An enraged Rangda delivered a roundhouse kick, but Tiga manages to roll out of the way. Rangda tries to headbutt Tiga, only for Tiga to grab Rangda's head, halting the attack. The hero delivered a series of rib-crushing knee-jerks on Rangda, before throwing the demon queen to the ground. Rangda landed back first, the impact is strong enough to cause the ground to shook.

As Rangda recovers herself, Tiga delivered a right hook to Rangda's face, with a left hook and a right uppercut following suit, before a powerful right roundhouse kick finishes off the combo. Rangda groaned in pain, her jaw slightly dislocated by that powerful kick. Before Rangda could stood up however, Tiga lunges at her, grappling with the demon once more. Another rib-crushing knee-jerk was delivered, before a judo throw sends Rangda to the ground once again...or it seems like it.

Before Rangda's body could made contact with the ground, the demonic creature quickly performed a somersault, landing on the ground with both feet. Quickly Rangda turned around, facing a shocked Tiga, before exhaling her flame stream. Tiga manages to jump away from the incoming stream of flames, performing a somersault in mid-air before he landed just behind Rangda. Tiga immediately executed a series of chops on Rangda's shoulders, before punching the back of the fiend's neck repeatedly. A side kick then knocks Rangda off her feet. As Tiga marched towards the downed Rangda, the demon queen slowly squatted up, a red protusion seen on her mouth.

"Tiga, watch out!" warned Nurul, watching the entire fight from her GUTS Wing 1.

Suddenly Rangda shot out her tongue, which wrapped itself around Tiga's neck. The warrior of light struggled for air as Rangda stood up, letting out a demented laugh in the process. As Rangda's tongue strangled Tiga even more, the fiend slowly lifted her head and much to the amazement and horror of everyone, Rangda's tongue is strong enough to lift the likes of Ultraman Tiga with ease! With Tiga gasping for oxygen, Rangda tilted her head a bit while at the same time releasing Tiga from her tongue's grip. Tiga was sent crashing down into an abandoned building, destroying the structure underneath his weight.

"That gotta hurt..." commented Nurul.

Tiga groggily stood up, shaking his head as he dusts himself clean. Rangda gave out another roar and lashes out her tongue once again, only for Tiga to grab the tip of the tongue and gave the protruding appendage a nice chop, which sliced the tongue clean in half. Rangda gave out a cry of pain as she retracted her severed tongue back into her mouth. Immediately Tiga assumes his fighting pose again and charges towards Rangda. But instead of landing a hit on Rangda, Tiga got hit instead by one of Rangda's ridiculously long nails, the bone white nail slashing through Tiga's skin. Laughing sadistically, Rangda sliced Tiga even more with her nails, sparks flying from where the nails hit Tiga. Tiga was sent stumbling back, light leaking from the cuts he'd received from Rangda's nails.

"Such powerful weapons..." gasped Albert, completely horrified at what Rangda's nails could do on Tiga, "Tiga, avoid those nails!"

Giving a nod, Tiga slowly backed away from Rangda, the cuts on his body closing up gradually. Rangda brandishes her nails, ready to slice Tiga up once again. The demon queen roared, before charging towards Tiga, ready to slash Tiga with those formidable nails. But Tiga saw the incoming attack and he quickly jumped out of the way, causing Rangda to slice up a few trees instead.

Tiga landed just a few meters from the nearby Lake Batur and the Ulun Danu Temple, assuming his fighting pose once again as Rangda jumped into the new battlefield as well. With Mount Batur overlooking the two combatants, Tiga had to struggle to avoid Rangda's nails, as the demon attempted to slash Tiga repeatedly with them. The hero then manages parry a slash from Rangda's nails, kicking the demon queen right in the face as retaliation. Angered by that attack, Rangda tried to stab Tiga with her nails, but only for Tiga to perform a quick reversal and judo throwed Rangda to the ground. Rangda quickly stood up, letting out a roar of anger, before going for the offensive once again. Avoiding another slash, Tiga kicked Rangda on the stomach, before avoiding yet another slash. Deciding that he had enough of this, Tiga kicked Rangda on the back, sending the demon crashing into Lake Batur.

As Rangda struggled to stood up inside the cold waters of the lake, Tiga pulled her out of the lake, before giving a solid roundhouse kick to the demon's head. Rangda stumbled back, but soon she recovered herself as she brandishes her nails once more. Both Tiga and Rangda stared at each other for a moment, with Rangda growling angrily and Tiga assuming his usual fighting pose. Suddenly Rangda attacked Tiga with her nails once again, but the hero uses the same tactics as before, which is avoiding Rangda's slashes and retaliates by kicking the stuffing out of Rangda. As Tiga prepares himself for another kick, Rangda struck back by slapping Tiga with her right hand, before delivering a pair of powerful kicks into Tiga's chest. Rangda then slams her elbow into Tiga's back, sending the Giant of Light into the cold waters of Lake Batur, just a few meters from the Ulun Danu Temple.

Immediately Rangda leaped into the lake, slashing her nails at the surrounding area as she tried to inflict massive damage on the downed Tiga. But fortunately for the hero, he was quick enough to roll out of the lake, forcing Rangda to land into the lake instead. The slash, however, did some damage as one of the towers at the Ulun Danu Temple was literally sliced in half.

Tiga retreated away from the lake, with Rangda going after him. The demon queen gave out a demented smile, ready assault Tiga once more with her nails. Before Rangda could deliver a slash, Tiga quickly squatted in front of Rangda, placing his right hand on his left shoulder and his left hand on his right shoulder. Tiga's U-shaped tecter began to glow blue as it was gathering energy particles from Tiga's color timer as well as the surroundings. Just as Rangda is a mere meters away from Tiga, the hero quickly thrusts his arms forward, releasing a blue, U-shaped energy wave from his pectoral tecter. The energy wave sliced through Rangda's neck like a knife slicing through hot butter, quick, effortless, and the most important of all, potent. Rangda immediately stopped right after the energy wave went through her neck, as Tiga slowly stood up. A few moments of silence ensues, before suddenly, Rangda's head rolls out from her neck, sliced clean by Tiga's new Tiga Cutter attack.

"Alright!" exclaimed Handoyo, with Albert clapping his hands in delight.

"He decapitated her!" exclaimed Nurul, "A rather gruesome way to die, but still, he pulled it off."

Rangda's decapitated head dropped to the ground below with a soft thud, rolling away from her headless body. The beheaded body went up in a sea of orange flames, disintegrating into thin air. Nodding in delight, Tiga slowly approaches Rangda's decapitated head, thinking that the head was dead as well. Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, Rangda's decapitated head moved by itself, the demon's large eyes glaring at the incoming hero. As Tiga was startled by the head's sudden movement, Rangda's head roared as it lunges itself towards Tiga, embedding her sharp fangs on Tiga's right shoulder. Tiga groaned in pain as Rangda dug her teeth even deeper into his flesh, light began to bleed out from the resulting wound.

"The body was dead but the head is still alive!" gasped Nurul, "How can this happen?"

"The power of black magic," muttered a worried Handoyo, "Let's give Ultraman support!"

"Roger!" replied Albert and Nurul in unison.

The two GUTS Wings 1 flew towards Tiga, firing their lasers at Rangda's head. The attacks didn't deter the animated head as Rangda tightened her bite on Tiga's shoulder, causing the hero to bleed out a heavy amount of light. Tiga's color timer began to blink from the sudden loss of light energy, as Tiga struggled to release Rangda's bite from his now badly wounded shoulder. Tiga knelt to the ground, groaning in pain as his color timer blinked even faster due to the vital light energy that Tiga needed is now leaking out rapidly from his shoulder.

"Tiga, hang in there!" cried Nurul.

As things looked bleak for Tiga, salvation came. A thin bolt of light appeared from the forest, piercing itself through Rangda's forehead. Immediately the demon queen lets out a groan of pain as she suddenly releases her bite, allowing Tiga to detach the demonic head from his wounded shoulder. The light that pierced through Rangda's forehead faded away, revealing the Keris of Airlangga, the black, silver, and gold keris that both Airlangga and the possesed Abdul previously wielded. The weapon was thrown by Airlangga's spirit, embedding itself into Rangda's demonic forehead.

"What happened?" asked Handoyo, before he notices the keris, "What is that?"

Rangda's head lets out a shriek of pain as Barong's holy energies, contained within the Keris of Airlangga, was injected into the demon queen's head. Rangda's head then went up in orange flames, disintegrating into thin air just like her body a few moments prior.

"_Now that her head is the only part of Rangda that remains, even I can defeat her_," the deep voice of Airlangga's spirit echoed throughout the area, "_Farewell, man of light_."

Tiga nodded as he slowly stood up, the wound on his right shoulder healing up completely. Tiga then took off into the skies, vanishing into the clouds as usual.

**xxx**

A few minutes later the police had found Abdul lying at the closed hiking path and immediately they arrested him. The police had also arrested Rashad and Waleed a few hours prior and now Abdul will join them for questioning at the Bali Police Department Headquarters at Denpasar. The trio are charged with the theft and trespassing at Mount Batur, as well as the other thefts and illegal antique sales that they had comitted prior. Rashad, Waleed, and Abdul are potentially going to be deported back to Morocco, where they will face a long time in prison for their crimes.

"We've captured all of his accomplices," said the policeman from before as he showed the GUTS members the handcuffed Abdul, the Moroccan man showing signs of regret, apparently feeling guilty of the crimes he'd commited with Rashad and Waleed.

"That's good," nodded Handoyo, "Hopefully the Bali Police Department, as well as the Indonesian Police and the Interpol could break up more and more of this international antique black market thing."

"Hope so," smiled the policeman, before he turned his attention towards Abdul, "Now, get in the car."

Krishna joined his teammates, now sporting an injured right shoulder as well. He, along with the other GUTS members, watched as the policeman walked Abdul towards a parked Mitsubishi Pajero police car.

"Wait!" called Abdul as he stopped, causing the policeman to stop as well, "I had a dream."

"A dream?" asked the policeman.

"Yeah. While I was unconscious, Airlangga and Barong came to me. Airlangga spoke to me as well," replied Abdul.

"What did he say?" asked Krishna, as Nurul placed some bandage on Krishna's injured shoulder.

"It is the natural order of things that monsters should appear on the Earth," replied Abdul, "However, as long as men possess the courage to fight such monsters, though their battles may be many, they shall not fail. That is Airlangga's message...for a being named Ultraman Tiga. If you meet him, tell him that Airlangga now entrusts Ultraman Tiga as the true protector of Indonesia."

"We'll tell him," nodded Krishna.

"Alright, let's go!" said the policeman, giving Abdul a hard pat to the shoulder.

The policeman and Abdul went inside the parked police car, before the vehicle drove away from the scene as the GUTS members watched on.

"_Ultraman Tiga, can you continue Barong's work to protect this world from evil_?" asked Airlangga's spirit, which only Krishna could hear.

Krishna gave a nod as a response.

"Why are you nodding all of a sudden?" asked Nurul, "And how did you get this shoulder injury anyway?"

"Dunno," laughed Krishna, "And I got that injury from saving that thief from Rangda."

"I see," nodded Nurul, giving Krishna a rather mischievous wink, "Next time, be more careful, Cokorda Krishna Sadhana."

Krishna's face went red from embarrasment as the other GUTS members laughed. Little did they knew, they were watched from a nearby tree by Barong. The strange-looking cat gave out a playful meow as well as a nod, watching on as the GUTS members left Mount Batur. Slowly but surely, Barong vanishes into thin air, pleased that it has passed on its duties to the mighty Ultraman Tiga.

**xxx**

**Episode ****17****:**** The Battle of Red vs. Blue**

An alien civil war happening on the distant planet of Standel was brought closer to home as two opposing Standel agents are sent to Earth for different reasons. The evil Standel Seijin Aborbas, who can only operate at darkness, is sent to kidnap physically fit humans across Jakarta in order to be brainwashed into warriors who can operate at any light environment for the sinister Aborbas tribe. While the good Standel Seijin Redle is sent to Earth to stop Aborbas at all cost, but his weakness of being unable to operate at any dark environment leaves him stranded on Earth in the care of a rather hyperactive teenage girl. Can Ultraman Tiga and GUTS aid Redle in stopping Aborbas before he could fulfil his goal?

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	17. The Battle of Red vs Blue

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, just barely recovered from a nasty writer's block, plus school and other real life stuff has been keeping me busy. But now we're back in action! A big thanks for Tigapower for this fic's first review! He's an author of a Tiga fic like mine, only set in the My Little Pony universe. Be sure to check out his work!**

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode ****17: The Battle of Red vs. Blue**

**Blue Night Style Alien Standel Seijin Aborbas and Red Noon Style Alien Standel Seijin Redle appear**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

"HYAAH! GYAH! HEEYAH! ZEAH!"

A man in a ninja outfit collapsed to the ground after receiving a powerful punch to the face, joining his similarly clothed comerades who are already on the ground as well. The ninjas groaned in pain, clutching their bruised faces and bodies as the one who attacked them single-handedly stood proudly in front of them. The attacker was a 24-year old man, with spiky brown hair, a medium yet athletic built, as well as brown skin that was slightly tanned. The man is currently wearing a brown leather vest over his bare torso, along with a pair of brown trousers. He's barefooted at the moment.

"Please! Have mercy!" pleaded one of the ninjas.

"Not until you've returned my lady you won't!" growled the man.

Little does the man know, another man in a ninja outfit was sneaking up from behind him. The ninjas snickered, knowing that their attacker is going to receive a sneak attack from their friend. The ninja behind the man jumped out of the shadows, trying to tackle the man from behind, only for the man to make a quick turn around and grabbed the ninja right on his neck. Letting out a primal war cry, the man lifted the ninja over his head and throws the unfortunate ninja to the ground.

"Any more tricks up your sleeve?" asked the man.

"Cut! That's a wrap!"

The man lets out a sigh of relief as he helped the ninja that he had thrown a few moments earlier up. The other ninjas helped each other to their feet as well as a group of people gathered around them. It turns out that the man and the ninjas are just acting for an upcoming action movie, entitled "_Warriors of Majapahit_," starring the rising action movie star Adhe Yustian. The film's shooting takes place at the Jatinegara Market in East Jakarta, during night time.

"Excellent performance, Adhe!" praised the film's director as he approached the clearly tired Adhe, his brown vest completely drenched in sweat, "With a little editing we'll turn you into an ancient Superman!"

"Thanks," smiled Adhe, wiping the sweat from his neck with a small towel, "Guess that's it for today's shoot, right?"

"Yeah," replied the director, "But we need to continue early in the morning...just get some quick rest and we'll continue our shoot at 6am."

"Okay then. I'll be in the bus. If you need me for urgent stuff you can find me there," said Adhe, walking towards a parked Isuzu ELF minibus just outside the market.

"Sure thing. Rest well!" said the director as the other film crew are packing up their cameras, chairs and other equipment.

Adhe entered his minibus, quickly closing up the door as he leaned himself against one of the minibus' six seats. Taking out a water bottle from a nearby cup holder, Adhe drank all of the water from it, before he proceeds to take a rest. Slowly Adhe closes his eyes, not knowing that another being has snuck into the minibus. As Adhe opens his eyes again, he was startled to find a humanoid being sitting in front of him. The humanoid was blue in color, with several blue metal hexagons lined up on his thighs. Several metallic ribcage-like protrusions are seen on the being's chest. A pair of spikes extended out from the being's shoulders, with the same hexagons adorning the sides of the spikes. The humanoid lacked any signs of a neck, or even a face. The humanoid's head was a mere diamond-shaped cavity, with a glowing red gem inside it, the gem itself was circular in shape. The humanoid's left arm resembles that of a normal human being's, but his right hand was covered in a curved, blaster-like weapon. Several mechanical beeping noises are heard from the humanoid.

"Who are you?" asked Adhe.

The humanoid responded by lifting his left arm into the air. A blink of an eye later, a blue light flashed inside the minibus, signalling the disappearance of both the humanoid and Adhe.

**xxx**

At the same time, a pair of youths are seen exercising at a park in East Jakarta's Klender District. 18 year olds Sefhia Riana and Henry Winarta are running up the jogging track when suddenly a blue flash of light appeared in front of them, along with a series of beeping noises. Sefhia and Henry could only look in surprise as the humanoid being from before reveals himself in front of them, immediately assuming a fighting stance. Sefhia and Henry responded by assuming fighting poses of their own.

"You wanna fight, eh?" asked Henry, a well-built young man with tanned skin, short black hair that has been spiked, and a pair of square glasses on his face. He is now wearing a grey jacket and a pair of black training pants.

"Who are you?" asked Sefhia, a rather short young woman with dark brown skin and chin-length curly black hair. She is now wearing a red jacket and like Henry, a pair of black training pants.

The humanoid being immediately grabbed Sefhia's neck with his left hand, startling the young woman. Without any effort the humanoid threw Sefhia aside, leaving a shocked Henry as the humanoid's sole opponent. Clenching his fists, Henry charged forward, landing a couple of jabs on the humanoid's chest, only to back away in pain. Henry felt like he had just punched a thick wall of metal. Seeing the advantage, the humanoid grabbed Henry by the shoulder and threw him aside as well, the young man landing a few meters from Sefhia on the pavement. Slowly the humanoid walked towards the two youths, his left hand raised to the air.

Suddenly a weak energy blast struck the humanoid being on the back. Clearly angered by that sneak attack, the humanoid being turned around and saw his attacker. The attacker was another humanoid being, identical to the first, only in a shade of red. His face gem was octagonal in shape and blue in color, while the beeping noise that he emitted was clearly different compared to the one emitted by the first humanoid being. A thin wisp of smoke is seen billowing out from the second humanoid's blaster hand. The second humanoid slowly limped towards the first, clearly weakened by some unknown force. The first humanoid approaches his twin, waving his arms in a gloating manner as he enjoys every second of his twin's moment of weakness.

"Henry!" called Sefhia, crawling her way towards Henry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," replied Henry.

Sefhia and Henry could only watch as the first humanoid disappears in a flash of blue light, while the second humanoid, the one who had saved them, collapses to the ground.

**xxx**

A few minutes later, GUTS had received reports on Adhe's disappearance, and had dispatched Krishna and Nunu to the scene in the Delamu. Nunu calmfully drove the Delamu on the quiet roads of East Jakarta as he and Krishna headed towards the scene.

"Adhe Yustian, isn't he that up and coming action movie star?" asked Krishna after he had read the mission briefing on the Delamu's computer.

"Yeah," nodded Nunu, "He was filming his latest movie at Jatinegara when he suddenly disappeared. The people who last saw him said that he entered his personal minibus after the filming and suddenly disappeared after a blue pillar of light struck the vehicle."

Suddenly the Delamu's computer began to beep, a sign that it had received an incoming transmission from the GUTS command room. Immediately Nunu clicked on the "ANSWER" button on the computer screen, prompting an image of Captain Tennissa to appear.

"_Nunu, Krishna, proceed to the Klender District ASAP_," said Captain Tennissa, "_Another mysterious disappearance has occured_."

"What?" gasped Krishna, "Two in the space of minutes?"

"_But this time we have witnesses, claiming that they were saved in the last minute by someone else_," said Captain Tennissa again.

"Well that's a relief," Nunu lets out a pleased sigh, "We'll head there immediately, Cap."

Quickly Nunu turned the Delamu around an intersection, heading straight towards the Klender District, known as the site of the pilot project for the Indonesian government's national housing programs, which reduces the amount of homeless people across the country.

**xxx**

Thanks to the quiet traffic the Delamu reached the Klender District in less than 10 minutes, immediately heading towards the district's park. After arriving there Nunu parked the Delamu at the park's parking space, before he and Krishna headed into the park area, where Sefhia and Henry, along with a member of the police from the Klender Precinctof the East Jakarta Police Department.

"Thank you for coming!" greeted the policeman as he saw Krishna and Nunu heading towards him and the two youths, "To be honest, I'm starting to doubt whether the claims made by these two are real."

"We'll take over from here," said Nunu.

The policeman nodded, before making his way towards the park's exit, allowing Nunu and Krishna to interview Sefhia and Henry without interruption.

"So who got attacked?" asked Nunu.

"The two of us," replied Sefhia, "But I think the person attacking us is more focused on Henry."

"That's true," added Henry, "The guy who attacked us attacked Sefhia without hesitation, but when he attacked me...it looks like he's testing my strength or something."

"We're glad you're safe," said Krishna, "Can you describe the attacker for us?"

"He looked like a blue astronaut robot with a red face," said Henry, "He's around 190 cm tall, like a basketball player, and he fights like a wrestler."

"And then we got saved by an identical robot," added Sefhia, "It was red with a blue face."

"So you're telling us there are two of those so-called robots?" asked Nunu, with Sefhia and Henry nodding in unison as a response.

"Interesting..." Krishna nodded, clearly intrigued by this incident.

**xxx**

"WAKE UP!"

The sound of a bucket of water being poured is heard along with that shout, as the red humanoid being, the same humanoid that saved Sefhia and Henry a few hours prior, was forcefully woken up from his slumber. The humanoid squirmed on the now drenched sofa as he saw the one who had poured that large bucket of water on him.

A skinny, tan-skinned 16 year old girl stood in front of the drenched sofa, the blue bucket of water that she'd used to wake the humanoid up is present on her right hand, some of the excess water is still seen dripping from it. Siti Handayani Maulidina glared at the completely soaked humanoid, clearly unhappy at the humanoid's slow manner of waking up. Yani is currently wearing a white T-shirt and skirt, complete with a white _hijab _that covered her chin-length curly black hair.

"The morning prayer has started," said Yani, "And you're here lazing around like a bear when you should be preparing my breakfast?"

"_Sorry_," replied the red humanoid, in a high-pitched yet robotic voice, a series of beeping noises accompanied the humanoid's voice when he spoke, "_Guess I got tired from last night's outing_."

Yani lets out a sigh as she threw a black towel at the wet humanoid in front of her.

"I'm sorry too, Redle," said Yani, sitting on the dining table located near the sofa as the humanoid, named Redle, wiped himself dry with the towel, "Guess I forgot about your mission here."

"_That's alright, young Yani_," said Redle, wiping away the last of the water droplets as he sat next to Yani, "_Your father went missing the same day I arrived on your doorstep. Guess it's also part of my mission as well to take care of you_."

"Yeah," nodded Yani, "I can still remember that incident three months ago...when I heard that your evil twin has kidnapped my father and you're here to track him down."

"_That Aborbas is unforgivable_," said Redle, clenching his right fist in anger, "_His actions in kidnapping innocent Earthlings for his tribe at the dark side of Standel is something that the light side of the planet couldn't tolerate. I must stop him at all costs_."

"By the way, how did it go yesterday?" asked Yani.

"_I've met Aborbas and stopped him from kidnapping a pair of youths at a nearby park_," replied Redle as he headed towards the kitchen, preparing a plate of French toast and a glass of orange juice for Yani, "_Sadly I couldn't eliminate him because of my aversion towards the dark_."

"Well sooner or later we're going to need some help in tracking down Aborbas, right?" said Yani.

"_That's right_," said Redle, placing the warm plate of French toast and the cool glass of orange juice on the dining table in front of Yani, "_But in the mean time, I'll do my best in finding that guy. Enjoy your breakfast, young Yani_."

Yani grinned as she took out a fork and a knife, before digging into her breakfast.

**xxx**

Back at the GUTS command room, Krishna and Nunu are examining a set of sketches that depicted the blue Aborbas and the red Redle, the sketches themselves are made from Nimas' photo editing software a few minutes earlier, using the descriptions that Sefhia and Henry had given to Krishna and Nunu.

"So these are the aliens?" asked Nunu, looking through the sketches, "Wonder which one's the good guy?"

"The young woman said it was the red one with the blue face," said Krishna, giving Nunu a sketch of Redle, "So I guess it's this guy."

"But you can never really rely on testimony from someone who's experienced trauma," said Handoyo, looking at a sketch of Aborbas, "What if the red one has a hidden agenda of his own? What if he saved those two people from the blue one if he wanted to kidnap them for himself?"

"Sadly these sketches are our only clue," said Captain Tennissa, "We will never know the aliens' true intentions unless we meet them face to face."

"Regarding aliens," said Nimas, scrolling through the aliens listed in her Monster Files application on her computer, "Apparently the aliens that those witnesses saw at Klender doesn't fit any of our currently recognized extraterrestrial lifeforms."

"So they're from a planet previously undiscovered by the TPC?" asked Handoyo.

"Exactly," nodded Nimas.

Handoyo lets out a frustrated sigh as he leaned against his seat, picking up a sketch of Aborbas and giving it a hard stare.

"How are we going to catch these aliens?" asked Handoyo.

"Our priority right now is to rescue those missing persons," said Captain Tennissa, "We can think about capturing the aliens along the way."

The other members of GUTS nodded in agreement, as Nimas continues her search for the alien in her Monster Files application.

**xxx**

Adhe finds himself stranded inside a high-tech corridor, with a set of greenish capsules lining up on the corridor's walls. The action movie star slowly walked around the corridor, trying to figure a way out. As he went deeper and deeper into the corridor, suddenly Adhe saw something terrifying from inside one of the capsules.

The face of a comatose human male from a Mexican descent, with electrodes being stuck all over his body and face. The man is wearing nothing but a pair of green suspenders and tight briefs, indicating that this man is probably a _luchadore_, a masked wrestler, whose mask has been removed by his kidnapper prior to his imprisonment inside the capsule.

Adhe slowly backed away from that capsule, clearly having no intention to end up like that poor _luchadore_. Quickly Adhe ran through the corridor, trying his best to find an exit as soon as possible, but to no avail. The corridor was an endless one, with imprisonment capsules scattered across the corridor's walls. As Adhe looked around for any signs of an exit, suddenly he saw the blue humanoid that had kidnapped him standing proudly in front of him.

"_You like my collection, huh_?" asked the humanoid, Aborbas, in a low-pitched yet robotic voice, a series of beeping noises accompanied the Aborbas' voice when he spoke, "_There's no escape_. _This is where you're going to stay until I decide when to let you out_."

"Please let me out of here!" begged Adhe, "Please! I don't want to be imprisoned here for the rest of my life!"

Aborbas laughed upon hearing Adhe's pleas.

"_Silence, you pathetic human!_" yelled Aborbas, making a swaying motion with his left arm that causes a capsule behind Adhe to be opened, "_Like I said, only I decide when to let you out, not you_."

Adhe could only gave out a fearful look as Aborbas grabbed his face, causing Adhe to let out a groan of pain. He was then quickly shoved into the capsule, and before Adhe could do anything else Aborbas closes up the capsule, before commanding the capsule's electrodes to stuck themselves into Adhe's body. A jolt of electricity was sent through Adhe and the actor went unconscious a second later. Upon seeing the defenseless and weakened face of Adhe inside the capsule, Aborbas lets out an evil laugh, pleased by the growing number of his "collection."

**xxx**

Later that morning Yani skipped happily towards her local high school, as Redle, who is carrying her backpack, tried his best in catching up with her.

"Such a lovely day for school, right, Redle?" asked Yani.

"_Yeah_," replied a clearly tired Redle, if he was human he'd be sweating heavily right now, "_Is your bag this heavy everyday?_"

"Of course," replied Yani nonchalantly, "I've got a lot of lessons everyday."

Soon enough both Yani and Redle arrived at Yani's school, with a tired Redle giving Yani her backpack in front of the school's gate.

"_Take care of yourself, young Yani_," said Redle.

"I will," Yani gave out a smile as she waved goodbye at Redle, going through the gate at the same time.

As Yani disappears into the huge crowd of students inside the school, Redle slowly sat on the pedestrian lane located in front of the school, relaxing himself as he gazed at the skies above, the Sun shining ever so brightly in the clear blue sky.

"_Standel...why can't you be as peaceful as this planet?_" wondered Redle.

**xxx**

At the GUTS command room, the members of GUTS sat on their usual seats as Captain Tennissa stood next to the room's TV screen, a Google Maps view of the Jakarta metropolitan area is displayed on it. Several red dots are seen scattered across random places on the map.

"These are the locations where people have disappeared for the last few days," said Captain Tennissa, pointing at the red dots on the map, "These ranged from the Penjaringan Distrct at North Jakarta to the Jatinegara District at East Jakarta and all of the disappearances have occured between sunset and sunrise."

"I'd bet there's more to it than just working under cover of darkness," said Krishna, "Are we dealing with a nocturnal creature here?"

"It is a possibility. We might be facing a creature that has a great aversion to sunlight," said Handoyo.

"A nocturnal creature!" exclaimed Nurul.

"Nurul, I just said that a few seconds ago," said Krishna, performing a facepalm at the same time.

"Guess I'm not paying that much attention," muttered Nurul, clearly embarrased about what she had said.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Albert, snapping his fingers as he attracted everyone's attention, "We've got to keep an eye out for someone who plays hard all night and lies around all day."

"Save that joke for later, Albert," said Captain Tennissa sternly.

"Okay," nodded Albert.

Suddenly Handoyo stood up, his right hand slamming against the command table.

"GUTS, we're going to patrol Jakarta!" exclaimed Handoyo.

"You're insane, Deputy Captain," commented Nunu, "Jakarta's a huge place, there's no way we can find that alien unless it made it's move before us."

"Trust me," said Handoyo, "It'll work. GUTS, move out!"

"Roger!" replied the other members of GUTS.

Quickly the members of GUTS (minus Captain Tennissa and Nimas) grabbed their helmets from the command table and headed straight towards the hangar.

**xxx**

Two GUTS Wings 1 were prepared down the hangar, ready to be dispatched for today's mission. As the members of GUTS boarded the two aircrafts, the hangar's maintanence workers performed the final pre-flight checks outside the GUTS Wings.

Inside one of the GUTS Wings 1, Nurul and Krishna are also performing their own pre-flight checks, with Krishna piloting the jet and Nurul sitting behind him, acting as co-pilot.

"Level one check completed," reported Nurul.

"Roger," nodded Krishna, "Alright, let's get this party started! Ignition, on!"

Krishna turns on the ignition on his GUTS Wing 1 as it was being prepared to be launched.

Inside the other GUTS Wing 1, Albert and Handoyo finished up their mandatory pre-flight checks and are ready to take off as well.

"Preparations for take off complete," reported Albert, who is piloting the GUTS Wing, "The engine's in excellent shape, Deputy Captain!"

"Good to hear that," smiled Handoyo from the co-pilot's seat.

**xxx**

While the other members of GUTS took off in their GUTS Wings 1, Nunu in the other hand drove the Delamu out from the tunnel that linked the TPC HQ with the Jakarta mainland, having performed his own checks a few minutes before.

"The Delamu is up and running," reported Nunu, "Combat Officer Nunu Adiwinata ready for today's mission!"

The Delamu exited the tunnel in full speed, heading North as the two GUTS Wings 1 split up overhead, one heading West and the other heading South.

**xxx**

"Nothing out of the ordinary at the Kebayoran Baru District," reported Krishna as his and Nurul's GUTS Wing 1 flew over the said district at South Jakarta.

**xxx**

"Same here at the Jelambar District," reported Albert, navigating the GUTS Wing 1 over the said district at West Jakarta, before entering the neighboring district of Grogol.

**xxx**

"Everything's normal at Koja," reported Nunu, driving the Delamu through the crowded Yos Sudarso Road at North Jakarta's Koja District, before making a beeline for the Inner-City Freeway, "Everyone, let's check the situation at East Jakarta."

**xxx**

Back at the Klender District, Redle was relaxing on a wooden bench located near Yani's school when he suddenly heard the sound of a bell ringing. Immediately Redle stood up, knowing all too well that it's time for him to pick Yani up.

Yani exited the school a few minutes later than her friends, since she doesn't want them to see her "guardian" picking her up. Some of her friends had offered her a ride home, but Yani rejected them all. Gradually the other students were either picked up by their parents and drivers or went home by themselves, leaving Yani alone. This, unfortunately, made her an easy target for a robbery.

A tall and muscular young man in his early twenties slowly approached Yani, brandishing a knife from his black leather vest. The man had black, unkempt hair, as well as some tattoos adorning his arms. Clearly this man has a malicious intent in his mind, especially after seeing Yani standing alone in front of her school, an easy target for this criminal.

Quickly the young man approaches Yani, taking out his knife as he points the weapon at the terrified Yani.

"Give me your money or else!" demanded the young man.

"Please, have mercy, I don't have anything with me..." pleaded a frightened Yani.

"Bullshit!" yelled the young man, forcing his way into Yani's skirt pocket. He then took out a black and green wallet from the pocket, laughing in delight as Yani backed away in fear.

Before the young man could do anything else however, a red blast of energy suddenly struck his chest, sending the criminal to the ground, dropping Yani's wallet in the process. Redle made himself known to both Yani and the criminal, assuming a threatening pose at the downed criminal.

"Mommy!" screamed the criminal as he was forced into retreat, forgetting Yani's wallet altogether.

As the criminal disappears from sight, Redle slowly picked up Yani's wallet and gave it to the frightened young girl, who accepts the wallet and places it back into her skirt pocket immediately.

"Thanks," said Yani, letting out a smile, before contorting her smile into an angry frown, "Why didn't you arrive sooner?!"

Yani immediately slapped Redle on the face, much to the alien's shock.

"_Sorry, young Yani_," said Redle, "_I fell asleep...again. Guess I'm an unreliable guardian, huh?_"

Hearing Redle's regretful tone made all of Yani's anger and fright evaporate into nothingness. Slowly the young girl approached her "guardian," giving him a nice pat to the shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that slap as well," said Yani, comforting Redle as she said that, "Guess I'm still frightened after being nearly robbed like that."

"_That's okay_," said Redle.

"But, because you did arrived a little late today..." Yani lets out a smile of mischief, much to Redle's dismay.

"_Oh no, we're going to do THAT again?_"

**xxx**

Yani lets out a loud giggle, clearly enjoying the piggyback ride that Redle is now giving her. The alien puffed and wheezed as he ran through the streets of the Klender District, heading towards Yani's house with the young girl safely secured on his back, both of Yani's arms grabbing onto Redle's shoulder spikes. People around the two began to flee as they saw Redle coming towards them, but neither Redle or Yani took notice. The two of them are enjoying themselves right now, laughing in joy as they made their way back home.

That is, until Delamu suddenly appeared from an intersection, barring Redle's path. As Redle and Yani looked at the GUTS vehicle in surprise, Nunu emerges from the Delamu, taking no hesitation as he took his gun, aiming it at Redle.

"Freeze!" yelled Nunu, "Release that girl!"

A frightened Redle slowly backed away before making a run for it, only for Albert and Handoyo to run out from a nearby alley, their guns aimed at the alien as well.

"This time it's a teenage girl?!" gasped Albert, seeing Yani on Redle's back.

Redle could only look around helplessly as he was surrounded in all directions by the members of GUTS, with Krishna and Nurul running out from another alley located behind the Delamu.

"Nunu!" called Krishna as he and Nurul stood beside Nunu, the two aiming their weapons at Redle as well.

Slowly Redle squatted down, allowing Yani to jump off his back. The teenage girl immediately stood in front of the frightened alien, trying to convince GUTS not to open fire on her "guardian."

"Don't shoot!" yelled Yani, "He has no evil intentions! He's my friend!"

"_Young Yani, let me handle this_," said Redle, before turning his attention towards the GUTS members around him, "_You're the one who they call GUTS right? The guardians of this planet?_"

"Yeah, why do you ask that?" replied Handoyo, his gun still aimed at Redle.

"_I'm seeking an alliance with the guardians of this planet!_" announced Redle, "_I'm looking for GUTS and their gigantic weapon of justice, Ultraman Tiga!_"

"What for?" asked Krishna, "We didn't know your true intentions!"

"_Perhaps it is adequate for me to explain at Yani's place_," said Redle.

**xxx**

A few minutes later Redle and Yani had taken the members of GUTS to Yani's house. There the members of GUTS gathered around Redle in the front yard as Yani prepares some drinks for the unexpected guests. Captain Tennissa and Nimas are also watching the meeting from the GUTS command room, receiving the live video feed of the event from Handoyo's GUTSCOM.

"_My name is Red Noon Style Alien Redle, from the planet Standel_," Redle introduced himself, "_I came here to this planet to pursue a dangerous war criminal by the name of Blue Night Style Alien Aborbas_."

"Aborbas?" asked Handoyo.

"_Yes_," nodded Redle, "_For eons a civil war had broken out at Standel, which pits the ones who are living in the light side of the planet with the ones living in the dark side of the planet. I came from the daytime side of Standel, while Aborbas came from the night side of the planet. The evil Standels living at the dark side of the planet are trying to conquer the more prosperous light side, thus causing that civil war. The war was a desperate one, because the evil Standels are nocturnal, a slight amount of light can cause great injury to them. That's why Aborbas was dispatched into this very planet, to seek fighters who can fight at both day and night. These fighters will be brainwashed into serving Aborbas and his fellow evil Standels._"

"I see," nodded Handoyo, finally getting the full detail at what they're dealing with, "We humans are more well-suited to becoming warriors than anything else in the universe."

"Kidnapping strong humans and brainwashing them into soldiers," said Krishna, "Well that's one mystery solved."

"What's the next one?" asked Nunu.

"Obviously, we have to catch this Aborbas guy and release everyone that has been kidnapped," answered Albert.

"But how?" asked Nurul.

Suddenly Nurul received a slap to the face, courtesy of Yani. The young girl then distributed glasses of orange juice to the team, before giving each and every member of GUTS a sharp glare.

"You guys!" shouted Yani, "Aren't those heads of yours good for more than just helmet racks?!"

Yani then gave Albert a sharp poke to the head, startling the Tech Officer.

"What are you doing?" asked Albert.

"Making you realize how important it is to think," replied Yani sternly, "You're all strong fighters, aren't you? Redle has asked you guys to make an alliance with him, since he's weak at night. Now are you going to accept that and help him in his pursuit for Aborbas or what? Stand there like a group of dummies?"

"The girl's right," said Handoyo, nodding in agreement, "We must work together with Redle if we're going to catch up with Aborbas."

"I've got it!" exclaimed Krishna, clapping his hands in delight, "Aborbas only goes after people who do rigorous physical activities at night, right?"

"Yeah!" replied Nunu.

"What is it? What's the plan?" asked a confused Albert.

"How about we stage a fight amongst ourselves?" said Krishna, "You know, to attract Aborbas' attention?"

"That's a great idea, Kris!" said Handoyo, giving Krishna a congratulatory pat to the shoulder, "Since Aborbas is nocturnal, I got this feeling that tonight's going to be a long night. Where shall we execute our plan?"

"There's a construction site near here," said Nunu, "Maybe we should do it there."

"Nice," smiled Krishna, "Now for the roles. Nunu, the Deputy Captain, and I shall be the fighters. Nurul, you'll become the girl that the three of us are fighting for."

"I love it when guys fight over me," grinned Nurul.

"What about me?" asked Albert, pointing at himself.

"You will coordinate the plan with Redle here," said Krishna, "As well as keeping an eye on the girl. With Redle being so close to her, she could be Aborbas' next target if he knows that Redle is after him."

"But I can fight too!" said Albert, rolling up his right sleeve and bending his right arm, revealing his right bicep, "I got muscles too, you see?"

"Albert, you're specialities are in making weapons, not in hand-to-hand combat. You'll slow us down," said Handoyo, "It's better if you and Redle observe the plan from afar while at the same time keeping an eye for the girl."

Yani gave out a grin, knowing that she will be accompanied by both Redle and Albert tonight.

"I'm so looking forward for another assistant!" Yani smiled in mischief as Albert looked at her in an uneasy manner.

**xxx**

A few hours later the members of GUTS gathered at the command room, ready to receive their pre-mission briefing from Captain Tennissa. The Captain of GUTS has heard about Krishna's plan and has given her full permission on the plan's execution. However, she's not that sure whether the plan will go smoothly or not, since she has a few doubts about Redle's story.

"We still don't know whether Redle's story is true or not," said Captain Tennissa, the other members of GUTS sitting around her on the command table.

"We might as well test it out," replied Krishna, "You have given us your full permission yet you still have some doubts about this plan of ours. We know that Redle has no malicious intentions whatsoever with this planet. Aborbas will abduct and brainwash more people if we didn't stop him as soon as possible."

Captain Tennissa nodded, before turning her attention towards Handoyo, "What do you think, Deputy Captain?"

"Krishna's right," said Handoyo, "We need to put this plan in motion if we want to stop those kidnappings and capture Aborbas."

"Alright then," nodded Captain Tennissa, "From now on I will take over the responsibility for the outcome of this plan. GUTS, move out!"

"Roger!" replied the other GUTS members.

**xxx**

The members of GUTS immediately headed towards the Klender District on board the Delamu, ready to execute their operation. After Albert has dropped Krishna, Nurul, Handoyo, and Nunu off at a construction site, the Tech Officer made his way towards Yani's house, where he and Redle will observe the plan. But immediately, things went a bit freaky at Yani's...

"_Good evening everyone_," greeted the newscaster on Yani's TV, "_In their continuing investigation of kidnappings in certain districts here in Jakarta, GUTS will be executing an operation tonight based on new information they have recently gotten. They request that after sunset all citizens of Jakarta refrain from actual fighting or any other form of heavy physical activity._"

Yani gave out a wide grin as she relaxes herself on her sofa, with Redle feeding her with grapes and Albert acting as Yani's ottoman below the sofa, her legs resting on the chubby young man's back.

"Why the Hell did I sign up for this," muttered Albert, only for Yani to throw a grape seed at his head, "That hurts!"

"Shut up and stay still," said Yani, before turning her attention at Redle, "Thanks for the delicious grapes, Redle."

"_You're welcome young Yani_," replied Redle.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, next door, a pair of siblings, a 10 year old boy and his 8 year old sister, are fighing over the controls for the boy's PlayStation 2, which is now playing _Need For Speed: Most Wanted_.

"Give me that," the boy forcibly grabbed the joystick from his sister, before proceeding to continue his play, "You're time is up."

"But I still got five minutes left," whined the girl, "You said I got 15 minutes!"

"I changed my mind," said the boy nonchalantly, "You're ruining my game here."

"Give it back!" yelled the girl, trying to pry the joystick off her brother's hands.

As the two siblings are fighting with each other, their mother steps into the room, glaring at the two children.

"You two, stop it!" scolded the mother, "If you two don't stop fighting, then Aborbas will come for you."

Clearly frightened by the name "Aborbas," the boy immediately gave the joystick to his sister.

"You can play as long as you want," said the boy.

"No, it's okay, you can play," responded the girl.

"I insist, you first," said the boy again.

**xxx**

Night has fallen at the Klender District. Krishna, Handoyo, Nunu, and Nurul had rehearsed their roles for the past few hours, and now it's time for them to play out their plan. Replacing their GUTS uniforms for a set of tattered clothes, the four assumed their positions that they had discussed during the rehearsal, now ready to put the plan in motion.

"You! How dare you take away my girl like that!" yelled Krishna, pointing at Nunu who was with Nurul, their hands holding each other.

"Krishna! This is not what it seems..." Nunu tried to explain, but Krishna shook his head in anger.

"I thought you're my bro, Nunu," said Krishna, "Bros before hoes, remember?"

"Look, I know this is awkward, but please let me explain!" pleaded Nunu.

"Explain my ass," Krishna cracked his fists as Handoyo came up next to him, "Let's give him a lesson that he'll never forget, okay?"

Handoyo nodded. Immediately Krishna and Handoyo charged at Nunu, punching the young man right on the face, causing him to collapse to the ground. A frightened Nurul decided to hide behind a concrete mixer as Nunu recovered himself, blood trickling from his nose thanks to that double punch.

"You bastard! You'll pay for this!" yelled Nunu.

Nunu went on the offensive, kicking Handoyo on the gut and pushing him away from Krishna, allowing him to attack the young man with a flurry of punches. But Krishna manages to parry the incoming attacks with his arms, before proceeding to grapple with Nunu, the two of them trying to push each other off their feet.

"I don't think Aborbas is going to show up," whispered Nunu.

"Yeah," replied Krishna, whispering as well, "Let's try to make this more realistic."

And with that Nunu pushes Krishna to the ground, causing the man to groan in pain. As Nunu is about to land more hits on the downed Krishna, Handoyo suddenly appeared from behind Nunu, a metal bar is seen on the Deputy Captain's hands.

"Die you bastard!" yelled Handoyo as he swung the bar at Nunu.

Nunu manages to avoid the incoming attack, but this allows Krishna to recover himself and gave Nunu a hard right jab to his jaw. As Nunu backed away in pain, Handoyo ditches the metal bar and grabbed onto Nunu, allowing Krishna to land a few hits on Nunu's stomach.

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Krishna with every punch.

"That's alright!" yelled Nunu, his tone indicating sheer pain, "Do a few more punches, please!"

"With pleasure!" exclaimed Krishna, punching a few more jabs on Nunu's stomach, before he was kicked to the ground by Nunu.

Nunu then proceeds to perform a judo throw on Handoyo, throwing the Deputy Captain to the sidelines. Handoyo groaned in pain as his back made contact with the rocky ground.

"Idiots! This is too realistic!" groaned Handoyo.

Suddenly a flash of blue light appeared right in front of Handoyo, before disappearing a second afterwards. Much to Handoyo's amazement, both Krishna and Nunu are gone. Nurul slowly came out from her hiding place, completely speechless on Krishna and Nunu's disappearances. Immediately Nurul went towards Handoyo, helping the Deputy Captain back to his feet.

"That idiot!" growled Handoyo as Nurul helped him up, "Why didn't he kidnap me as well?!"

**xxx**

Yani got out from her bathroom, having finished her shower a few minutes ago. As she went towards her living room, she suddenly saw Redle and Albert discussing about something on her doorstep. Immediately Yani went towards the two.

"Ah, Yani!" called Albert as he saw Yani walking towards them, "Redle has something important to say."

"What is it?" Yani lifted her eyebrow in curiousity.

"_Young Yani, I'm very sorry_," said Redle, "_But I must leave your place right now_."

"Why's that?" asked Yani.

"_Something tells me that my tour of duty on this planet is coming to a close and you will be reunited with your father. But for that to happen...I must leave this place forever_," replied Redle, clearly unhappy by his decision.

"But why?" asked Yani again, tears began to well up in her eyes, "Why must you leave?"

"_Young Yani_," said Redle, "_If Aborbas is defeated tonight, that means my mission on this planet is over and I must return to Standel. You and I had shared a lot of moments during my stay here, but like a saying in this planet goes, nothing good lasts forever_."

"So what are you going to do right now?" asked Yani, wiping away her tears.

"_I'm going to aid the other members of GUTS in defeating Aborbas, something tells me that their plan has succeeded and they need my help_," replied Redle, "_After I have defeated Aborbas, I will return the kidnapped prisoners, your father included, before taking off to Standel, my true home. I'm really sorry young Yani...but I'm afraid this is where we are going to part ways._"

Yani lets out a sad nod, before she embraces Redle in a hug. Redle slowly returns the hug, if he had functioning eyes he'd be crying right now. Albert lets out a smile as he watched the warm moment unfolding in front of him, clearly moved by the two as a small teardrop escaped his right eye. Slowly Redle and Yani released their hug, before they looked at each other for possibly the last time.

"Good luck, Redle," said Yani, "I hope you can do your mission well."

"_Thank you, young Yani_," replied Redle, "_Remember, even though I'm not here anymore, I'll be always watching you from your heart_."

As Yani and Albert watched on, Redle's body was slowly engulfed in a bright flash of red light, before the alien disappears completely from Yani and Albert's sights.

"Goodbye...Redle," whispered Yani, a pair of tears rolls out from her eyes as she said that.

**xxx**

Krishna slowly woke up inside the same high-tech corridor where Adhe and the other captured victims are imprisoned in greenish capsules that adorned the corridor's walls. After making himself used with his new surroundings, Krishna stood up, shaking his head groggily as he explores the corridor. He could easily saw the faces of Aborbas' kidnapped victims from inside the capsules, clearly they are being prepared to be brainwashed into soldiers serving Aborbas and the other evil Standels. As Krishna went further into the corridor, he saw someone familliar inside one of the capsules.

It was Nunu. The helpless GUTS member was placed in the same comatose state as the other prisoners, with electrodes being strapped to his face and body. Seeing this only made Krishna clench his fists in anger, determined to bring Aborbas down.

"Damn you...show yourself, Aborbas!" yelled Krishna.

As if on cue, a blue flash of light appeared in front of Krishna, revealing Aborbas. The alien lets out a low-pitched laugh upon hearing Krishna challenging him.

"_You're not like other humans_," said Aborbas as he approaches Krishna, "_If you don't resist Aborbas, I'll allow you to become my slave_."

Hearing that only made Krishna angrier. The young man gritted his teeth and tightened his fists, ready to punch Aborbas at any moment.

"_Obey Aborbas!_" commanded Aborbas, finally causing Krishna's anger to explode.

"No!" yelled Krishna, "Not in your f*cking life, you maniacal slavedriver!"

"_Fool!_" growled Aborbas, "_You're just like the others. Prepare to be imprisoned for the rest of your sorry life!_"

Before Aborbas could open up a capsule to imprison Krishna, suddenly a red flash of light appeared in front of the two, a sign that Redle has arrived. The good Standel alien immediately wasted no time in firing his energy blast at Aborbas, striking the evil alien on his chest. Angered, Aborbas fired a bolt of blue electricity from his blaster hand, which struck Redle on his right shoulder. That attack, combined with the darkness of the corridor, brought Redle to his knees. Aborbas lets out an evil laugh as Krishna watched on in horror. Aborbas then fired his electric bolt again, striking a recovering Redle on the chest, bringing the good alien to his knees. Letting out another evil laugh, Aborbas was engulfed by a bright flash of blue light as he disappears from the corridor, leaving Krishna to tend for a weakened Redle.

**xxx**

Outside, at the construction site, Handoyo and Nurul are still looking for any signs of Krishna and Nunu when they suddenly saw a huge pillar of blue light appearing from the sky, before the pillar struck a nearby area. Handoyo and Nurul shielded their eyes from the intense light as the pillar broke apart, revealing a gigantic Aborbas in the pillar's place.

Aborbas immediately lets out a low-pitched grunt, ready to lay waste to the entire Klender District.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, back at Aborbas' prison, Krishna held Redle in his arms as he tried to help the alien recover.

"Hang in there, Redle!" said Krishna as he helped Redle to his feet.

"_I'll free the captured people_," said a weakened Redle, "_Aborbas came from the dark side of Standel, that means he's nocturnal. A slight exposure to light could greatly injure him_."

Krishna nodded, knowing what he must do next. As Redle limped off to free the encapsulated prisoners, Krishna took out his Spark Lens from his shirt pocket, lifting the relic into the air as he activates it.

**xxx**

Ultraman Tiga was unleashed to this very world, landing in front of Aborbas before assuming his usual fighing pose. Aborbas assumes his own fighting stance as well, ready to fight Tiga to the death. The two combatants stared at each other as they circled around the battlefield, waiting for their respective opponent's first move. After a few seconds, Tiga decided to attack first, charging towards Aborbas as he tries to deliver a side kick on the alien's chest. Aborbas easily sidesteps the incoming attack, before landing a punch on Tiga's back with his left hand.

The two combatants then faced each other again, before Aborbas attempted to chop Tiga's shoulder with his left hand. The hero easily parries the incoming attack before landing a chop of his own on Aborbas' chest, before a series of roundhouse kicks was executed on Aborbas' torso. Aborbas grunted in pain as kick after kick landed on his torso, before a final kick to the chest sends Aborbas crashing to the ground.

Aborbas quickly stood up, before noticing Tiga trying to land another attack on him. Quickly Aborbas tried to whack Tiga with his blaster hand, but the warrior of light manages to cartwheel himself away from the attack, before facing Aborbas once more. The two fighters then charged at each other again, with Tiga landing a solid side kick on Aborbas' stomach. He then grabbed Aborbas and performs a judo throw, sending the evil Standel crashing to the ground. Aborbas lets out a series of grunts as he recovered himself quickly, ready to engage Tiga once again.

Handoyo and Nurul watched on as Tiga and Aborbas grappled with each other, before Tiga tosses Aborbas over his shoulder. In retaliation, Aborbas quickly jumped to the air, performing a dropkick that hits Tiga on the chest. Not wanting to be outdone by his opponent, Tiga quickly recovers himself before making a jump to the air, this time performing a flying side kick. Aborbas crosses his forearms in front of his chest, which took the full force of Tiga's kick. The hero landed gracefully on the ground, completely surprised that his kick was blocked easily by Aborbas. Before Tiga could do anything else, Aborbas grabbed the warrior of light before lifting the helpless Tiga above his head. A simple throw then sends Tiga to the ground.

Clenching his fists in determination Tiga quickly recovers himself, charging towards Aborbas before sending a palm thrust to the chest that topples Aborbas to the ground. Grabbing onto Aborbas' ankles, Tiga lifts the downed Aborbas before proceeding to swing him around by the ankles. Tiga then releases his hold on Aborbas, sending the evil alien crashing to the ground. Tiga assumes his fighting pose, allowing Aborbas to recover himself.

**xxx**

As both Tiga and Aborbas stared at each other once again, Redle observes the ongoing battle from the safety of Aborbas' prison. He had managed to free a half of Aborbas' prisoners when he suddenly notices the two combatants fighing outside.

"_You monster_," growled Redle, clenching his left fist in anger, "_Your last moment is about to arrive. Ultraman Tiga will destroy you, Aborbas!_"

**xxx**

Both Tiga and Aborbas charged towards each other, ready to resume their fight. Immediately Aborbas kicked Tiga on the stomach, knocking the hero down to the ground. Giving no mercy, Aborbas repeatedly stomped on Tiga's torso, before proceeding to kick the downed Ultra away from him. As Tiga rolled on the ground, Aborbas quickly approaches the hero, ready to attack him once again, only for Tiga to quickly squat up and performs a powerful right hook on Aborbas' chest. As Aborbas backed away in pain, Tiga wasted no time in grabbing the alien, performing a powerful judo throw that tosses Aborbas into the sidelines. Clearly weary, Aborbas slowly squatted up, weakly assuming his fighting stance.

Knowing that he must finish this fight quickly, Tiga prepares his Timer Flash, charging light energy into his color timer, before releasing it in a radiating stream of rainbow light. Aborbas slowly stood up, ready to fight Tiga once again, only to be swiftly blinded by a brilliant flash of rainbow light that radiates from Tiga's color timer. Aborbas grunted in pain as the Timer Flash burns through his flesh, his natural aversion to light made the usually minor burns caused by the Timer Flash to turn into life-threatening wounds. Tiga lets out a series of grunts as he increases the power of his Timer Flash, the now dying Aborbas could only flail helplessly as his flesh began to melt. Handoyo and Nurul are forced to shield their eyes from the intense light from Tiga's Timer Flash, which is now slowly breaking down Aborbas' cellular structure. Using all of his might, Tiga unleashes a huge ball of rainbow light from his color timer, which completely engulfs the dying Aborbas, vaporizing the hostile alien in a blink of an eye.

"Yes!" exclaimed Handoyo, clenching his right fist in delight.

"He did it!" exclaimed Nurul.

As the bright light from his Timer Flash disappears, Tiga knelt down to the ground, clearly exhausted from delivering that finishing attack as his color timer is now blinking. As Tiga catches his breath, he saw a series of blue pillars of light coming out from the sky. The pillars disappeared once they touch the ground, revealing Nunu, Adhe, and everyone else that has been abducted by Aborbas.

"Where am I?" asked Adhe as Nunu groggily stood up next to him, while more dazed and confused men from various backgrounds are seen around them.

Tiga then notices a gigantic disc-shaped spaceship, adorned with blue spots, hovering in the night sky for a few seconds, before the spaceship vanishes into thin air. Knowing that he must leave immediately, Tiga quickly stood up, looking towards the night sky as he flew away from the area, another job well done.

As Tiga disappears into the night sky, Nunu notices Handoyo and Nurul standing in the middle of the construction site, letting out a brief smile at the two GUTS members.

"Deputy Captain!" called Nunu as he ran towards Handoyo and Nurul.

"Nunu!" greeted Nurul, "Are you alright?"

Nunu gave a brief nod and a thumbs up, a sign that he's alright despite the ordeal that he had just been through.

At the same time, the Delamu slowly enters the construction site before parking itself near the site's entrance. Albert and Yani emerged from the vehicle, quickly catching up with the other GUTS members.

"How did the plan go?" asked Albert.

"It went perfectly," replied Nunu.

"So you're already on your way home," muttered Yani as she looked up towards the sky, "Redle, I really miss you..."

"Yani, is that you?"

Suddenly a tall and muscular tan-skinned man went towards the group, with Krishna walking besides the man. Like Yani, the man also has short and curly black hair, and is now currently wearing an orange T-shirt, a pair of white shorts, and a pair of green futsal boots.

"Dad?" asked Yani as she saw the man walking towards him, before letting out a smile, "Dad! You're back!"

Krishna smiled as Yani and her father hugged each other, the other members of GUTS letting out smiles as well as they approached Krishna. Together the 5 members of GUTS watched the heartwarming reunion together, Nurul even wiping hints of tears from her eyes.

"Before you guys ask anything, I found the girl's father," said Krishna, "He told me what his daughter looked like and I instantly remembered the girl that Redle is taking care of."

"Yeah, Redle told me about that before he departed," said Albert, "Apparently Yani's father was one of Aborbas' victims."

"Good thing Aborbas could be stopped before he could separate more families," said Nurul, "Isn't family reunions nice? It's like we've played a huge part in reuniting these two together."

"Actually it's not only us," said Handoyo, "It was Redle who had brought these two together again."

"And Ultraman Tiga," finished Krishna.

The members of GUTS looked on as Yani and her father continues their heartwarming reunion, with Yani's father now giving her a piggyback ride home. As they wiped away their tears of joy, the members of GUTS looked up towards the sky, hoping that Redle would finally bring peace to the war-torn planet of Standel. They also hoped that no more families are going to be separated and torn apart thanks to the unnecessary wars and battles that has erupted all across the universe, something that could be avoided with a state of universal peace, something that both GUTS and their parent organization, TPC, are trying to achieve.

**xxx**

**Episode ****18****:**** The Showdown**

GUTS are called in to Mount Merapi at Central Java to investigate the mountain's abnormal volcanic activity, which was seemingly caused by Birdon, a prehistoric bird monster native to the mountain. Unfortunately for GUTS, Birdon isn't their only problem in this volcano, since an old enemy has been recuperating itself since it's last battle with Ultraman Tiga inside the mountain, For months this old enemy has been absorbing lava from Mt. Merapi, which causes both the increase in volcanic activity and Birdon's awakening, waiting for the right moment to exact it's revenge on both GUTS and Ultraman Tiga! Can GUTS and Ultraman Tiga deal with both Birdon and the new and improved...Fire Golza?

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


	18. The Showdown

**Ultraman Tiga doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are.**

**Episode ****18: The Showdown**

**Volcano Bird Birdon and Super Ancient Monster Fire Golza appear**

**OP: V6 – Take Me Higher**

That peaceful night, a group of three men are seen playing cards inside an old log cabin located near Mount Merapi, one of Indonesia's most notorious volcanoes. The three men are workers for the Indonesian Meteorological and Geophysics Bureau, who are tasked to observe the volcanic activity of Mount Merapi. So far for the past six months there are no significant activity inside the mountain, which allow the three men to do their job casually.

"I've got a Straight Flush!" exclaimed one of the workers, his nametag bearing the name "Joko."

"Seriously? For the fifth straight time?!" asked another worker, his nametag has the name "Arifin" written on it.

"Bitch please," said the third and oldest worker, "I have a Royal Straight Flush. Beat that!"

"Guess Kardi wins this round," said Joko, slamming his cards in frustration as his friends laughed at him.

Suddenly the ground began to shook, causing the seismographs in the room to go haywire. Immediately the three men dropped their cards and went towards the seismographs, only to gave out gasps of horror as they saw the readings.

"It's a volcanic earthquake!" exclaimed Kardi, "And it's getting stronger in each second!"

"The last time this happened was six months ago and it's not this intense!" gasped Arifin.

The tremors became stronger and stronger as the cards laid down on the table near the seismographs began to fell to the floor, the three men are starting to lose their balance as they tried to establish a warning signal to the villages that surrounds the mountain.

"Damn it!" cursed Arifin as he lost his footing, "This is got to be the strongest volcanic earthquake I've ever felt!"

"Same here for us!" replied Joko and Kardi in unison, "This earthquake feels...quite unnatural."

Suddenly the three men are surprised by a loud explosion outside. As Joko made his way towards the phone, the other two workers went outside, only for a horrifying sight to greet them.

Mount Merapi has erupted, yet again. But unlike the previous eruptions, this eruption is much more stronger than before, as the crater of the mountain literally exploded in a brilliant display of smoke and fire, a huge inferno billowing out from the crater.

"I have issued an evacuation warning to the surrounding villages..." Joko said as he got out from the cabin, walking towards his friends as he suddenly saw the erupting volcano in front of his eyes, "Holy shit!"

"Mount Merapi has erupted again," said Arifin.

"But this time, it's not like it's usual eruption," added Kardi, "Something tells me that this eruption could be the mountain's most powerful eruption in ages."

"But how come our equipment didn't detect that eruption?" asked Joko.

"I don't know..." muttered Kardi, "Maybe the magma activity inside the mountain is too fast for our equipments to detect..."

"Look up there! What's that?" yelled Arifin, pointing at the Mt. Merapi's crater.

A huge shadow is seen looming on top of Mt. Merapi, which resembles a gigantic chicken of some sorts. A loud screeching sound was heard from the mountain's crater, signalling the shadow's arrival.

**xxx**

At Plaza Ambarrukmo in the city of Yogyakarta, people began to gather around a large LCD screen as a breaking news was about to be aired on the said screen.

"_Breaking news_," announced the newscaster on the screen, "_Tonight there was a huge eruption at Mount Merapi. All residents of the surrounding areas should seek shelter as quickly as possible_."

**xxx**

In an instant, the main highway that linked the cities of Magelang and Yogyakarta was packed with vehicles as the villagers are trying to flee from Mount Merapi, going to either Magelang or Yogyakarta in an attempt to be as far as possible from the mountain. Cars, motorcycles, buses, and trucks packed the national highway from both directions, most of them are vehicles that are carrying the fleeing villagers. The highway was so jammed, people literally stepped out from their vehicles and made their way towards Magelang or Yogyakarta by foot. A chaotic night indeed.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, back at Mount Merapi, Joko, Kardi, and Arifin had finished packing up all of their equipment, before making their way down the mountain towards the safer area below. The three men walked through deserted villages and abandoned fields, as everyone around the mountain has been evacuated.

"Sure is quiet around here," said Joko, his eyes scanning around the now deserted village.

"Yeah," nodded Arifin, "Guess we know that the villagers are safe."

"But for how long?" wondered Kardi, "How long will they leave their own homes and jobs? How long will this eruption last?"

Suddenly the sound of a huge object landing nearby is heard, attracting the three men's attention. They saw a huge shadow walking around the village, just a few meters from where they stood. It was the same shadow that stood on the Mt. Merapi's crater a few hours earlier.

"Isn't that the same shadow that we saw at Mt. Merapi?" asked Joko.

"Yeah," nodded Arifin, "What is it doing here?"

"Better investigate," said Kardi.

Slowly the three men went towards the shadow, tip-toeing quietly as they fear that they might disturb the owner of that shadow. As they approached the shadow Joko took out his flashlight and shines it on the shadow, before freezing in fear.

"Joko, what's wrong?" asked Arifin.

"Guys, you might want to run right now," muttered Joko.

Standing in front of Joko, Kardi, and Arifin was a gigantic being, standing proudly on it's two feet. The being was covered in brownish fur, with a reddish ribcage-like design on it's chest, running down from it's neck to it's crotch, the same design seen on the being's back. The arms of the beings doubled as the being's wings, which has red spikes lining up on the upper sides of the arms, while a number of blue spikes are seen on the arms' undersides, with a series of thin, pinkish membrane in between each of the blue spikes. Three, bone white claws are seen on each hand of the being, the same goes for the being's toes. But the being's most striking feature was it's head. Dark brown in color, the head of the being resembles a huge poultry, with a long and sharp beak, black in color, and a pair of pale, glowing white eyes with black pupils on them. A pair of reddish sacks dangles down from the sides of the being's beak, while a reddish crest is seen on top of the being's head, the crest itself was made out of a series of red, fleshy protrusions. These same protrusions are also seen on the being's neck.

The Volcano Bird Birdon gave out a loud screech, announcing it's arrival to the three men in front of it, each of them are petrified in fright. Slowly Birdon opens up it's beak, revealing a huge ball of orange fire inside.

"Run!" yelled Kardi.

Joko, Kardi, and Arifin immediately made a run for it as Birdon fires a torrent of orange flames from it's beak, a huge explosion appearing on the area that the flames has struck. The three men then went towards a small alleyway, hiding there as Birdon continues to fire it's flames on the surrounding area. Houses exploded as they were bathed in the intense heat from Birdon's flames, as the gigantic bird lets out screeches of joy.

"A monster!" gasped Joko.

"I know!" replied Kardi, taking out a phone, "I'm calling the TPC! You two need to get out of this area immediately! I'll catch up with you!"

Joko and Arifin nodded and without hesitation the two men rushes out of the village, doing their best in staying undetected from Birdon's glowing eyes. Kardi, in the other hand, took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, TPC?"

**xxx**

Just around 45 minutes after Joko, Kardi, and Arifin's encounter with Birdon, a squadron of futuristic-looking planes is seen flying over the now gridlocked Yogyakarta-Magelang highway, which is now completely packed with fleeing villagers. A number of tanks are also seen entering the roads leading up to Mount Merapi, along with a few pansers and Unimogs. As Mt. Merapi continues to erupt, the vehicles made their way towards the villages located near the volcano, the Unimogs stopping to pick up some of the sheltering villagers while the tanks are heading towards the mountain, ready to engage Birdon in combat.

**xxx**

The tanks lined up at the village nearest to Mt. Merapi, which is now being reduced into ashes by Birdon's flames. The bird monster immediately took notice of the tanks lining up in front of it, before suddenly a shower of missiles erupted on the kaiju's skin. A group of fighter planes are seen flying above the burning village, firing their missiles at Birdon. As Birdon screeched in pain, the tanks fired blasts of napalm at the kaiju, showering Birdon with even more explosions. Knowing that it could not stand any more of these attacks, Birdon flailed it's arms back and forth, causing winds as strong as hurricanes to blew through the area, scattering both tanks and fighter planes alike. As the man-made machines faltered, Birdon made a hasty retreat back to Mt. Merapi.

**xxx**

At the same time, the TPC officers are busy evacuating the shelters located near Mt. Merapi. With Birdon appearing and the intensity of Mt. Merapi's eruption increasing, the area is now a danger zone, meaning that is unsafe to be there. So for the time being, TPC are evacuating the shelters near Merapi, moving it's occupants into more habitable shelters at the areas around the Yogyakarta-Central Java border.

"_This shelter is being evacuated!_" announced a TPC officers on the megaphone as his comerades are busy evacuating a small shelter, it's occupants slowly filling up the Unimogs parked in front of the shelter, "_We must move on to another shelter! There's a monster near this area, so this shelter will be closed. Please move on to another shelter as instructed._"

The shelter's occupants slowly left the shelter with their belongings, being assisted to the Unimogs by the TPC officers. Some of the refugees are even seen conversing with the TPC officers by a makeshift bonfire. The sound of Mt. Merapi erupting and Birdon screeching echoed can be heard clearly on the background.

On other nearby shelters the evacuation process is going smoothly as well, as the refugees are willing to cooperate with the TPC officers. As the evacuation continues, a group of refugees are seen being unloaded from a Unimog as they are now forced to walk through the Yogyakarta-Magelang highway on foot, with the TPC officers helping them along the way.

Unfortunately not all evacuation processes ran this smoothly. As a trio of TPC officers went into a shelter and explain their intentions towards the refugees there, they were met by glares and angry looks.

"What do you mean we must move out?" asked a woman.

"Yeah, isn't this a shelter?" added a housewife, "Why do we have to move again?"

"Ma'am, we appreciate all of your concerns," said a TPC officer, "But I'm afraid there's a monster nearby. The entire area around this shelter is now compromised. We must evacuate all of you to a safer place."

"Get your act together!" yelled an elderly man, "There are many babies and old people here. We're not just cargo you can keep moving from one place to the next!"

"Yeah, he's right!" replied the other refugees in unison.

"Sir, I know that this is a real inconvenience, but your safety is our priority," the first TPC officer tries his best to explain, "While this shelter will protect you from Mt. Merapi, it won't protect you from the mountain's monster."

"How come you didn't predict this monster's arrival?" asked the elderly man again, "Aren't you TPC officers are supposed to be experts?"

"Sir, this monster appeared as sudden as this mountain's explosion..." the first TPC officers was cut off when he and his fellow TPC officers are being shoved around by the angry refugees.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at TPC HQ, an emergency meeting has been held in one of the building's meeting rooms. In attendance of the meeting are Captain Tennissa, Inspector General Alexander, Officer Stephen, General Kevin, Dr. Regina, and a 40-year old plump-bodied Chinese man with fair white skin, slick black hair, and a medium-sized goatee, Dr. Jeremy Faustino, an expert in geological phenomenon. Dr. Jeremy's secretary, 27-year old Cindy Setiawan, a slim-bodied Chinese girl with white skin and shoulder-length light brown hair, is also present on the meeting.

"Mount Merapi has erupted once again," Dr. Jeremy starts the meeting, "But unlike this time, there are two things unnatural about it."

"What are they?" asked Inspector General Alexander.

"Firstly is, obviously, a monster that appeared after Merapi's first eruption, codenamed Birdon," replied Dr. Jeremy, gesturing to Cindy to bring up a picture of Birdon on the room's LCD screen, "There's the bastard right there. It said that Birdon has been living at Merapi for ages."

"I see," nodded Inspector General Alexander, "And what is the second unnatural thing about this eruption?"

"That's the interesting bit," replied Dr. Jeremy, grinning widely as Cindy displayed a 3D image of Mount Merapi, "You see, there's a huge gathering of lava at the base of Mt. Merapi, about 5 times the normal amount of lava in the mountain. It's like something is drawing all of those lava there."

"Could this Birdon is making a nest inside the mountain?" asked Officer Stephen.

"That's my assumption as well," nodded Dr. Jeremy, "Perhaps Birdon's eggs needed a huge amount of heat from lava as nourishment."

"What will happen if we didn't do anything soon?" asked Inspector General Alexander.

"Well, if we don't do something, then an incredible amount of magma will be released, resulting in a huge eruption that could rival that of Mt. Tambora back in 1815," replied Dr. Jeremy.

"Plus the prospect of having the entire Indonesian archipelago being overrunned by Birdons," added Cindy.

"The damage of that eruption plus having a lot of those bird monsters rampaging throughout the country would be catastrophic!" exclaimed General Kevin, "Who's going to take responsibility for this?"

"Is there any way we could temporarily stop the flow of magma?" asked Officer Stephen, "So we could dispose of those Birdon eggs before it's too late?"

"It would be quite dangerous, but we could use the Weevil," said Dr. Regina.

"Weevil?" asked Officer Stephen.

"Yes," nodded Dr. Regina, "The underground exploration tank that GUTS has been developing for quite a while."

"Exploration? Hah, we haven't got time for that!" barked an impatient General Kevin.

"It's our only hope," said Captain Tennissa, "The Weevil could penetrate through Mt. Merapi and guide us right to the accumulated lava on the mountain's base."

"I see," nodded Inspector General Alexander, "Dispatch the Weevil immediately."

**xxx**

After the meeting, Inspector General Alexander, Captain Tennissa, along with two TPC officers, headed straight for the GUTS command room. There, the members of GUTS are told to gather immediately at the command table, as the Captain is about to give them the briefing on this dangerous mission.

"Would it be possible to use the Weevil to dig under Mount Merapi, manipulate the flow of the magma, and kill off some monster's eggs?" asked Nurul.

"Of course," grinned Albert, "I have equipped the Weevil with a cold beam, which can freeze the magma into igneous rock and block the lava flow."

"How about the eggs?" asked Nunu.

"Simple," replied Albert, "We'll blow off the eggs with lasers before we freeze the entire nest."

**xxx**

Morning has arrived at Mount Merapi, which is still letting off a series of huge explosions along with a huge pillar of smoke. Birdon is seen patrolling the nearby forest, screeching loudly as it walked through the dense vegetation.

A few kilometers away from the erupting volcano, the TPC had set up a large shelter near the Yogyakarta-Central Java border, where the refugees from the shelters located near Mt. Merapi are gathered. After last night's evacuation, the refugees are making themselves used to the large tents set up by the TPC on the shelter, some are seen sleeping inside the tents, while large groups of children are seen playing around the shelter area, their parents watching them from afar as they discussed about the current events.

A large Mitsubishi Canter is seen parked on the shelter's parking area, with TPC officers unloading crates of instant noodles from the truck. Other TPC officers are seen preparing huge pots of tofu soup in the shelter's public kitchen. A huge line of refugees is seen outside the kitchen, with each refugee bringing a bowl and a spoon with them, as they waited for their breakfast. Immediately after the soup was finished the TPC officers began to pour the soup into the refugee's bowls.

"Be careful, it's hot," said a TPC officer as he poured a serving of tofu soup into a young boy's bowl, before turning his attention towards the crowd in front of him, "Please wait patiently, everyone will get a serving."

Meanwhile, as the other refugees began to line up for their breakfast, a small news crew gathered in front of the shelter, with Chairunnisa Arasy ready to report the ongoing situation.

"This is Chairunnisa Arasy reporting from the Yogyakarta-Central Java border, after last night's eruption of Mount Merapi," started Chairunnisa as the cameras began to roll, "It has been a restless night of fear and unease for many people here, especially after the reported sightings of a monster around the Mount Merapi area."

Suddenly Chairunnisa notices a GUTS Wing 2 flying overhead, heading towards Mount Merapi. Immediately a smile broke out on the young woman's face.

"Look, it's GUTS!" exclaimed Chairunnisa, pointing at the flying GUTS Wing 2, "GUTS has arrived! Maybe they could give us some confirmation regarding the monster that has been lurking around the Mount Merapi area!"

**xxx**

The GUTS Wing 2 made it's way towards a forest clearing located just a few meters from Mount Merapi, before making a landing there. A few TPC trucks are also seen parked in the clearing, with a few TPC officers setting up tents and equipment around the area. A futuristic subterranian vehicle is also seen near the TPC tents. Colored orange with blue accents, this is the Weevil, the newest vehicle of GUTS. Equipped with a huge drill on it's front, the Weevil is completely made for both ground and underground missions, it's outer coating is made to withstand vibrations from going underground as well as the intense heat given off by magma. The Weevil is also resistant to weak projectile attacks from enemies.

GUTS has assigned Nunu and Krishna to investigate the abnormal magma flow inside Mt. Merapi, while Handoyo, Albert, and Nurul are going to fend off Birdon with the help of the TPC team that has been stationed at the mountain since last night.

"_I have received the results of an early analysis on the mountain's geological structure_," said Albert through the Weevil's intercom, "_The cavern where the accumulated magma are is too narrow for the Weevil's lasers, we might risk a cave-in if we fire our lasers on Birdon's eggs. So we're just going to seal the magma flow with the cold beam. About the eggs, let nature take care of them. They won't survive without the intense heat_."

"Roger that," nodded Nunu, "Let's do this!"

Immediately Nunu's right hand went for the Weevil's console, pressing on a button that has the words "LASERS" written over it. A pair of orange lasers are fired from a notch located above the Weevil's drill, which blew a huge hole on the ground in front of the subterranian vehicle.

"All standby!" announced Krishna, his hands firmly gripped on the Weevil's steering console, "We're going in!"

The Weevil lets out a loud humming noise as it slowly came into life, the vehicle slowly moving towards the newly created hole using it's tread-like wheels. Nunu then activates the blinds on the Weevil's front windows, sealing the windows shut so it won't get damaged by the rocks that they're going to encounter along the way.

"Activate the drill, Krishna," commanded Nunu.

Krishna nodded and presses on the "DRILL" button immediately, causing the Weevil's drill to spin rapidly. The Weevil then went through the newly created hole, the front drill breaking through the rocks as slowly but surely, the Weevil left the surface world and into the dark caverns of Mt. Merapi.

"Raising the RPM into 12.000, we are now currently 900m underground," said Krishna.

The Weevil increases it's speed as it broke through more rocks, going deeper into Mt. Merapi. In a matter of minutes, the vehicle has arrived on the cavern where the abnormal magma flow is detected.

"We are now inside the designated cavern," said Nunu as he watches the Weevil's progression on the vehicle's in-built underground GPS, "Now we are heading towards the abnormal magma flow."

Sparks flew as the Weevil drilled even deeper into Mt. Merapi, letting off huge clouds of dust as well. Krishna then notices that the Weevil has approached a huge red dot on the GPS, a sign that the vehicle has arrived on it's destination. Krishna immediately pulls the Weevil into a stop, before turning off the subterranian vehicle's drill.

"We're here," said Krishna.

"Retrieving live video feed on the magma flow," added Nunu, switching on a button that has the words "CCTV" written on it.

Immediately a small CCTV camera came out from above the Weevil's front windows, which transmits a live video feed of the magma flow into the Weevil's cockpit. The Weevil's computer then displayed the video feed on it's screen, enabling Krishna and Nunu to see what is going on in front of them. The computer screen displays a huge flow of yellowish magma in front of the Weevil, the volume of the flow is around 5 times larger from the flow's normal state.

"Bloody Hell!" gasped Nunu, "It's flooding magma in front of us!"

"And it's proceeding towards the crater," added Krishna.

**xxx**

Inside their GUTS Wing 2, Handoyo, Nurul, and Albert watched the video feed from the Weevil, while at the same time staying alert for any signs of Birdon. With Nurul and Albert on the lookout for Birdon, Handoyo carefully watched the Weevil's video feed of the magma flow, now knowing the full scale of what they're dealing with right now.

"Alright, freeze the magma!" commanded Handoyo.

**xxx**

"Roger!" replied Krishna.

Nunu immediately typed in a few codes into the Weevil's computer, prompting a small button that has the words "FREEZE" written on it to come up into the computer screen. At the same time, a blue glow began to envelop the Weevil's drill.

"Will you do the honors?" asked Nunu.

"Don't mind if I do," nodded Krishna, pressing on the "FREEZE" button without any hesitation.

A blue beam of energy was fired from the Weevil's drill, landing a direct hit on the huge magma flow in front of the vehicle. The magma was frozen instantly by the beam, turning into harmless igneous rock in a matter of seconds. A slight sizzling noise was heard from the newly frozen magma, with several faint traces of smoke coming out from the newly created igneous rock. Upon seeing this sight via the Weevil's video feed, Krishna and Nunu exchanged smiles at each other, their mission a success.

**xxx**

Handoyo lets out a smile as he saw the Weevil's video feed on his screen, knowing that Krishna and Nunu had accomplished their mission.

"Good job!" praised Handoyo, "Now return to the surface."

**xxx**

"Roger, Deputy Captain!" said Nunu, "Krishna, get us out of here!"

Krishna is about to put the Weevil on reverse when he suddenly heard a loud growling noise from outside the vehicle.

"Did you hear that?" asked a startled Krishna.

"What is it?" Nunu asked back, "I didn't hear anything."

"That's strange," Krishna scratched his chin, trying to figure out what had caused that noise he'd just heard a few seconds ago, "It almost sounded like...a monster..."

"Another monster?" shot a surprised Nunu, "There can't be another monster in this mountain besides that Birdon thing, right?"

Suddenly Krishna hears the growling noise once again, which suddenly sends chills down his spine. There's something familiar about that growl, something that reminds Krishna about an old enemy that he had fought a few months ago, prior to joining GUTS. An enemy who he should have killed when he had the chance...

"Krishna, we're going to return to the surface now," reminded Nunu, derailing Krishna's train of thought.

"Wait a minute!" said Krishna.

"What is it?" asked Nunu.

"If we continue on, following this frozen magma flow, we can determine what's drawing the magma into the base of this mountain," replied Krishna, "We only have two possibilities, a nest of Birdon eggs, or another monster."

"_Forget it_," said Handoyo through the Weevil's intercom, "_If anything were to happen underground, we have no way of quickly coming to your rescue. Besides, Albert has warned you about using weapons underground. You might cause a cave-in if you're careless_."

"_Deputy Captain, I respect your judgement, but it is important to determine what is under Mount Merapi_," said Inspector General Alexander through the intercom, "_You may proceed_."

"_You heard the Inspector General_," added Handoyo, "_Continue your exploration, but pull out immediately at the first sign of danger. Got it?_"

"Roger!" replied Krishna and Nunu in unison.

Starting up the Weevil once again, Krishna carefully drove the vehicle over the freshly frozen magma, before proceeding deeper into the volcano. A million thoughts traveled through Krishna's mind as he guided the Weevil through caverns after caverns, mostly about the fact that he's about to go face to face with an old enemy from the past.

"I have no choice but to go there," Krishna thought.

Soon the Weevil made it's way into the deepest reaches of Mt. Merapi, the main chamber of the raging volcano. There Krishna and Nunu are greeted with the sight of a huge sea of magma in front of them, miniature explosions erupting on the magma's surface as a thin veil of smoke covers the entire chamber. A familiar looking head is seen poking from the chamber' ceiling, hanging precariously above the sea of magma.

"What is that?" asked Nunu, noticing the head from the Weevil's video feed.

Krishna also saw the head from the video feed, before, much to his horror, he realizes that the head belongs to an all too familiar monster. That dark pink face, that silver hood hanging above the creature's head, those sharp set of teeth, those traits are owned by none other than...

...the Super Ancient Monster, Golza.

"Golza!" gasped a horrified Krishna.

"Better report to the command room ASAP!" exclaimed Nunu.

**xxx**

"Golza?!" spat out a surprised Captain Tennissa.

For the entire duration of the mission, Captain Tennissa, Inspector General Alexander, and Nimas had been watching the mission's video feed from the safety of the GUTS command room, and the trio are clearly horrified upon discovering that their old enemy has been hiding at Mount Merapi all this time.

"_We're certain of it_," said Krishna from the command room's screen, "_Golza is absorbing energy from the underground magma_."

"But how could Golza draw energy from magma?" asked Captain Tennissa.

"Perhaps it's in the monster's physiology," answered Nimas, "Maybe Golza's outer layer of skin is designed to absorb heat energy from various sources, thus making it stronger in each second."

"And to thought we're dealing with a nest of Birdon inside the mountain," said Inspector General Alexander, "It turns out that we're dealing with something worse, much more worse."

"Honestly I think Golza is responsible for Mount Merapi's hyperactive volcanic activity," said Nimas, "It is possible that when Golza draws all of those magma to itself, the resulting accumulation of magma causes the mountain to go haywire. Birdon is probably awakened from it's slumber due to the sudden increase in volcanic activity."

**xxx**

Meanwhile, back in the Weevil, Nunu is ready to take immediate action on Golza, since he is determined to not let the dinosaur kaiju escape once again.

"I'm using the Monster Catcher!" said Nunu, his right hand reaching for the Weevil's console.

"Stop!" yelled Krishna, "Remember what Albert has said? No weapons here! We might trap ourselves inside here!"

"This time I'm not letting this bastard run away again," Nunu gritted his teeth in anger as he pressed on a button, the words "MONSTER CATCHER" written over it, "Fire!"

A red blast of energy was released from the Weevil's front, striking Golza right on the side of it's head. The beast lets out a roar of pain as a shower of sparks rained down from it's head, it's body shaking back and forth. Suddenly the cavern began to shook, as Golza slowly retracts it's massive head from the cavern's ceiling. This means only one thing: Golza is heading towards the surface!

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Nunu, "Krishna, take us out of here!"

"Roger!" replied Krishna, putting the Weevil on reverse.

The Weevil backs away quickly from the failing cavern, as rocks and other solid material collapses from the cavern ceiling. As the Weevil made a hasty retreat from the collapsing cavern, Nunu opens up the Weevil's Monster Catcher application, which displays a small red dot moving rapidly upwards towards the surface.

"Golza's on the move," said Nunu.

Krishna gritted his teeth as he increases the speed of the Weevil, the subterannian machine letting out a loud humming noise as it makes a rapid dash towards the surface. Golza's roars echoed throughout the caverns, a clear sign that the kaiju's return won't be long. In each passing minute the caverns' vibrations became more and more violent, while at the same time Golza's roars became faint. Suddenly, the Weevil ran over a series of large rocks, that combined with the violent vibrations sends the Weevil off it's course and crashing into a nearby wall, damaging the vehicle's navigation system. Both Krishna and Nunu flinched as sparks flew out from the damaged Weevil's console, alarms echoing inside the cockpit as various warning indicators began to flash. To make matters worse, a hailstorm of rocks fell down on top of the Weevil, some of the volcanic ashes even made their way into the Weevil's cockpit.

And then, it stopped. The vibrations has ceased to exist and so does the hailstorm of rocks, leaving the damaged Weevil stranded inside Mount Merapi, a few hundred meters from the volcano's main chamber and still quite a long way to go until the exit. The machine was completely surrounded in a pile of rocks, it's engines completely damaged by that crash.

**xxx**

"What's going on?" asked Handoyo as his intercom connection with the Weevil has gone static, "Krishna? Nunu? Please answer!"

"Damn it," cursed Albert, "I think we have lost communication with the Weevil."

"Deputy Captain, Albert," called Nurul, pointing nervously at the GUTS Wing 2's front window, "I think that is the least of our problems."

Outside the GUTS Wing 2, a loud screech was heard as Birdon lands gently on the forest clearing, letting out a breath of fire to the skies to announce it's arrival. Immediately the turrets set up by the TPC officers all around the forest clearing aimed themselves at the newly arrived Birdon, before opening fire. The bird kaiju was greeted with explosions that ripped through it's skin, causing it to let out a loud screech of pain.

"First we lost communications with the Weevil, then Golza's making it's return, and now this?" growled Handoyo, clenching his fists in anger, "Nurul, Albert, assist the ground crew in fending off Birdon. I'll try to establish contact with the Weevil while finding out a way for us to deal with Golza."

"Roger!" nodded both Nurul and Albert.

Handoyo immediately jumped off the GUTS Wing 2 just a few seconds before the aircraft took flight, before making his way to a large blue and white TPC tent located a few meters nearby. As he ran towards the tent, Handoyo took out his GUTSCOM and establishes a connection with the GUTS command room.

"Command Room, do you read me?" asked Handoyo.

"_This is the Command Room_," replied Captain Tennissa from the other side of the connection, "_Is everything alright there, Deputy Captain?_"

"Not good," replied Handoyo, "We have lost connection with the Weevil and Birdon's here. Nurul and Albert are currently attacking it as we speak. We're two men down and we have a possibility of having Golza coming into the fray as well."

"_Don't worry, Deputy Captain_," said Inspector General Alexander, "_Krishna and Nunu may still be okay._ _Now, what you should do is find any available ground crew in the area and discuss a plan to strike out against Golza._"

"My thoughts exactly," nodded Handoyo, "Cap, what's the plan?"

"_We have an anti-monster drill beam_," replied Captain Tennissa, "_We could use that_."

"Nice," smiled Handoyo.

**xxx**

Inside the damaged Weevil, Krishna and Nunu are still trying their best in restarting the vehicle, but with no avail. Smoke came out from the Weevil's engine console after Krishna had opened it up, the young man is now tinkering with the engine as Nunu tried his best to start up the Weevil.

"I shouldn't have kept pushing," said Krishna, wiping away the sweat from his forehead as he tried to fix up the Weevil's engine.

"I fired that Monster Catcher when you told me not to," said Nunu, trying to jump start the Weevil only to fail miserably, "So that means we're even, huh?"

Krishna nodded as he slammed the Weevil engine console shut, picking up his toolbox from the floor.

"I'll take a look outside," said Krishna.

"Be careful," said Nunu, "Tell me when you're finished, okay?"

"Right," replied Krishna as he exited the Weevil, toolbox in hand.

**xxx**

Birdon lets out a screech of pain as a barrage of Stinger Missiles exploded on it's chest. The gigantic bird took a few steps back, flailing it's arms around as it tried to recover from that attack. GUTS Wing 2 buzzed like a mosquito around the rampaging Birdon, firing it's Stinger Missiles at the rampaging monster. The ground turrets fired as well, showering Birdon in a multitude of explosions. Slowly but surely Birdon is being driven away from the forest clearing.

A few meters away, a small white aircraft is seen flying towards the forest clearing, with several TPC trucks driving towards the same direction below. At the forest clearing, TPC officers set up more turrets and a silver, tower-like structure. The tower-like structure is actually GUTS' newest weapon, the anti-monster drill beam, which has the power to penetrate enemies located underground.

Handoyo lets out a smile as the TPC officers had finished setting up the drill beam and it's surrounding turrets, more tents are seen around the weapons as more TPC officers are being dispatched into the area. After he had finished admiring the newly constructed drill beam, Handoyo heads back to his tent, where several TPC officers are setting up laptops that controls the drill beam as well as observing it's mechanism.

"How do you do, Sir?" greeted a TPC officer as Handoyo enters the tent.

"I'm good," replied Handoyo as the TPC officers opens up one of the laptops for the GUTS Deputy Captain.

Immediately Handoyo typed in a few commands into the laptop, which activates the controls for the drill beam. He then sets the beam's power, trajectory, and intensity, before waiting for the coordinates of the target – Golza.

**xxx**

A few meters from Handoyo's tent, the small white aircraft made a landing there, the TPC logo can be easily seen near the aircraft's tail. The aircraft was Inspector General Alexander's private carrier, equipped with several state-of-the-art computers which monitors outside events. Captain Tennissa and a TPC officer are seen typing madly on the computers, as Inspector General Alexander got off his reclining seat and approached them. He then gestured to the TPC officer to make a contact with Handoyo.

"Captain Tennissa and I will take direct command," said Inspector General Alexander as Handoyo appeared on the computer screen in front of him, "Deputy Captain, please handle the drill beam."

"_Roger,_" replied Handoyo.

Captain Tennissa then opens up the plane's Monster Tracker application, which shows Golza's position inside Mt. Merapi.

"Golza is 1823 meters below ground, at coordinate point 0.1," said Captain Tennissa as she reads the data that the application displayed.

"Lock that drill beam on the target," commanded Inspector General Alexander.

**xxx**

Handoyo immediately inserted Golza's coordinates into the application, prompting the drill beam to began it's locking on sequence. A small knob was extended out from the base of the tower-like structure, before the knob opens up, revealing a small cannon. The cannon then rotates itself, locking onto Golza who is still travelling underground. The words "TARGET LOCKED" then appeared on the laptop screen.

"The target is locked!" said Handoyo.

"_Excellent. Fire the drill beam_," commanded Inspector General Alexander from Handoyo's GUTSCOM.

"Fire!" commanded Handoyo, pressing on the laptop's "ENTER' button.

A red light glowed on top of the drill beam as the weapon began to charge energy, before a beam of blue energy was fired from the cannon and into the ground. The energy beam effortlessly pierced through the ground, going straight towards the tunneling Golza. The drill beam then fires a second energy beam to the ground, as a countermeasure if the first beam missed it's target.

From the safety of his tent, Handoyo observes the beam's progress from the control laptop. The first beam, represented by a blue line, struck a moving red dot successfully, the red dot representing Golza.

"Beam one, direct hit!" announced Handoyo.

Then the second beam hits Golza just as the beast was approaching the surface, once again a direct hit.

"Beam two, another direct hit!" announced Handoyo.

**xxx**

"Golza is rising to the surface!" exclaimed Captain Tennissa, seeing that the red dot representing Golza on the Monster Catcher application has reached the mountain's surface.

"Alright, prepare to attack!" announced Inspector General Alexander.

**xxx**

"Prepare to attack!" commanded Handoyo.

"Roger!" replied the TPC officers.

The TPC officers immediately scrambled to their battle positions inside their tents, controlling the turrets with their laptops. The turrets positioned themselves, lining up towards a part of the forest clearing that is now slowly collapsing. The weapons are ready to be fired the moment Golza came into the surface.

"Turrets, ready!" reported a TPC officer.

"Alright, let's wait for that son of a bitch," said Handoyo.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at another part of the same forest clearing, Birdon opened up it's beak, firing a stream of flames at the surrounding turrets, which are destroyed instantly. The bird monster lets out a loud, victorious screech, before it's celebration was interrupted by GUTS Wing 2 firing a barrage of lasers onto Birdon's back. The kaiju screeched in pain as GUTS Wing 2 positioned itself in front of Birdon, ready to land another attack on the gigantic bird. The fusalage on the GUTS Wing 2 began to split, revealing the plane's most potent arnament, the DEXUS Cannon.

"Eat our DEXUS Cannon, bird brain!" exclaimed Albert.

"Fire!" yelled Nurul, pressing the trigger on her plane throttle.

Yellow particles gathered around the DEXUS Cannon, before a yellow energy beam was fired from it. The energy beam struck Birdon right on the chest, causing it to let out a loud screech of pain as a huge explosion appeared on it's chest. Birdon slowly collapses to the ground, it's chest smoking from receiving that powerful attack.

"Alright!" exclaimed Albert, immediately high-fiving Nurul before he reaches for his intercom, "Deputy Captain, Birdon has been dealt with!"

"_Good job_," praised Handoyo from the other side of the line, "_Now support the others in attacking the incoming Golza_."

"Roger!" replied both Albert and Nurul in unison.

**xxx**

The ground collapsed as Golza's huge head broke through the surface, the dinosaur letting out a loud roar to announce it's return to humanity. Letting off huge clouds of dirt, Golza bursts out from the ground, revealing it's entire body. Unlike it's first incarnation, this Golza has changed completely due to the time it spent absorbing magma at Mt. Merapi. While it retained it's silver hood, pink face, and ivory white claws, Golza's previously dark blue skin is now charcoal black, with blood red markings adorning the silver armor on it's chest and shoulders, the markings themselves extending down into Golza's abdomen. Golza's muscle mass has tripled significantly since it's last appearance, giving it a bulkier appearance. This is no longer the Super Ancient Monster Golza that GUTS knew...this is the almighty Fire Golza.

The turrets lined themselves up at the incoming Fire Golza, before immediately opening fire at the advancing dinosaur. The turret blasts showered Fire Golza with medium-sized explosions, but it did nothing to faze the kaiju. GUTS Wing 2 appeared to give the turrets some support, firing a barrage of lasers on the moving Fire Golza. Like the turret blasts, the lasers couldn't even land a scratch on Fire Golza's now adamantium-hard skin.

"The lasers didn't work?!" gasped Nurul in shock, "Switching into Stinger Missiles!"

GUTS Wing 2 buzzed around Fire Golza, this time firing several Stinger Missiles at the kaiju. Unfortunately, the large explosions inflicted by the missiles didn't bothered Fire Golza at all, much to everyone's shock.

**xxx**

"Unbelievable..." gasped Inspector General Alexander, observing the attacks' failure from his private carrier, with Captain Tennissa gaping in disbelief besides him.

**xxx**

When things couldn't get any worse, a loud screech echoed throughout the area. Birdon suddenly appeared out of nowhere, landing gently right in front of Fire Golza, the bird kaiju screeching loudly at it's new rival. A large wound is seen on Birdon's chest, being inflicted by the DEXUS Cannon a few minutes earlier.

"Birdon survived?!" gasped Albert, "But how? We fired the DEXUS Cannon at point blank range! How could that monster survive such an attack?!"

Birdon and Fire Golza stared down at each other, each giving out their trademark screech and roar. The two kaijus are clearly angry at each other, mostly because neither Birdon or Fire Golza wanted the presence of another monster in their territory. The two monsters has completely forgotten about the TPC and GUTS forces surrounding them right now, all that they care right now is eliminating each other. The humans will have to wait until their battle has been settled.

"Should we fire?" asked Handoyo, his eyes fixed at both Birdon and Fire Golza ready to battle each other.

"_No,_" replied Inspector General Alexander from Handoyo's GUTSCOM, "_Let's see how this will turn out_."

Birdon started attacking first, taking the initiative by flailing it's arms back and forth, sending gales of wind at Fire Golza. But the dinosaur kaiju stood strong, it's bulletproof skin easily dispersing the powerful winds into nothing. Letting out a loud roar, Fire Golza immediately charged at Birdon, giving the avian terror no chance as it grabbed Birdon's right arm by force. Fire Golza then lands a powerful bite on Birdon's right shoulder, tearing huge amounts of flesh from the bird kaiju's shoulder. Birdon screeched in pain as Fire Golza releases it's bite, swallowing the flesh on it's mouth down into it's throat. Fire Golza then lands several bites onto Birdon's right shoulder, completely tearing apart the poor kaiju's body part. Blood gushes out from Birdon's damaged right shoulder, before with a sadistic tug Fire Golza literally ripped Birdon's right arm right off it's socket!

Birdon backed away in pain, screeching aloud as it was heavily bleeding from it's completely destroyed right shoulder. Fire Golza threw Birdon's amputated right arm aside, before proceeding to slash it's claws on Birdon's torso. The ancient dinosaur gave no mercy as it literally tore a huge hole on Birdon's stomach, blood coming out from the newly created wound. Birdon lets out a dying screech of pain, as Fire Golza stuffs itself with the flesh ripped out from Birdon's stomach. Clearly dying, Birdon opens up it's beak, firing a stream of flames right at Fire Golza. The flames struck Fire Golza right on the chest, covering the kaiju in a sea of inferno. And then, something incredible happened. The red markings on Fire Golza's body began to glow, as the flames are literally absorbed into Fire Golza's body through it's thick hide, the dinosaur roaring aloud as it was rejuvinated instantly.

A dying Birdon could only watch as Fire Golza began to charge purple energy into it's neck, the energy surging into Fire Golza's forehead. Fire Golza then fires a more powerful version of it's trademark forehead beam, the beam of purple energy striking Birdon right on it's chest wound, before the beam literally bursts through Birdon's back! Letting out one final screech, Birdon slowly collapses to the ground, it's eyes went dark at the same time.

"Such power..." gasped Handoyo, with the other members of GUTS and Inspector General Alexander watching in disbelief.

Roaring in victory, Fire Golza approaches Birdon's corpse, ripping out a huge chunk of flesh from the kaiju's chest with it's right claw, before consuming the huge chunk in one go, much to everyone's horror. Fire Golza has completely grown more powerful than it's previous incarnation, seeing that it easily kills Birdon in cold blood.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, inside Mt. Merapi, Krishna is still busy repairing the Weevil's damaged engine when suddenly the entire cavern began to shook. A loud grumbling noise was heard from the deepest reaches of the volcano.

"What's that noise?" asked Krishna.

"_What's wrong_?" asked Nunu from Krishna's GUTSCOM.

"Something is coming," replied Krishna.

Krishna was right. A huge amount of magma is now surging through the volcano, heading straight towards the crater. Mt. Merapi will erupt again and unless the Weevil could be repaired on time, the vehicle, along with Krishna and Nunu, will be caught in the eruption.

"_Krishna, get back inside_!" yelled Nunu.

Krishna nodded, quickkly closing up the Weevil's engine console before grabbing his toolbox and heading towards the Weevil's cockpit. Suddenly Krishna paused, knowing that there's a much quicker way to save the Weevil, Nunu, and himself from the incoming eruption. Krishna quickly grabbed his Spark Lens from his uniform pocket and places it against his chest, before activating the device.

**xxx**

Mount Merapi lets out a huge eruption, a huge pillar of smoke coming out from the mountain's crater along with a few debris and bits of hot lava. A white orb of light suddenly shot out from the volcano's crater, materializing into Ultraman Tiga, which has the Weevil safely in his hands. Tiga lands gently on the forest clearing, before placing the damaged Weevil on the ground, safe and sound. The hero then notices Birdon's half-eaten corpse, completely disgusted by the sight. Suddenly a roar attracts Tiga's attention.

Fire Golza slowly approaches Tiga, roaring aloud as it was delighted by the sight of it's old adversary. Immediately Tiga assumes his fighting pose, ready to have his rematch with the new and improved Golza.

"Tiga!" exclaimed Handoyo as he saw Tiga ready to engage Fire Golza in combat.

Tiga attacked first, performing a bodyslam on Fire Golza but the dinosaur easily shrugs off the attack. Seeing that his enemy hasn't flinched a bit, Tiga lands a couple of jabs on Fire Golza's chest, only for the kaiju's armor-like skin to soak up the attacks, much to Tiga's surprise. Fire Golza lets out a roar of glee, allowing Tiga to uselessly punch it's chest, before retaliating by sending a couple of swipes from it's right claw onto Tiga's stomach, a third swipe struck Tiga right on the head, effectively swatting the hero away from Fire Golza. The hero was sent crashing to the ground, landing with a loud thud.

Quickly Tiga squatted up, assuming his fighting stance as he recovers himself from that powerful swipe, before charging towards the incoming Fire Golza. Tiga leaped forward, landing a chop on Fire Golza's right shoulder, before proceeding to kick the beast right on the stomach. The attacks, however, failed to leave a dent on Fire Golza's skin. As Tiga attempted a roundhouse kick from Fire Golza's right side, the creature quickly grabbed the incoming kick before landing a powerful swipe on Tiga's back, sending the hero backing away in pain. Fighting off the pain surging throughout his body, Tiga lands another kick on Fire Golza's stomach, before sending a flurry of jabs onto the beast's chest. With Fire Golza still standing proudly despite the attacks, Tiga quickly sends a roundhouse kick to Fire Golza's back. The dinosaur barely flinched from that attack, forcing Tiga to land another roundhouse kick on Fire Golza's left shoulder, which didn't even tickle the kaiju.

Clenching his right fist with all of his might, Tiga sends a powerful right jab on Fire Golza's chest, but it barely left any bruise on the fiend's tough skin. Tiga tried to chop Fire Golza on the head with his right hand, but that attack failed as well. In desperation Tiga sends another right jab, only for Fire Golza to easily grab the incoming fist. Fire Golza tightens it's grip on Tiga's right fist, causing the warrior of light to let out a slight groan of pain. Still grabbing Tiga on his right fist, Fire Golza punched the hero right on the head, before performing a kick that struck Tiga on the back. Fire Golza then shoves Tiga to the sidelines, letting out a loud roar as it does so. Tiga was sent to the ground on his back, clearly dizzy from that earlier punch.

Slowly squatting up, Tiga fires a Hand Slash, aiming for Fire Golza's chest. But much to his shock and horror, Fire Golza easily absorbs the incoming projectile, which in turn restores it's strength as well. Standing up, Tiga watched in disbelief as Fire Golza lets out another roar, completely refreshed from absorbing that attack. Immediately Fire Golza charged forward, it's hatred-filled eyes locked on Tiga. A quick bodyslam sends Tiga to the ground yet again, and before Tiga could recover himself, Fire Golza smashed it's right foot against the recovering hero's chest, stomping Tiga repeatedly, before kicking the Giant of Light away. Tiga rolled on the ground, groaning in pain as he clutches his chest, a few ribs had probably been fractured by the attacks.

Fire Golza roared again before going on the offensive, swiping it's claws on Tiga. The hero was forced to back away, dodging every swipe as he tried to find an opening to attack Fire Golza. As Fire Golza swiped it's right claw towards Tiga, the hero quickly parries it, before landing a pair of side kicks on Fire Golza's rock hard stomach. Tiga then attempted to grab Fire Golza on it's head, but the beast easily releases the hero's hold, before slashing Tiga's chest with it's claws repeatedly. Using it's brute strength, Fire Golza easily shoves Tiga to the ground.

"Tiga, you can do it!" exclaimed Nurul from inside her and Albert's GUTS Wing 2.

The GUTS Wing 2 quickly flew into the battlefield, firing a barrage of lasers on Fire Golza's back, allowing Tiga to recover himself. As GUTS Wing 2 retreated away from the battlefield, Tiga quickly stood up, assuming his fighting pose as he is now ready to take on Fire Golza once again. Seeing that it's opponent is recovering himself, Fire Golza shrugs off the minor pains inflicted by the lasers as it charges purple energy into it's neck. The dreaded forehead beam was fired, but Tiga was ready. Immediately he erected the Tiga Barrier, which safely protected Tiga from the forehead beam...but not for long. Fire Golza charges more energy into the forehead beam, causing the Tiga Barrier to slowly crack underneath the beam's pressure. Finally the Tiga Barrier gave way, shattering into pieces as the forehead beam struck a shocked Tiga on the chest, knocking the hero to the ground in a huge explosion.

Tiga slowly stood up, smoke billowing from his chest. Seeing that it's adversary is still alive, Fire Golza charges up another forehead beam. But this time, Tiga managed to leap into the air, avoiding the incoming forehead beam in the last second. As the ground that the forehead beam struck exploded, Tiga somersaulted in mid-air before landing behind Fire Golza, assuming his fighting stance once more.

"Tiga! Don't give up!" yelled Handoyo.

Nodding at the GUTS Deputy Captain's words of encouragement, Tiga immediately switched into his Power Type, hoping that his increased muscle mass and brute strength could now contend with Fire Golza's enhanced raw physical power. As Fire Golza went forward, Tiga delivered a quick right jab to the chest, this time managing to send Fire Golza stumbling a few steps back. A second left jab ensues, this time managing to leave a nice bruise on Fire Golza's chest. Fire Golza lets out a surprised roar, never before that it's enhanced armor-like skin has been dented like this before. Fire Golza tried to swipe it's left claw, but Tiga managed to parry the incoming attack, sending a bone crushing kick to Fire Golza's side as a response. Then, using Power Type's natural strength, Tiga grabbed onto Fire Golza and performs a judo throw, easily throwing the kaiju to the ground.

As Fire Golza recovers itself, letting out a weak roar of pain as it does so, Tiga charged forward, delivering a powerful uppercut on Fire Golza's chin, sending the kaiju to the ground again. Fire Golza quickly stood up, only to receive a right jab and a left hook to it's chest, the two attacks managing to bruise Fire Golza's chest once again.

With the surrounding GUTS and TPC members watching in awe, Tiga easily manhandles Fire Golza, throwing the beast around the battlefield like a ragdoll. Now in his Power Type, Tiga could finally land a hit on Fire Golza's thick hide, as well as inflicting some damage on the dinosaur. Before Fire Golza could catch it's breath, Tiga sends a pair of roundhouse kicks on the kaiju's torso, crushing more of the fiend's ribs. Tiga then proceeds to grapple with Fire Golza, the two powerhouses testing each other's strengths. Without hesitation Tiga delivered a series of rib crushing knee-jerks on Fire Golza's chest, before releasing the grapple with a series of punches and a kick.

Knowing that he must wrap this fight as soon as possible, Tiga charges up the Delacium Light Stream, ready to finish Fire Golza off. The powerful fiery beam of energy was fired, striking Fire Golza right on the chest. But unfortunately, Fire Golza manages to absorb the finishing attack into it's body, which instantly recharges it's power. Tiga could only watch in disbelief, as his powerful Delacium Light Stream was easily absorbed by Fire Golza. To make matters worse, Tiga's color timer began to blink. Time is running out for the Giant of Light.

Fire Golza lets out a series of roars, challenging Tiga to fight it once again. Tiga nodded, clenching his fists in determination. He knows that he musn't give up that easily if he wants to win this showdown of the century.

**(Insert Song: V6 – Take Me Higher)**

Tiga immediately spreads his arms apart, charging Delacium energy into them in the same manner as the Delacium Light Stream's charge sequence, only this time, Tiga focuses the accumulated Delacium energy into his right fist. As Fire Golza approaches Tiga, the hero quickly sends an energized right jab onto Fire Golza's chest, landing a direct hit! Sparks flew from where Tiga's energized fist made contact with Fire Golza's chest, as the behemoth backed away in pain, smoke billowing out from a huge bruise mark on it's chest. Seizing the opportunity, Tiga charged forward, the Delacium energy in his body are now gathered on his right foot. Tiga made a swift side kick on Fire Golza's stomach with his energized right foot, more sparks flying out from where Tiga's energized foot made contact.

Fire Golza groaned in pain as it collapsed to the ground, a large bruise mark is now seen on it's stomach. As the kaiju recovers itself, Tiga went on the offensive again, his right foot still charged with Delacium energy. The hero quickly performs an axe kick with his energized right foot on Fire Golza's right shoulder. The kaiju roared in pain as it's right shoulder was dislocated by that powerful kick. Immediately Tiga grabbed Fire Golza on it's head and forced it to it's feet, before delivering a flurry of Delacium-charged punches onto the beast's chest. A series of energized side kicks to Fire Golza's sides ensues, before the combo was finished by an energized uppercut.

With Fire Golza completely weakened, Tiga assumes his fighting pose, ready to inflict more damage on the kaiju. As Fire Golza struggled to regain it's footing, Tiga leaped into the air, assuming a flying side kick position, his right leg cackling with Delacium energy. Fire Golza could only watch as Tiga lands a powerful flying side kick on it's left shoulder, dislocating it as well!

"Nice!" exclaimed Handoyo.

Knowing that he's ready to finish the fight, Tiga reverts back into his Multi Type, before immediately charging up the Zepellion Ray. A helpless Fire Golza stood up, now knowing that it's fate has been sealed. Tiga fires the Zepellion Ray, the incinterating beam of white energy striking Fire Golza right on the chest. Too weak to absorb or to deflect the incoming attack, Fire Golza was immediately knocked out by the powerful Zepellion Ray, collapsing to the ground with smoke billowing out from it's chest.

**(Insert Song Ends)**

Nodding in delight, Tiga slowly approaches Fire Golza's motionless body, before picking up the unconscious kaiju with his right hand. Dragging Fire Golza with him, Tiga picked up the half-eaten corpse of Birdon with his left hand, before he took off to the skies, heading straight towards Mount Merapi with two giant monsters in his hands.

As Mount Merapi is about to undergo another eruption, Tiga quickly approaches the volcano's crater, before using all of his strength to chuck both the half-eaten corpse of Birdon and the unconscious Fire Golza into the crater. Pleased with this victory, Tiga immediately flew towards the clouds, disappearing from sight. The bodies of Birdon and Fire Golza plummeted down the volcano, before they were consumed by the incoming flames from within the mountain.

Mount Merapi erupted for one final time, the eruption taking out both Birdon and Fire Golza in one go, signalling the end of the two monsters.

"Alright!" yelled Handoyo, clenching his right fist in delight.

**xxx**

Inspector General Alexander and Captain Tennissa exchanged smiles with each other, having seen the epic rematch from the safety of the Inspector General's private carrier. The two of them lets out sighs of relief as they saw Mount Merapi's final eruption from the carrier's computer screen, which signals the end of both Birdon and Fire Golza's reign of terror.

"We're all returning to base," said Inspector General Alexander to the carrier's intercom, a tone of delight is heard in his voice.

**xxx**

As the Inspector General's private carrier flew off towards the TPC HQ, the members of GUTS regrouped at Handoyo's tent, with everyone apparently concerned about Krishna's "disappearance."

"You had us worried, Krishna!" said Nurul, letting out a pout, "Yes, I was really worried!"

"Yeah," Krishna smiled sheepishly, "Thank God Tiga saved the day once again."

"Golza was really strong," said Handoyo, "But Ultraman Tiga, he's even stronger!"

"I don't think so," Krishna shook his head, "Ultraman Tiga wouldn't be able to beat Golza without the help of us GUTS officers."

"I only wish I could have heard that from Tiga himself," said Nurul.

Krishna chuckled underneath his breath, knowing that as both Krishna and Tiga, he had said that earlier.

"And that's the truth!" grinned Albert, making Krishna chuckle even harder underneath his breath, "Hey Krishna, what's with the funny face?"

"Sorry, just remembered a really nice joke about Kim Jong Un and PSY being lookalikes," replied Krishna, smiling sheepishly again.

The members of GUTS lets out chuckles and smiles, relieved that the threats of Birdon and Fire Golza has been dealt with. Mount Merapi may will erupt again, but this time, there were no monsters that could trigger such an eruption.

**xxx**

**Episode ****19: GUTS in Space, Part I**

Professor Larras Nurika, the youngest receiver of the Nobel Physics Prize, paid GUTS a visit to introduce them to the Maxima Overdrive technology, a powerful source of energy that her team at the TPC has been researching. It is believed that with the Maxima Overdrive equipped to GUTS' newest vehicle, the Artdessei, the team can now explore the deepest reaches of space. Meanwhile, strange humanoid robots has been appearing throughout Jakarta, terrorizing late night commuters. Things gone from bad to worse when one of the robots was brought to the TPC HQ to be researched on, as the robots' true mission was to stop the development of the Maxima Overdrive technology! With the robots' "home island" hovering dangerously close to Earth, can GUTS stop the robots' plan before it's too late? And can Ultraman Tiga save TPC HQ from certain destruction? Part one of a two parter story.

**xxx**

**ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga**


End file.
